


We're The Jones' (Discon.)

by PsyenceFiction



Series: Anonymously Requested [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 123,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyenceFiction/pseuds/PsyenceFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Featuring David Jones and his domestic life. Meeting the lady of his life and building a home and family with her…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love me..

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>    
>  _Requested by Anonymous_   
> 

“Baby Universal!” David roared to the jumping crowd before him, finishing up the last show of the night, topless and sweating heavily under the hot lights. His band in the same way behind him; Tin Machine their name. Tony and Hunt Sales, Reeves Gabrels and David Bowie made up the entirety of it. Tony and Reeves on guitar, Hunt on Drums, David on vocals. A hard rock mashup, with dirty lyrics and even dirtier shows. All thanks to David as his promiscuously provocative perfomances, hip thrusting and body touching shamelessly. 

“Thankyou, have a great evening all.” David breathed heavily having finished a tiring night at the concert, he bowed and the other band members also said their thankyous and bowed behind him. They turned together, placing down instruments and leaving together to the crowds loud aggresive roars and the mosh pit at the front still going wild. 

“Fucking amazing show guys, well done.” David cheered happily as they walked off together, his shirt was lost somewhere in the ravenous crowd. Probably torn into little centimetre pieces for each lucky partaker. Maybe even being fought over by plenty in the moshpit. Amusing enough to watch from the center stage, trying to keep a straight voice and tone watching along. 

“Nice one bud. You did great.” Hunt smiled at his good friend David, patting his back before they scattered off into their individual dressing rooms for peace before they headed out for dinner and possibly a celebratory drink. 

David sighed heavily and happily as he face planted the provided sofa and stayed there movementless and relaxed for the space of ten minutes before he thought about getting changed and cleaning himself up. He swung up and stumbled over to his vanity, grabbing a cold wet towel and toweling himself down, cleaning off the sweat drops and temporarily fixing himself up for a shower later when he went home. 

“Damn..” He was still too hot, rosey cheeked and rummaged through his prepared bag for some shorts and a light breathable top at least. Luckily by now he knew the joint of these slightly more energetic and rock heavy of shows, the breathable short clothes were needed afterwards to cool down and relax. He splashed more water on his face and wiped himself off carefully, stripping down and redressing himself in the light clothes slowly. 

Hunt and Tony knocked on his door consecutively, “Come in lads.” He could recognise their synchronized way of knocking anywhere and allowed them in. He turned to them and smiled when they came in, just collecting his things together. They tossed him a beer and he caught it and frowned at them, “You know I’m trying to stop.” David sighed with a shake of his head, he cracked it open nevertheless and took a big much needed gulp from the can. 

“Oh c'mon, just one drink won’t hurt..” They knew he’d have it anyway now it was in his hands and sipped their own. Reeves came in suddenly and had his own out already anyway, hanging in the doorway waiting for David the fath queen to pack up his stuff. David settled the beer down after another gulp and packed up the rest of his stuff quickly. Taking out a fag and lighting it up quickly. 

“Alright lads, let’s go.” He shuffled them all out and shut the door, following them down the corridor towards the exit. Crowds were still shouting encores and for David, moshing probably by the sounds of stomping echoing from the stage. Their car was already waiting for them, bodyguards stationed keeping the media and screaming girls waving pens and notepads their way. David got in first and then the others filed in, making a swift exit in their car. 

“Reeves. I think you have some fangirls.“ David chuckled softly, settling back with an exasperated sigh and finishing his drink slowly but in one long drink. He crunched up the can and placed it aside. 

"I know, me and my handsome self.” Reeves snorted, they both knew it was David’s lot. Some had lightening bolts still on the faces, most were somewhat familiar to him. Always backstage looking for a piece. Funny watching fans grow like that, from squealing teens to sqeualing mothers. 

\- 

David decided to call it a night for himself, feeling rather exhausted. He asked for the driver to drop him off at his New York home first which was luckily only ten minutes from the gig site. The boys were disappointed but he couldn’t apologise for being tired could he. “I’ll catch up with you later guys. I’m beat.” David sighed, getting out and waving before he walked off calmly to his house, his bodyguards were behind in cars and he waved them once and they knew he was safe and to leave him be now. 

He stalked off into his apartment. Quite a nice little place, ample for him. A little music room, office and a bedroom. Full kitted out kitchen even though he hardly cooked, or not anything complex. He sorted himself out a frozen meal instead in the oven and went to settle down on the sofa and watch TV for a bit. 

“So fun.. living on your own.” He sighed to himself. He was lonely, considering all the girls waiting for him you wouldn’t think he’d feel obliged to but.. the rush had worn off quite. He wasn’t as satisfied with just girls from his shows or around the area, he needed something substantial and long lived. Marriage material. 

His phone started to ring loudly in his pocket and made him jump, just nodding off as well. He grumbled and answered it, his hairdresser? “Hello Anne, whatever is the matter at this time of night.” He spoke softly, putting on his woman friendly voice like always. He had a tone for the lads, a tone for the ladies. A gentleman pure and steel. 

“David! Good evening, how was the show?” She spoke more enthusiastically than his tired self. 

“It was great, tiring though..” He sighed quietly, looking over at the tv. Cooking shows and their ways of making him feel jealous. Gordon Ramsay was something to be jealous of. 

“I bet. Well I have something to tell you but.. I don’t know how you’re going to react.” She hesitated and he sat up a bit and braced himself. 

“Yeah, what? Go on, I’m not gonna bite unless you ask sweetheart.” He flirted a little, always a massive flirt. 

“Well I took that conversation about the um, loneliness on board and I’ve arranged a-a blind date for you. With a woman, she’s really nice. I don’t know whether you’ve met before and.. I can see it happening. She wants to meet you tomorrow evening, I trust you have no shows.” Anne sounded slightly nervous and he jumped up and wanted to scream with joy, it was a stab in the dark before he’d even met this woman but it was a start, he wanted to date again. 

“Oh.. that’s great! Thankyou so much Anne wow. I was just thinking about that y'know. Oh god bless you.” He sounded more excited and she smiled to herself, so he was as enthusiastic about dating as he let off. 

“I think you’ll find she’s just your type. Famous as well. I’ll say no more. Tomorrow night, at Gramercy Tavern on E 20th Street. So you’re free then?” She smiled more, her heart fluttering for him happily. She had high hopes for this hookup. 

“Oh.. don’t you worry. I’ll flatter this damsel’s socks off, just you wait. Oh I can’t thank you enough. I’m touched really. You went to all this stress for me, you’re the best Anne. Gramercy, affordable then. Romantic? Yep of course, I’ll drop everything to be there. I was only gonna watch the football anyway.” He bounced up and down, grabbing a pen and writing down the address. 

“Very Romantic. I hope. I know you, charming charming man. You’ll do just fine. Just don’t worry, she’s great, she knows who you are; I mean who doesn’t. At 7:30. Be there and be square. I’ve gotta go, son’s wanting his dinner.” She heard her grumpy son demanding food and David heard it in the background and understood. 

“Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I will, I’ll be there. Oh thankyou. I’ll see you tomorrow actually then, I need a trim for this.” He giggled, saying goodbye to her quicky before she hung up, agreeing to do his hair for the event. 

He landed back down on the couch and felt so uplifted by that news, turning the channel over to a film and going to grab his meal.. Tomorrow was bound to be something, he had the kind of hardworking determined attitude to make it that..


	2. David's Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Iman's hairdresser was in fact Teddy Antolin, whom did introduce them and matchmade the pair.

David whistled happily to himself, dancing around the kitchen as he got out his meal and settled it onto a plate before a tray. He leaped back into the living room, grabbing a glass of milk on his way out and settling back down on the sofa. TV was actually interesting for once, he could focus on it as something positive with a little positive sprinkled into his step now. 

“Louuuu.” A documentary about Lou Reed came on and he couldn’t resist, sitting back and starting watch it. Feet up, tucking into his meal. It wasn’t the best but he was going to have a great meal tomorrow so who cares? 

David sang along to each song, frowning at the TV when it cut off each time to introduce someone talking along about Lou. He gulped down his milk slowly and finished up his meal quite quickly, lasagne, not the best he’d had but survivable food. Better than he could managed all by himself anyway. If he wasn’t so knackered he’d go out and eat like usual but these meals were stowed away for those days where his legs just wouldn’t lift after a show. 

He nommed down the last fork of food and finished his milk just as the short lived documentary ended on one of his favourites, “I'mmm waiting for the wo-mannn.” He added that part in pure excitement, singing to himself as he skipped back into the kitchen and scattered the remanance of the meal into the bin and then proceeded to wash up his plate, fork and used glass before he’d go to bed. A neat guy at least, maybe she’d like that? 

He was getting ahead of himself a bit but once he laid eyes upon her and got his first conversation in he’d know for sure whether this was something worth chasing up or just a real stab in the dark for him. He was quite easily satisfied as it is and times were growing desperate anyway. He needed a somebody in his life, not just anybody but not a specific person anymore. He’d had many eureka moments in front of girls he adored, he’d fallen in love at the sweet age of seventeen only to have his heart broken. That part was tough for him but he’d grown a man and grown a pair since then. He knew not to push for anything, he liked the charm but that didn’t mean ‘Hey beautiful, get in my bed’ like it did in the seventies, or maybe even the eighties at some points. 

If he could swing hopelessly put off Tina Turner then he could definitely give this a go. What could go wrong? 

He went straight to bed after washing up, settling again on a shower in the morning instead when his muscles weren’t aching and he was feeling fresh and bright for the wonderful day ahead. Stripping off and falling flat faced under the sheets, he drooled and mumbled in his sleep a lot. People told him that a lot, he was a baby at heart but who didn’t love a good baby? A perfect mixture of mature and immature, in one basket. That was him, best of both worlds. As you could also tell if not already, he has an ego to go with that. He loved himself at the same time as completely loathing himself, his life. An emotional rollercoaster that needed some fresh tracks of life laid before him, like a date. 

\- 

“Flipppping good morning sunshine, christ.” He half sung in his sleepy tone, blinded by the sunlight the moment he opened his eyes at the crack of the morning, 6am. He was an early riser when he was feeling good, a good start then. 

He slipped out of bed nude, waddling straight for a fresh shower to vitalise his body and essentially wake him up more. His sleepy self was no self he needed to be for this date that was for sure. “7 am or 7 pmmmmm..” He wanted it to begin already, he needed to know. Like any baby and or child, he wasn’t good with surprises or waiting for news. He liked to know there and then really. 

He sang in the shower happily, this poor woman would have to shut him up at some point because today he rose, bubbly happy and excited. The three things that fueled his talkative animal to come out and play. But then he was also a great conversationlist, very intelligent and well spoken. Charming but just the right amount of cocky too, with a lot of interesting stories to tell and just a lot to say. David Bowie would always have a lot to say, he’d done so much already and continued to do so on a daily basis. Each year amounted to an album polished, after hardwork and determination. His musical flames were just starting to flicker currently, Tin Machine was a hope for revival of them. But what he really needed was a proper, well managed life back. With a lady and a child, something to feel pride in and make him realise how proud he should be of himself. Someone to feed him critique as well as love and support, someone to wake up next to. His thoughts sounded cheesy, but there was nothing cheesy about needing a somebody if it really was the plaster needed to patch up a reckless life like his. He didn’t look after himself all too well, he had really low moments. Somebody was needed to intervene because he couldn’t change or aid mental illness all by himself. 

He stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, shaking out his hair like a wet dog. His big fluffy patch of brown hair, in it’s natural state currently. It verged blonde, like a perfect mixture of the two. He was naturally blonde when he was younger, now it was more an ash blonde and a brunette. 

He toweled down his body vigorously, drying himself up completely before he stepped up to the mirror and opened up his cupboard. He got out his shaving kit, his beard was growing out of proportion and he wanted to look his very best for this evening. 

He lathered up his chin and stubbled area with gentle dabs before smoothing it out and then grabbed his razor, running it under water before he started to gently shave away the stubble as cleanly and smoothly as he could get it. His chest and under arms were baby smooth as it is, he went for them waxed because he hated having too much hair there, habitually. On stage, would it be appealing? He had a baby face as it is, why spoil it with man hair. 

He’d let himself go a bit, grown out like a jungle on his face. But that was about to change, for the better he hoped. He was inbetween doubt and excitement, bouncing up and down in the mirror on his feet, shaving away all his hairs until he was smooth as wanted. His fingers touched at his face and he checked in mirror with movements of his jaw and head for any cuts or missed spots. Perfect. 

A knock came at his apartment door and he scrambled for his towel and wrapped it round his waist loosely, skipping for the door and saying a big hello to the postman stood there with a big bag of mail all for him. Mostly fanmail he guessed, those fans were dedicated sods. They found his address everytime, sent everything there. He’d answer it, in his own time when he wasn’t busy or tired. “Thanks Roger, see yah.” David waved and shut the door, taking his large stack of packages, envelopes and a few different sized boxes over to the coffee table. He settled them down and rushed into his bedroom to get dressed. Then his phone rang and he swore out loud and went to answer it. 

“Helloooo Anne! Have you made me an appointment?” He asked immediately. 

“Hiya cheerful, yeah for five. That’s all I can fit, can you pay me back for the roses and the limo for the lady.” She cheeked and he sighed and nodded before realising he was on the phone. 

“Oh, yes. Of course. Alright I’ll be there, I just want a clean trim, nothing fancy.” He spoke softly now, sitting down the bed, his trousers were half way pulled up and his shirt was just sitting on his shoulders waiting to be buttoned. He saved the real outfit for later and wore what he called dressed down, he still looked fabulous and smartly dressed according to most. 

“Alright, I’ve gotta rush now darling. Work calls, see you soon.” She spoke quickly, obviously shutting her car door at that moment which sounded in the background. 

“Alright, ta Anne. See you bye bye.” He giggled, hanging up for her and continuing getting dressed (For what it's worth, I know his actual hair dresser at the time was called Teddy Antolin but this is fiction). He casually tried on a few ties and went with the blue checked one. So many ties, another thing to have a somebody for. His cheesy thoughts wouldn’t stop until he was happily in another’s arms, now his mind was set on it. 

Then he took his phone, wallet and keys and went back out to the lounge to sort through his mail for the day. Everyday it was the same, he felt sorry for the poor postman that had to carry it around to him all the time. "Fan. Fan. Fan. Fan. Oooh." He ripped open a golden envelope and it included his name, inviting him to an.. oh bother another award show. He wasn't particularly interested in going to each and every show but he attended the ocassional one. 

"Damnit. Fan. Fan. What's this" He opened up a box and inside was more wrapped packages like birthday presents. 

"It's not my birthday though!" He thought about it and then it hit him that it could be delayed or simply gifts wrapped in the same paper. There a card too signed his name in messy writing. A very late birthday package. He opened up the first present, a book on Sigmund Froid famous psychologist. "I've wanted this forever howw.." 

Then a book on Lou Reed that he already had, still sweet gesture. The third and final gift was a hand painted wooden carved box, inside was simply glitter. He frowned and shut it, putting it aside. "Was that a metaphor for my beauty or.." The glitter was lost on him, however he did like glitter. He opened the card, it was all from a devout fan. 

"Aww... this is too sweet. Wow." He smiled, tears almost forming in his eyes. Such sweet fans, really. All these gifts, money and drawings. Allsorts came in the post these days. He'd send them back if there was a return address written, he couldn't accept their money especially.. He had plenty and they probably didn't. Assuming this was pocket money or wage, he felt kinda bad and kept it inside the card for safe keeping. Not wanting to spend it on himself. 

The next four packages he stowed away for later and looked through more envelopes. Finding a few bills, those were what he was looking for. He always paid on time, maybe even early. He was a generous, organised guy. Couldn't strip that from him. 

On his mantlepiece, all his sideboards, shelves and anywhere he could cram were fan made or fan sent items. Some drawings worthy were pinned to his fridge and the others either on his walls or stowed away in a big folder he could look over when he was feeling particularly blue. 

There was an envelope with a VHS stuffed inside. He frowned at first and then remembered it was film he ordered and rushed to open it. An avant garde classic he'd been trying to get his hands on for a matter of years. Lucky him. Eight hours, all in subtitles for the Swiss origin. He loved that sort of thing, it interested him more than English films sometimes, having to read along and use his brain someway or another. Puzzles and brain powered films he liked a lot. 

He got up and decided that was enough opening for today. Leaving the pile for later, if there was a moment to spare. Now his cheekier attitude was coming out too. He'd take things slowly, quickly whatever. He wanted to get his foot in the door somehow. He went into the kitchen finally, deciding on breakfast now his stomach was starting to growl. 

The only breakfasts he knew was porridge and pancakes, so he decided to make pancakes and started to mix up a batter within minutes, pouring small circles on a sizzling hot pan and piling up a nice stack for himself. He stowed away half a container of batter for tomorrow morning and went into the cupboards. He found the chocolate sauce and pulled out some fresh strawberries from his fridge, pulling the handy filter from the top of his mug and inhaling deeply at the smell of the fresh italian coffee inside. He added a sugar lump and stirred, pouring sauce on his pancakes and topping with strawberries, de-stalked. And then he went out to sit at his dining table and ate down his pile quickly, getting sauce all round his mouth, on his nose and chin. He gulped down the coffee, looking at his watch suddenly. If he hurried he could reach the office and get some calls done before everyone else arrived. 

With a napkin handy, he wiped himself up. He only ate messily when he was comfortable or in his own home. Out and about he had manners at the table but why would he care about saying please and thankyou to himself all that much? He folded up a newspaper he'd been reading and stowed his reading glasses in his jacket pocket, getting out of the door for 8:05am exactly, fifty five minutes before rush hour and co-workers would arrive. Plenty of time to complete his morning work rituals...


	3. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting was in fact at Teddy Antolin's Birthday Party in LA.  
> Classicly, Teddy recalled Iman turning up in all black and a black mercedes. David in all white and in a white mustang sports car. Like ying and yang!

5pm came and David arrived on the dot, excited for what felt the first time in his life about getting his haircut. Usually it was whacky and out of range that he asked for but he stuck to his brown fluffy hair and ordered a simply smart trim for his planned evening. 

He stepped in holding flowers behind his back and stepped towards Anne who was chatting to another hairdressers. She began to laugh in Anne’s face and she frowned and was about scauld her when she spun around and David there holding out her favourite bouquet of flowers. He kissed her cheek and she hugged him. 

“Oh you..” Anne had the hots for him, how couldn’t she for such a charming man but she was the exact opposite. Potty mouthed, mannerless at times.. She didn’t feel like he’d benefit from her and besides. Man like him could do better, especially what she’d planned for him tonight. Knowing both people, happening to have done the woman’s hair an hour ago, she was excited when she saw David stood there already dressed up in a smart black suit, bowtie and all. He looked stunningly handsome as it is, a haircut would put the cherry on top for her at least. 

“Thankyou. You have no idea how excited I am.” He expressed, sitting down in a chair provided and in front of a mirror as Anne quickly placed the flowers in a water vase and returned with her tool belt on, clipping a cape round him to protect his beautiful expensive looking suit from getting messy with hair. That wouldn’t be such a good start and she knew he was secretly a perfectionist by the way he ordered every flick of her hand around, wanting everything to be right. 

“I do David, it’s written all over your chops.” She smiled back at him, he’d been smiling since he arrived. He’d been smiling all day, what a sweet guy she thought. Flowers and everything, gestural sweet.. oh how she could die for a man like that. She had her fingers crossed for the planned date. 

“Oh..” He giggled, he didn’t even notice himself smiling so much until she pointed it out. It was strange for him to want to actually smile, genuinely all the time but it felt right, comfortable. 

“Stay still then.” She stilled him and sprayed protective spray over his hair, wetting it with a damp cloth first and then starting to snip away at his long fringe first. Then she got out the clippers and used it on the setting he liked, shaving the sides and making him look dapper to fit his suit perfectly. Fit him perfectly. 

Once he was done she showed him in a mirror and he beamed at her and thanked her again enthusiastically. The other workers were giggling themselves, his positivity radiated and lightened their days slightly. He had that effect on people, everyone around him felt how he did. Melancholic, maybe not so much a good thing but happy, everyone loved him happy because he was smiley and sweet and a pleasure to be around. A happy magnet. 

“How do I look.” He took the cape off and stood up, brushing excess runaway pieces from his shoulder neatly and standing in front of the others girls. A few of them licked their lips and the others smiled, he crowd pleased better than anyone around here. “Perfect.” One of them said and Anne said the same. 

It was almost half six and he still had some small shopping to do so he paid her plus a huge tip because he was so grateful and left the shop quickly, going down the road to the local garden store. He picked up a fresh bouquet of red roses, twelve to be exact. Being a gentleman required great knowledge too, he knew the meanings. Twelve was gratitude, one was love, twenty five congradulations and fifty unconditional love. He thought gradtitude suited the ocassion, for her showing up if she did. Of course she will silly, stop stressing yourself out David. 

He walked round to the Gramercy Tavern. A five star restaurant he wasn’t unfamiliar with, a great ‘first date’, or should he call it that. He started to feel the nervous energy pump through him and he stepped inside, holding the roses. His watch struck 7:10 and he sighed in relief. At least he had twenty more minutes to mentally prepare himself. 

He walked in and was greeted by the doorman. “Uh yes, for David Jones. Table for Two.” He spoke quietly and felt himself slipping into his shell slightly. He puffed his chest and said it again more confidently. 

“Oh yes. A madam is already waiting for you Mr. Bowie.” The waiter greeted, anyone knew his face and devouts knew his real name anyway. He looked round with a peculiar frown as he followed the waiter. 

“Wait.. She’s here?” He asked and the waiter nodded with a smile and he followed him room to room. 

“She’s a real beauty Mr. Bowie, you’ve hit the jackpot sir.” The waiter was being as professional and mannerful as he could about that fact but she’d made heads turn when she walked in. Even males at their table having separate dates had to turn and stare for a moment. It may’ve made a few failed dates. 

“In this corner, nice and quiet for you two especially.” The waiter took him over and she was out of view, sat in a booth waiting for him. He stumbled over, almost falling as his knees started to wobble. He walked over and the waiter stayed with them. 

David sat down and his jaw just almost dropped. But out of manners and respect he kept it shut, gulping instead and staring at her with a dumbfounded gaze for a moment or two. He’d seen her before.. she was.. she was the most beautiful lady he’d ever laid eyes on. He’d never got to be fully introduced to her. They’d been to a few plays together. She looked dumbfounded in a different way, he looked amazing. And it was David Bowie she was meeting, she a bit of a fan as it is. This was a smooth start, gauping at one another for a moment before she held out her hand first. In absent minded instinct, he took her hand pressed his lips to it kissing her hand softly and then shaking it with his own. 

“Hello. Iman.” He smiled widely, still a little pretty boy shocked. 

“David. I’ve wanted to meet you since I was just a girl. What a pleasure it is.” She smiled back warmly, gasping softly and feeling her heart flutter when he made out with such a romantic gesture straight away. But that sort of flattery and charm was really the key to such a high maintenance woman anyway. 

“Champagne?” The waiter produced a bucket with ice and a champagne bottle, expensive looking, sticking out. 

“Please.” They both said at exactly the same time, she blushed a little and he giggled, making a cute head tilt and fluttering his lashes just a little. 

“I’ll be back when you’re ready to order.” The waiter smiled. He knew about this arrangement, he was in on it for his good friend Anne. Iman asked for a table under her name, he asked for a table under his. Then it was completely anonymous until they laid eyes upon another. 

“I’m. I mean. A little speechless.” He blushed himself now. He wasn’t useless lost for words, no one did that to him. He usually wouldn’t shut up but here he was, gazing over this fine mouthwatering woman and falling in love with her already.. oh god David keep it together. 

“Me too.” She had a somalian twinge still to her accent, American mixed in. His was fully English, she liked that already about him. 

He snapped out of it finally, trying with all his might to a, not get an erection and b, not stare at her clevage. Be a gentleman, be a gentleman. He took the champagne and smiled now again, “Champagne?” He offered and she giggled and held out her glass for him to pour, tilting it with his fingers. 

“Always tilt your glass madame, helps prevent spills.” He told her the tip and she laughed and nodded. 

“So. How has your day been. A fine lady like you, must’ve been busy.” He started up his charm gears, trying not to make this first meeting awkward with his tendency to want to stare. She’d done herself up purposely for her anonymous knight in shining armor. And she was pleasantly surprised to learn it was him, not disappointed but surprised. She didn’t really know what she was expecting. But he was already proving a handsome, charming man. 

“You charmer. I’ve been at work. I had my hair done at Anne’s. Then here. And you?” She explained, returning the question. 

“I had my hair done at Anne’s too. Preparing myself for this evening truthfully.” He bowed his head, holding out the roses finally and she took them with a big gasp and a giggle. 

“Oh you’re too sweet. Thankyou.” She took them and placed them aside, smiling widely at the gesture. 

“I’m a big fan of your music, Mr. Bowie.” She began, sipping her drink as he poured his. 

“Please, call me David.” He offered, sipping at his drink too and nodding. “I’m a big fan of you Miss Abdulmajid.” She giggled louder now and he realised what he’d said in his staring again, he needed to stop that he was messing up. 

“You’re going to make my makeup run.” She smiled, holding her stomach. 

“I’m-I’m sorry. Do you need a napkin.” He took a tissue and offered it to her and she just laughed more and shook her head in breathless laughter, swiping his hand away. 

“No David. You’re really funny. I meant you’re really funny.” She shook her head, he almost had her in tears of laughter in the space of two minutes. 

“How’s your work going.” He blushed slightly, he thought it was a bad thing for a minute. He was getting a little nervous of himself but he tried sternly not to let it show. 

“Great actually, we signed off another cheque to the charity today. I have another foundation coming out on Monday.” She stopped laughing now and calmed down, checking him out a bit with her eyes. “And yours?” 

“Oh. Well. Not so good but. I’m hoping to change that.” He shrugged, he was honest she had to give him that. He could’ve fed her crap to not feel bad for him but he didn’t, she liked that a lot. 

“Not happy? I know you’ll make something amazing soon, you’re a musical genius. I don’t doubt your generally a genius.” She charmed back and he laughed this time. 

“Thankyou..” He felt better hearing that from her, his gaze turning dreamy and his heart beating out of his chest. He felt self concious about even leaning on the table in case she could feel it from there. 

“So tell me about yourself David. What’s under the sheets.” She asked, and he raised his brows and took it the wrong way to her laughter. 

“That’s forward, I like it. I’m-” 

“No no no. I meant, you’re a private man. What’s behind Bowie. What’s he all about. What’s Jones all about.” She expressed more, her english was good enough but she explained things in a funny way, it made him smile and melt more. 

“Oh. Yes. Of course. Well..” He didn’t even know where to begin and then the waiter came over with a notepad they both smiled at each other. They’d lost track of time. It’d already been over twenty minutes. They both picked up a menu, briefly brushing hands. 

“Bowie’s the stage man. Jones is me,” He smiled, “I well.. I don’t even know where to begin honestly but. I like reading, an awful lot. It’s an addiction of mine. I like films of all genres, kabuki theatre, theatrical stuff. As I know you do, I saw you there.” He continued, smiling more. He couldn’t stop that, it wouldn’t leave but she smiled lots too so he felt more comfortable doing so. 

“Music. I sometimes work obsessively, I suppose that’s something I need to work on.” David admitted but she was already understanding of his work load, following his work from her younger years herself. He was being honest with her already, she admired that of him, he didn’t try to make out he was perfect or lead her on the wrong path, he was himself slightly nervous visibly and doubtful in his eyes that he could pull her. But those things were drawing her on to him. 

“Bowie’s the worker, a bit of an egotistical version of me I suppose. He soaks up in fame, produces the records and runs the ropes.” David spoke of himself, he was virtually split into two with his two second names keeping those universes separate for him. He’d always been into character and showing off facets as separate pieces to be understood one from another, humans seemed to find it easier to digest than his actual intense intelligent self. 

“Jones is me. Art junkie, simple man. Consumer of music rather than maker. I don’t know how else to explain myself to anyone. When I was 17, was when I first tried for music as myself. Playing small gigs trying to keep myself afloat, I almost gave up. But Jones is my determined self, he’s strong in sense of critique and numb to opinion. I am who I am. People at the time didn’t seem to buy it, they fell in love with Bowie. It helps my cause for privacy.” 

“You’re a very interesting man, David.” Iman listened intently, nodding and sipping her drink. “I like that about you, honest. Private and rightfully so, you know the deal with separating Fame from living life.” She agreed with him, learning a lot about him already and feeling intrigued to find out more. 

“You do?” He looked up from his drink and smiled cutely, she ran her hand over his and nodded. His heart almost stopped, he exhaled deeply and chewed his lip. 

“Very much. You always know just what to say. I’ve watched some of your interviews, saw you on TV too. Well spoken, generous heart.. I like you a lot already.” She admitted and he felt calmer then, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Meeting someone like herself, stunningly beautiful and high up in the industry. He immediately told himself he was dreaming and wishing with his dick more than he was capable of securing. Clearly not.. But he was more enthusiastic than her so far. She wasn’t really looking to date but he was giving her a convincing pitch, let alone being one of her heros of music for a while. 

“When I moved to America in the seventies. The first record I bought was.. Fame. I loved it so much I think I broke my record player at some point with it.” She laughed, reassuring his adorably nervous self. Iman felt strangely drawn to him but it didn’t show on her face and gesture like his enthusiasm did. 

“We best order.” She told him taking up a menu and passing him one. “What sort of food do you like?” She assumed he was typically British and would say something usual. 

“Indonesian is my favourite. Japanese, Chinese.. They served great bass in Bali.” She smiled more and found herself surprised but he knew she was. “I like a lot of different cuisines, more than British.” 

They flicked through their menus and David picked upon the finest cut of beef they had in a bourginon sauce. Iman went for a seafood platter, known for the place’s iconic dish…


	4. Dessert..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was in fact the one to ask her 'out' on a date first, in a really corny nervous fashion, he managed to blubber out "Meet me for tea tomorrow morning?" to her and it was odd, he doesn't even like tea! Talk about nerves.

“Good choice.” Iman tilted her head at him and smiled sweetly, he melted on the spot. All his good hopes for this ‘date’ esque night were worth it, he was falling in love on the spot. But he tried not to seem as dumbstruck and eager as he was, it was difficult for someone so enthusiastic as himself because although she was polite he could tell different thoughts were currently running through her head. 

David Jnr. No. Boys names? No David. He couldn’t stop himself, his mind went into autopilot future plan mode. Like always he was ahead of everyone else with his intiative thinking but why was his planning a life with a woman that barely knew him. Strange concept, something that’d never happened to him before in such a snappy way. Just like that.. 

Beautiful from head to toe, well spoken and just as charming as himself. He did love himself a bit after all, it would make sense for his egotistical teeth to sink into someone that reminded him of himself as element. But it was exactly what he was looking for. 

He drank his champagne rather quickly after that, pouring them both another and starting to really give her a back story and interest to go off. The way he smiled and looked at her, she knew full well he was interested already. But was it just the body he ate up? Man like him, rockstar. What sort of drugs had he ingested before this date? She thought more negatively about it but couldn’t help doing so, she’d heard so much about him, she said so herself, but it wasn’t necessarily all good things. 

The very first time they’d met eyes was not at the theatre but in fact in the seventies. At one of his concerts. Dressed smartly but he looked almost a ghost in that instance. She must’ve caught his eye because she was goaded to come backstage after the show for exactly what she knew already. Politely declining was a good decision, for now here she was meeting him debately clean and well. Far more mature and aging handsomely still. 

* 

The chatter went on, their talk deceived their thoughts. David dulled himself down from his fluttering heart and flirty lashes and got into talking to her about allsorts of different aspects of interests of his. He was such an intelligent man she noticed, she listened to everything he said and that really won him over. No one ever wanted to listen to him ramble on.. He didn’t even realise she’d taken any of it until she nodded and started to talk with him about it too. Lost on him, completely. This was a first. 

Their dinner arrived twenty minutes later, on very fancy polished plates which were also heated and David went into his silly instinct to touch the plate and then hold back every desire to swear repeatedly in the presence of her. She saw that, and laughed rightfully so as he sucked the finger and took up his cutlery instead. 

Inbetween mouthfuls and throwing each other more smiles, they had more spontaenous subject conversation and started to find that they shared a lot more in common than just fame and good looks. David wasn’t the type to fall straight for a body without wanting to know what was inside. Male nature maybe to go for body but that was for sex, relationship material to them was someone interesting and good enough to spend their time with or it’d be a one time thing. He’d had about his fill of one night stands and casual appearance. It wasn’t substantial for moving on in life. They did say life starts at fourty and soon as he hit that it actually proved, he wanted something meaningful and well.. long term. 

Iman was the same but she was hesitant about dating him, she had some of the wrong impressions to begin with not from him personally but the rumor and mass stories surrounding ‘Bowie’. But tonight he was simply Jones, she was falling for that but in her own time. Bowie might make his appearance, she had to be on her guards for that. He didn’t chew her ear off, laugh at her for not knowing a whole of the things he did or her slight misdeameanour for words sometimes. He accidentally slipped out how sexy he found her voice. Oops. 

* 

“What’s for dessert?” David had started to let his flirtatious yet delicious side show it’s face and she still found it amusing and somewhat flattering the way he handsomely smiled at her and made silly dry jokes and a few innuendos. He wasn’t pushing it even though she sensed he was way more eager and confirmative of how well his evening had went in comparison to herself. 

“Oh you’re so cheeky.” Iman giggled at him as she caught on a slight blush caught her. 

“I think the lemon _cream_ pie looks perfect.” David was being serious that time but she laughed again and slapped him hand, he recoiled and looked surprised for a moment before he blushed at what he’d said. 

“Not-not like that. Well like that but not. Oh bother.” He ducked his head and read down the menu, reading glasses on. She thought he looked particularly cute in them, wondering why on earth he didn’t wear his glasses more often. He seemed to need them at points but he never wore them, or maybe aesthetically to suit an outfit. Always well dressed, that was a bonus she thought. 

“I know. Well that sounds good but I want the hot chocolate souffle too.” She queried, balancing on which one she wanted more. He found that amusing enough now they were caught in the silly mood together. 

“Why don’t we share, half and half.” He suggested and she nodded suddenly and looked relieved. 

“Mm, that’s a good idea.” She agreed and then waved the waiter back over when he was done serving another couple. The two had been making more noise than most of them, they seemed to have gelled more even though some of these couples looked married or even dating for longer than one evening. 

The waiter came over with a notepad out, tapping his pen and looking at them both. “Uh yes can we have, the hot chocolate souffle and the lemon cream pie please.” David ordered suddenly as they both turned to look at the waiter. He scribbled it down and nodded, going off to put through orders. 

“Oh and uh, a coffee! No no, make that two!” David called after him, ordering himself a coffee at first and then catching Iman’s glance and asking of a second, the waiter came back and wrote it down on his notepad, looking equally amused as frustrated by their decision making delays. “What kind sir?” 

“Baileys for me and..” He looked over at Iman for her to add her own, “I’ll have what he’s having.” 

They were holding hands subtly, it happened without either of them noticing that their fingers happened to be entwined. David had settled down into his less nervous, more enthusiastic self. Iman found him cute, his little antics and he was obviously nervous when he arrived. It could’ve been anyone and now he had to try and match up to a stunning super model, he was good looking but not like that. His personality however made him sparkle like a super model. 

Iman turned back to face him when the waiter nodded again and went off to follow through their orders, he looked back at her and ran his fingertips against her palm, he’d finally noticed they were holding hands. “I’ve heard a thing or two about musicians fingers.” She was the one being cheeky this time, he blushed and chewed his bottom lip innocently. Okay maybe that was in fact true but it was back to square one for him, keeping his pants on. 

“So it is true.” Iman found he couldn’t keep back his guilt quickly, but it put him in a happier place knowing that well.. hopefully at some point she was considering joining him at his apartment for _supper_. 

“Maybe so..” He ran his tongue over his teeth visibly, it sent a pleased shudder down her spine. Maybe she wasn’t too overly desperate for a date but casually, she was all eyes and ears. David didn’t want that to be the case, whether it be in the bedroom or out at a fancy restaurant, he would change her mind about that. He was determined to already. She was playing hard to get, he accepted that challenge with a mischievous glint in his eyes that didn’t miss her attention. 

Another waiter came back over with their coffees and plenty other drinks juggling on a tray, he settled them down in front of Iman and then David, smiling and nodding as he trod off. There was no doubt there was a few fans in the building, David clocked on quickly by now. His fans were devouts but also respectful good people, they knew what was right and what was not. He’d not had much trouble with taking time off or going out in public without a guard by his side, the ocassional squealing giggling fan wanting a hug and a photo was good by him. 

He took his drink and sipped, the expression on his face changed completely at the taste of coffee. David had a separate expression for that, heaven and satisfaction merged came close to explanation. Iman wore the same expression, they put their coffee down at the same time and saw the expression wore on another’s face and broke into laughter. They shared another similarity alike, a love for good coffee. David was a simple man to please really, that pleased him greatly. Most women seemed to rogue for tea, his hated drink.. Iman on the other hand. 

They squeezed each others hand and his heart fluttered out of his chest, such a great feeling it was. Iman felt hers flutter now too, she didn’t give herself away with a cheesy awed smile like him though. He got lost in her eyes and she had to snap her fingers in front of his face to catch his attention after that. His attention span was so short but it didn’t annoy her one bit, but rather make her want to coo over him.. His conversations were always mismatched because he either had too much to say or had so much running through his interesting mind that he needed to tell her all of it at once. Each to their own. He was definitely one in a million, she knew that much pretty quickly after meeting him. 

* 

Dessert came and they shared theirs, ending up in a food fight of sorts as they fed each other the spoonfuls of the desserts they’d chosen for themselves, she accidently got some on his nose and he did the same to her. They laughed an awful lot, he couldn’t drop the smile he wore all night. But it was a lovely feeling for him, usually he couldn’t crack one. 

When it came to bill paying, they started to squabble over it when David went to pay for everything. She ended up paying the tip after his stubborn settling came in but it didn’t ruin anything. Bickering was expected, she was growing fond of him. 

They stood up together and he offered his arm, letting her walk out with him in true fine dining style. And for aesthetical appeal in case papparazi turned up expecting them to be doing allsorts of crazy stuff, they’d get no stories from the pair. They discussed over dinner that they both liked privacy and lived separate from fame to real life. Here was their first chance to see how it worked. 

“Hello.” David was expecting them, paps in piles of curious pushy cameras and mics in their face. They tried to get words out of the two but they laughed and walked off together down the road away from them before they left off to talk. 

They stopped at the corner of a street away from the paps and finally stopped, looking at each other. She turned him to face her and placed her palm lightly against his clean shaven cheek, examining his surprised eyes and giggling when she leaned into him and kissed him. He responded after a few seconds of excited shock, humming softly as they pulled away and smiled together. 

“I take that as, see you again.” David inquired now, he was wondering whether it really was just a nice meeting and nothing more for her. 

“Yes.. Tomorrow, meet me for lunch. Also, I need to get a few things straight with you before we..” She trailed off and kissed his cheek one last time as her car came rolling up for her, the driver got out and nodded once, opening the door for her. David sighed happily and blushed slightly, that was what he was waiting for. But what was she needs to clear up.. guess he’d have to wait and see.


	5. Coco

The journey home, David reflected on his evening with a wide grin on his face mostly. Dazed by the lights and colours flickering past his face as they ventured through New York. It only took around ten minutes to get back and it would've been an easy walk. But Iman insisted on him getting a cab himself, because of his famous face, never knew what could be lurking. She was right and for the first time, he felt careful and sure of his need to see the next day, progress.

"I have a date.. a date.." David mumbled to himself in disbelief as he stepped into his apartment and shut the door promptly, throwing his keys down on the side and hanging his jacket. No need to keep himself awake, he felt at peace with himself enough to sleep at a decent time so he wandered into his bedroom and stripped off his clothes, carefully hanging his suit back up in his wardrobe, keeping it on a hanger so it wouldn't crease or ruin for whenever he next needed it. 

He rolled his boxers off and tossed them aside to the pile in the corner of his room, drawing the blinds one by one so the sun wouldn't disturb him in the morning. He couldn't stop smiling. What a successful evening he'd had. He just had to keep his fingers crossed this 'lunch' tomorrow meant she was interested back. And not just waiting until he was sober to break any less tasteful news to him. That couldn't be the case, the attraction was blatant.

He settled down on top of the sheets, he couldn't sleep yet. Not until he'd dealt with his restless bulge. She left him hot and bothered, what a tease she was. But he was exactly the same...

Iman kicked off her heels and fell down onto her large comfortable mattress, sighing in content with rejoining her welcoming bed. This could be the start of something, she felt it. David was a very nice man to have indeed, not how she'd imagined from the outside. He didn't let many people in but once he did, they were allowed into the complete different world he actually lived in. Fame wasn't everything to him at all, she realised that now. He left her hungry for more. And with a pair of very much ruined underwear. Damn that handsome chap...

**

Knock, knock. David was snoring still, curled up in his sheets still. The first lie in he'd indulged in such a long time. Work wasn't compulsory, he just did it to relax usually. Go into the offices to maybe organise a few bits and pieces, but he wasn't really needed. His workers did it all for him as far as organisation and compacting pictures and such was concerned. 

Knock, knock, knock. "Huh.." David woke up and sat up immediately, rubbing his sleepy eyes and patting at his hair. The doorbell rang and he registered it that time, it wasn't just his dreams, someone was at the door. He looked down at his watch and gasped, "Oh shit.." 10:31am. Way later than he was used to. He jumped out of bed and scrambled for a pair of boxers, pulling them on with hops as he made his way to the door. Whomever it may be, would have to deal with his almost undressed status. 

He unclicked the latch and the knocking stopped, "Hello?" He opened the door and Coco stood there smiling and laughed when she saw he'd obviously just woken. "Coco!" He smiled back with one of his wide toothy grins, welcoming her in and shutting the door behind them.

"Late night mister?" Coco asked with amusement, coming to give a quick hug when he stretched out for one and kiss his cheek. He returned the gesture and waddled off to the kitchen with her on tow. 

"Sorta.. what smells good?" He asked curiously, filling the kettle with water and putting it on to heat. First things first, a coffee, some breakfast perhaps.

"I brought you breakfast." Coco offered, placing a bag down on the sideboard for him and taking a seat at his dining table. 

"Thankyou," David laughed, "Wait.. how did you know I'd-"

"Your hairdresser rang me, told me to look after you this morning, just in case. And I wanted to visit. Hungover?"

"Not really, she drank more th-" He stopped himself and licking his teeth, he'd have to tell her now.

"Did she tell you about last night then?" He wondered aloud, Coco was usually the first to get the inside on his goings, his best friend.

"Nope, I think you're going to tell me though." Coco goaded him into it but he'd share anyway, she'd been so kind as to bring him breakfast, she always looked out for him, more than anyone else had or ever would. Through thick and thin Coco had been there for him, hence their close friendship.

"Well. I met someone last night, for a date I suppose. I'm meeting her today, for lunch. So I guess that means I'm in." He shrugged, he was feeling half and half about her side of things, did she even want this to be anything more than friendship, he'd have to find out later.

David filled two cups with coffee, sugar and topped with boiling water. Coco had hers with milk so he got the milk out and placed it with her drink as he settled it down for her. "Thanks. That's great news, I think you need to start to look into settling down now David, you're getting.. further in life now and it'd be nice for you to find someone to share that with." Coco sighed softly, he was a very promiscuous man as she knew. They'd dabbled in the past together, but it was nothing more than a fling of fun, they were friends now.

"I know. I do want to settle down. I can't imagine dying lonely." David always got straight to the point, his mind put it out there for her, as she imagined he would.

"So who is she?" Coco wanted to know the insides. David sat down with the bag and started to unwrap the breakfast she'd brought. A full english, she knew him too well. He got out a plate and settled back down in his chair, placing bits and pieces on his plate. "Have you eaten?" He asked first, before he piled his plate up too much.

"Yes silly," She shook her head at him with a smile, she wouldn't have offered otherwise. "Don't avoid the question." 

"Oh yes um- Iman. Supermodel? You ever heard of her?" David asked, he'd been fan of hers for awhile, from afar and in past events, but from memory that's all he could admire, he never caught her name.

"Really? Yes of course, she's very well known." Coco raised her brows, David was getting into a good league with her, but she didn't doubt him or his ability to wow anyone. 

"Yep. I didn't expect it either. It was a blind date.." David smirked now, stabbing his fork into his food and take a big bite. 

"And she wants to go for lunch today?" Coco wondered now. 

"Yes, at one." He confirmed with a rather proud look, even if he didn't know what was happening himself yet, he had a few hours left to be optimistic and proud of what he'd already achieved, meeting a girl far above his own league, or so he knew.

"And?" Coco enthused him to continue, he looked antsy to do so anyway.

"I think she's interested. I mean. She seemed to be last night, she flirted with me." David shrugged, wolfing down his breakfast hungrily. 

"I'm going to take it as it comes, and slowly.. Give her time to get to know me and vice versa, she seems unsure. I'll give it time and some heart, but I'm not going to get my hopes up too much."

"Looks like you already have." Coco giggled, he hadn't stopped smiling once since she got here, he was obviously excited and looking forward to his lunch, he had this enthusiasm about him that she didn't see in many.

"Maybe so. But she's amazing, I can't not feel excited." He argued, sipping at his coffee and letting his cutlery clatter, he'd finished his pile already and was considering seconds.

"She's a beautiful woman, just make sure you do, take it slowly, don't blow your chances David." Coco told him softly, she knew it was best to be gentle with him when handing out advice or even critique, he didn't always react too well.

"I won't." He assured her, last night was the peak of all excitement but now he'd had time to sleep on it, he could be more composed and hopefully for more convincing today.


	6. Just Lunch?

“So. Apart from dating, how’s life?” Coco asked smiling back at him and drinking the last of her coffee, splendid as usual. If there was anyone she could count on for a good brew it was David. Italian coffee, their favourites combined. 

“The usual.. Music’s kinda slow. I’m thinking about breaking up the band.” David began, getting up to wash his plate off and their mugs. A tidy guy always, Coco knew that’d come in handy if he wanted to date someone high profile like Iman, she seemed like a tidy woman herself. 

“What? Really!” Coco exclaimed, David was always moving on swiftly but it’d not been that long since they got back together in the first place. 

“Yes, really. It’s time I feel. I need to take a break all together.” Now that’s something she wasn’t expecting to hear from workaholic David’s mouth at all, but it was true, he did need some personal time, he hardly got any more recently, or not that anyone had witnessed. He’d been keeping his hands clean, his nose too, and drink was scarce about his apartment, it was tidier and there weren’t empty bottles scattering the side like the last time she’d visited him. He was getting himself in order again, which probably meant he wanted to abandon all trace of it. 

“You do. I’ve been saying this for years.” Coco sighed, he hadn’t even lit up his first cigarette of the day yet, but she doubted he was considering kicking that habit too, it was always his first and his most. He had to have a vice to keep himself tied down and calm, or he’d land back on square one all over again. Stability and time would kick the last brace keeping his mind from crashing down, it’d float by itself if he granted the things he truly wanted, like a relationship and a family. To settle down would be to clean himself up truly. 

“I know and now I realise it, I need to do it. I want to focus on this relationship, if it forms, I want it to last.” He expressed his need and she understood, he didn’t seem as zoned or depressed, more determined like the David she knew. If he wanted something, he would get it, patience was on his side, hardwork also. 

“Fair enough. I agree with you on this David.” 

“Alas, something we do agree on.” He giggled, of course that was not the case. Coco and David were very much on the same wavelength, all the time. That’s what became of their friendship, why it was so much stronger than any other he’d ever supposed to have formed. Most people used him for his money, his fame or what lied beneath his pants. Coco didn’t, she was a true friend to him, a rock in his life. 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” 

“Ah nothing..” He faded, drying up the plate quickly and then snapping out of his daydream and realising he was still in just pants. 

“Oh… excuse me for a minute.” He blushed, rushing out to go get some clothes on, for a start. Coco was used to it. Usually he didn’t even dress for the whole day, not if he wasn’t feeling up for it. He’d lounge around his own dirt and wallow, something in him must’ve clicked recently. But at least he was making an effort. 

** 

“I can’t thank you enough, ta ta for now love.” David kissed Coco’s cheek, getting out of her car and waving to her as she drove off. She’d offered him a lift to the cafe Iman arranged to meet at, he would’ve been late otherwise, fathing about and worrying himself too much. 

“Right.” He got himself together, dressed in a more casual suit than the evening, but he’d still tried very hard, whether he admitted that or not. He always had to look, spot on. A navy overcoat, navy bottoms and a white buttoned shirt with a collar. His oxford’s tapped against the pavement as he walked towards the cafe, just round the corner from where Coco had dropped him off. 

Nothing fancy, but still a nice venue she had chosen. He’d been here before and had been meaning to come back. This time he was with company. 

He rounded the corner and walked into the cafe, looking around and it hit him. There she sat, in a floral dress and a sunhat, shades on still, reading a book to herself. He could’ve melted into a puddle on the spot. His heart was already thumping nervously during the walk, now it was eratic and desperate. He took a few deep breaths and coolly strolled over to where she sat, not bothering to disturb her gaze from the book when he sat. She was into books too? If that was so, he was definitely about to melt. He was a book fanatic, he loved a good read, maybe sometimes obsessively. There were usually books everywhere in his home, upturned on certains pages, scattered. He’d picked one up in one room and then end up with another in another room. 

“Hello David.” Iman noticed him and straightened up, placing a bookmark in and snapping the book shut. She smiled up at him, he swooned as little as he could and chewed his lip habitually, smiling back. 

“Hello..” He breathed, “I’m not late am I?” He worried and she laughed softly and shook her head. 

“You’re twenty minutes early. As am I.” 

A waitress came over with a notepad and pen, placing a drinks/foods menu in front of him. Iman already had a coffee. “Afternoon Mr. Bowie, your order?” The waitress knew him, his face familiar but also, she’d been here the last time and served him. 

Iman looked surprised and he rummaged for his reading glasses, placing them on and taking a brief sweeping read of the menu. “Uh yeah one- pinot grigio, full glass please.” He spoke softly to the waitress, she tried not to implode at the sight of his brilliant eyes and handsome smiling facing her, nodding quickly and writing down his order as she scooted off to collect his drink for him. 

Iman saw the whole scene and tilted her head, “It seems you have an admirer.” She felt a small pang of jealousy for some strange reason, she couldn’t place but why but that’d only mean she was- falling for him? A guy like him? She couldn’t be… 

“What?” He didn’t even realise himself doing it, the whole charm act was natural to him, he did it in innocence of the moment that he was just simply, a charming guy. 

“Nevermind.” Iman smiled lightly, coming to rest her hand against one of his, now her demeanour slightly more serious. The moment of truth? He gulped in secrecy and knew she was about to say something. 

“I’ve thought on last night and. I’d like to, see you again, for dinner.” She started, the words lacked the confidence he wanted but it was sure as hell the opposite of what he’d expected, he was however stunned. 

“Great, I’d like that too” He tilted his head and smiled cutely, she felt herself starting to swoon again now. 

“How’s your morning been?” He started a new conversation or they’d be there staring forever. 

“Oh just wonderful, I popped into work earlier but now I’m here, with you.” Iman was still staring, he was too. He took a moment to register her words before his belated apologetic reply came. 

“S-sorry, you just look.. beautiful today. Good morning you say.” He registered, stumbling over his words. He promised himself this morning this wasn’t how it would go, again. But he couldn’t make such false promises, not until he was faced with her beauty once more. She had such encapturing eyes, and an even more intriguing cleavage. But he kept tilting his head back up, having to look around the room as to not get caught in the act. However.. 

“You look very handsome today too. David- Oi” She snapped her fingers in front of him and slapped his hand, in the same way she did last night, to catch his attention away from her revealing choice of clothing. 

“Oh.. yes, handsome… Thank You.” He giggled now when she tutted at him, she knew exactly what he was up to. But this time she reacted far more positively, running her foot over the lower half of his leg and remaining cool as if she had no part in that. 

“I uh- sorry.” He apologised again, his cheeks tinted a pink now, she’d caught him slipping. 

“Don’t worry, you’re a man, I expect no less.” Iman had lower standards of thought towards men, he’d have to straighten up and prove her wrong. For he was far more than a man she’d ever meet after him, if it came to that. 

“Besides, I like it.” She purred quietly to him, now she was the one flirting, he was caught off guard and feeling a rising between his legs distract him pretty quickly. So this is how she wanted things to go, two could play that game. 

“Oh really.” He asked, looking her up and down, only to be distracted by the waitress coming back over and settling his drink down. “Anything else?” 

“Hmm..” He let go of her hand and went back to flick through the menu, she was still rubbing her foot against his leg, he kept losing track of what he was reading. 

“What’re you having, Iman?” He asked, his eyes scanning the small font. 

“The greek salad with feta and goat’s cheese.” She replied, waiting for him to make his decision so she could return to testing his patience, he seemed to be able to keep himself contained, she liked that about him, playing it so coolly. But all she’d been able to think about since last night was him. 

“Can I have.. the lamb shank with, mash please.” He ordered finally, something more comfort food, heavy and meat filled, a manly dish. Salad would not contain his inner beast, he needed a plate piled with food. 

“Of course, is that everything?” The waitress asked politely, taking his menu. “Yes, thank you.” He nodded, sitting back in his chair when she left. 

“Good choice.” Iman smiled, she was going for something light today, just in case, anything unexpected happened.. She couldn’t be sure, he was a man that like to make a woman squirm internally until they could not take it. Just as he was doing to her now. His smiles were irresistible, his eyes gorgeous in their own way. He was very handsome, very charming. She had to prepare herself for anything with this cheeky devil before her. 

“Don’t you eat meat?” He asked innocently, but it all came out wrong, she was thinking dirtily about him at that time and she ended up laughing instead. 

“Did I say- Oh..” He ducked his head and muffled his own laughter slightly, he didn’t mean it in such a way yet now he thought about it.. 

“I do, I do. I just fancied a salad today.” She calmed down, shaking her head at him, he made her laugh without even trying, a good start he supposed. 

David nodded politely, her foot had moved up to his knee, a weak spot of his and she didn’t even realise. He fidgeted and looked around trying to distract himself but she just kept going at it. At least he knew she was interested now, that took a load off his mind.. But not the sort of load he needed to shed now. His pants were starting to bulge, he couldn’t even help it. What a disaster. 

“David?” She asked in concern, he hadn’t spoken and he was starting to turn red. 

“I just need the uh- bathroom.” He excused himself, turning so she couldn’t see himself shameful face when he scampered off quickly to the bathroom. He wouldn’t be able to relieve himself but at least take a two minute breather. 

“Fuck. What is wrong with me.” He huffed, rummaging in his pants and deciding to go for a whiz after all. Another man entered the bathroom, just his luck to be aroused in that moment too because he then saw the man trying not to look at David’s semi-aroused cock. 

All these years, he was so used to just getting with a girl, having a fling and moving onto the next. Who knew dating could be so difficult. Well he’d had this before, but not like this. His dirty mind.. he tried to switch off but it wasn’t really happening. His knees were really his weak spot, he couldn’t be helped and it was like she’d know. 


	7. Clinic

David tucked himself in and zipped up, giving the other man a sort of disgusted glare as he went to wash his hands afterwards. But it wasn't as though that sort of attention had ever fussed him, a man of his size was more than used to it. He just had to hold his masculine ground, in societal view of the situation. 

He washed his hands and checked himself over in the mirror, making sure his tight trousers were tightened around the belt in a way which hid his erection as he walked. Removing any sign of flustered behaviour, he walked out and came smiling as he sat back down. Their food had arrived and was plated up before them both but she'd waited for him to join her.

"You didn't have to wait you know." David chuckled softly, moving swiftly on from the images in his mind to throw himself into conversation.

"I wanted to." Iman smiled back, coming to hold his hand lightly in her own again. 

"I really like you, David." She spoke quietly to just him, making eye contact to which he returned with a slight gulp, she noticed it and just smiled more. 

"I like you too." David babbled, staring like an idiot, stunned by her confession. He thought this would either turn out a complete disaster with his stage fright every time he came near her remarkable body or any luckier for him a simple fling or possibly a friendship at some point, which he could settle for. Early days, he kept his hopes at bay for they were limited.

"I need you to do something for me first though." Iman told him more sternly and confidently now. 

"Uh- Yeah anything you w-want." He mumbled, licking his lips nervously now.

"I want you to go the clinic and get a check up." She wasn't shy when it came to saying what she wanted internally. David was a very promiscuous man, they both knew that well between them, in different terms of the word for the one to experience and the one to come across but at a similar level of understanding. He may've been very careful but with his past she couldn't be too sure, he seemed to just let himself tire under a mound of skin every time he felt something more of a gloom, that open handed decision made room for mistakes all on it's own. 

"Okay." David nodded once, he was an honest man and he liked honesty from anyone he was going to engage with. A good start for them both was to be open minded, free with speech in thoughts and feelings and just general honesty between the pair. He didn't take it as badly as she'd consumed herself with on the trip to the cafe but that was her plans today. Not just to meet him for a lovely lunch but to accompany him to the clinic and get an early test done before anything advanced. 

"I'll come with you." Iman added more sincerely, picking up her fork as he did his. They kept a hold of each other's hand for a while, ending up smiling at each other when they had to pull away and use their spare hands for knives. 

Lunch went down nicely and quickly with their glasses of wine together, finishing a bottle between them and deciding against dessert morally for their bulging stomachs. David's particularly after a pile of meat and mash, starch and protein settled nicely in his happier stomach as they walked out together. The very moment looked like that of a film, he held her hat for her as she swished out her long dark brunette hair and flashed him a cheeky look. He smiled and chewed his lips at her ever so slightly. They traded non verbal conversation with their body language on the nice walk down sunny New York streets. He ended up with her arm in his, enravelled arms and hands entwined. 

They entered the clinic and waited together in the waiting room for the doctors around responsible for checking up men and women any type concerned with their health. David tapped his feet nervously and chewed his nails, Iman kept close and rubbed his arm in comfort. He'd not been in years and since then, well, a lot had happened in his suave apartment or the chick's. Anything could happen, of course he wasn't always careful. A lot of instances were more drunken, don't remember and either wake up in a girl's arms or an empty bed with a note if they were kind enough, the outline of a woman's posture where he'd been hugging. It spoke for itself, too hungover to remember or not. 

"Mr. Jones." A doctor's voice called and their heads perked up, standing up and following the doctor into one of the prepared rooms for assessment. 

"What brings you to the clinic today then?" The doctor asked firstly, to get a basis of what exactly he may be looking for if this man was in fact in pain or discomfort of any sort. David had settled down on a chair next the doctor's desk and Iman took the second chair up next to David, crossed legged and arms folded.

"Nothing in particular but.. I've had quite a few partners over the past couple of years and months even. It's better to be safe than sorry right." David shrugged, he didn't actually know why he was here, he didn't notice anything severely wrong with his lance area or chest.

"Okay, so just a general check up then sir." The doctor re-affirmed for him, typing in a few notes on the computer and looking back over David again once he was done.

"Yes." David agreed with the statement, tests for anything and everything that could occur without him knowing so.

"Alright so, is it alright if I ask you a few questions, I assume this is your girlfriend?" The doctor said first, a duty of care and set of rules for confidentiality and making him comfortable first followed.

"Yes that's fine." David said at first, laughing slightly when he assumed, "I'm not too sure." He hinted at Iman to answer for him now.

"Yes, we're dating." She replied softly, rubbing his shoulder again, he relaxed instantly. What a way to find that out.

"And you don't mind sharing anything in front of her?" 

"Not at all." David wasn't shy about it, if he had something to be shy of it wouldn't be his health, he needed to know whether that meant Iman settling there with him or not.

"Okay so. When was the last time you had sex?" The doctor began.

"Uh- Two months ago." David mumbled back, after thinking it through. Iman would be pleased about that, pleased he didn't say last night. Because that would've been awkward for them both. 

"Ever unprotected?" 

"Well. In the past but, I usually do make sure." David affirmed, thinking that one through too. 

"Within those last two months?" The doctor asked on that, making sure for his notes and examination to come.

"No." David said confidently, he was more mature and well contained these past few years, behaving himself and being cautious for once about his business.

"Any pain or discomfort? Trouble using the bathroom? Soreness at all?" The doctor went on.

"Nope." David felt proud of that answer, at least he wasn't showing symptoms.

"That's good to hear." The doctor smiled warmly, typing away and making David relax from his upright position to a slouch next to Iman. 

"Do you have any concerns of infection?" 

"Not really."

"Okay. We're going to need a urine sample and a quick examination just to be on the safe side sir. So first if you could just lay down over there." The doctor pointed, rummaging through drawers and snapping on a pair of latex gloves for hygiene. Iman stayed seated and David went on up and laid himself down on the reclined bed, almost sat up.

The doctor came hobbling over and David started to feel fidgety and nervous again. Iman was clicking away on her phone, letting them do their thing without her wandering eyes. 

"Are you comfortable with me doing this examination sir?" The doctor asked, he was male so this could be a concern of the fidgeting David's.

"I don't mind." David mumbled and shifted his eyes around the room, anywhere. He wasn't concerned about the test, the doctor's gender or Iman. He was concerned about his aroused state of being. He hadn't thought this through. Now he was verging embarrassed because he already pre-empted the next question.

"Could you remove your pants and underwear please." The doctor told him, busy with doing various other things in preparation. 

David shuffled and started to shake his trousers down, gulping over and over. His boxers were unsettled, a handsome outline of his bulge all for Iman there and true. She glanced up occasionally, trying not to look as interested as she was.

David hesitated at his boxers and held his breath, running them down his smooth thighs and letting them rest at his ankles with his trousers. "Okay sit over the edge for me please." The doctor ordered, paying no note or making no glance towards his genitals yet.

David moved to the edge and the doctor stood at the side of him, coming to gently touch his aroused part and check the underside and the lower areas around it. He was polite and didn't say anything but Iman was more like staring over at him now in disbelief. Her light leg movements and shortly cropped dress did that? He did however have a very nice piece, he couldn't blame her for looking now.

So... large. But this just made her squirm in silence. 

David wasn't shy about his size, he was well-endowed and many had shared a night with it before so he'd had his practice with showing himself off. Maybe not in the best circumstances right now but a start.

"Okay, looks all good to me. We'll need that sample just to be sure but apart from that I think you're all good Mr. Jones." 

David looked over at her, dazed by her enchanting brown eyes on his, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip and looking him up and down tentatively. Iman couldn't have been unfair for making him take the test, she wanted to be sure because she wasn't one to sleep around herself, him on the other hand, who could know.. And she was obviously planning on taking another step at some point, some point soon if she'd requested he take the test. That couldn't alarm him at all, he was rather pleased with himself but also rosey in the cheeks as he pulled his pants up and stood up, rearranging his belt and straightening himself out.

Charming, comical, handsome, intelligent, conversationalist, wealthy and well acquainted for where it counted. How could she possibly be in any better position right now than this.

"That's everything?" David asked, strolling back over the chair and settling down briefly.

"Yes, just the sample and we'll get back to you today." The doctor told him, they weren't too overran to quickly run his sample while they were still about. He unsnapped his gloves and threw them in the provided bin, handing David a orange tinted pot with a label.

"Alright." David said, standing up as Iman did. "Thankyou." He said quietly, turning for the door and making his way back out with a given pot for the sample in his pocket. "Uh.." 

"Where's the bath-oh.. I won't be long." David told Iman and she reached to kiss his cheek lightly, "I think that's good news. Oh okay." She went and sat down to wait for him as he rushed off to the loo to take his test...


	8. Ice Cream

David tucked the pot back into his pocket and came out from the bathroom, going straight to the front desk and handing his sample in before he went to meet Iman again.

"Receptionist said they'll text me the results within the next hour." David told her with a soft unsure smile, he didn't really have anything to worry about because as far as he was concerned, nothing was wrong with his bits but he knew that if Iman wanted to be sure for her own health then he'd take that option. To prove his sexual worth he supposed. He was still bulging against his trousers, Iman kept glancing down at it as they walked from the clinic together hand in hand and met the outside sun. A surprisingly hot day for New York, but that could change at the click of one's fingers. The weather was just as temperamental here as it was in Britain, so it still felt like a home to him in a sense.

"How about we go get some ice cream." David offered as they walked aimlessly down the street, attracting attention from plenty of eyes around. New York was home of many artists so it was relatively safe and cosy for anyone in fame's pocket. People usually kept themselves to themselves. Although staring was a usual, rabid fans chasing him was not like it was in London.

"Let's." Iman smiled at him and nodded, following his direction towards the parlour which happened to be just across the street from his apartment. He couldn't have chosen a better location for himself. An apartment above a bookstore, next to a record store and across the street from an ice cream store. 

The walk wasn't far, around ten minutes and on a pleasant day as this it wasn't all that bad to just walk it. Iman cussed herself mentally for wearing high heels but apart from that they arrived at the parlour in style and the owner waved David in and greeted him. He was of course, a known local of this shop, his favourite place to drown out any sorrows face first in an ice cream sundae.

"Hello Jim." David smiled, shaking his hand and keeping Iman's in his other.

"Afternoon David, what'll it be?" He greeted back, ready to serve his favoured customer of the area. The parlour wasn't as full as he'd expected it to be on a hot day like this. 

"Um. A triple chocolate for me and.." He looked at Iman as she read over the menu and Jim and himself exchanged silent looks then of confirmation, Jim hadn't seen David around with a woman in arms before but he confirmed Jim's suspicions when Iman was distracted with one nod and a raise of his brows. They were good friends, he often invited Jim around for dinner or vice versa so David could come round and have dinner with Jim and his wife. David could cook if he put his mind to it and was determined to make a lasting impression but he could never convince himself that he needed a decent meal so he settled for piercing film and sticking a ready meal in the oven most days.

"Banana & Chocolate for me." Iman final decided and Jim wrote it down, coming to start making up their glasses of sundae. 

"I'll bring it over to you in a moment." Jim told them and they wandered off to the quietest corner of the parlour and sat next to each other.

David's phone buzzed in his pocket and Iman felt it too with how closely they sat together, still holding hands. He had to let go to pull his phone out and check it, out on the alert for anything to do with the tests but it wasn't what he expected. It was Mick telling him he was in town and around the neighbourhood for the next week. David dialled his number instead of embarrassing himself texting at his uber slow techno-phobic pace. 

"Yo." Mick picked up and David returned the cool kid slang, to Iman's amusement.

"Where abouts are you?" David spoke, looking around outside.

"Staying in the hotel down the road from you mate, I was thinking we could catch up while I'm about."

"Maybe. I may be busy tonight but.." Iman smiled at him affirming his plans, he was obviously expecting to spend more time with her, and that she couldn't turn down. Although she'd at least want the results first before anything went further.

"Tomorrow night would be good yeah." David agreed with what Mick was suggesting.

"Alright mate, I'll see you then. Bring a bottle." David finished, hanging up and leaving his phone on the table in front of him.

"Just a friend that wants to catch up.." David explained, Jim came over with the icecreams and placed them down with a friendly smile, waltzing off to serve other customers quickly although he'd rather have stayed to have a chat with David.

"Oh? What are you doing this evening then?" Iman challenged him, rolling her tongue and smirking for a reply.

"It's undecided." He returned with a sly smile, the ice creams stood still and their attentions didn't stir to them as their eyes were focused on another's instead.

"Yes, I'd like to spend some more time with you darling." Iman told him now as they tilted heads and came to brush lips. She confirmed her confidence with a hand now running lightly and curiously over his inner thigh. He kissed her suddenly and they spent several moments in each other's embrace before their eyes fluttered open and they smiled in equal mischief at one another. They were on the same level,that was for sure.

Iman rested her hand against his thigh and picked her spoon up with the other, David did the same and kept his hand over hers as he they started to tuck into their sundaes. So much for taking it slow, now they were sat in a parlour teasing each other with the way they mouthed their spoons, mischievous smiles and light petting going on...


	9. Slow?

Everything was a hurry after that. David ended up paying for their icecreams and they hurried out of the parlour together, arm in arm and giggled at one another when they crossed the street to his apartment. Iman was surprised by how close it was but it was very cheeky of him indeed, she knew what he was really planning on doing this evening. She was already trapped in his territory now, but that was just more of a lure for her to follow him along. 

David shuffled for his keys and they went inside, closing the door shut and walking into his apartment. It was filled with the smell of breakfast from earlier and the smell of David's distinct cologne, a very manly appeal to it. Picture frames on the walls, something very reminiscent about his home that she didn't expect from him. Multiple different occasions. The place was minimal and coloured lightly to make it seem cosier. She went to kick off her heels and struggled but then David got down on his knees and carefully undid her shoes, slipping them off for her and oh how she did melt then. Such a gentleman, always. He sure knew how to play a woman's heart, delicately like a harp.

He got back up and she looked around his apartment. It was very tidy, like her own. Apart from two dishes in the sink and fan mail still in a pile on his coffee table everything was homely and arranged. "Nice place." Iman complimented him, following him into the lounge and coming to settle down on the sofa next to him. He kicked his feet up and went to undo his oxfords, placing them aside together neatly. All his shoes mostly worn shoes were by the door, out of the way but handy for any occasion. Coats and suit jackets hung along the pegs at the door too, along with her cardigan now.

He got the full view now and he wasn't so shy about her realising it either. He looked up at her with a darker look in his eyes and she chewed her lip, pulling him closer by his tie until she was almost laying down with him on top of her. His hands explored her waist and ran against them, going over stomach and down her thighs, her fingers were fiddling with his knotted tie, loosening it and pulling it over his fluffy mane of brown hair, dropping it to the floor and pulling him to kiss her again. 

David's hands slyly went under the front of her dress and rested on her naked thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs suggestively and she started to fiddle with his top buttons as they kissed hungrily. His phone was on the coffee table and it buzzed but neither of them could care less for it. However the screen light up and a text had came through with the news of his results, if they'd taken a moment they'd confirm his health. It read Negative for all possible urinal infections but that result didn't seem to matter to both of them anymore as their clothes started to slowly shed and end up on the floor. They ended up in just their underwear, making out heatedly and hooking another's legs. 

The sofa was leather and not as comfortable as his bed so he suddenly grunted as he let her thighs swing round his waist, he lifted her and they didn't pull away from another's lips as he carefully manoeuvred and he stepped blindly towards his bedroom, turning around to open the door with his back.

"Mmph.." He groaned slightly against her lips as her thighs squeezed tight and pressed her heat towards his clad crotch. Evening was dawning now, the orange glow of the sun heated the room slightly with it's presence through his wide glass windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor on the side of his room. 

David fell back onto the bed with Iman still in his arms, stretching out his neck when her kisses trailed down his jaw and onto the softer skin of his neck, finding all his weaker spots through his pleased sighs. His hands cupped her backside and found great enjoyment squeezing it, digging at the edges of her underwear with his fingers, he rolled them over so he was on top and trailed kisses down her front now, tunnelling his hands underneath her to nimbly undo her bra and toss that aside freely, his mouth dropped at the sight of her bare breasts and he buried his face against them instantly making her moan quietly and hold at his hair, running a hand down his smooth chest. He was hairless, which she much appreciated herself, preferring him like that. But he had a very small stubble that tickled her skin when he attacked her chest with his mouth. 

Iman's hand cupped at his bulge and stroked him through the thin material as he devoured her breasts and made her arch from the bed slightly. He drooled slightly and groaned throatily at her hand, he was sensitive, she smirked evilly, that meant there was all the more fun to be had with him. And she could bring out an orchestral range of heavenly groans to please her ears. 

His lips eventually trailed down in between her boobs and down to her stomach, running along the edge of her panties and grabbing the hem between his teeth, he gave her a dark look as he pulled them down with his teeth, getting them down to her knees and then over her feet. Iman found that incredibly hot, he had an animalistic side unveiling now that she wouldn't have expected in him but it was just a bonus as the way his eyes glinted up at her suggested he was about to pounce. And he did, sliding straight back up when he threw the panties with his teeth to join the bra and went to devour her neck and return to massaging her ass with his hands. 

He certainly knew how a woman ticked, he was hitting every right spot and making foreplay seem better than sex itself already. Her breaths were short and desperate, anticipating the moment he'd finally snap and draw his boxers away but it didn't come too soon. He just kept kissing every part of her and made sure she was very flustered for him before he even thought about taking his pants off. When he finally did she was very pleased to see his manhood waving like a tail readily. Before he'd go any further he reached up quickly and opened his drawer, pulling out a foil wrapper and ripping it open with his teeth. He'd worked out she was very concerned about her own safety so he rolled a condom on in good time and went back to what he was doing when he scrunched up the wrapper and threw it towards the bin in the corner of his room, it bounced against the edge but didn't go in. He wasn't a basketballer like her previous relationship held. 

David pressed back up to capture her lips, holding his hands at her hips now as she spread her legs and he started to run his length against her dripping heat. "David..." Iman moaned against his lips. She'd heard plenty of rumours about his size and more importantly, his talent in the bedroom. And now it was no legend, he'd already proved he knew exactly what he was doing but all she anticipated now was how good he'd feel and the sway of his hips because after seeing plenty of his live shows she knew full well they were just as delicious as the rest of him

His tip traced her entrance and she took the duty of grasping his length and stroking him as she started to guide him in. He took over and ever so slowly lowered his hips, letting her take him as it came, inch for inch. When he was around halfway in her eyes widened and her head threw back, moaning breathlessly and grasping his hair for him to slow down slightly. This was all she was used to, but there was more!

"Oh my.." Iman continued to squirm as he took his sweet time with her, she far more behaved than himself, she didn't just sleep around so he took this moment as a great achievement. Their attraction was strong and blatant the night they met and it was only a matter of time before they ended up in bed together. Weeks would be too long to wait for both of them, they needed each other now. Screw conventions of relationship, time was ticking.

David managed to nestle all the way in, making a grunt and staying still as she clenched slightly and pulsed around him, slowly loosening to incorporate any movements. He started off slow but she was soon pressing her hands against his butt goading him to go for it so he did. His hips worked magically, his mouth claimed her neck again and she laid there trying not to scream at the top of her lungs already, almost climaxing on the spot.

"Yess.." He groaned as he increased speed, his eyes rolled in pleasure now and his teeth gritted trying not to give into the pleasure too soon. "David! Fuck.. me.." Iman cussed and he giggled naughtily, resting his face against her shoulder and starting to make the bed rock with force. She seemed too polite to ever swear but it turned out through series after series of moans and calls that she was in fact just as slippery mouthed as him. 

"Damn.." David gasped, starting to run out of steam and slow slightly. Iman took the hint and pressed on his chest as she rolled him over onto his back now. He looked up at her excitedly and let his head hit the pillow, gleaming up at her as she started to ride him instead, just as skillfully as himself. She may've not had much experience but her hips didn't lie, she had the energy and momentum perfectly synced and hit all the right spots for him.

"Ahh.. uh fu-fuck.. baby.." David couldn't contain himself so suddenly, quivering against the bed as her head had ducked and she'd gone to attack his chest in the same way she did him, taking his nipple between her teeth and suckling on it. So the rumours were true again.. He had very sensitive nipples and it proved when he arched and groaned multiple times, his head moved from side to side and she proved her endurance not slowing down for a second. 

Iman moaned when he struck her ass in encouragement and he found positive outcome in that when he struck a second time and she suddenly clenched tightly around him, pulling away from his chest to throw her body and head back and open her throat to moan in higher pitch, climaxing and massaging him into his own release rapidly.

Iman soon fell down onto his chest and remained there panting and starting to giggle as he did the same and sought her lips, holding his hand against her lower back as he did, still panting and drawling his aftermath against her lips all the same as her. He stroked her back and pecked and nibbled lovingly and she eyed him back.

All too soon, Iman was laying on her front on the side of the bed with her head almost hanging off, muffling cries against the duvet. The sounds of their mixed vocals and slaps of skin echoed around the apartment again...


	10. Stay

“Wow..” David panted softly, laying bare against the bed with sweat droplets dripping down his entire body, holding Iman in a loose relaxed arm whom laid against his chest panting too. The room was now moonlit and dark apart from that perfect level of light streaming in from the sleeping skies above and the second hand rays from other building around.

Iman giggled naughtily and kissed his jaw once, softly and flopped straight back down. His eyes were closed for quite some time. His sheets were out of place and scrunched up under them mostly, duvet on the floor and most of the pillows. Ruined by the staining aftermath of their evening. 

I’ve done it, I’ve won an actual woman, he thought to himself proudly, looking down at a tired out Iman. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and fluids, in places raw red and covered in scratch mark, some still red with little inklings of blood trying to escape, the skin raised around the deeper claw marks. Necks covered in bite marks, love bites.. Wild as they came but ultimately, perfectly in harmony, in sync, with one another. Something they’d both always wished for.

And now he admitted to himself, that was quite possibly the best lay he’d ever had. And he’d had an awful lot of fun in his time. But he’d never managed to well, finish, so many times in the matter of a few hours. She blew his mind, he was spacey eyed and wearing a small pleased smile tiredly. 

“Shower?” David whispered to her, stroking his fingers through her hair lazily and looking down at her mellow brown eyes, they made him melt every time, internally and matching the sweet smile it always brought upon his expression.

“Yes.” Iman agreed and after a few moments more of recovery, he scooped her up gently and carried her into the bathroom for a shower. She didn’t have to walk a step, not after that. She smiled brightly and felt her heart flutter. Simple gestures like so went a long way with her, a mile. But he was a gentleman after all, she couldn’t expect any less from him now they’d really gotten to know each other..

His steps were slow and drawn but he managed it and showed her into his luxurious bathroom, as tidy as the rest of the house. All his hair products and shaving kit was still out from this morning except they were all still organized neatly around the sink. He stepped into the shower and flicked on the water flow with a quick swish of his hand. It was already on a hotter setting, just how he liked it, just how Iman liked it too. She stood finally and enveloped him in her arms from behind when he turned to get the body soap, taking it from his slippery hands and pouring a generous pool into her hand. She slowly ran the soapy hands over his smooth, pleasing to the touch chest and ran small massaging circles, kissing his shoulder softly as she did so. She was just as pleased as himself, he leaned back against her and sighed, closing his eyes again to let her caress him.

This went on, spending her sweet time lathering his whole body, apar his head of course, and then she slowly stepped with him under the streams and watched it all run from him body with the streams, down the drain. A big step in shower, wet room type shower, probably ample for ten people rather than one or now two. She wasn’t doubting she’d want to spend more time with him, she definitely would. He was surprised she hadn’t rushed off by now, still here and obviously intending to spend the night, which was completely fine with him. 

He let it all wash off and turned slowly coming to pull her into his arms from behind instead, his tired length rubbing against one of her lower cheeks, which she moaned at very slightly, letting him have his way with her now too. He kissed her neck lightly, watching what he was doing from over her shoulder as he went to do exactly the same and just like any sane male, he spent a lot more time on her breasts and her arse than any other part of her, however it was slow, tender and helping them both relax and wind down properly.

“Oh David..” Iman sighed happily, stepping under the water herself as he leaned for the hair products now too. He smiled against her skin, she felt it and came to hold his hand in hers as he used the other to start massaging soap into her scalp, getting right through her mane of soft straight hair.

A long, needed shower later. They went out to the kitchen together in towels, loosely wrapped like togas. He felt so good he decided to cook for her, a dinner. He had two good steaks he’d been waiting to use up in the freezer and some fresh egg noodles so he put two and two together and began to prep the food. “I must admit darling, I’m not the best of cooks but I’ll sure give it a good go, for you.” 

“So I’ll be the one doing the cooking around here.” Iman smiled, kissing his ear, she continued to cuddle him from behind, watching him searing the steaks carefully. He’d tendered them with a wooden hammer and seasoned them nicely. Very expensive cuts of beef too, t-bones. But they made the best meal. 

“Probably.” He chuckled lightly and she rubbed his shoulder as he cooked. He felt so much more confident, so much calmer when she cuddled him from behind while he cooked. Maybe that’s all he needed, someone to actually care for, to cook for, to have a motivation. 

“It looks divine, and probably almost as delicious as you, honey.” Iman whispered to him, complimenting him would help the cause, and he honestly did look to know what he was doing despite his lack of confidence when he spoke about it. He’d already told her he was useless in the kitchen but he didn’t seem to be now. And watch him be the best cook she’d ever eaten with, was there a fault to him? She very much doubted so.

Iman was out of his league, a supermodel. Or so society would think. But already, they’d found themselves to be on the same page about absolutely everything they spoke on. Whether that be how they liked their steaks or what they thought of a topic. He was a sweet, genuine guy and he was very handsome, the personality was judge of that just as much as his naturally good looks. 

He flipped the steaks over and stirred the noodles, adding dashes of seasoning and soy sauce to them. An oriental evening, he liked his authentic third world food. Indonesian being his favourite. His taste was vast, whether it was food or music, he knew his stuff. 

*

Dinner went down nicely, with a glass of wine to wash it down even more smoothly. He also knew his wine, very very well. Iman was impressed by his selections of bottles, he had allsorts and mostly expensive good tasting stuff. But then everything nice in life tended be the expensive option.   
David changed the bed sheet to a fresh pair and all the duvet covers and pillows, making up a fresh bed and inviting Iman to snuggle under the sheets with him, which she did happily. They removed their towels and tossed them over the bathroom door, settling down in bed with a bottle of wine on the side and bowls in their laps, full of chocolate ice cream and strawberries. He reached for his remote and switched the TV on, flicking through the channels until he found a film they could both watch together. The lights dimmed in his room and the film on, they ate quietly resting heads and holding hands, a romantic film of course, what else to end such a perfect day together...


	11. Breakfast

Empty bowls, empty glasses and an empty bottle of wine laid on the bedside table, the TV off and the sun rising and filling the bedroom slowly and gracefully. There were snores of different frequencies coming from the bundles of duvet where they laid fast asleep still in another’s arms, foreheads touching. A date gone very well indeed.

About thirty minutes later, David awoke first at half six like always. He very gently disconnected her arms, kissing her cheek sweetly and letting her continue to slumber peacefully as he yawned silently and stretched out his arms and legs in a starfish fashion before he carefully rolled out of bed and stretched properly. He made sure she didn’t wake, he wouldn’t want her to feel obliged to get up because he had. But all that mattered was that he’d woken pleasantly to her hot breaths upon his neck and her arms still tangled around him. Most ladies had left at this point, either trying to play chase with him or simply ditching him after he’d blown all his money on them, not Iman. 

David smiled lazily and plodded to the wardrobe, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and then grabbing his morning robe and not bothering to tie it as he wandered into the lounge and then through to the kitchen with the empty bowls, glasses and the wine bottle. He disposed of the bottle and remnants of strawberry tops. Gathering the plates, saucepan and frying pan and placing it all in the washing bowl as he started to run some hot water and pour a handful of soap in. 

First things first, clean up any mess. He was still half asleep but, this was routine to him. It didn’t really have to have a specific order but on an ordinary day with spare time, it did. However tired or not he was, this was how it went. Within ten minutes he’d cleaned, dried and put all the dishes and pans back in their place. He wiped down the hob, the sides, the dining table and the bedside table more quietly, making sure everything was grime free. 

Then, he got out flour, eggs, milk and put them into a bowl, adding a pinch of salt and mixing up the batter thoroughly until it was smooth, then he left it out to settle and went to heat up the pan, putting it on the naked flames of the hob and putting a tablespoon of sunflower oil in. He knew what he was doing when it came to pancakes, they were his favourite breakfast and the easiest to make. He just hoped Iman enjoyed oil soaked batter too. 

He put the kettle on for a brew and went back to the batter, stirring through it again and pouring an ample circle into the pan. He began frying up pancakes, flipping them and strutting his stuff to himself. He made sixteen in total, he loved his pancakes. Along with a tea for Iman, herbal because he knew she liked it and he happened to strangely, have some in his cupboard there for Coco. And a coffee for himself, some more sitting in the strainer for when he wanted another. He wiped up the sideboards, put the bowl and pan in the sink of hot water and started to rummage for fillings. Lemons, sugar, fruits and strawberries. He got them out and made up two piled plates, topping his with chocolate sauce, lots of it, various chopped fruits and a sprinkle of icing sugar, perfecto. He left the toppings for Iman to choose, noticing sleepy footsteps coming from in the bedroom. 

“Morning beautiful.” David greeted sweetly when Iman had taken to one of his gowns and loosely hung it on her, not bothering to tie it up and hide her good bits from his sight. She was delicious all over anyway, but he was obviously more centered towards the sight of boobs. 

“Morning darling.” Iman smiled, coming to kiss him lovingly and play with his hair. “You’ve made breakfast..” She sighed happily, giving him another kiss for that. He felt up her boobs, naturally but she only giggled at let him have a moment of fun. 

“Pancakes, I hope you like them, there’s toppings on the side I couldn’t decide what you’d want, also a tea over there, herbal, just how you like it.” He told her softly, taking his plate and mug and waiting on the side for her to top her pancakes and follow him through to the lounge where they settled down on the sofa together and ate peacefully. He switched the TV on and watched the news, nothing special but it was another routine of his, feet up, news time. 

“Oh god they’re.. amazing.” Iman took her first mouthful and moaned on the spot, was that to tease him? He took her compliment with a smile and felt teased by her moan, however it was a good thing that his food hadn’t made her vomit yet. 

“Phew.” David sighed with relief and she slapped his hand lightly, “Don’t be so hard on yourself mister.” 

David sighed and nodded, he was quite hard on himself, he was used to being, used to being rejected too much. This was strange, sharing a cuddle and breakfast with somebody, for once. He finished his pancakes quite quickly, sipping at his coffee. He had chocolate dotted around his mouth, on his nose and a drop on his bare chest, which Iman noticed and giggled at him. He hadn’t seemed to have noticed it yet so she decided to clean him up. She licked the dot on his chest, his nose and then around his mouth, god he felt teased by that. He shook his head out of it and tried to remain cool, however he couldn’t help but enjoy it in a sexual fashion. But when she came to kiss and tease the remaining chocolate from his lips and mouth, he groaned softly and his hands instinctively came to rest against her proportionate arse. 

“David..” Iman smirked against his lips and then he realised he’d been squeezing her ass really hard, blushing on the spot and letting go, she however took his hands and pressed them back there, brushing her fingers over his blushed cheeks. 

“What’s the matter with you, we did fuck last night, did we not?” Iman cheeked, trying to settle him. David was a shy guy, he was more timid in real life than she’d expected, especially under the pressure of gorming at his crush before him, bare apar a loose robe. This’d take him a long time to get over, in fact he probably never would.

“Yes..” David breathed hotly, in a sigh of kinds that told her he was all kinds of aroused all over again and thinking naughtier thoughts than she could comprehend from his expression by the way his eyes kept darting all over her nude front. 

“Relax.” She whispered, giggling and kissing his cheek one last time before she got up and took his plate for him, along with her own and her empty mug. He let out a long drastic sigh when she was out in the kitchen, relaxing wasn’t so much in his nature as she’d wish. He was a little stress pot, ready to pop it’s lid at any moment, he did get worked up easily, whether that was sexually or in work’s hindsight. Only at home did it really show, she was seeing him in his more rural, true form and he now knew it was either lose it all and blow it with his actual nature or do something about it. But she told him to be his self, his true self. What could he do? He was a sexual guy...


	12. Scream Like a Baby

TV blaring out a jumble of words lost on a dazed, daydreaming David. He stared into nothingness and fantasised over plenty things, his simple problem being, his was very aroused by now and he almost felt guilty for it but Iman had that effect on him already, he was breathless around her. Would that ever wear off? He doubted so even himself, she was everything he’d ever wanted, in a very attractive model body, she had David written all over her. Or that’s how it’d be once they established a conversation and came to agreement with whether this fling or serious. He prayed it wasn’t just a fling, after her, how would he ever find better. Getting to the top of the mountain for what he wanted, he wasn’t going to back down without digging his heels a little.

The news was on, usually interesting to him slightly, he didn’t even pay attention. He just remained there, hands in lap, staring. He didn’t even realise Iman come slinking back in, having washed their plates and pots off, she returned with a mission. She looked him over, he was completely lost in his own little world. But that would soon change if she did go for what she dirtily so craved to do right now. She was a cleanly woman, just like himself being an organized, tidy man. But that didn’t forbid what she’d do for him, there were no boundaries there. Maybe he wasn’t model material entirely, not from everyone’s perspective anyway. But she was attracted to him, no more games with her mind, she made that decision when they laid down together last night, or she wouldn’t have dared even follow him to his apartment willingly. He always had his innocence out, but she knew exactly what he intended when he switched his plans around and lured her back to his lair, he just wouldn’t admit it, not without persuasion.

He thought about her, closing his eyes slightly now and letting out a relaxed sigh, completely unaware of her slowly stepping closer and closer to him. He only noticed the sound of hands and feet padding across the floor when he felt the hands on his knees. His eyes opened and he looked down at her curiously, looking lost. “Do you like sitting on the floor?” He mused, thinking himself humorous, with a mischievous smirk. But Iman presented one back, wider and drew her hands slowly further down towards his inner thighs. He raised his brows, she was surprised, he was really that lost, well she’d show him a thing or two. No doubts he’d had his fill of sexual entertainment within his eventful and certainly not as innocent as he came across lifestyle, but she knew a thing or two, too.

David made no real effort to move her hands or move himself, however he patted at the spot next to him on the sofa, only to stop in his tracks when she began kissing along his shin softly. He then realised, he made a small sigh and seemed to enjoy even the slight affections, so she continued, up his leg slowly, taking her sweet time. “Iman..” He whispered mid-exhale, she reached his knees, strangely one of his more erogenous zones. She felt a throb between her legs with the way he spoke her name, he definitely had a way with words, no matter what he said, it still sounded almost good enough to eat. A charismatic man, that certainly helped him with his large libido and it’s hunger for more. 

Iman switched to the other knee and paid it the same attention, flicking her tongue slightly and making his leg tense and loosen in reaction, he was very reactive to this. She felt like mentioning it to him, but instead she mentally noted her first true find of his weak spots, he didn’t seem to have many showing, not a feather out of line. 

His breaths grew short and audible as he leaned up and reached his inner thighs, gently spreading his legs wider and then sliding her hands up his bare chest to push the robe from hiding his bare skin. He was aroused, just as she suspected, eyeing a semi already, cheeky man. Her hands joined the gentle seduction to massage his chest and trace over his nipples, the myths of this liking had to be settle, and they were when he sighed heavier and a slight groan was suppressed in breath, quiet yet she took it all on board.

“Baby..” He reacted to her now coming very close, breathing his words out in long drawn pause, his eyes had fluttered to a half lidded, pleased manner. Iman held her hands at his thighs, circling them while she came to very slowly and almost hesitantly kiss at his weights, he groaned softly, not holding back his sweet rewards from her. Never did he think she’d be down on her knees for him, he wanted to be the one doing that someday, yet here he was, just minutes ago lost in a fantasy, now gazing down dreamily at someone he’d never even expected to shake hands with, or exchange another look with. She seemed so kempt and well mannered, yet meeting her alone, in confidence and in coy circumstance, here was the real Iman…

The kisses gradually transitioned to curious licks and slight suckles, making his grasp at the material of the sofa and the pillows, digging his little claws in and giving her a very valuable response. She expected him to just keep a pout and pretend to be unenthused by this behaviour, but here he was, the real David… 

Heavenly groans, a even more haven like voice, tone smooth enough to make butter look rough and mountainous, deep and rattling. That was reward enough for her, hearing him start to grow shorter in breath and desperate in gaze. She suckled along his sac and ran her tongue up towards his length, running up to the tip, it seemed to last a mile, she was confident yet unsure, something to conquer though, she liked a challenge, that’s another place where they gelled. 

“Huhh..” David groaned properly now, as she teased him with her tongue and made sensual work of his rapidly heightening length, solid and at her attention. One hand slid back up to his chest to play with his sensitive nipples some more. The other cupped at his balls and massaged them as he finally got the peace he was awaiting. Her lips closed around his tip and she suckled there, pulling away a few times to lick and tease again before she was back at it, suckling harder and starting to ease him into her mouth.

“Uhh.. fuh-fuck..” David breathed shakily, groaning as his eyes rolled and his legs twitched and began to fidget in pleasure. God she was definitely good at this. Either she had done this before, plenty. Or she just chewed him out quickly and worked out his desires and tick boxes. She was ticking all the boxes, his hands came to rest on her shoulder, massaging and squeezing them slightly when the pleasure heightened slightly. Inch for inch, she went further slowly, building up a pace and finding her way, relaxing herself before she allowed herself to really push down. His tip brushed the back of her throat, she gagged ever so slightly, or almost did, trying her hardest not to make him seem repulsive, when in fact her naughty eyes laid upon his suggested she was very much enjoying herself down there. Surprising for a woman, not just any would get down and enjoy themself while they were at it, unprovoked and purely after the partner’s pleasure.

He was pulsing already, groaning louder and louder with each movement of her head, she was really hitting the spot and it was a statement to say he’d never felt anything like it, yet that was only in positive light, he was groaning and clenching at the sofa, trying to hold back his urge to roar. His fingers weaved into her curly hair, only gently encouraging her movements with soft pushes for more. Usually he would be a lot more forceful and rough with his subject, but he didn’t even need to be, he was already bordering the lines of ecstasy to come. 

“Uh.. uh.. yess.. mmm..” David encouraged her with grunts and groans, really getting into it, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open and on hers now. “Yess.. oh baby.. fuck..” He moaned, starting to grow more feminine, his heavenly tone melting away to a much more exciting zone of sounds that she hadn’t even heard from him last night. Cursing wasn’t his first answer, but he couldn’t help himself, it just made her lips crease into an evident smile as she suckled harder and tried to coax him to release, holding him down for as long as she could muster, taking deep breaths and going back in for more, his tip never left her mouth whilst she was determined. 

He whined and moaned, his face contorting to the pleasure, his fingers firm in her curls now, unashamed to do so. “I’m gonna..” He started but he could not finish, roaring out suddenly, loudly and deeper in tone, repeatedly, his back arched and he leaned forward slightly, expecting her to pull away but she kept on going, not stopping even when his release tickled her throat, only slowing and coming to ease off when he was left panting and groaning quieter, trying to gather himself. She licked her lips naughtily when his eyes fluttered open, squealing when he suddenly lifted her strongly and brought her down onto her back on the sofa, climbed on top and pinning her down, his teeth and lips attacked her throat, one hand keeping her down by the chest, the other exploring inbetween her legs. Now it was her turn to shake the roof...


	13. Interrupted

Knock, knock. “Fuck..” David breathed out, looking over his shoulder towards the front door being rasped upon. Iman panted and pulled him back closer, kissing his lips and stroking his hair before she pushed his hips away and nodded at him to answer the door. David threw his gown and got up, sweaty from head to toe and breathless, despite that, he went ahead to the door and opened it just ajar. “Oh.. Hi Tony..” He tried to seem cool but Tony looked at him peculiarly the moment he answered the door, “Hello, we’re supposed to be discussing your plans today? Why are you so sweaty?” He asked with another strange look.

“Uh- y-yes, just.. uh-” David stumbled over his words, Iman in the background squirmed into the bedroom with her clothes and hid in his bed. “Working out..” He finally got his words out and Tony sighed, “Is this a bad time, I can always come next week?” Tony proclaimed, he was a busy man but he’d be able to squeeze David’s schedule in with his own. 

“No, I’m busy all next week, do come in.” David couldn’t ignore the fact that he’d forgotten about these plans and opened the door, quickly waddling away to get changed. Tony came in and shut the door behind him, still pulling a strange pout and inspecting the area. Where was the equipment for this working out? He sniffed the air around him, it couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. 

David dressed in shorts and a plain shirt quickly, combing his hair back for the time being and emerging to greet Tony properly. “Sorry, I must’ve misplaced those plans somewhere.” David sighed, hugging his friend as greeted and patting his back as they let go and sat down on the sofa. But then David’s eyes widened, just as Tony was about to sit down he saw Iman’s thongs almost tucked under a pillow and snatched them up, shoving them under a pillow his side. 

“It’s fine honestly, everyone has their odd slip up friend.” Tony simply smiled, sitting down next to him and producing a notepad and pen from his bag and settling back with it in his lap. Iman laid in bed wondering when David would return again, however quite relaxed and lethargic after their time together, she started to fall asleep.

“What were you _really_ doing before I got here. I smell perfume.” Tony grinned, shaking his head. 

“I met a woman. She’s in the bedroom…” David told the truth and Tony sighed and looked at him.

“Are you sure today is a good day for you?” Tony asked, David looked knackered and in need of a shower, his fidgeting suggested he was looking for just that. David was a very cleanly man, Tony knew the man didn’t usually go without a shower for long. And his concentration span was shot, he was all over the place. 

“No. Can we do this on Monday morning, 9am. I’ve got a flight to catch at 12 that day but we can get in before that.” David clarified, admitting his desire to be laying in bed rather than discussing digits and details right now. 

“Yes, of course.” Tony put his notepad and pen back in his bag and zipped it up. 

“Won’t you at least stay for a coffee?” David offered, getting up as Tony did. 

“Only if you don’t mind.” Tony knew the man was too polite to refuse sometimes, especially sexed up, poor soul. Tony felt a slight pity for disturbing David but then again, they’d arranged this. 

“I wouldn’t offered if I minded.” David’s witty self showed in that moment and Tony laughed softly and followed him into the kitchen. 

“So, now this is more of a social call, who is she?” Tony asked boldly, standing with his back against the wall. David started to get out the coffee, filtering equipment and sugar, boiling the kettle. 

“Iman, the supermodel.” David said casually, trying to keep a cool composure, however even saying such a thing felt precious. He was good looking, charming, charismatic, but who knew he’d ever be able to pull a supermodel, he’d hit the jackpot. 

“No way.” Tony didn’t believe him, “Wait. You’re serious? How’d you manage that.” He only had to take one look at David’s face to get he wasn’t lying. 

“Well I’ve been looking around recently, getting myself out there and, my hairdresser kindly arrange us a blind date and yeah…” David tried not to go into details, it’d set him off. 

“I’m assuming the date went well then.” Tony chuckled softly, to David’s crooked smile afterwards. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Is it serious?” Tony probed for more on this, David had always been promiscuous, it came as a surprise if he was ever serious about what he did with his time with women; and men.

“I believe so. It is for me, I want to settle down and I.. She’s the most fabulous lady I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, I mean that Tony.” He said seriously, filtering out the coffee into mugs.

“She is pretty neat, I’ve never had the chance to speak with her myself, saw her at an event a couple months back but she’s always flattered in company and well, better looking men than myself.” Tony admitted. Little did he know that she’d risen again and was dressed and stood in the door frame behind them now.

“Two coffees.” David seemed proud of his coffees, placing one down in front of Tony.

“Make that three.” Iman piped up from behind them, surprising both of them.

David grabbed another mug and started to filter out the remaining coffee into the mug. Tony looked gobsmacked, he had to see it to believe it, and now he’d done just that. She waltzed straight up to him and pecked his cheek, marking him like territory before Tony’s eyes before she took the hot mug of coffee he offered and joined them. She did look a bit worn herself, but then there was a good reason for that, Tony wasn’t expecting her makeup to be immaculate or her hair strand perfect.

“You should’ve came over Tony.” Iman started, she’d been listening and caught most of the conversation. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” He muttered, sipping his coffee. Iman had plenty to say to David when Tony was gone, but for now, she enjoyed the company and showed her face. She had to hold back an urge to laugh at how ponce and proud David looked now, stood there with a beautiful lady at his anchor.

*

Eventually, after much conversation, Tony left and David and Iman were alone again. He shut the door behind Tony and turned around, stalking into the bedroom after Iman. “Did you mean what you said? About us…” Iman asked suddenly and David sat down on the bed with a great sigh, laying down next to her.

“Yes.” David answered timidly, looking out of the window, tapping his fingers nervously. 

Iman smiled but he didn’t see her, he was too worried he’d blown it again, he needed to get on top of that part of him ridiculing his every move as if it was wrong when really he’d been doing a marvellous job, or from Iman’s perspective he had been doing, and that was the aim right? “You’re so sweet.” She whispered to him, kissing just below his ear.

“I’m sorry…” David blubbered out suddenly.

“Sorry for what darling, you haven’t done anything I haven’t loved.” Iman hinted, stroking his cheek and then his hair.

“I shouldn’t have told Tony, he might tell everyone.” David looked doubtful of his friend’s ability to keep a secret, but then David had explicitly told him to keep it bottled about this news. 

“Even if he does, it’s not going to stop us seeing each other, so what are you worrying about?” 

“Ah.. I don’t know.. I was under the impression you wanted to keep this a secret.” He mumbled solemnly. 

“Not necessarily, I just wanted to wait and see how things go before we announce it but.. I don’t think I can make much more of a decision to be honest with you. You are too, the most fabulous man I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting and I do want to be with.”

“You do?” He looked round now, smiling sheepishly at her compliment.

“Yes, I’m falling for you already, Mr. Jones…” Iman purred, pecking his lips as he leaned forward, claiming her lips and kissing her softly.

“So am I…” He breathed out against her lips, humming when she kissed him this time, his head fell back onto the pillows as she pushed him back and straddled his waist, holding her hands against his chest as she swooped down and claimed him again...


	14. Lunchtime

_The next day, 6:43am_

David woke up slowly and tossed and turned, stirring Iman before he woke properly and sat up with a start, looking around the room and wiping the sweat from his brow as he sighed deeply and fell straight back down against the pillows. He looked at Iman who eyed him with a squint now, stroking his hair sleepily and kissing his chin. “What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Bad dream..” He whispered back, looking back at her and spending a moment locked with her eyes before he slipped into her arms and pecked her lips, burying his head in her neck and wrapping his arms and legs around her. “I thought you were gone, I thought it was all a dream..” 

“I’m not, I’m here darling.” Iman whispered to him, soothing him by stroking his fluffy locks and back. 

“Just a bad dream, bad dream..” He calmed himself down and gulped, smiling slowly, happy to feel her warm embrace when he’d had a nightmare, he’d never had somebody there to soothe him of that but it felt nice.

“I’ve gotta work today.” She whispered to him, “And get a fresh change of clothes.” She giggled softly, she’d been here two days without stop, after their time at the ice cream parlour she hadn’t been able to get enough of him. They were already joined at the hips and had spent yesterday pretty much admitting their growing love for one another, David was pretty sure of himself but Iman was still getting into it, however she’d stayed, that counted right? 

“Mm, I’ve gotta meet with the band today, I’ve told them I’m going back to my own career recently.” He told her, they both had plans so it was time for them to part, for now anyway… They’d confirmed their desire to see each other again, so this wasn’t the end, just a healthy break before their next date. 

“Can I take you out for dinner again, next weekend?” He asked her quietly and almost timidly.

“Of course, I’ll be there, just text me.” She nodded with a small giggle, he didn’t need to nervous to ask that now, she tried to boost his confidence there. They couldn’t just spend days consecutively fucking and then expect to be awkward and foreign to each other again, now it was on.

“I will..” He answered, he was busy during the week but the weekend could be reserved to her. 

“Why are you ending the band?” Iman asked now, getting at what he said.

“I want to focus on you.” He answered honestly, “And I need a break from that.. It’s killing my social life”

“You don’t need to do that for me. But I understand the social life part, you need time in between.” 

“I want to..”

* 

After half an hour of conversation and sorting out plans, they both went for a shower and ended up doing a bit more than washing… Soon they were out and Iman dried him off, following him into the bedroom and dressing. They had breakfast together and said their goodbyes before Iman took a taxi home and David had to get ready for work. 

“Over, down, through.” He spoke to himself as he tied a windsor knot in his tie, doing it twice to double it up and he looked in the mirror to make sure it was straight before he combed his hair through for a while and made sure he looked sharp. Next was to discuss plans with his band, this was bound to be fun; not.

*

“David, morning.” Reeves greeted David as he turned up at their studio, even if this was going to be goodbye for now, no hard feeling from Reeves, maybe not so much the others. Tony and Hunt looked downtrodden, staring at the floor and eventually getting up give David a brief manly hug. 

“As you were saying on the phone, so this is it?”

“After this last show, yes.” David sighed, “I need to get on with my other projects.” He told the half-truth and left it at that to cut out the awkwardness of mentioning a new woman in his life. Reeves knew, him and David had a heart-to-heart discussion about it but the others seemed reluctant and pissed off about the news, just when it was getting good he cut it off again. 

“You should know David better by now boys, he likes to switch it up. Who knows, we may meet up again someday.” Reeves looked to the bright side, having heard the whole story. 

“Practice then.” David rubbed his hands together and tried to keep positive and get on with it. Hunt and Tony lightened up a bit more during practice, clashing and cluttering of drums, raw guitar chords and loud music. David sang his heart out and tried to prove he wasn’t going to be half-arsed now he was quitting the band. If they really wanted to, they could replace him and continue it, but David was out to get on with other ambitions.

*

Getting out of the studio after that was relieving, the tensions were high even after David and Reeves trying to defuse the situation and get on with it. The practice went well, Hunt seemed to play better yet louder than usual, aggressively playing and Tony seemed a bit distracted. Despite that, David kept his head held high and went back to his apartment quickly to pick up a few bits and put his acoustic guitar back before he went out towards his favourite restaurant to meet Mick for lunch.

He entered cooly and spotted Mick a mile away, sat with Keith, laughing away and waiting for David to join them. He wasn’t expecting Keith but it was a pleasant surprise. So he went along and sat down. “Hello, long time no see.” He greeted them both, grinning. 

“David! Good to see you bud.” Mick hugged David and Keith shook David’s hand, they already had a bottle of wine, Mick poured David a glass out and he took a large gulp of it, almost necking half instantly.

“Stressful day?” Mick asked with amusement, seeing his friend frowning and necking the glass almost. 

“Just about.” David sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“What’re you two getting?” 

“Oh, we’ve not ordered yet, what happened?” Mick replied.

“Don’t wanna talk about it, let’s move past that.” David shook his head, straightening up and drinking the rest of his wine, Mick poured him another.

“Stressful must’ve been an understatement.” He pouted as he poured David another glass and waved the nearest waiter. “Three gins, make it a double, and another bottle of this.” Mick ordered.

“Make it a fucking bottle.” David laughed unsurely, resting back in his chair and taking a menu, he took his reading glasses from his pocket and settled them on his face, reading through the menu.

“So, how’ve you two been?” 

“Great actually, we’re working on a new project.” They used terms other than album to keep any nosey passers by or secret journalists from being able to quote it back. 

“Great, when’re you gonna let me hear it?” David grinned, looking up from the menu.

“Not yet, soon though. Say you come next week?” 

“I’m busy next week, but I can come the week after that.” David offered.

“Yeah, come down, we’ll be there. You can hear the samples we’ve got lined up, but it’s early days still.”

Mick and Keith picked up a menu too and started to read through it.

The waiter arrived back with the drinks ordered on a tray and he settled them down in front of the gentlemen, David picked his up and necked it back in one, sipping liquor, pft. Not today, not after the day he’d had.

“Slow down mate.” Mick giggled, sipping his own as did Keith. 

David ran his finger down the menu, “I think I’ll have a teriyaki stir fry today.” 

“Yeah I was looking at that one but I’ve gotta go with the oriental soup.” Mick decided.

“Hmm I think I’m going with lobster risotto.” Keith added.

David waved over the waiter and waited patiently as he arrived, “Yeah, teriyaki stir fry for me.”

“Lobster risotto for Keith, oriental soup for me.” Mick ordered.

“Another gin for me please.” David handed the waiter his glass, he was on one today...


	15. Lunch Affairs

“David. Are you sure you’re okay.” Mick frowned at him now, the way he was necking alcohol like water wasn’t a good sign in any case, something was on his mind that he wanted to drown out and forget. Mick tried to ignore it for David’s closed profile’s sake but now it was getting obvious he was stressed out, his eyes told him all.

“I broke up with the band.” David mumbled, tapping his fingers and looking the other way.

“And? You needed a break mate, you’re not built to work in a democracy, far too leadery.” Mick tried to joke to cheer him up but David just nodded as if it was true and downcast his eyes.

“Tony and Hunt looked like they wanted to kill me. I just hope them working with me will kick off their own careers somewhat because I hate to leave them in the shit like that. We’re doing one last show tomorrow and then that’ll be that. Reeves seems to have my side but then he’s always being wanted to play in bands.” David sighed, it was getting to him, the look of anger and disappointment in their eyes, it was a tough decision to make as it is, let alone their reactions treading on him and his overactive mind now.

“They’ll get past it mate, they will. They’re musicians, there always seems to be a shortage of them, someone’ll hire them.” Mick held David’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze and then the waiter arrived with David’s drink topped up. “Thankyou.” David muttered to the waiter before he walked away.

“I know, it’s just… ah what the heck.” David wanted to drop the subject, he took a gulp of his drink and set it down firmly, smacking his lips and frowning. “Sorry, I don’t mean to put a downer on lunch.” 

“You’re not David, it’s good to get these things off your chest.” Keith answered now, airing his opinion and pulling a pack of smokes from his side pocket. “Here’ya” He offered one to both of them and David politely gestured his hand and got his own pack out, his favourite brand. “Thanks for the offer but I have my own.” 

“No worries.” Keith lit up and then offered David and Mick a light too, lighting both their fags and resting back in their chairs smoking and ashing in the tray in the middle. David heard the snap of a camera and saw the flash and turned his head with a peculiar frown, he wasn’t in the mood for paparazzi right now but he didn’t want to let them get a bad picture of him, so he forced a smile and let the lady take one photo before he turned back round and pouted his lips, trying to hold in his desire to turn back round and tell her to bugger off now. The snaps continued for a few moments before she scampered off, probably to pester more celebrities. Thank god for that, now David could breathe in peace.

“So you’re working on a new project then?” Mick turned to David, exhaling smoke slowly and enjoying his cigarette. 

“Kinda..” David was planning on going into his solo work again after a break from singular creativity, the band had revived his enthusiasm, he did enjoy it while it lasted and while he could’ve continued, there was only so much of a democracy that he could take before he went rogue again. David was an introvert so always having to share his plans was tough for him, he didn’t like to reveal much until he was sure of himself and what he had there, so that’s why he was usual individual until he’d approach a producer about making an album happen. Really, his newest ‘project’ in life was focusing on his new blooming relationship, he wanted to settle down and if that meant slowing down and dropping his desire to work constantly to spend time with her then he was willing to do that. Of course he’d still be very busy but then when wasn’t he?

Two times she’d mentioned, he’d invited her backstage, everyone knew what that was code terms for. Beautiful women, free tickets to meet the man himself, it couldn’t come completely free, nothing in life came without a string attached. Iman was smart enough to reject politely and move on but now they’d met in person and taken their own elected time to stay apart before joining at the hips; which wasn’t actually very long at all; they had the time to actually get to know each other. Iman wasn’t expecting to meet someone like him, or start a relationship with his ‘kind’ in a sense, she expected much more grit from him than she got. At very first she was nervous he’d be using drugs still, smoking a tonne and partying far too much. But he seemed to have calmed down from that scene, she was the real man behind all the tabloid and camera shots. And he was much more handsome in person than she’d expected, he always looked flawless but now she got up close exclusive time to inspect him and she wasn’t disappointed yet by anything he’d done. Polite, very gentleman like, he had an old fashioned romantic vibe about him, dates were going to be interesting because he seemed to have some really hearty tricks up his sleeve. It seemed the authenticity of it was important to him, he wasn’t just looking for children and sex despite talking about those two things quite, he was an interesting man, every conversation went in another direction with more surprisingly spectacular edge. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mick knew David too well to expect him to give away his plans this soon, so he didn’t pry for the fear of aggravating him, David wouldn’t tell him anything and leave him guessing for a while until they next made plans together. Keith didn’t know this rule as well..

“Music?” Keith asked, he saw a different glint in David’s eyes, “Who is she?” Mick pulled a pout of sorts, oh no, Keith don’t.

“Who’s who, I have a new project, that’s all you're getting.” David said stubbornly, relieved when the waiter arrived with their dishes. 

“This looks delicious.” David changed the subject immediately, well at least Mick had managed to work out it wasn’t in fact music, but a woman in his life now, just by looking at him, he knew the telltale signs of David being shy about letting up on his plans. He also smelt of perfume, who’d he been hugging this morning that smelt that fine. Whoever it was, it must’ve been very important to him to just drop his band, David was a work body full and true, he was serious about whoever it was. 

They all tucked into their meals, silencing their intrusive conversations and in David’s hope, taking their minds off the subject of him and his affairs, he wasn’t one to tell. Iman and himself were going to keep quiet for now, but it’d only be a matter of time before the paps caught up with them and snapped a picture of them together, and collectively over weeks and months, they could make their own conclusions, if they snapped photos of them together over and over again. Friendship? The paps were far too dramatic to be that generous about what the next headline would be. It’d be more like ‘Sharing a Bed?’ And then the cat was out of the bag. David knew this so he braced himself for that moment but he lived in the moment, for now he could focus on whatever was happening at the time and take it when it came...


	16. Switzerland

_Three Months On…_

“Go!” David shouted over the gusts of wind at the top of the snowy mountain, grinning from ear to ear and snapping his protective goggles to his face. He clutched at his gear and made sure he was all zipped up and ready before they both went zooming off down the slope, skidding snow at each other. Iman squealed as she flew over a slight bump and landed next to him speeding off, trying to keep up with him was difficult, he was a very competitive man. 

There were other skiers about and making their own fun around but David and Iman were far ahead, people looking down at them from the chairlifts above. “Ahhh!” David giggled, almost losing his balance, however he was having far too much fun to pull a sour face and see it as a threat when he went toppling over a small drop, he managed to just land as did Iman. Snowboarders flew past and other couples were around, Switzerland was the perfect place to enjoy some together time and Iman despite being a lover of heat, did very much love this adrenaline filled activity just as much. “David! Loook out!” Iman came flying towards him at the bottom of the hill now, removing his skis, but by time he’d heard her and looked up to move, he’d fallen face first into fresh snow and took a great big ice cone worth into his mouth. Iman was warm and safe on top of him and she quickly jumped up, chuckling as he appeared and shook his head with a shiver, spitting out the snow and grimacing.

He didn’t seem to be laughing so she began to worry over him and went to see if he was okay, but he turned around with a cheeky smile and ran for her, growling as he dived her down into the snow to get wet hair and the same treatment as him. They were covered now, already having spent hours just enjoying the snow, it was starting to get bitter even with their layers and protective gear on so they gathered their equipment after rolling around for a while and settling their debate hands on, wrapped arm in arm and trotted off to find a lift back to their log cabin. It was David’s idea to bring her here, after settling down any demands from various sources and settling his business arrangements, he bought tickets and surprised her with them so they could have their first romantic holiday together. 

As expected their relationship since the very day had been blossoming into something of beauty and admiration, the papers were all over them about it but they escaped to this winter wonderland just in the knick of time for the tabloids first strike. Spotted together in a park kissing, the journalist would’ve made their year’s wages with that shot. David and Iman were neither bitter nor expressive about the matter but they flicked through the papers together on the plane and had a good laugh about it, their carefree souls were much alike, their naughtiness even more akin, she was naughtier than him! Every conversation and encounter ended up turning into innuendos and cheeky touches. But then they were both in their element like this, and growing a strong bond, laughing and spending as much time together as possible. 

“Oh baby.” David’s teeth were chattering, he had soggy ended strands of hair as did she, but he was rosy cheeked and shivering, so she gathered him closer and shared her dregs of warmth with him on their journey. There was a bus up ahead that took the route straight towards their cabin so Iman got her purse out as she had more steady hands than cold fluffy David, and paid the driver as they got on and settled down next to each other in seats, awaiting the time to go.

The coach was heated and kept very warm, only opening the doors to let a cold gust in every time somebody boarded. They both shrugged their icey jackets off for the journey and Iman tenderly held David in her arms, letting his rest his head against her chest and rest his eyes for the duration of the thirty minutes climb up the mountainous areas and through the neighbourhoods before they reached the cabins and alpines where they stayed. The view was impeccable, Iman gazed from the window and saw the luminous colours, they stood out against the blank overview of the frost kissed town. 

David pulled his coat and gloves back on as did Iman and they ventured out along a small cobbled path, back up to the cabin just on the horizon. “Careful.” Iman warned him as he danced ahead, the cobble was vulnerable to Jack Frost, ice around here was only visible on frozen over ponds or lakes, the black ice struck. David almost slipped over a few times but the time he was actually going to go head over heels he caught himself on the banister of the front porch of their cabin. Iman came trodding along after him and took the key from her pocket, unlocking the door and holding his arm as he went to enter. “Boots.” Oh yeah, he forgot about that rule, they kept their boots at the door on the mat as they were always covered in snow by time they’d make it back indoors. Iman was the mum of the household, she looked after him, made sure he was fed and cuddled him when he was blue. She’d taken up that role pretty quickly as it seemed she was more domineering to a role of power than David actually was. The only time there was ever a fight for that power was in the bedroom, David’s domain, his jungle where he was the biggest cat, the tiger. But she was lion, so there was conflict, a lot of tossing and turning and evil grins. 

David was very humble and sweet, he did what he was told, followed rules and was in much better working shape than he had been on their first meeting. The beard was gone, clean shaven, his hair was always in good shape as he took more pride to visit the barbers and get it touched up for an evening out with her. He’d put on some weight and looked healthier than his stick thin appearance their first gathering, he had a little meat on him now and to keep himself active, they both attended boxing together. 

David tugged his big boots off after she’d gotten hers off and stalked into the cabin, the fire was roaring and already going from where they’d left it so the place was comfortingly warm when they entered. However they were due a nice hot shower, to clean themselves up after a competitive afternoon of skiing. He closed the door and hung his dripping coat on a peg, shaking his hair out and waddling for the bedroom at once. Iman was already inside slipping her dampened clothes off, David walked into a very pleasing scene of her bent down removing her socks. He smirked to himself and wolf whistled as he slapped her arse on his way past to which she squealed, “David!” He chuckled naughtily and sat down on the edge of the bed, getting his own damp clothes off.

“Are you joining me, madam?” David rasped to her cheekily in the doorway, he was more submissive, however he had a very slippery tongue, that description could go both ways if thought about correctly. Iman nodded and chewed her lip as he turned and she followed him nude into the ensuite bathroom space. It wasn’t just any cabin. Not as rural and stripped back as one from a film, but furbished out, it still had a forest theme about it but it was also very luxurious and all to themselves. A kitchen space, large lounge, two bedrooms just in case and both with ensuites. They didn’t need the extra bedroom but David liked a spacious area so he’d booked the bigger one by proxy. 

David didn’t look back for her, he could feel her hot breath upon his skin as he stepped into the shower and flicked the hot streams on at once, only turning around then to be pressed against the tiles and snogged passionately, feeling her smooth leg wrap around his hip and coax him closer, he tilted his head and groaned against her lips as she naughtily dipped a hand to stroke his thigh. He couldn’t have been more in his element, because he was once a very promiscuous man, but always a very sexual one. Iman never had to ask, they’d grown comfortable to just engage with each other whenever it was bedtime or shower time, because they always both wanted it to happen so it was a given, their safe word was there if there was a change in mood ever… Ever…


	17. Sensuality

David’s curious fingers started to probe lower and crawl along her cheek, running down smoothly and coming to stroke her between the legs sensually as she massaged his tongue with her own and made him groan against her lips the closer she grew to his erection. “ _Mmmph.._ ” Iman’s moan was muffled by David attacking her lips again, holding one hand on her arse as the other delved about and probed at her entrance and sensitive nub gently, he moved so smoothly, Iman felt like another one of his guitars with the way he played her so skillfully, thrusting a finger in at a curve and delicately exploring and moving. She returned the favour when her palm wrapped around his twitching length, pulling away from her lips to mewl softly in bliss of her movements, encouraging her to continue as she started to stroke him just as sensually. In between soft pants and whines, their lips connected time and time again, they were getting to know each other inside and out, very well acquainted in that manner.

Soon they were in the hypnotic glisten of another’s eyes, purring and humming their satisfactions, sharing the same breath just inches away from another with foreheads pressed, lips quivering antsy for another and another dive at each other. David had slipped a few more fingers in, rhythmically moving them as Iman had to go two handed to fully satisfy the tiger before her, well endowed some may say. Iman had met many a well endowed men in her life, but nobody that'd ever been able to put that advantage to use, not like David. Sometimes they liked the heated, passive-aggressive vigorous wrestling, sometimes however, their afflicting love boiled down to a sweeter residue of sensuality and intimacy, enjoying gazing into one another’s ever expressive eyes as captivated by the sounds as the animation of them. After goofing about in the snow for hours, being able to retreat to an isolated cabin, ten minutes or more from the next, just at the verge of the woods and the peninsula of the mountainous lands, was the bliss they’d craved for another up until this moment. 

Iman could always tell when David grew close, his eyes started to roll, shaky breaths and licking of his lips at the first taste of ecstasy. His movements grew slower in time with hers, the streams of hot spring water were no factor in how much his fingers did drip when he pulled them away and waited to naughtily display himself suckling upon each one, Iman had to watch and endure, she grabbed the soap and slid down his body, kissing along the way and making her way to one of his many sensitive spots. His knees, shins, feet. David didn’t care to admit his weakness, he was shrouded in mystery in that way, he seemed to have it all sorted out whenever he appeared from the shadows. But Iman knew he had plenty, he didn’t have to tell her, all she had to do was observe the drop in his facial expression from cheeky to at mercy whenever she touched one of his sweet sweet spots. She went for his feet first, lathering them up slowly and paying divided attention to both, hearing him try his little heart out to keep his lips sealed and suppress the groan lurching in his throat. She smoothed over his shins, taking less time on them to reach his knees and dig her thumbs into the fleshy parts more like a massage than a simple washing. “ _Mmm.._ ” David couldn’t help himself, closing his eyes and coming to her mercy quicker than she’d expected him to this time. He knew she knew, that was the worst part.

Out of any man though, he had the most photogenic orgasm face of all, she could see the corners of his lips twitching to try and hold back that moment yet. He was very sensitive to touch, to sound and smell and sight, his senses were alive. It still amazed her that she could simply massage him down on evening and look up to see him a sticky, orgasmic, mess. But then again, his velvety moans were very rewarding to her ears, his handsome expressions irresistible, he was so cheeky and sly yet even with that broad smile of his, he managed to pull off an effortless maybe even unaware innocence that reeked to her lioness, it always made her prowl and pounce for him. She’d already been asked many a strange questions by friends and paps, asking her of why she went for him, that she could do so much better for herself. Yet, they had never had the pleasure of seeing the many faces of David, or to meet Jones. They were two different people, she was convinced. Talking to him in the workplace and observing him there, that was Bowie. In his own element, in privacy with her, he was a completely different man, not in a bad way, but a very pleasant one. Both his person’ were handsome and thriving, she could talk to one for the whole dictionary or a lesson on Ancient Greeks, and another for a romantic night out. 

Iman expected him to be uptight, more so than he actually was. He was marvellous in person, very laid back. She had yet to tempt his anger, she knew that if she ever did succeed, fear was necessary, he bottled that negativity up. She’d already once sat with him, laid in her arms, rubbing his back and smooching it as he sobbed, he opened up to her about things with ease, there was no desire to hold that back and he knew he was safe in her arms. He could get it all out, talk for hours and hours just releasing it, eventually end up a very strong, mighty tiger releasing the rest of the day’s stress, to which she allowed him control when he was feeling that way, he needed it sometimes as she’d heard the stories over him being trampled all over with how laidback he was. People took his generosity for granted, his kindness for money, friendship for fame. Iman was relieved to have somebody like him and know she could be there for when he needed somebody too. He did sometimes have his moments too, he could usually keep a firm hand on that side of himself but the importance of being able to lay down and snuggle someone as he slept had been redefined with meeting her.

Iman reached his thighs, working her fingers in and giving him a good massage, he groaned softly, slowly, generously to her touch. For her mind’s purpose, she gave his length a simple peck and eyed him, leaving that for later after giving the area a very quick lathering too. She rubbed her hands over his pretty surprisingly nice ass, he had a good rump for a man. His chest, paying close attention to his insanely sensitive nipples, her very first finger pad set him off, he exhaled sharply and progressed into a groan mid breath, he was oh so stubbornly telling himself it wasn’t as good as it felt, but it truly was. She reached over his collarbone, shoulders, neck, arms, hands, and finally his hair, using the shampoo that’d he unpacked, luckily they both had brunette hair so it was ample for the both of them to use. He even growled in response to her playing with his hair, massaging his scalp, it was different response though. Pushing David’s buttons was no real challenge, it seemed he had a body part working a button for every different response she’d ever want to play with; his hair was his tiger, she heard a growl rustling in his throat, he innocently couldn’t help it, pulling his hair was something he loved but only when the tiger was wanted to crawl from it’s den.

When she’d finished lathering him up and teasing him so close to his climax he could feel his manhood throbbing in protest, he stepped under the streams to wash it off and got to stand there leaned against the tiles, getting a good show of his own watching her purposefully, slowly lather herself up and bend over in certain positions where his magnetically drawn hands could not keep away. He pulled her under the streams when she was done, snogging her passionately again and reaching back to switch off the water when they were clean. Iman lured him out of the shower, so far his favourite place she’d observed, he spent hours in there sometimes, she didn’t always dare peek for what but when she did he was either doing the dirty and expected or talking to himself, planning things probably, singing little tunes, humming melodies. He was a walking talking music box, his passion was so obvious for it, his home was decor in music, vinyls everywhere, instruments, CDs, everything music. And every genre he loved. They were planning to move in together but in the meantime they spent almost weeks at another’s houses without stop anyway, bringing bags of clothes with them if they felt too dirty to go four days in a row in the same outfit. Or if they even wore an outfit. 

Iman dried him off lovingly, kissing behind his ears and ruffling through his hair to his delight, he made the same effort to try and go to dry her off but she insisted on looking after him and being in control, she was the mother around here. He looked himself over in the mirror with a pout, his hair had gone a fluff like he’d been near static however he was soon tugged into the bedroom by Iman and he followed obediently, falling down onto the bed as he was pushed back against the pillows and comfy duvet, looking up at her as she scampered to straddle him and quickly lower down over him, cuddling his poor throbbing length and coming to wrap her arms around him and rock slowly and sensually, kissing at his neck and feeling him arch to the pleasure immediately, a whole bundle of groans leaving him in short succession, his head tilted back to open his throat and allow them to flow out, groaning almost melodically now. Without pushing him to a point where he felt the need to finish himself off, she usually slowly worked him up like this and really got him going, leaving him at an inches distance from his climax before she’d really strut her stuff and let him have it. “ _Uhhhhhhh…_ ” David continously groaned, filling her ears and riling her up close herself. He sounded ecstatic already and she awaited the moment his frightening large load would join that ecstasy inside of her, it was somewhere nearby. 

“ _Baby.._ ” He panted with a cheeky smack of her arse, goading her to speed up, she moved up from slobbering his neck and he leaped up, pushing her down onto her back now so her head was inches from falling off the end of the bed, thrusting his skillful hips rhythmically and fast, the languid sound of their juices echoing as he rammed her harder and harder. “David!” Iman screamed, she was used to him pouncing at the heat of the moment and surprising her, he was too good at what he did, she couldn’t complain but squeal his name and moan just as loudly as himself now. 

“ _Fuck fuck fuck!_ ” David cried, he knew she’d scold him later for cursing so much but he had a sailor’s mouth, she’d grown used to it yet she still smack his backside, he didn’t seem to mind it either. She grabbed one of his cheeks and dug her nails in, squeezing hard as she arched violently and screamed out her orgasm, jolting and twitching against him, the clenching bringing his godly groans back into the mix when he cried his own release and spurted hard and fast, slowing his hips down however not being able to contain his loud, throaty moans. “ _Huhhhh.. Oooooh.._ ” He finished off and came to a stop, pulling out slowly to watch his surrender drip out. 

“Naughty boy..” Iman whispered, she’d lost her voice slightly after that one but she saw his cheeky little eyes looking for what a mess he’d just made of her and the sheets now, drizzling out. “Shit…” He swore again, collapsing back against the pillows and still panting, his smoking habits didn’t help now with him hardly being able to catch his breath or stop himself from cursing under his breath, a blissful smile upon his face now. Iman sprung back quicker than him, going into the bathroom to clean herself up with one of the damp towels evidence of their shower earlier, and she brought it back to wipe his length down and the sheets, but there was already too much of a mess, she’d be changing the sheets later. 

David was out of it in the bedroom, laying there with his eyes almost closed, she pulled her thong on and stalked out of the bedroom, leaving him to calm down while she went to make hot drinks. Iman made the best hot chocolates and he made the best coffee, so she set on making hot chocolate for herself and him, they’d bought large mugs from a store here just to suffice their sudden need for hot cocoa all the time. The snowy weather brought it on, they both weren’t used to this much of it but back in New York whenever there was snow the cocoa came out. She made them both a large mug, adding squirty cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and a flake, she’d bought all the essentials for making only the best. And she soon came wandering back into the bedroom with the drinks, setting his down next to him on the bedside table and then making her way to lay next to him and sip at her own. He was almost asleep, his eyes were going, he could do with a cat nap right now but he snapped himself out of it and sat up to drink his hot chocolate first, nothing better than filling his belly with hot goodness before he’d snuggle with her and go for a nap after all the excited energy used this afternoon. He was planning on taking her out for an evening meal anyway, he was a lousy cook and she knew it, it made her giggled when he tried.


	18. David

Shuffling feet, a strong smell of coffee beans, faint jazz music… Morning time for David and for Iman now, that David had tried to gently escape bed without waking her. He was the sweetest, he always tried so hard to tip toe out and keep his noise and movement to a bare minimum so she wouldn’t notice but the moment he got out of bed she started to regain consciousness. 

Iman hadn’t always been so easily tempted out of slumber but after a few months with David, she’d naturally and gradually started to wake up before sunrise and notice him leaving her to fend for her own warmth. He really was very snuggly, how he thought she wouldn’t realise her teddy bear had been replaced with a smartly adjusted pillow… But he tried so hard, she woke up with a smile on her face every time, such a humble, harmless man he was.

By now she’d grown accustomed to David’s routine and he always stuck to it, not one time yet had she seen him go out of line in his usual morning, unless she clung to him and coerced him into staying in bed and cuddling her, which he couldn’t refuse. She felt like she’d known him so much longer and farther along than that they could tell, but between those few months, they’d become almost inseparable and he’d dropped all his papers to be with her and spend leisure time together. Admirable, he was, but what she kept asking herself as she swooned every minute she remembered she’d ended up falling for David, was, what wasn’t he? A cook perhaps, but she was an excellent cook so that balanced out and she didn’t mind being in the kitchen. Apart from that, her list was dry for fault for the man, and she’d be up close and personal with him, seeing him in his most exposed and well, naked form. 

Handsome, polite, charming, talented, intelligent and cute gentleman he was. And to think at first, she was doubting her chances with a _rockstar_ , telling herself that she wasn’t aiming to be with someone ‘like’ him, as if that was even a bad thing to begin with. Okay. She’s set herself up for tough critique there, telling herself one thing and doing another but she honestly didn’t expect a rockstar, to be so damn perfect. Even his imperfections were beautiful to her, his little sniffles when he grew blue and shy, she could always cuddle him, wrap up with him in blankets and put his favourite record on. She knew it wouldn’t entirely shuffle him out of the blues but he’d always try a smile that was unsure but it made an effort, like he was ashamed of having a fault. Well not really a fault. Human nature to feel blue. Some felt it more than others. Iman was personally very bubbly and self-content, hardly dwelling on past happening or her mind’s nag, but David did get eaten up sometimes, he was depressed. He told her that it’d shrunk being with her and she believed him on that, their very first night together, she knew there was something out of place about his gestures and awkwardness, he wasn’t feeling his best in that period of time, but he still came to meet her.

“Darling..” David appeared in the bedroom and settled down to sit on the bed next to her, wearing his pajama bottoms and a pair of fluffy socks, sparing the need for a shirt. He shook her out of her daydreaming over him and she turned her sleepy head and smiled his way, reaching out to hold his hand in hers gently. He looked at her innocently and parted his lips but no words came out, he was questioning her look and she still couldn’t entirely snap out of her dreamy stare. 

“Y-” He was silenced when Iman sat up and kissed him, taking him by surprise, but pleasantly. He lovingly returned her gesture and ran his the soft pads of his fingers down her cheek, letting her pull away slowly and parting his lips again, a little out of breath now but still questioning. “What was that for?” He assumed, he didn’t exactly know what to make of it, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Isn’t a girl allowed to kiss her boyfriend?” Iman asked, laying straight back down and patting at a spot closer to her in bed. He tasted of coffee strongly, but she loved coffee herself, only in mornings usually but living with his coffee-enthusiasm would soon change that. 

“Yeah..” David smiled cutely, crawling closer and being gathered under the sheets with her when she lifted them and pulled him into her embrace, kissing his cheek again and running her fingers through his fluffy hair. He was slightly surprised by her this morning, he wasn’t sure how to feel, apart from delighted. She was always affectionate and smiley but there was a difference to it that he noticed but couldn’t place. He wouldn’t place. He wouldn’t know she was laying there for a good thirty minutes swooning over him before he’d decided to creep in and check on her. Another adorable thing he did without needing to, his excitement for her to awake was obvious, always peeking in to see if she’d opened her eyes yet, she usually would if she heard him attempt to open the door stealthily.

“I was just thinking about you, is all…” Iman explained to him, she didn’t need to see his face, hidden against her chest, to know that he was still wearing that innocently confused face of his. 

“Oh.” David sounded even more curious but slightly worried then and she just giggled and sighed softly.

“Not bad things darling, good things, all good things..” Iman mentioned to him, speaking softly against his ear as she kissed the shell. She was being particularly affectionate this morning, he was still getting used to all this love that he’d been so adamantly thinking to himself a couple of months ago, he didn’t deserve. 

“All, good, things…” Iman sighed, “I couldn’t think a bad thing about you, there is one.” She pointed out what her routed lead up to this sweet greeting had been and he was at ease then, now he knew what was going on, she let him in.

“I wouldn’t say that.” David frowned slightly, looking up at her with a puzzled pout, “There’s plenty of-” She pressed her finger to his lips and he nipped at it playfully, making her elicit another giggle and chewing her lip slightly.

“Because you’re you. I’m not. Tell me one thing that you _think_ is bad about you.” Iman challenged him and he braced up as if he was prepared to answer it already, and he probably was, going to spew a well thought out answer at her and have an explanation all there already.

“I have a big nose.” David stated and Iman laughed now, squeezing him in her brace slightly and making him smile slightly.

“No you don’t. Tell me something honest.” Iman calmed down, smiling still.

“I uh- can’t cook.” 

“Okay. That’s true. But that’s not _really_ a bad thing darling, not everyone can cook. And besides, you don’t need to. You’ve got me.” Iman reassured him and he shrugged slightly.

“I burnt water.” He sighed.

“I remember.” Iman laughed again and he giggled a little this time, it was a bit funny, he’d planned on making pasta for them both and ended up forgetting about the water in the pan.

“And then we had to get takeaway pizza.” He recalled, smiling now, she’d managed to put a lasting smile on his face, and that was what she was aiming for, he didn’t seem as cheerful this morning, something was on his mind but she didn’t pry. Only if it became a problem or he wanted to tell her, he would eventually, he always did.

“That was good pizza though. I’m glad you introduced me to that place. See, you may not be able to cook yet but.. You could name the best takeaway in New York for any cuisine.” Iman giggled, but it was true, he’d lived off takeaway, instant meals and outings whenever he could, because he was truly useless in the kitchen, completely useless. His mind wasn’t setup to do ‘timing’ and he couldn’t multitask when his brain already felt to have a thousand tabs open and running at once.

“If you count that as a good thing.” David smiled, scratching behind his neck lightly, she took his hand and held it to stop him from getting all nervous on her, she encouraged his confidence, in himself.

“It is. Don’t doubt yourself handsome.” Iman flirted, pecking his lips again and giggling more when his thigh lifted over hers and he came to settle atop of her as he kissed her back deeply. Iman stopped giggling when he engaged with her passionately, kissing him back and probing her tongue past his purposely parted lips as it grew deeper. He groaned into her mouth and probed back, he was a slightly sloppier kisser than Iman but she found it cute, he was very serious about his kissing however childlike it could be at times, and it was quite relieving actually, to be with someone still immature and in touch with their inner child because she was exactly the same, but only around him, their inner children mingled a lot.


	19. Iman's Home

_Three Weeks On..._

“David Bowie!” An overly excited woman called from yards behind David as he took his morning stroll, coffee in hand, smoke in the other, resting between his ever so slightly yellowed fingers, the stain and footprint of cigarettes. He was peacefully whistling a new melody to himself, of which he’d been composing over the past couple of days, once by the piano, and mostly out and about, whenever a new piece came he whistled it on the end and created the tune like so. Even when he was trying to relax, he was working, somewhat. 

David took no note of the woman at first, hoping it was another man that looked somewhat like him nearby. But he was distinct, and that was his name being chimed. He could only expect to feel a pair of arms wrap around him from behind to slow him in his tracks, and he sighed softly and turned around, looking at the smaller woman burying her face at his chest. Odd. But it wasn’t the first time and while it was very strange to be seen hugged in broad daylight, there were some affectionate people out there, that’d only dream of this very moment. “Yes?” He asked now, he couldn’t hide any longer. Wearing a long brown winter coat, made of expensive materials, branded one of his favourite designers, Alexander McQueen on the hem. He also wore a fifties style original fedora, and his reading glasses, as a newspaper was sticking out of one of his pockets and he’d been reading along but decided against trying to walk at the same time, his attention span wasn’t built for that kind of task, without asking for a trip to the hospital. 

“Oh my god, it is you! It is!” The woman squealed, at mercy to David somewhat, tears in her eyes. He’d never bumped into a fan so happy, and he had quite a few to get round, but never tears unless it was a concert. She must’ve spotted him, his eyes didn’t lie. 

“Are you looking for an autograph?” He asked quietly when she let go, rummaging through his deep trench coat pockets, searching for a pen. The woman let go and straightened herself up, she just had to get a hug out of the man, whatever the cost. He had a teddy bear physique about him, he wasn’t weighty, quite the opposite, but he didn’t push her away or refuse, he was far too polite and empathetic to the fan’s excitement to do something so cruel. It would break his heart too, to build up to such a moment only to realise the idol a cold hearted foe, he wasn’t such. 

She nodded excitedly and scrambled to look through her purse, pulling out a hand sized notebook and holding it out to him. “Anywhere you like..” She blubbered out excitedly, shaking from head to toe. He took the notebook when he found his handy pen, briefly brushing her fingers, making her involuntarily whimper more. He frowned peculiarly and kept his cool, signing the cover of her notebook quickly with his permanent marker pen and nodding to her with a brief smile.

“There you are luv.” He spoke softly, holding it back out to her and only smiling to suffice her, before he turned away and continued on his way, while she was stowing the book away, taking a faster pace. He had places to be, not to be a bother but he couldn’t stay to chat, not right now. The woman looked up and he was gone round the corner, just catching the tail of his coat in the corner of her eye as she smiled still and walked off on her merry way to wherever she’d meant to be going before she’d spotted him.

Usually New York was an anonymous place to shroud in with other artists and such, that was one of many confrontations he’d get, but then he got used to that by now. It wasn’t as rabid here as it would be say he still lived in London. For now he was keeping his head down and relaxing in his older age, still appearing on magazine, newspapers and interviews occasionally, even though he barely saw the purpose of them as much more than digging for dirt on a celebrity to brew up economic profit. Oh what do I know about politics, he scolded himself, sighing and continuing down the street quickly. He had to make a small jog as he caught up with a taxi about to take off from dropping people off, stopping it and getting in quickly. He sat down and leaned forward towards the driver, explaining his destination and sitting back when the engine rumbled and they were off with steady pace. 

*

“Flight 65 landing in seven minutes…” Speakers lining the walls of the airport were announcing arrivals and departures, crowds of people submerging David and keeping him camouflaged from anyone else ready to stop him in his tracks. He weaved through many people, tugging along suitcases, swinging bags, strolling tanned, some pale. Making sure not to overstep or nudge anyone like they were him, he didn’t see the point in aggressive shoving, he just methodically took the clearest lines through businessmen and holidaymakers and turned into the nearest store. 

David went through the aisles, stopping in front of a large aisle of particularly fancy bouquets, flourished in colours, vibrant and bland, for all occasions. The airport florists were pretty handy, his hands felt a little empty. He picked and chose, making a simple decision a tough one with his overthinking. Until the woman from behind the counter came to his side and tilted her head, the store was dead anyway, she could always nip back to the counter, if there be another customer. “What’s the occasion?” The lady asked of him, she couldn’t stand there and watch him painfully pick up each bouquet and put it back any longer. 

“For my lady.” David spoke softly in his native accent, surprising the woman, but not too much. She worked within an airport, she should expect a British man, but she was rather fond of the accent. Pity, he had a very appealing tone, a handsome look, but he mentioned a lady friend, that blew it. 

“Romance?” She pondered, although it was pretty clear to her. 

“Y-yes?” David nibbled his lip nervously, inspecting all the flowers intently, hands on hips. 

“Then these are perfect.” She smiled, guiding him to another aisle entirely, an exotic flowers section, luminous and bursting with colour. Iman wore every colour as beautifully as she waltzed nude, so he had no problem going for a particular flavour. She picked out a large, expensive bouquet and he took them and nodded, sniffing first, they smelt just as good as they looked. “Mmm..” He agreed and followed her to the counter, he knew she was selling him the more expensive bouquets simply for business but Iman was worth every penny, and he could more than afford them anyway, luckily she had no clue who he was or she was just being peaceful.

“Thankyou.” He smiled politely as he stowed his wallet away and walked off, bracing the flowers close to his chest as he headed for the private jet landing area to find her, the plane was due to land any minute now.

A guard stopped him and he frowned and looked at him, “Identification sir.” They didn’t let just anybody stroll onto the private runway, let alone any at all. David one handedly rummaged through his pocket for his passport, struggling to find it amongst all his rubbish stuffed in his pockets, pens, scrap paper with lyrics and melody jotted along them, a notebook, keys, phone, wallet, so many things to pick through. He gave the guard one proper glance in apology to his struggle and the guard suddenly laughed and patted his shoulder, letting him go bye, “Sorry Mr. Bowie, I didn’t recognise you!” The guard laughed, letting him go on bye, he was so distinct looking, the passport would hardly change anything. David smiled and shook his head, walking down the steps and onto the tarmac, seeing the landed plane up ahead, he hurried over happily and waited by the mounted steps, gazing at the door opening. 

Iman came gracefully strolling out, a worker unloading her stuff into a limousine waiting for her and now presumably, David who was surprising her. She looked down the steps and saw him waiting there, holding the flowers behind his back, with a sweet smile on his face, but the flowers were far too large to hide behind his skinny back fully. She stepped down and giggled, chewing her lip and grinning from ear to ear, she hadn’t been expecting him here. He held out the flowers and she took them and sniffed at the scent, still giggling. “Oh David.. Darling.” She didn’t know what to say, who could expect such a beautiful greeting. 

“Morning sweetness.” David tilted his head and pulled off that innocent, cute smile of his and she melted, holding the flowers aside as she swung her other arm round him and pecked his lips as they walked towards the waiting car. 

“You didn’t have to-” She started but he stopped her.

“I knew you were due to arrive home today, so why not?” He shrugged, playing it off coolly, but this was more than romantic, she should’ve known he’d be there waiting with his big puppy dog eyes.

The driver opened the door for the two and David helped her inside himself, getting in after her and settling down once the door closed. His hair had gone from immaculate to quite a fluff in moments, the windy cool air of New York mixed with Jet engines had broken the wall of gel he’d tried to use to keep it in tact. Iman noticed and giggled even more, oh he was just too sweet, and now he looked even cuter. Her heart was thumping madly, beating out of her chest, he knew just how to keep a relationship flowing smoothly. She swung her arm around him at last and claimed his lips fully, brushing her fingers through his fluffy hair, she preferred it like that anyway, he looked twice as adorable. He personally wasn’t too pleased, all until she came to snog him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S _This actually happened..._


	20. Breakfast

“Driver? My house is on the left.” Iman raised her voice to let the driver know but this was her personal driver, he’d been working for her long enough to know where her house was, let alone be able to navigate himself to each avenue of central New York. But he kept on driving and smiled to her in the mirror, winking to David and she turned to a smug David and looked for answers.

“I haven’t even showered- I look a mess- My stuff..” Iman blubbered out but David looked at her and nodded.

“I know, I know. But first, breakfast.” He hushed her with his charming smile, which always managed to leave her speechless, let alone breathless, she searched his eyes and eventually closed her parted lips, hugging straight into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. He was dressed up nicely and she was in casual clothes, well her version of casual, jeans and a dress shirt, some shades dangling from the collar. She’d just been on a business trip and hadn’t expected any of this.

David would’ve just taken her to his home, or gone to hers and whipped up something as best he could, but why settle for burnt toast and runny scrambled eggs? When he could just book a table and dine with her before they settled back to her home. 

Somewhere private, expensive, the money didn’t really matter to either of them, that wasn’t the value in the occasion. They could set out to take each other to the most extortionate of restaurants but it was the thought that counted, that and the time they got to spend together. Both sentimentalists, both romantics. They worked together like Ying and Yang at times. David having his giggle worthy feminine side, which she’d met within their home life and Iman having a masculine side, despite all the glam and fashion, she too bore a side to her. They leveled out nicely, on all departments, Iman could cook and David could clean, it worked.

“I thought you’d be at the studio.” Iman spoke to him, but he frowned down at her and shook his head with a bemused smile, unsure.

“Darling, I’m not work- well I’m not officially working right now.” He’d been brewing up a storm of melodies and lyrics the last time they’d been together so she assumed he’d be at the studio bringing it all to life. As far as work was concerned, they talked together about everything they were going to do, about everything in general but mutually didn’t step into each other's boundaries unless necessary or authorised. He’d visit her at the office, she’d visit him at the studio, but they wouldn’t particularly snoop unless one wanted to tell the other, the trust was strong and maintained between them already.

“Hmm..” Iman raised a brow and he shook his head.

“Seriously. I’m not. I’m focused on me and you right now, that’s it. I may jot a few words here and there but then I always do that.” He laughed a little, being honest with her. He didn’t feel the need to hide a project from her anyway, she wouldn’t kiss and tell and neither would he, they only announced bold statements when approached now. The press had died down a tad since their escape to Switzerland, but it would be back once they got the whiff that they were back in native lands. 

The driver stopped outside of a cafe, in the suburbs of Manhattan, out of the way of main streets, on a side lane. There were still people walking their dogs and scaling up and down the pavements but far less, it was a residential area and quiet enough once they both stepped out and walked together into the nearby cafe. The driver remained parked up, he’d promised to wait and take them to hers afterwards, David had called up and told him he wanted to treat her to breakfast first. She was glad she hadn’t eaten on the plane, but then her appetite always lacked mid-flight, the altitudes made her sleepy more than anything.

“Morning Mr. Jones.” A friendly waiter greeted them, the place was almost empty this time of morning, it was still pleasantly early, eight to be exact. People were running to work and hurrying to shops, most could cook their own breakfast. Only a few people scattered around were in, drinking coffee or nibbling on sandwich, mostly business men and women, with laptops or plenty papers scattered, pen in hand. 

“Good Morning Richard.” David greeted, following the waiter to a table. It seemed wherever David took her, he knew the people well, but then he was a very gentle, friendly soul, it was no real surprise he knew just about everybody somehow. Probably one of his favourite spots, he always told her about his need to travel, to move, to feel inspired, a certain lighting or season, certain appeal or aesthetic, usually set him off on a whirl. So he’d been around, collecting geographically hotspot data for his own imagination.

They were allocated a reserved table at the back, by a window, a booth. He sat down after her, sitting opposite and taking up a menu as she did. “Drinks?” Richard asked of them politely, holding a notepad and pen expectantly. 

“The usual for me.” David confirmed her suspicion and Richard jotted down the drink David always had. 

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Iman smiled, she couldn’t decide, a little jet-lagged, her mind was still spinning from this surprise of his. Everything she’d been expecting to do had changed, but pleasantly swung and her mood did improve too; she couldn’t stop smiling, he had that effect on her every single time they were near.

“Nice.” Richard smiled and waltzed off to make their drinks, leaving the two alone for the time being. David held one of her hands in his larger one as they both scanned a menu and sighed as they tried to decide on what to have. 

“I think I might just have a bagel.” David was eyeing a smartly dressed male tucking into a ham and cheese bagel nearby. Iman smiled and looked at what he was looking at, it did look pretty good.

“I thought you’d go for the fry up.” Iman smirked from behind her menu and he smirked a little too, tracing his thumb over the back of her hand affectionately. 

“I’m feeling healthy today.. Besides, I don’t want a full stomach if uh- y’know..” David raised his brows once and chewed his bottom lip a little, glimpsing at her cheekily and she got his jist. Thinking ahead already, what a smart man, he was always one step ahead. But she decided to challenge him just a little, although he’d pretty much guessed her next plan of action.

“Who said anything about sex?” Iman lowered her tone and he looked taken aback, feigning shock.

“I certainly didn’t mention that. I was just assuming we were going to yoga, at some point today.” He lied through his teeth to entertain her attempted teasing, although they did go to yoga together, as she recommended it as stress relief for both of them. They’d both had a rocky past decade, so starting up as a couple together meant a lot of tackling the past back and coming to terms with their own problems too. David still a little heartbroken after Melissa and himself broke up just a few years before him and Iman met, he was blamed to have sexually assaulted a woman mid-tour, which certainly wasn’t true but then after that, he couldn’t deal with the constantly paranoid, weeping Melissa, it broke their bond in two.

Iman had just escaped a catastrophic relationship herself, having dabbled in drugs, drank far too much and had quite a bad ending to a marriage with a sportsman. She didn’t even know if she was ready to date again when her hairdresser set up the blind date, which explains her hesitance to be with a rockstar, another fellow in crime with drugs, alcohol and partying. But David did not live up to that stereotype entirely. Since their meeting, they’d been to a few clubs, met a few mutual friends of one another, but neither of them touched drugs anymore, however they both still drank themselves silly; together, it was better that way, they had each others backs. But he could certainly hold his liquor, he’d tried to stop drinking more recently and he was doing well, but he wasn’t quite there yet, Iman encouraged him to do whatever he felt right but didn’t deny the chance to go out drinking with him, if he offered, she wouldn’t knowing he was attempting to stop, half-heartedly currently.

“Oh really?” Iman couldn’t even wit up a reply to that, because she knew it’d turn into another round of wit tennis between them, he always had a remark to come back with, both being stubborn but her less so, for her soft spot for him was too gaping wide for her to go on a lot of the time. All he had to do was wear those puppy eyes of his and she’d give in, she was completely soft whenever he did that.

“Yes. Really.” He ended it there and giggled just as she did, chewing his lip again, flirting with his eyes. He was a massive flirt, and very good at it, he had a very handsome face to pull it all off flawlessly every time. And a charming tongue, sharp witted mind, dry sense of humour.. the list could go on, he just got better and better everytime.


	21. Home

“Marvellous Richard thank you.” David complimented as he took his first sip of the coffee as did Iman, more focused on observing his usual heavenly expression as the coffee swirled around his mouth than the taste of her own. Every time. Without fault, a good coffee set his eyes off and his little hums, quieter than usual because they were in a public place. It sounded more a sexual groan whenever she’d heard it. Richard smiled and nodded, he knew how David liked his coffees, the musician was a regular but he happily kept that fact under wraps for the man’s privacy. 

“Uh-yes. I’ll have two bagels, cream cheese, ham, cucumbers please.” David had changed his usual breakfast this morning which was a surprise to even Richard, the man seemed very routine just from observation of the times he’d been in. Always read the newspaper, always sat by the window at the same table in the same seat. Always the same beverage and fry up, Richard didn’t have to ask anymore, he’d come over to the table and write down the usual already, David just smiling politely and burying his nose in the papers. He even had a female friend with him this time, it was a new ordeal today.

Iman looked at the menu and at David, “I don’t know what to have…” She asked of him and he took up his own menu and looked thoughtfully as he read. 

“How about, a fry up.” He suggested innocently and she chuckled softly and shook her head at him. 

“Okay, an english fry up for me please.” Iman shocked David, who’d been pulling her leg and joking with her, but she took to the idea and it made it easier for her indecisiveness. Richard jotted down the orders and left to put them through to the kitchen. Another waitress on duty was eyeing David up every time she walked by, and it’d hadn’t slipped past him nor Iman. 

“English to impress me?” David teased through his toothy grin.

“No, I’ve never had an English Breakfast before…” Iman admitted, tilting her head slightly in shame. 

“Never? I thought you’d been to London.” He frowned in question, pouting slightly, who hadn’t tried a marvellous fry up before.

“I did. For a show and a photoshoot. I was on a strict diet back then David.” Iman mentioned, her travelling had been diverse and far at the time but she didn’t actually get to experience the cultures, traditions or landmarks of the areas really. 

“I saw Big Ben. And the London Eye.” Iman told him.

“You’ve never, ever, experienced a full english before?” David reiterated in wonder, it was his favourite breakfast, always would be. His englishness was bold and proud, but he did enjoy every other culture just as much. His touring and shows gave him time to explore bits and pieces in between, he was in charge so he insisted they went to monuments, restaurants and museums of the local areas when possible. 

“Nope.” She didn’t see the seriousness of it but he smiled then and chuckled a little. 

“Then I’ll have to take you.” David planned ahead, now they had another place to holiday, their main focus at the moment was spending time together. Iman being retired from the extensive work in Fashion she’d been doing beforehand. David taking a luxurious break. They had the time and funding to roam as much as they pleased, so they intended to. “You won’t get a proper fry up here, in the states.”

*

“Mr. Bowie! Mr. Bowie!” Getting out of the limousine to enter Iman’s apartment building, there were paparazzi swarming the area. The cat was out of the bag, they already knew the two were dating and had premium access to high profile David Bowie just by camping out nearby. Flashing cameras and excitable journalists prodding and pleading for a word out of them. David tried to keep his head down and Iman had other ideas. The driver was unloading her stuff and David carried a bag, insisting she not have to carry a thing despite her protests. Iman grabbed his arm before they went into the building and pulled him close, turning around and smiling with him, they gave the paps what they wanted for now, a few good snaps of the two together. They retreated into the building afterwards and settled into her apartment.

“Thank you, see you next time.” Iman said farewell to the driver after he’d helped unload her suitcases as David placed the two he was carrying in her bedroom and made himself comfortable in the lounge, waiting for her whilst he flicked through the channels. She shut the front door swiftly and marched towards her bedroom with the remaining bags, labelled with pricey brands, some shopping she’d done on holiday. To David it looked less casual and more stock buying, he was surprised because he was very cautious and conservative with his money and Iman looked more a shopaholic.

Iman started to strip off, intent on a shower at least, removing her flat shoes and clothes keenly and remaining in her thongs as she stalked out of the bedroom, having suddenly stopped with a mischievous smile on her face as she sniffed about for her handsome knight and caught a whiff of his heavenly cologne as she entered the lounge and saw the documentary channel blaring, David having hung his coat and kicked off his uncomfortable oxfords, laying lazily on the sofa waiting for her. He didn’t hear her coming and jumped slightly when she pounced onto his lap and giggled. David looked up at her, peeling his eyes away from the history programme hesitantly and being delighted by the other viewing available to him currently. If only he could have both at once…

Iman found him amusing in that moment, he was actually battling with himself over her luscious nude or the vikings, but then she knew he was keen on his history. “I’m going for a shower..” She told him softly, brushing her fingers lightly and briefly through his fluffed up hair before she got straight back up and wandered off. David had no chance to say anything, he was quite mesmerized by her boobs in his face to answer her and only took a breath in when she’d stalked away. He’d already showered this morning; but it wouldn’t hurt for another? He loved clean environments after all. What more could a man ask for, luxurious ranges of soaps and bubbles and pleasant smells and a sexy lady waiting to top it all off. He knew that’d been her plan after all so he tried to engage himself with the programme again but… She’d won already, he was distracted and got up after a few minutes of aimlessly gazing over.


	22. Buddha of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing since the 11th - And I apologise in advance if this isn't up to scratch, I'm not feeling my usual imaginative self currently, but I felt the need to write for anyone following this one, hopefully to soothe slightly.

Somehow in what would appear a blizzard of complete and utter patience, David emerged from the bathroom with Iman in tow, towels wrapped around their waists, tugging her hand and leading her into the bedroom instead. He’d not managed keeping his hands off her, or to hide any arousal that might’ve provoked, quite blatantly, but he’d kept her waiting and simply enjoyed a quick shower with her. 

Whatever he was up to, he looked distracted as he led her away and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking out his wet hair and rubbing the towel through it vigorously, fluffing up in the process. Iman did the same, drying off her hair quickly and letting the towel remain tucked up to cover her hair. “David?” Iman asks quietly of him, scooching up closer to him and gently resting her hand on his shoulder, hesitant in case it was anything to do with her, the frown upon his face.

“Hmm?” David tilts his head back and rests it against her shoulder, looking up into her eyes curiously, however he cannot hide the distracted, slightly downtrodden look about them. 

“What’s on your mind?” Iman whispers, stroking her slender fingers through his fluffy mess gently, knowing of it’s calming effect on him. She had a deep seated habit of worrying whenever someone looked concerned around her, a big sensitive ego she possesses, it worried her that it was something to do with her. 

“Oh just, lots of things.” David mumbles back with a slight pout, his mind troubles him with over thinking and imagining everything, it sets his attention span off track and renders him to appear that of a goldfish. Sometimes it starts to worry him, because it gets in the way of anything he was intending to do, yes, including his most glorified and ultimate favourite activity of any day.

Iman budges back and lays down, pulling him up with her and holding him in her arms, guarding him and stroking his hair nevertheless. “Just, relax.” Iman whispers, trailing her fingers down to his shoulders and starting to knead them gently, his tension was obvious, stress had got him down. “Gosh you’re stressed hun.” She notices and ends up massaging his shoulders while he lays there with eyes half closed, appreciating the gesture and finding it easing his mind off bit by bit. 

David sighes softly, tilting his head to gaze up at her lovingly as she eases his tension, his parted lips remaining, he’s really needed this for a long time. But where to find someone capable, he’s had plenty of chance to but never thought about self care over doodling and jotting lyrics, it becomes his main focus everyday, which is why Iman to him is something of a miracle, someone to steady him and show him he needs more in life than just a pen and paper and a microwavable meal. He’s become that of a recluse over tin machine years, barely anymore drinking, no drugs, his promiscuous ways have subsided, he’s managed to be loyal to one woman over periods of time, Melissa, Susan… Maturing he puts it down to, although he still feels three at heart, and always will do, he’s grown a pair about him, polished the top off for what it is to be a gentleman, and his features have defined handsomely, he doesn’t even realise it, Iman has the pleasure of that. His suave suit wearing preference and soft skin, marvellous voice, to which she can never tire of, he can’t possibly bore her with a relaxing tone like his, and a brilliantly infectious smile.

David’s shoulders are loose to the touch by time Iman is done with them, taken by surprise when he leans up and kisses her strongly, turning around in the process and pinning his hands to her shoulders, climbing onto her lap and growling against her lips sexily when her hand tugs at his hair desperately, moaning into the kiss herself. Whatever button she’d pressed, it worked out in her favour, David, grinning ear to ear, wagging his tail and initiating his playful spirit once again, his mind ceases it’s locking up and tightening feeling, he can breathe freely.

“Easy tiger..” Iman drawls inches away from his lips, smiling through his darker looks and teaseful pecks, she sees he’s pinned her and pouts up at him, nipping his bottom lip…

**

“Living in… Living in lies, by the way, railway line..” David sings quietly, playing to himself sat at the piano, sipping at a coffee and smoking a cigarette casually. His office was where most of his work commenced professionally, anywhere else, it was on his hands, arms, scraps of paper, wherever he could jot. And if a melody came to him, he’d hum it repeatedly until he’d made his way to the nearest instrument, to write and figure it out before it disappeared. 

“Mmm, mhmmm..” David didn’t even stop humming through a gulp of coffee, refreshing the melody he’d figured out in his mind constantly, with his attention span, the likelihood of it just disappearing and frustrating him was high, so he took no risks.

The office door behind him opened but he didn’t stop playing, he had no need to jump or turn around. “Pushing the hair.. from my eyes.. Elvis is-” Iman slings her arms around him from behind and kisses him behind the ear, resting her chin on his shoulder as he works, stopping entirely to smile peacefully and lean against her. “Afternoon missus’” He muses quietly, turning his head to hers when she kisses him.

“Sorry, I had a late night.” Iman raises her brows once and giggles slightly as he grins wickedly and chews his lip, flirting with his eyes. Despite their late night, he always got up at ridiculous o’clock, Iman couldn’t always wake to convince him to stay in bed so he’d slipped away and ended up in his office writing away until she’d wake. He was mildly surprised when he looked at his watch at twelve and she still wasn’t up and about, but then he didn’t condone her lie-ins, she should sleep away and appreciate her ability to do so, he was up and sharp at six. 

After a quiet, romantic meal together in the evening, they ended up crashing together at his apartment, after attracting attention at the bar afterhand and getting a little tiddly together, he didn’t drink at all anymore really, but the odd once or twice, although he should keep himself completely dry due to his recent history with it. Iman suggested an AA meeting to him, because he was terrible once he started drinking, awfully silly and adorable still, no violent tendencies or anything outrageous, but he couldn’t stop drinking once he started, for days and days. She was helping him quietly and securely give up, although they slipped up last night. No public attention, they had a way with clouding themselves despite every attempt the nuisance that the media was tried, no nooks or crannies to investigate, they kept their news tight and composed, to themselves, like any normal person with rights should, doing it the right way. They didn’t even have to have the conversation to clarify this with each other, they both had enough time to share their relation with the desire for privacy to settle such tactics as a couple, they worked well together in neutral force. Which is how it should be in a working relationship, thus proven in their strong bond.

Evading the media and others to recognise them, eventually they retreated into his lair, managing to dodge everyone and make it back well and safe, and somehow managing to get into bed together. The rest was history; until they woke in the morning with a slightly devastated bedroom, clothes everywhere, dirty evidence of what had developed in their arrival. David had already cleared it up quietly, and put a wash on to clean up their messed up clothes, waiting to do the dirty sheets in a separate wash when she eventually awoke for him to manoeuvre them all. 

“Did you now?” David pondered innocently and Iman patted his cheek and took his empty mug, wandering from the room without another word, aiming to make him another cup, and something to eat.

David sighed happily when she left and leant against the edge of the piano, daydreaming and smiling away, she’d caught him in a whirl and ended up sending him into a far bigger trip than he had been intending. Spending around five minutes staring into nothing, smirking over her before he snapped out of it to the smell of fresh coffee wafting about, he caught it and got up at once, leaving for the kitchen area where she stood, stirring two coffees, wearing an apron. 

“What’s cooking?” He asked casually, expecting her to be whipping herself up a breakfast. David, as per usual, hadn’t fed himself in the rush to clean and then scramble into the office to get his ideas down on paper, he’d recently been sent a letter of request into sounding a film, producing the soundtracks around it and although he hadn’t replied nor accepted yet, his mind was beginning to accept it all on it’s own, opening up to the potential and brainstorming away, distracting him a lot more than usual. And more obviously, because he was terrible in the kitchen, coffee was more his forte than anything involving saucepans and ovens, his attention span forebode a good chef in him, or so he believed. If he ever did magic up something edible, and once upon a time, a really decent meal, the whole kitchen was left in hurricane mode, to which the poor soul on cleaning up duty would have to solve. He didn’t mention that he was hungry to her, however he swanned about as if he was, and Iman had grown accustom to his lack of cooking skills quickly, she didn’t mind it because she was quite the opposite in that department, and she loved to cook, it was no burden on her, rather a blessing, to have a reason to be baking and cooking often. 

“Bacon.” Iman answered as she slapped down rashers into the heated pan and moved to start slicing into a fresh tiger loaf. “Want one?” She smiles, she’s already frying up a portion for two, but she asks to reaffirm his hungry eyes and growling stomach, not just simply reacting to the smell itself. 

“Oh, please.” David nods in reply, politely, standing innocently hugging the warm coffee to his clothed chest, watching her cook and whizz around in time, managing to cook the bacon perfectly and catch it in time to lay into the sliced bread. He is marvelling all the while, how does her brain pull that one off? His cannot fathom such a thing is multi-tasking like shown, and it’s something to admire while it’s difficult, he says to himself. Multi-tasking, as far as he’ll go is sipping coffee while playing piano. 

“I see you went shopping.” Iman mentions with a small smile, topping the sandwiches, knowing how he liked it from his previous orders whenever they had breakfast. Avocados, mozerella, baby spinach and salsa, a strange combo until tasted, Iman was very hesitant and surprised but tried one herself and ended up falling in love with the random combo he somehow mastered. See, he didn’t give himself enough credit for his ability to combine ingredients in even the oddest, most unthought of, untouched forms, and still come out with a brilliant recipe. 

“Just for you.” David chuckles softly, taking the plate offered and following her into the lounge area, settling down on the comfortable sofa and kicking his feet up just as comfortably, as does Iman, replicate his every move naturally, swinging closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder as she bites into her shoulder and eyes the screen as he flicks through channels. 

“Anything but documentaries.” Iman giggles, knowing that’s the exact channel he’s looking for, the history channel, and as he flicks onto it, he keeps going, smirking to himself, biting into his own sandwich and settling on a random teleshopping channel for a moment to do so, he is no multi-tasker. 

“Mm, perfecto.” David mumbles to her after swallowing his mouthful, complimenting her cooking, as ever. He’s yet to find fault or mention so, and he truthfully hasn’t a complaint to give yet, about her overall performance, not just her cooking. Iman probably has a few for him already, but he doesn’t ask upon them, nor provoke such a conversation, he knows she gets bored of the constant black and white grainy documentaries, that’s number one solved...


	23. Elvis is English?

“Are you going down to the studio today?” Iman asks briefly, before taking another bite of her sandwich, questioning him with her eyes instead. He starts to flick through the channels again, sandwich in one hand, remote in the other. To answer her, he has to stop all together, so it ends up on a holiday channel instead.

 

“Perhaps.” David chews away, finishing the last bite and licking his fingers clean after he places the plate aside on the coffee table, leaning back comfortably and coming to wrap an arm around her now he was one spare. An advert comes on and he grows intrigued. 

 

“I’ll come, if you are.” Iman smiles softly, offering to join him in the studio if he isn’t feeling he’ll be too busy and unable to bring her along. She turns her attention to the TV and finishes her sandwich quietly. 

 

“Then I’ll go.” David nods as he makes his mind up, although he is somewhere in the middle of planning to go down anyway, he is more obliged to go now that she’ll be accompanying him. The only thing is, he worries it’ll be a bore for her, or something interesting, depends whether she likes the sight of lots of unlabelled switches being flipped and the repetitive takes and listening periods there will be. It’d be her first time in the studio in the works, behind the scenes, so it could either be something she adores or pleads to lesser return. 

 

“You have been working.” Iman figures out and smirks his way as he grins and looks away, he said he’d not be in the studio or working, but here he was, antsy to get involved and back in his place of comfort. Iman knew he would at some point, and she had yet to know his inner workaholic, this would be her first encounter with David’s work head. And she wouldn’t nor couldn’t condone it. He’d proved just how much music meant to him by his continuing career in the field and just his atmosphere, the first step Iman took into his apartment, his quiet haven, she laid eyes upon vinyls stacked, a guitar up against the sofa, he liked to be surrounded by his music, and he certainly was. His vast mind blowing collection of instruments and records too, took her by surprise. She’d been to a few musicians houses before, and none of them had the setup and enormous collection he did, he truly cared for and loved his music, and she loved him and his music, and plenty of it herself, so who was she to fault him? 

 

The courageous smile he wore whenever he was excited about a new song or anywhere near his passion, was something she could never strip from him, it was truly adorable. David had a strong passion and continued to, something admirable about him, he had a strong work ethic and a good heart, Iman couldn’t find fault in him there, nor anywhere, particularly. Only small things that were easily fixed, and maybe some other things they could work on together, but she was rather enthralled by his person itself, David Jones, the man she met always had an interesting story to tell or word to add, about the most detailed of things, his incredible memory and knowledge for topics was something she very much swooned over, when he was sat there off and away because something had triggered his enthusiasm, he’d be there for hours telling her about the way a pyramid is shaped and why, or the reason a certain letter is shaped, he knew allsorts, and there was never a dull moment with him, even in those sporadic moments of deep conversation he liked to have. 

 

The fact that Iman never did shut him up and stayed quiet, concentrated on his face and listening whenever he naturally started off on one, was something he admired of her. Firstly because he had a good humour for it. Many people glazed over or as he would put it, almost fell asleep, when he would talk of things he knew. But Iman? Never once. She listened, and gave him response, he could fully be himself with her, and feel no need to suppress his quirks or tendencies, only few things, like leaving his boxers around the house, which would come later on when things started to really progress and their future started to develop vastly and rapidly. But she was very chilled out and kind hearted, just like him, they shared a lot in common, that from first glance, or first meeting, a person outside of their growing separate bubble together, seem as though they were completely different. They didn’t let anyone behind the scenes of their relationship, but rather remained to themselves and there, had their own little world to escape to together on an evening, or during a day where work did not call upon them. 

 

“BBC approached me with a deal.” David whipped out the excuse quickly and she continued smiling and just shook her head, “I knew you couldn’t resist.” She’d had him all to herself all this time because he’d dropped his pen and solemnly spent his time with her and surrounding building their relationship, and he was still being slow and procrastinating on his work to spend time with her more than anything else. And to David, that meant a lot, that was quite a statement, Iman took it as strongly and seriously, it was like a heroin addict, giving up the needle suddenly, for their loved one, he was very very addicted to his work, the routine so deeply embedded and natural to him now that him not waking up at four am with a notepad and pen was saying something. He did make a promise, and he was very much keeping to it, growing their trust, which was something he took great value in building and keeping. Even the smallest thing such as telling a white lie could throw that all off, so they didn’t, and if they didn’t want to share something, they just wouldn’t bring it up at all, like he hadn’t with this new deal.

 

“I’m working on a soundtrack for their latest documentary.” David sighs and taps his fingers, “It won’t get in the way, I’ll only visit the studio when you’re off working.” He tries to promise and Iman shakes her head to stop him again. 

 

“No, David, I don’t mind silly. You don’t have to stop working for me.” Iman manages to get a word in now and he stops and bows his head.

 

“Only if you don’t mind.” He is being quite submissive to her, truly, thinking of Iman as the first factor for any decision he makes now, he wakes up in the morning, Iman isn’t even there, and he lits up a cigarette and wonders on outside to smoke it, he’s gotten into the routine of doing so, or at least being out of her face when he is, he knows she doesn’t like the smoke. Little things like that, he doesn’t have to when she’s not there, but he imagines she is, he finds himself yearning for her more, and their relationship stronger. A few nights ago, he was kept awake considering and virtually planning their marriage. Maybe it’s a little soon, he is aware of that, but for a few months to come, he wants to propose already, he has the right mind to wait a little more first, but he would literally get down on one knee and propose to her right here right now, he’s that serious. 

 

“Of course I don’t mind darling, you can work and still see me. It works hand in hand. I just don’t want to be carrying you to bed again, at least come to bed.” Iman negotiates and he smiles and nods, relieved and showing it, he gets himself into these little scenarios, she has no clue why he is worrying himself so much about these things, because she really is laidback about it. 

 

“I will darling.” David sighs softly, he knows that is a habit of his, as much as he wants to come bed for something inevitably entertaining of his evening, he ends up drilling on with writing and getting entrapped into his own world of dedicated creation, until the moment of course where he has suddenly went from upright and writing away to face smushed to the desk snoring, which Iman always finds ridiculously adorable, he can’t pull himself away from the one true love she’ll have to share him with; music. 

 

Iman doesn’t mind the idea of being in joint marriage, and letting him get on with his inspiration, she encouraged it rather and admires hard working in a man, David proving to be exactly that. He works obsessively and she is learning to get that he does so even more and unhealthily when he isn’t feeling his best, to use it as a vice, considering he is now amazingly sober, and working towards dropping the last few drops of alcohol off the end and cigarettes… Someday!

 

The past few months has been packed and crammed with nothing but a lot of dedicated building of their relationship and a lot of ‘sleepovers’. David did drop his pen and pad for Iman, entirely for the first month and a half, but he was slowly weening back into it now, with her full enthusiasm, actually being the one to start frowning and demanding he return, because she knew he really wanted to and the idea of David without a pen and paper in hand or scribbled lyrics on the backs of his hands was shudder-worthy, it just wouldn’t be the same, would it?

 

**

 

“Living in lies, by the railway line, pushing the hair from my eyes.” David sings softly into the microphone, glancing down at a pad and smiling against the mic as his gaze catches Iman’s. It is an almost timid and brief flicker from her to the floor, and she swoons, oh she swoons, how can she ever resist him. He doesn’t even realise just how adorable he is a lot of the time, the little things he does, he’s very quirky but there still seems to be little to fault him on in general, he never lets his weaknesses show. This is the first time he’s been in the studio since the big breakup of the band and while that is in the back of his mind, it feels good to be back, as ever. David’s always fidgeting to get back in there for round two, three, four… He can go on, and demo more and produce more, and over-write and compile for sure. On average he and Tony go for a ten song boundary, but even then that’s no real solid line, it can go under or over, but solidly, ten to keep the excitable two from going ten thousand demos in. But they usually end up with twenty to thirty and a few times in the past even nearing forty demos. And only a sample of those make the cut, the others are kept as memories in a box, maybe to some day be dusted off and allowed for other’s ears. 

 

“Elvis is English, and climbs the hills… Can’t tell the bullshit from the lies.” David cuts off and waves his hand, clearing his throat and coming back round from his seat to give out some requests and start to tweak it with the mixer at once. Iman is watching quietly and amazedly, with plenty others starting to arrive and greet her, she is meeting new acquaintances of his, producers, mixers, friends, all sorts, but he never can keep his eye off her for a minute or more, he is always close by or checking on her. He did warn her before this trip that the studio visit would be jammed packed with hard work and the boring side but Iman remains enthused and - surprisingly to him - not asleep and snoring. It’s tedious work getting it all going, working out melodica, instrument roles, vocals, editing and mixing it all live and scratching more bits in. 

 

So much detail, hard work and above all she has noticed, personality, goes into this line of work. Unique sounds, certain takes, spontaneity is something David seems to like, hitting a few notes a key different from what he’d had in mind at the time, but still fitting, or even better, not at all. He doesn’t strive for perfection in life and maybe a little so although admittedly in himself only, just a little bit, he doesn’t put all his focus into himself, but he looks good and always remains cool in other’s eyes without even trying, guess he has that going for him. 

 

*

 

Two more hours pass on and David ends up in the chair behind the mixing panels, switching many switches and listening to the cuts over and over, talking with the mixer for a while and the producer, all the while trying to keep Iman entertained and in the loop. He’s constantly shooting her those sweet smiles of his from across the room, and it keeps her warm and entertained, he is very caring, she did know what to expect when coming down to his workplace, for work to be done, it wouldn’t mean she’d have to be constantly involved. It fascinated her enough to watch, and pleased her to have the chance of watching someone as high profile as David in the works, very different from anything she’d seen, he had his own unique way, but the way the room lit up and animated when he entered was everything. 

 

Mostly lighthearted, there was no seriousness or rush in the studio the whole time. His wit constantly coming into play to get a laugh out of everyone and keep them perked and ready, she was finding out more and more just how incredibly funny he was. Because all of their time together so far, she’d noticed he was a strong quick mind on him, and that he had a good humour, but now it was coming out more. All of their time spent together had been quite deep and heart-to-heart, more serious and full of one another’s lips than having any room for talk or laughter. But he always had something amusing to say, even in the worst of situations. It was his coping mechanism, to laugh off even the most serious of things, but it made everyone else feel a little easier, for him to be able to speak about something so seriously and not break down in front of them, was a truly strong rounded person.

 

“Darling, Lunch?” David swings away from the mixing deck and lets the mixer continue, getting up and sweeping over to slouch down next to Iman on the sofa, swinging an arm around her. If only for a brief moment he rests his legs and himself, he’s been at it non-stop since they arrived, had no time to stop talking, singing or working, it is remarkable just how effortless he makes it all look from afar, but behind the scenes, he is a very very determined man and imaginative, to have such a vivid idea of his music so early on, and make something so beautiful of it all, every time, is mindblowing. 

 

“Yes please.” Iman accepts his offer with relief, “I’m starving.” She giggles, she didn’t want to mention it as to disturb him or his momentum but he seems finished for the day, after having long conversation with everyone, they’ve got all they need for today’s objectives. Done within the space of only a few hours too. He stands first and offers her a hand, helping her up and guiding her out of the winding halls of the studio, a quietly kept place in New York, but his recurring favourite. With friendly faces, and a quiet atmosphere, no bombarding of fans or need to disclose much with anyone with a fear of them telling, he can work in peace here and it’s only down the road from his apartment.


	24. XXIV

“Compliments to the chef, thank you.” David shakes the waiters hand with a friendly smile, holding Iman’s in his other as they swiftly leave the restaurant, bill paid, receipt left with a handful of pocket change and a note left as tip. He found himself in that predicament every time he dined out. He is too generous. He always leaves a pretty penny extra for the serving waiter at the time. Iman had eyed him and shook her head, but smiled through the false disappointment as she noticed him emptying his pocket to leave a tip, he didn’t need to, the waiter had hardly been round apart from the drink and food orders, but the principle, his kindness didn’t go unnoticed. She loved him for it, after all. 

At first she’d really been kidding herself. Telling herself that she never wanted to get involved with “someone like him” as in referring to a rock star, heavy lifestyle, and probably not a great person to interact with in the first place, bad influences and a lot on one’s plate to live with to say the least. But that man was long gone, sat down on his pedestal back in the seventies, he waved goodbye and didn’t turn back. After his divorce with Angie, not as messy as he’d thought it’d go at the time, he gained custody of Zowie, and with the lifestyle he was leading - hardly a life at all - he had to smack some sense into himself, alongside Iggy in Berlin, not take more smack. 

Iman had to be cautious, what were the odds a rockstar had such a mellow lifestyle, or such as his, it wasn’t always that way but he could say one thing and mean another. But oh how he’d proved her wrong. Clean, in the process of kicking the drink too, becoming more of a laidback, settled homebody than a party animal his adolescent self once was. He was ready for a relationship, searching half-heartedly for one, but only with less hope and intention because of his past with it all together, would it ever work in his favour? That question didn’t clear of it’s fog immediately, not until that first piercing moment of eye contact with the woman now in his arm, smooching his cheek, loving him all the same. Now there was more than a chance.

“For how long darling?” David speaks softly, however his little pout says it all, a slight whine in his tone, poor David. He is getting pretty embedded in this relationship, focusing solely on building it with Iman rather than anything else that could be going on in his life. He is just beginning to master his recipe for success as far as keeping it alive goes. A few years ahead, little does he realise, he’ll claim that generosity with the duvet and privacy are the little keys to large wide and proud success. Nor does he know this it, this is the woman he will live and breathe next to, until fate makes any other turn, till death do us part, he lives by that statement in this very moment, he knows she’s the one. 

“Two weeks.” Iman answers, turning the corner with him, the ability to stroll down the streets publicly and without worry of even hiring a guard to tail them, New York has it’s pros. David knows this, he’s decided to inhabit here for the exact same reason. Yeah, there’s recognition, people take one look at him, shades and hat or not, they know it’s him. But it’s not the whacky reaction that he needs to be cautious over that he did in London, the people are chilled out, they’ll give him the occasional “Yo Bowie.” and if they’re couraged, they may ask for a photo or an autograph, but apart from that, a free life. All they want to be watching out for really is paparazzi poking their noses in, they may snap something with completely innocent intentions and end up slapping a dramatic irrelevant title and story up. Which is why they don’t tend to kiss in public, nobody needs to snap them in one’ another’s face every two seconds, smiling perhaps an alternative they can both agree on. David is quite private regardless of their settled agreement for separation of outside world life with home, he doesn’t really go head first into PDA anyway. Hand holding, arm wrapping, cuddling, he can handle that enough.

“I’ll cook up some shepherd's pie for you.” Iman reasons with him and smiles all the same, she knows, one of his larger concerns, in the comical light of their humour together, is his belly, how will he survive if he is a tragic cook, without Iman he is back to instant noodles and microwave meals, and that’s no good, especially not with them being gym enthusiasts more recently. Yoga, working out, keeping fit together, it suddenly catches his interest far more than it ever had. Boxing had always been his number, but he gave it up after some intensive weeks in eighty-three, with a world champion training him, all in preparation for his world-tour. It’d been on his mind ever since, but he’d remained dormant to the idea until he met Iman, also finding keeping fit and in shape of importance enough to act. But there lied no strict rules with them both. They didn’t nag and snap at another ever, or bother with a hardy attitude, it was all about having fun, making the most of each moment, and not taking life so seriously, something Iman and any other touched personally by his inspirational hotspot had learned from him straight off the bat. He isn’t serious often. Dry and witty sense of humour, an unaware kind at points, making people laugh until their bellies ached and eyes streamed, without the intention to. Sarcasm he hands out generously too, but it’s just him, being himself, he never would do anything to hurt someone else, he’s a very chilled man, not a violent bone in his body, he wouldn’t harm a fly. 

“That’d be excellent.” David perks up a bit, smiling in his timid stroke cheerful way, to which she rubs his back as they walk further on and sighs happily to herself, the little things go a long way truly. If anything, she knows she never, put it to her grave, ever going to get bored of him, he is far too interesting and knowledgeable a man. And his smile never does tire, it is a dose of what the doctor ordered every time, laughter a remedy, his smile another. 

“I knew that’d cheer you up.” She giggles to him as they end up outside a bookstore and he peers up at the broad signage, smirking even more so now, she’d led him to a bookstore, bound to slap a smile on that face quickly, the more curious and enthusiast one, he did love books passionately, after all. Easy as pie. She’ll only have to let him off the leash now and he’ll be gone for hours, lost in the books, the atmosphere, reading this and that, and the adorable sight of him in his reading glasses. Doesn’t wear them enough if you ask her. He’s supposed to wear glasses everywhere but he only occasionally does to suit his outfit, screw fashion he says, but at the same time, he does have to look sharp…

**

“Look after yourself, please.” Iman holds him in her arms, he limps out and remains like a child, clinging somewhat, her suitcase stood upright near the door, leaving for business but not without the challenge of detaching David for the moment. She knows he’s just being dramatic, he’ll be fine, but at the same time, there is a level of sadness there in his eyes that’s true, he doesn’t want her to go but he’ll live, and she’ll be back. She rubs his back and smooches his cheek, working her way up to his lips, where upon they kiss deeply for several moments, before her hand is brushing past his cheek and ruffling his hair comically, smiling and letting him escort her out at least, if he won’t just waddle away. He isn’t even dressed, wearing a gown, slacked down for the day, prepared to kick up his feet and relax, but only because Iman ordered it of him, no moping, but no overheating at the same time, he’ll end up asleep at his desk, and she always wags her finger at him for that. 

“I will..” He mumbles half-heartedly, but secures it with a squeeze of her shoulder, following her to the door and standing in the doorway as she parts, waving like the child he is, inside, he is still under the impression he’s somewhere much further into the past than he is now, and he resembles it, waving and only shutting the door when her car is out of sight. He waddles indoors and shuts the door, leaning his back against it, sighing to himself and rubbing his face in his hands, shaking his head and then straightening up and braving up, only two weeks.. only two weeks David.

Head down, he shuffles about and grabs himself a coffee, lights a cigarette, and retreats into his office space. Iman has pretty much came to live with him in his apartment, her body products and clothes everywhere, food in the cupboards, the place was still tidy.. tidy-ish but it looked and felt more lived in now. David had even had a few of their photos developed and put up on the walls in the bedroom, making it their own, and it was either “back to yours or mine?” in question now. Iman’s apartment was just as littered with his possessions, aftershave, boxers, socks, a guitar, open books on surfaces…

Back to business for now though. Iman out and about focusing on her own work, he could focus on his while the relationship building motive was out of the picture. In his office, he sat down at the piano and played one handed for a while, cigarette in the other hand, sipping his coffee every so often as he tasks himself with jotting lyrics as they come, working on the melody, singing softly to himself. Generally he liked to spend at least one point of his day on work, everyday, more writing, playing instruments, whatever it may be, otherwise he’d feel disappointed and extremely aggrivated at giving up good ideas, he needed them jotted down so he could come back to it all.


	25. Lou

“So I’ll wait until we’re sane. Wait until we’re blessed and all the same…” David scribbles as he sings quietly, reading through what he has established so far, it’s almost finished, in draft already written, most of the songs. His inspiration is in a muddle somewhere, it lost it’s shine for a while back even if he did not care to admit it. Tin Machine was a plea for revival, but also, deep down, he knew it was just as darn well admirable as anything else he’d done. In public, the facade went, it’s terrible, something to make of a laughing stock, and in interviews that how him and the band portrayed the whole project, but it really was, something special and unique. Enough so to put the refribillicaters to David’s mind and save the life of something threatening to seal somewhere in that time before. 

The eighties was plea for help of it’s own. While Music, fashion and eccentricity of that colourful decade were dismissed of as a time of terror for the world, with it being either the awful range of food or the stack heels and long hair look the males went by, it was one of a kind, but everybody was dragged in somehow, everyone from the industry. Even himself, he sighs, caught up, reflecting, forgetting what he was doing for a moment. But everything was booming and brilliant at the time, he just had to reflect to remember how much differently it could’ve went had he remained true to his own word, and not decided to write for large audiences and fans. “Dammit..” He slams down his pen and runs his hands through his hair, over his face, sighing to himself, what was he doing just now? He’d thought up a new melody, but like always, attention span, pop, it was gone. 

On time and on cue, a knock came at the front door and David perked his head up and dragged himself from the chair, shuffling out to answer it swiftly, he already knew it was the mailman. But. “Good Morning Dave.” A friendly voice comes, but it is not the mailman’s, he smiles widely and in that same instance, throws a weak playful punch at the male’s shoulder; Lou. “Mornin’ what’re you doin’ all the way out here huh?” David returns, letting him in at once, but not without shamefully doing up his robe and trying to pat his bed hair down, he hasn’t put much effort into anything this morning, Iman departing for the while trod on his motivation somewhat, he did feel a little lost in those thirty minutes, before Lou suddenly came to his rescue, like a true friend, with obviously, a great instinct or incredible luck for swooping in unannounced and as spontaneously as this. Not that it mattered to David how unprepared he was, or to Lou, he’d seen David in much worse states, for sure. 

“I was in the area, decided to stop by, catch up with a good friend.” Lou answers chirply, shutting the door behind himself and following the shuffling David with a tilt of his head, “How’ve you been holding up David?” Lou’s tone lowers somewhat, in a pre-sympathetic approach, he takes one look at his friend, he knows something’s the matter with him right now. But without that, for starters, this time keeping genius is never tardy to the shower and dress schedule. 

“I’ve been okay, I suppose.” David mutters evasively and Lou sighs and clasps his shoulder to stop him in his tracks, he can make drinks in a minute, which is where they end up, in the kitchen, automatically reaching for a good coffee, which they both appreciate. “I mean…” He feels the hand and knows he’s not scrambling too far from denying any answers, Lou hasn’t seen him in ages, and the last time, he was in a right tumble already, but he should be looking better than that by now, Lou’s caught him at a bad time, because he actually has a lot of news to tell him. “Truthfully, I’ve been over the moon these past few months man, seriously. But today ugh- she’s gone on business for two weeks, and… I’m just being pathetic okay, you caught me out.” David finally gets to it, bowing his head shamefully, “Just a little down, I miss her already..” He taps his fingers on the edge of his mug, he feels like the display he’d once witness and feel his stomach churn at, but it is completely different when one is in the same position, in love at last.

“Who? Coco?” Lou ponders, he’s missed out on that part and looks a little blank, however he has already eyed a fresh wrack of laundry on the radiator passing the front door, there’s female clothing on that thing, it was just up to him whether he could cipher that was actually a lady friend’s or David’s; who know’s with him? 

“I- oh I haven’t told you yet have I?” David seems to have found a smile as he turns on the spot, something to cheer him up, tell Lou the gossip currently, fill him on the details. He can paint a pretty picture of his new re-emerging life, and actually has some good news for him for once. Usually it’s quite gloomy, often, or something work related, but David is quite private, it’s what to expect, he only talks to a handful of people about his life outside of work. 

“No, what?” Lou eyes him suspiciously now, watching him start the kettle, and turn back with more enthusiasm than before hand. 

“Well I uh- decided to give dating another go and… I’m in a happy relationship currently.” David puts it in quite an awkward fashion, he is out of practice with speaking outwardly about his life, it’s been awhile since he’s had to, and even then, he doesn’t do it often so it’s no wonder.

“Really? With who?” Lou sounds more excited now, smiling widely, happy for his friend, he seems chirpier then, it’s obviously working well, or he’d have a completely different reaction than that. If it was anything unsuccessful or something he thought wouldn’t tread much further than it currently had, he wouldn’t share it. He knew how David worked in that way, only revealing the grand truth of something once he felt it secure to say, true to his word; mostly and as much as possible. 

“Iman.” David chews his lips mischievously, “Supermodel- uh well recently retired but… yeah.” He shrugs and shies his gaze somewhat, he gets really warmed by the thought, but Lou must keep it lowkey, it isn’t something he’s seen circulating the news entirely yet, and it’d be terrible for it to just suddenly launch, they aimed to build it up in private and then decide later, avoid cameras, pokey paps and headlines for as long as possible to ease the pressure. That’s how celebrity couples could famously tarnish so quickly, the cameras in their faces, they’d have to smile even if they didn’t feel it at the time, and it was just, unnecessary to both of them and their reserved lifestyles. 

“Christ. Yes I know the one you mean. I’ve never had the chance to say hello to her…” Lou laughs and David frowns but only playfully and nudges him.

“You know what, that’s exactly what Mick said.” He laughs now himself, “But she’s all mine, got it.” He affirms defensively and Lou nods and frowns too, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You know I wouldn’t David, don’t be silly.” Lou pats his back and sighs softly, “Is she as beautiful on the inside as the out?” He slides in there however, to compliment his taste, and compliment her, nothing more, innocent question.

“Absolutely, she’s a fabulous woman. Gorgeous too damn.” David loses what he was doing for a moment and makes Lou chuckle more, he sees it, the man’s definitely in love with her already, no need to ask that question, he seemingly gets heated up just thinking about her, understandably, it’d be hard for an onlooker to put their hands up and say they didn’t think something indifferent, let alone the man with the pride to say they were happily together. 

“I take it she’s been staying recently?” Lou refers to the sights he’s already seen about, he doesn’t have to take a gander, and he did notice another thing, David had a lipstick mark on his neck and smelt poignantly of a female’s perfume when Lou greeted him, but then, that could be easily mistaken again. You really never know with David, he’s always been promiscuous, but now it seems, he’s finally looking to settle down, passed the adolescent male stage alas.

“Yep.” David grins to himself and then raises a brow, “How’d you know that?” He turns his head, he doesn’t realise the perfume, or the kiss marks, he’s been constantly basked in her scent, his nose is used to it, and as for the neck, he had no idea she was wearing lipstick at the time, or he would’ve been more cautious as to find a napkin afterwards. Oh how embarrassing it could’ve been if it’d been anyone but Lou pointing that out. The mailman… He may’ve even walked from the apartment without realising and strolled the high street with clear marks all over his neck. 

“You’ve got kissy marks all over your neck.” Lou puckers his lips and teases him playfully, laughing afterwards and then taking a seat at his dining table, following through David, with the coffee made, as he settles it down the table and joins him. The place isn’t as ship-shape as Lou’s used to, not the immaculate dust proof clean, David’s been a busy man indeed, and maybe a slightly lovestruck one at that. Cupid’s arrow left him too head over heels to remember his usual routines, of cleaning and such.

“Oh dear..” David scrambles to grab a hand towel and wipes at his neck, but it’s too late anyway, he can only be glad Lou’s kindly pointed that out, even if he tries to mock, David isn’t one bit ashamed of what that connotes. He takes up his coffee and takes his first amusing gulp, of a groan, Lou remembers him for that solely, he cannot resist.

“What’ve you been working on anyway?” Lou asks as he sips his own and peers from the window, onset to the horizon of the city, David has pretty sweet pad, with a great view, but it was to expect no less from David, he had a great taste, and love of views as picturesque as this. 

“Actually, really, not that much. BBC have approached me recently about writing soundtracks for their programme, I’ve been dabbling about in that but really, everything’s taken a backseat for her.” He explains, “Songs for it are pretty much finished anyway, I’ve visited the studio a few times, collaborated a few melodies, just working through the last one, just now, before you arrived.” 

“Gosh, must be something special if you’re really not working… You’re a workaholic.” Lou raises his brows and sips his drink again, “What programme?”

“Buddha of Suburbia. It’s about a boy in the South London suburbs, realising his place in culture and society. Based on the novel by Hanif Kureishi, you ever read the book?” David gets up and goes over to his towering bookshelf, but it is one of many, and only contains a selection of his overflowing collection of books, he is an enthusiastic reader, but Lou already knows. He leans up and picks out the book, it’s on his shelf thankfully, he’s read through it recently after being approached about the soundtracks.

“No I haven’t, you have it?” Lou asks and then his question is answered already when David is up on his feet, bringing back a copy of the book, and putting it down in front of him.

“Good read, borrow but you must return it, I’ll have to read through it myself again.” David makes him promise, but of course Lou will, silly to even need to, but it’s his way. He has lent some good books out before and never seen the back of them again, having to either forget about it or buy another copy. If he really enjoys a book, he may buy a few copies of it anyway, so he can have one wherever he goes. He’ll read through the same book hundreds of times, he sometimes finds himself reading a book the first time, and either missing things out or missing places of it, his attention span is whack, but it’s good also, he likes reading so he has no problem with going through it again and again. Same goes with films, watching it the second time, noticing all the touches and extras that were unapparent the first time.

“I will.” Lou nods and takes the book, flipping it over to then rummage for his reading glasses, pop them on, and read over the blurb. 

“It reminds me of myself somewhat… I can remember being that boy.” David mentions, “Which is why I decided to accept the offer, but I didn’t give them a confirmed date, they’ve left it up to me.”

“Wasn’t it everybody in the seventies.” Lou reminisces, that time particularly, new explorations and bold society moves that had never once been acceptable, but they experimented as a whole far more than ever before in history. Especially with David, sat before him proudly, being the first one out as a gay man, even before Elton, the most camp to ever shake hands with. 

“True..” David smiles, he has moved on from that time, not to say he doesn’t still feel that way, or find himself glazing over at males as well as females sometimes, but he is bisexual, however in a happy partnership with a female now. He won’t need to be eyeing anyone else anyway, he has Iman now, that is it for him, her, or nobody. He is pretty certain by now, well he was originally, the night they met but, ultimately, he’d made his choice, making it sound now rather than before made him look less eager. Iman knew just how eager he was, it was written all over his handsome face that very night, and there after, he never lost that shine, it was rather adorable.


	26. Plans

“What about the band?” Lou had overheard a few things via friends of friends, and noticing that David wasn’t speaking about it to him yet, and rather a solo project. Perhaps he’d moved on, he was really behind on the happenings around here, David usually filled him in though.

“Finished. I’ve had enough of that, I work better alone..” He sighs, scratching the back of his neck guiltily, “They weren’t too happy but- I stopped working anyway, everything’s been on the backburner for the past couple of months, even this project.” He says, patting at the book he’s referring to. “Iman and I are trying to make the most of it, y’know?” 

“You do work better without that commitment. I remember the only other time David, it ended pretty quickly, spiders?” Lou mentions back, he knows how David is, he is brilliant to collaborate and work with, but he can’t be contracted into constant teamwork, he can’t work in such a way, he has to do some things alone. And with bands, it’s about always working together, and the democracy, it never works. It didn’t work with Ziggy for all too long, music, fabulous, relationships between the band, crumbling slowly, but surely. “Absolutely, and you should. Doesn’t mean you have to stop for good, you can still write, I’m sure she’s just as happy to let you be, it’s about a fine balance.” 

“I still write everyday. That’s something that’ll never change…” David chuckles softly, lighting up cigarette and then offering one to Lou, lighting his too. “She is. She’s told me it’s fine. But in the early stages, I want to make it right, this is my second shot Lou, I want to marry her, I want to settle down and have children and up until now, I’ve not met anybody I’ve really- y’know- felt that with, that desire, security.” 

“I bloody well hope so too, you never disappoint David.” Lou encourages with a grin, “I get that.” He nods, puffing away, “So you think this is it?”

“I’m certain of it. I’m in love with her, more than.. I’ve ever been with anybody, throughout my entire life. I wake up with a smile on my face, I feel good Lou.” He speaks softly, growing soft on Lou there, but how to explain and express himself properly without that side showing, people know he’s laid back, but the deep underlying romanticism is something not many will ever see, Lou knows David well enough by now.

“Then go for it. Don’t let anything hold you back.” Lou smiles, “You’ll have to introduce us next time.” He has yet to meet her himself, up close and in conversation’s reach, but David will be sure to introduce them at some point. He see’s that look in David’s eyes, he has a bright and brilliant enthusiasm, one he sees often from him, it’s heart-warming, but he won’t embarass his friend, however it is rather adorable from a spectator’s stance.

“About that…” David gets up and takes that as a cue for a close secret between them, he can trust Lou, he hasn’t told anybody else yet, not even Coco! But only because she’s been out of the area too, and David’s been pretty caught up in his internal business with Iman so she’s left him to it for now. He returns with a small box in his palm, sitting down and placing it down in front of Lou, he looks at him warily, opening it and showing him, “I’m going to propose to her, soon enough. I’ve wanted to since our first date, but I knew that was far too premature, for her at least, I’m ready.” He is a little antsy, he’s not sure what Lou will think.

“Christ. What a beauty.” He inspects the ring, holding the box gently, looking towards David, “How long have you been seeing each other now?” He asks first, before saying anything else, he couldn’t be sure, he hasn’t seen David since one of his gigs with the band, a far while back.

“Six months just.” David answers, chewing his nails nervously, looking at Lou expecting an answer, “We went to Florence last month. She saw that ring and she really wanted it so- I went all the way back. But here’s the catch, the shopkeeper sold it already.” David starts off, giggling to himself already, “And so I tracked down the person that bought the ring, and bought it back off them.” He shrugs, “I didn’t really want to do diamonds, she didn’t want diamonds, we said something unique instead.” 

“You silly sod, all that… You really do love her, my god.” Lou laughs, no mistaking it, he wouldn’t have gone all that way to get the ring if he didn’t feel strongly enough, but Lou raised his brows, “She’s going to love you even more for that, ladies love gentlemen.” He tips, David is quite the gentleman, Lou knows this, the girls always fall at his feet, right beside poor old Lou, eventually garnering one of his own. David’s never had trouble as far as females are concerned, but it’s a matter of whether it was just for the promiscuous nature, he’s never seen David being the one eating out of someone else’s palm, but he definitely is with Iman, a nice subtle change, but it means he is completely committed and serious about this.

“I know.” David bows his head and blushes slightly, going all shy on Lou again, he gets that way with everyone at some point, but it’s what makes David, David. It’s an admirable kind of shy, and sometimes situation calls for it, his bashful nature to compliments, he just doesn’t quite know how to accept them without sounding the most egotistical prick in the room, so he reverts to smiling and thanking politely, if he can manage. 

“When’re you thinking about doing it?” Lou asks curiously, smiling away, he’s really happy for David, and it’s definitely, despite their earlier fault, the happiest he’s seen David in a long long time. Talking about her makes him smile like nobody's business, all can hope this works out for him, but it looks like it will, his first marriage had quite an unexpected turn, it just didn’t workout, but together, him and Iman, they were made for each other, it was quite clear. Laughing and smiling, cuddling, they were all over each other, a very successful relationship so far, and in hopeful light that David held it, beyond and forever. 

“When she’s back, I’m taking her to France, I’ve arranged it all already, she doesn’t know yet, it’s going to be a surprise holiday, and then… I’ll propose to her.” He explains, he’s had everything booked and pre-planned for the past few weeks already, he’s been thinking about it a lot, it’s good to have someone to share it with, David’s been getting quite excited and he thought it might slip out at some point, thank god for Lou.

“I grant I’m getting an invite to the wedding?” Lou smirks, squeezing David’s shoulder again as they put their cigarettes out, David getting up to clear the table of mugs. 

“Of course, naturally.” David affirms, putting them in the sink for later, “Fancy breakfast, or have you already eaten?”

“Sure, I’m starving.” Lou agrees, staying put, flicking through the book now, darting through the pages, checking it out.

“Alright well, just let me get cleaned up and we can go out somewhere.” David calls to him from the bedroom as he struts on in and removes his robe.

“Okay!” Lou starts from the beginning of the book, noticing the ring and closing the box, leaving it in the middle of the table, “Make sure you put this somewhere safe David!”

“Oh yeah!” His busy mind, he may’ve forgotten if Lou hadn’t of mentioned it, god forbid Iman had returned and he’d not put it away, he came rushing back in his boxers, all was cosy with friends, David was comfortable at least, snatching up the ring and waltzing back off to take a quick shower.


	27. Breakfast with Lou

Whistling to himself, squeaky clean and dressed, David returns with a comb between his teeth, ruffling his hair with a towel and pocketing his wallet and keys, “Where-to..” He speaks with a muffle and looks at Lou, amused, he can hardly make out what David’s saying but he gets the jist.

“Wherever you want, I’m sure you know this area far better than I do.” Lou gestures, finishing yet another cigarette and stubbing it out, he stands and pushes his chair in, leading towards the doorway to wait for David to finish messing about with his hair. 

David can get quite vain in front of a mirror, to himself, he is confident enough, he gets quite prissy and pouty in mirrors and looks proud somewhat but then, that’s for him to enjoy, he doesn’t brag to anybody else, he rather does the opposite. He doesn’t often claim to realise what he’s actually got, how handsome he actually is, but there is some recognition when seeing him in front of a mirror, he’s just too polite, and doesn’t believe in big ego, especially not in front of others. After all, Iman seems to love his ego in the bedroom, because that’s where he gets quite confident and heated, dominant in all ways, but he finds that Iman is also very dominant, it’s a wrestling match every time.

“Come on princess.” Lou taps his foot, watching David pouting and tilting his head, inspecting his hair as he combs in and then fluffs up the front a little bit and adds a little gel to add shape, looking round at Lou and then sighing, he finishes and straightens himself out once more, checking his pockets and following along out the door.

“I know quite a few places actually, but I’ll take you to my favourite one, it’s always nice and quiet in there.” David explains, locking his door and following Lou out of the apartment building, onto the main high street where people are already up and about, shopping and working and such. The road congestion is always chaotic, which is why David never drives, but rather prefers walking, especially around New York City. Even the buses and subway are packed, no point in wasting much time there, he’ll easily be spotted and probably heckled for an autograph or photos. 

“It’s only across here.” He smirks, leading the way, turning only one corner and just half way down is a small cafe, with not-overly flashy signage or looks but it’s ample, and the service is always excellent, they maintain a good service, the food and drinks are great, he cannot complain. David isn’t one to point his finger when he sips, he isn’t posh, he has the money to be but he is from a working class background, same as us all, ordinary man really, and he remains in that shroud, he much prefers working, living and being as an ordinary man than anything more. He really doesn’t buy into ego and superstardom, the only time he will entertain that idea, is if someone else approaches him and ends up making him blush with their praise. But really, just the same as us all, an ordinary man with the same happenings, he still goes to the shops to buy loo-roll and toothpaste, still has to pee first thing in the morning, no differences. Some people find it hard to believe, in the moment, they forget that the person they idolise and adore is actually just as ordinary as the rest, and while some celebrities can be caught up in the act and end up letting it all get to their head. David never has, and he never will be that person, which just makes him all the more precious don’t you think?

David Jones is the one that wanders out this morning with Lou, his masterpiece ego put on is Bowie, he is Jones out and about with family and friends, doing his own thing, even in the studio, in the workplace, he is as mellow and friendly as can be, a very kind-hearted and yet ‘normal’ as it gets. “Good Morning Richard.” David smiles warmly as he enters and sees the familiar waiter waiting there behind the counter, as if he knew to expect David around this time, coming out to shake his hand and greet him with a manly short lived hug and pat of the back. Lou also shakes his hand and nods, following David and the waiter to the table, and taking a seat.

“Coffee for you David, what’ll it be Lou?” The waiter asks, he doesn’t have to ask for this man’s name either, he recognises them, and it is familiar immediately that he has some classic rock anthems playing in the background. He is a fan but a conserved one at that, he cherishes being able to serve and shake hands with the high profile rockers each morning, and David being enough in the first place, he meets plenty other famous legends that David brings along here. Usually it’s David and Coco or more recently David and Iman but he brings friends along too.

“Uh- Same for me please.” Lou answers, flicking through his menu, looking to David as he doesn’t pick up his own menu, he already knows what he wants. Must be a regular, Lou gathers by the greetings and predicted drink choices of the waiter. Lou’s too used to walking into new joints and facing almost tearfully surprised workers, it’s amusing, but also predictable by now.

“Same as usual David?” The waiter asks, he addresses David informally as he likes it, ever since they first met and poor Richard called him Mr. Bowie, but he soon gathered that David doesn’t care for all that nonsense, he doesn’t think that anyone should have to address him so formally as themselves. But some people just do, really eat it up, manners yeah, but does a Mr. or Mrs. come under that? David’s far too laidback to care, just like the pronunciation of his surname, he cannot care for correcting people anymore. 

“Please.” David nods once, sitting back relaxed with his hands before him rested against the table, looking out of the window and watching the cars go by as he waits for Lou.

“What’re you having David?” Lou asks, stuck for choice, so much to choose from for a breakfast menu, he can see why David likes this place, the music, the service, it’s rather quiet and the variety, it couldn’t get any better really. 

“Full English Fry Up, they do the best one in New York here, or the closest to home I’ve tasted.” David recommends, but would it matter to Lou, he’s american anyway, he may not know the full difference like David does. Oh the disappointment he faces when he finds out it just isn’t the same, it just isn’t the English he asked for. It has to be right, that’s the only time David gets a little picky about anything, his food and drink.

“Alright, I’ll have the same.” Lou takes the easy option, he can’t decide for himself, he’ll trust David’s previous experiences for this breakfast and hope it’s a big one too, he’s hungry, and David’s a skinny lad, but his looks can be deceiving, because boy he can eat, little does Lou know or remember him for. Time and work draws them apart for large intervals, they don’t often see each other enough, so the times they do, lots of new news, things to fill in the gap, gossip and such. David’s never had a great appetite, or not while Lou knew him, but he’s dropped all his habits, and ever since he’s ate a great diet and began to feel and seem healthier, cleared up skin, appetite, enough meat on his bones, he looks good and feels great. Iman can be partly to blame, she feeds him well now she’s round often, cooking homemade meals and they’re always delicious, she’s a great cook, and David just can’t say no, he loves it, she proper looks after him. 

“What’s on today’s schedule then?” David asks Lou, slipping a cigarette between his fingers lit, as Lou does the same, they smoke like chimneys, the pair of them, the only dirty habit left for David to drop, but it doesn’t look all too likely yet. Iman has stressed to him how much she’d love for him to stop smoking all together, and even promised to help him do so, but he isn’t too keen on the idea yet himself, it’s his vice, it’s how he de-stresses, without that, he fears he’ll crash and end up on something heavier again in angst of the withdrawals. Nicotine is an evilly addictive drug after all.

“Well I was honestly just going to stay in today and get some writing done, then possibly head down to the studio and get the scraps sorted out. After all that’s done, the albums pretty much finished, I’ll hand it over to the mixer and yeah, it’ll be complete.” David shrugs, “I’m glad to be rid of it by now, I’ve actually found it tough to write at some points, I’d rather be with Iman.” He giggles to himself, admitting his troubles with the recent project, “Only one song though really, it got stuck, I got the melody and then I got distracted, but it fit so well, I had to sit and try to remember it or invent one similar.”

“So the project’s going along rather smoothly then?” Lou asks with a smile, listening to David explain his processes intently, but he’ll have to stop him at some point because he knows exactly what David’s like when you actually get him talking and he admits to it, he always calls it his rant. Ramble, ramble, waffle, ramble on. But it’s his charismatic way of putting everything that cancels out the fact he’ll be talking for hours, and his naturally deep and relaxing tone of voice, it can keep one entertained, and anybody could lose track of time talking to him. 

Lou has many times, and has managed to retain hours of information too, David should’ve gone into teaching really, he was cracking at explaining things, had a knack for keeping someone’s attention despite his own being shot and the conversation direction flippancy, it went unnoticed with anybody used to his antics. He adds flavour to everything with his natural sense of humour too, finding a way to make the most of every moment, never dwell on the negatives. He always admits to being negative-minded and having his low moments rather often, but he masks it ever so well, and is far too caring and kind a man to ever want to burden anyone else with it, so he often cracks jokes and wits his way through it all, making someone smile even talking about the most gruelling of subjects. 

“Indeed, I’m pleased enough with it, or as much as I’m going to get before they start getting on my case about it.” David smiles softly, tapping the end of his cigarette into a tray and agreeing with the statement, his projects are doing rather well at the moment, at home, in relationship, and with work, it makes a nice change, and a broad genuine smile on his face every day. Something about David’s happiness radiates further than the average buzz of someone’s moments, him happy, everyone happy, the room content. Even somewhat mopey, he still manages to make a shine, and have others smitten and grinning like idiots, he somehow, in his own shock, radiates positivity and happiness like no other.


	28. Breakfast with Coco

Snoring away, sunrising but not a stir from him, David lays sideways on in his usual starfish shape in bed. It’s passed his usual routinely time, but he’s gotten used to treating himself to the odd lie in, especially when he’s feeling a little blue, the longer he sleeps, the less he has to think about his darling being away, however the cuddling to a pillow situation always made him frown. His snore isn’t obnoxious or anywhere near what it could be, just a quiet, mellow and peaceful kind that Iman can’t raise a finger to fault him for, it doesn’t wake her up, she finds it rather therapeutic to listen to that and his heartbeat, better than completely stilling silence.

It’s been an amazing year for David so far, celebrating New Years with a newly acquired partner, and still, remaining with one up until this point. He couldn’t stop worrying, or reminding himself of what happened with him and Melissa just beforehand, he was still a little heartbroken about that when he met Iman, but no more, he couldn’t debate the choices he’d made now. And to think it’d been six months already, was a huge milestone for them, huge enough to have David’s brainstorming a little further than just dinner and flowers. He’d already made his mind up, long ago, he wanted to marry her and settle down and have children together, and Iman didn’t protest that anymore, she had spent many late nights with him, just laying there cuddling and indulging deep conversations about what would happen next, plans and such. Both of them had a need to resolve that, so they worked very well together, because everything was always organised, they always got on top of it, and they’d talk it through together, David had never been so enthusiastic about working as a team with anybody in his life. It was known fact to him that he preferred working alone, which is probably why somewhere in the middle some of his relationships faltered, but this one, he had no doubts, Iman was quite lone wolf in her own way too, but they were stubborn, both of them, still lone wolves, but they could make exceptions for one another. 

One important factor of their status to one another was that they settled all the minor and major details fair and square only weeks into their relationship, sat down night after night and talked it through, arranged things, and after that was all done and they knew what was going on, what boundaries stood, they became an unbreakable bond. Iman and David did not appear to be completely compatible from afar, or that’s what some of David’s friends had already told him, what some of Iman’s had also mentioned, but if only they knew.. It wasn’t going to discourage either of them, because they had some opposites here and there, but it worked in unison to neutralise them out and make their weaknesses, strengths. David could not cook, but Iman could very well, and Iman could not do maths, whereas David could. Little things that went the extra mile with them, because they could not go wrong really, if one of them couldn’t do it, the other could, so anything that needed doing, would be done by one or the other. 

David seemed far too laidback and a pushover to be able to handle Iman’s more socialite, extroverted self. But he loved it, she knew he did too, he couldn’t be smiling more when they went out and Iman strutted her stuff, and he’d join in sometimes, he was more shy than her, but that didn’t mean it didn’t work out. Truth be told, they looked opposite in that way, but at home, they were both fighting for the upper stand, both dominant souls, David would be more subtle about conniving his plans to have the authority spotlight and Iman would try to slap on the cold hard facts, but it was all playful, very playful indeed. It always led up to something of a UFC match in the bedroom, a little rough and tumble, they loved it, both of them had an inner beast, but what made theirs special, David’s was definitely a tiger, and Iman’s was definitely a tigress, they matched.

“Good morning sunshine…” David mutters in his morning voice, squinting and shielding away from the bright rays disturbing him and ultimately waking him up, heating up his face and irritating his eyes. He thuds his head back down against the pillows and snores for about five more minutes, ending up waking himself up again and opening his eyes slowly, curled up in the duvet, stubborn to moving immediately. He finds he’s rolled over to her side of the bed again, and buries his face in her pillow intentionally, it helps him sleep, as pathetic as he may seem, it's a comfort he’s grown fond of. Knock, Knock. The door is going and David isn’t wearing but a stitch, half asleep and startled by the sound, he looks at his watch and his eyes widen, it’s 9am already! 

He jumps out of bed, grabbing his robe, well mistakenly, he accidentally grabs Imans and doesn’t realise it in his sleepy stumble, wrapping it up tight and going to answer the door as fast as he can. “Hello?” David opens the door ajar and tilts his head out, coming face to face with a friendly face, one he hasn’t seen in a good while… “Coco, do come in.” He cheers up immediately, it’s Coco, nothing to worry about. He opens up the door and lets her in, shutting it behind her and coming to sleepily and happily swing his arms around her in a friendly hug.

“Good morning lazy bones.” Coco rubs his back and then gently pecks his cheek, letting go and letting him stumble back and through to the kitchen as she follows, she can tell he’s only just woken up, he’s still half asleep clearly. But she’ll bare with him, he’ll wake up and realise soon enough, she’s more than used to David by now. 

“Mornin’..” He mutters softly, “It’s been a while.” He recognises that time has flown on by since they last saw one another, partially because of Coco’s own projects and partially because she’s left David to it with Iman, she hasn’t even been properly introduced to her yet because every time she’s popped by so far, Iman’s been out somewhere or not round for the night.

“It has, how’ve you been?” Coco stands close by against the counter, holding two large carrier bags in her hands, still wearing her coat and handbag, watching him prepare drinks at once, he’s on automatic at the moment. 

“Just fabulous Coco, absolutely, wonderful darling” David chirps to her, and that makes her smile more so, he doesn’t usually begin the day with so many positive words to say, usually there’s a nag underlying somewhere, he’s obviously had a goodnights sleep, and woken up just right. “How’re you?”

“I’m doing good myself, I take it she’s not in today?” Coco asks of him, watching him stirring their drinks and adding water and milk to hers only, he doesn’t have milk in his coffee, purely black with two to four sugars, she remembers.

“No, she’s on business, but she’s home this evening.” He smiles to himself, he’s been waiting for this for what feels forever, her to return home, but he’s done well to be patient, and even cleared the apartment up and organised it all again. He’s gotten through the entire dish of shepherd's pie that she made, but he’s been eating well and looking after himself just as she asked, but he couldn’t keep a full promise, he has been moping about and getting down about it some days. People have been round to keep him busy, he’s sent off the album for final mixing and then off to the BBC while he can release it as his own for himself if he wishes, he’s debating upon it, it’s not something he’d usually do but it’s still very much his own project. 

“You still need to introduce us.” Coco sighs, “I miss her every time.” Coco is David’s longtime best friend, so it’s only sane that she meets his new missus, and she grows rather protective of David, throughout life she has been the one always there for him, always looking after him as much as she possibly could. She stayed with him right through his addictions, helped him up, helped him with Zowie, getting clean, and then with his past acquaintances, she gets protective and finicky because she’s usually always there to pick up the pieces that the females David picks have left him in, he has gotten into quite some states in the past due to breakups. They’re never usually his fault, but he does have a strange taste in women, Coco always tells him that, so she needs to put this one to the test. However, it’s been six months and things are still happening, it could be good.

“You’ll be meeting her soon Coco, I have something to show you.” David remembers now, the reason behind his excitement for Coco’s next visit asides seeing her for the first time in ages, telling her about his little secret, so far he’s only told Lou and his hairdresser, Anne, because she brought him and Iman together in the first place. So far the reactions had been praise, happiness and all rewarding for him, he hadn’t had anyone discourage him whatsoever, and their secrets remained secrets, he only decided he would tell a handful of people, if that, because he needed to get it off his chest somehow and cool himself off for the actual moment, but he also only trusted a minute amount of people in his life.

“I brought breakfast.” Coco tells him, placing the bags down and starting to unpack the breakfast, she had stopped by one of his favourites along the way, she always bought him it when she popped by but it was a rare occasion so they could tell one another how unhealthy it was didn’t count. David wasn’t the best at balancing his diet anyway, he never had been, going from under eating to eating too much in one flippant switch.

“Oh Coco..” David turned around and smiled widely, he already knew what she’d brought on by, every time, and he always told her he’d pay for it, or he’d get it next time but it just seemed she caught him on days where either his routine was slacking or he was already busy with his hands full. He hands her a drink and takes her coat off her shoulders, her bag too, hanging them up outside on the pegs for her and going to grab the well hidden surprise, luckily Iman has not found it but he doubts she will, who would’ve ever thought to look in his guitar case. He emerges a few minutes later with the box in hand, showing Coco into the lounge so they can take their usual seats on the sofa, they both usually kick back and discuss life, exchange stories here and there, and relax for a while, like all good friends should. There’s no pressure to thrive hospitality when Coco’s round, or look his absolute best, they’re comfortable, there’s no pressure, and her visits are usually a surprise anyway, he never knew when to expect a mysterious visit from her. 

“David..” Coco saw what he was holding already and almost sounded like she was about to warn or rant at him, he looked at her innocently and held his palm open, opening the box and showing her the ring. 

“I’m going to propose, Coco.” He speaks softly, “I know you’ve not met her yet, but I’m more than sure she’s the one for me.” He has been making his own decisions, he feels like he’s proposing this decision to his mother more than a friend, Coco mother's him a lot so it’s no surprise, he’s pitching his reasons with her one by one while taking the ring out and letting her take a closer look as he explains himself fully but she stops him and grabs his hand, placing the ring back and closing the box, pulling him into her arms fully. Their friendship is the kind that can never be replaced, while Coco mother's him and it goes around as though she’s in charge, he seems to enjoy having someone like that to fall back on, and in the same instance, the way Coco hugs him and just holds him there in her arms then explaining everything.

“I’m so so happy for you David, I really am.” Coco sounds almost emotional, she can tell this isn’t him pulling her leg again, leading her down another one of his life crisis’ moments where things end up going tits up a few months later, or weeks, or maybe even days. The fact that he’s been putting down the pen to his paper, and not even had the time to see anybody, he’s getting on with it, and he’s obviously serious. Although she hasn’t met the lady in verdict yet, she’s convinced that David isn’t telling one bit over or under what he feels, or what she is to him, she sounds decent, and has definitely won him over, so how can she complain? She won’t, as long as he’s happy, so is she, almost tearfully so.

“You are?” David sounds surprised but he is a sucker for hugs and ends up with his face down in her shoulder, hugging back, only loosening away and pulling away when Coco allows him to, and he giggles when she ruffles his hair sweetly and smiles his way, still holding his hand.

“I believe you’re making a good choice, I’ve yet to meet her but, I can tell she’s a good influence on you I mean, I’ve not seen you have a lie in, like, ever, and you really need these little luxuries. You’re so relaxed, your place is very tidy, I’m proud of you.” Coco courages back, smiling ever more, giving him the ring box back and shaking her head with the surprise of the moment, it has stunned her that he’s now thinking about proposing, but that must mean something, she takes his word for it, he’s definitely in love either way, like never before, that look in his eyes, it speaks more than he needs to.

“I do love her Coco, I really do.” David is just as touched, it’s went down far better with Coco than he’d imagined in every scenario he’d placed so far, it almost worried him, that she’d be disapproving and not believe him, after all the shit he’d put her through with his relationships and dodgy deals in the past. Maybe the impact Iman and this change of lifestyle was having on him really did show, more than he could even see from his own perspective, but from others, it really proved that he was far happier and better in physical and in general. 

“I can tell..” Coco taps his nose, “You’ve put on some weight too mister, she’s been feeding you well.” She observes, it’s easy to see really, and he did need a good pound or too, he’d done well to pull himself from the rut his addictions were but the weight was another thing he’d been tackling for years onwards, he was still slightly underweight, but now he’d shaped out, he looked healthy, and also rather in shape, a little toned actually. “Have you been working out?” 

“Yes, Iman and I go to the gym regularly.” He is still blushing and smiling to himself with Coco’s light affections, he really is the child of the situation, he resembles it, he’s just waiting for Coco to speak some cliche words of how he’s growing up, it finally feels like he has grown a pair and became a man. He only then notices his robe has came undone, and it is in fact Iman’s robe he is wearing, he looks up at Coco and pouts, doing it up again, “I’m sorry, you woke me up.” He laughs, he literally went from bed to door, no time for boxers, he only thought it was the mailman. But what did Coco care, their relationship was far too close for him to get embarrassed about being caught nude, they swam nude together often, that wasn’t a problem. 

“She’s going to take care of you, I can tell, I can’t wait to meet her.” Coco seems to have a sudden change of thought, she is now less wary and more enthused to meet his golden girl, she seems all that now, everything that’s came out of this so far is positive, David’s doing very well for himself. 

“Breakfast?” David rubs his hands together, licking his lips, ready for a bite to eat, which makes Coco giggle then as she nods and gets up to grab the promised treat she’d bought just for him; a complete fry-up.


	29. Risky Cooking

“They asked me how I knew, my true love was true...” David sings softly, writing away, puffing on the end of a cigarette, squinting down at the papers wearing his reading glasses loosely on the end of his nose. Since Coco had left for the evening, and there was nothing else about to do or be prepared for, David had decided to keep himself mindful with a few of his dustier vinyls on the record players, singing away as loud as he liked, reminiscing in his childhood somewhat with everything from his first Little Richard records to some of the cheesier doo-wop he’d bought at some point in a moment of madness, he’d remark to himself. One of them being the current one, but he sang along happily, smiling to himself, a rather well timed piece in fact, speaking of love, a record by The Platters. 

“I of course replied…” He sings smiling blissfully, getting into it and feeling himself well up a little bit, it hit the spot, it didn’t bring him to anything of dawning emotions at all, but rather happiness, tears of happiness. “Something here inside, cannot be denied…” 

Sometimes his writing was more aimless and purely for his own fill for the day, he had to write something, whatever it may be. And this evening, it was purely the soppy stuff he could tuck under his mattress and promise to himself never to look back at it, or even worse, let anyone find it, he might as well have been signing his dignity away right there. Because he found himself writing about Iman, and that could go many ways, he was sure she’d laugh at him just as much as anyone else would, this stuff was worth gold to anyone else, just to mock him. 

“Good golly miss molly!” He started to click his fingers and tap his feet, shaking his head, loosing where he was, he couldn’t not react when his all time favourite came on, Little Richard. Every time and still to this day, he was completely lost in the music, after god knows how many times he’d played it like a broken record. 

When the track died down and he had to get up to change the record, he flicked through a few of his stack and then turned his head, debating in his mind what to have for dinner tonight. He knew Iman was due home, but then maybe he should surprise her like had every time she’d departed so far, and attempt to cook. A glorious and mischievous grin grew on his face, such a bad idea, such a risk, but he dropped his records and pulled up his slipping pants, removing his glasses and hurrying into the next room and scrambling to dress himself. He’d need to go out and grab some bits, some fresh ingredients, but Iman said ten, he had two hours yet.

*

“David, darling!” Iman calls into the apartment as she comes in swiftly pulling her suitcase along, arriving home ten minutes after she’d originally told him, but nevertheless, they knew it’d not be the exact time. She shuts the door behind her and sniffs at the air, it smells rather delicious, whatever it is but she laughs to herself, it’s shepherd's pie isn’t it? She thought he’d just be heating up the last of the pie for himself, as she slides on into the lounge and almost drops her bag entirely, gasping and holding a hand to her mouth.

David is sat there in rather smart attire, hands over each other on the table, laid out nicely, dinner ready and still steaming hot. He resorted to turning out the lights and lighting up lots of candles around the room, filling it with the sandalwood scent he loved, and it always reminded her of him ever since. He smiles softly and gets up, strutting towards her and coming to take her bag for her, “Sit down darling, it’s getting cold.” He speaks softly, pulling out the chair for her and letting her sit as he quickly puts her bags into the bedroom for later and returns to sit with her.

“What’s all this?” Iman asks with a still stunned expression, amazed to say the least, but also questioning him, even though she knows he’s just a hopeless romantic, there doesn’t have to be an occasion or a day with him, for it to be the right time for all out romantics and gestures happening. He buys her flowers every time they meet up, still gets down on his knees to tie her shoes, holds doors for her, the gentleman he is. 

“Just- a welcome home..” David mutters, picking up his knife and fork, waiting for her to do the same before they start tucking into their food. First bite, Iman’s eyes widen and she looks his way again, humming in delight.

“David. Who cooked this?” Iman asks, curious but also unsure, he had his ways, he surely couldn’t have managed this all himself. He was an absolute disaster in the kitchen, she’d witnessed it first hand.

“I did.” He smirks, “Uh- but you might not want to go into the kitchen for a while, I still need to clean that up…” He laughs, of course, there is still a con to all the pros of his gesture, he has trashed the kitchen in the process, burnt a few things here and there and had to re-prepare it. Broken a few utencils too, but it was worth it, the results were amazing, to say he couldn’t cook too, he’d put a lot of heart and effort into this.

“Oh David..” Iman coos, coming to hold his hand from across the table, seeing the roses placed in the middle too, just another little thing, but it made it all the more fabulous. She marvels at him, definitely won over entirely by this, and very impressed, she knows it’s taken a lot for him to set this all up and manage to cook steak, which to add, he did to perfection; after a couple attempts a few ruined cuts of meat. Six months on. Six months on and he still looks at her in that way, still treats her so well, she thought she couldn’t get any happier with a man than this, but every time, he does something more, and wins her over more, and makes her smile like an idiot. He’s utterly the one for her, they click, there’s a spark between them that neither of them had felt with any of their previous partners, and doubtedly would ever find with anyone else other than each other.

Finishing up their meals, David gets up and takes their plates out, starting to gather the dishes and fill the bowl, sighing to himself, he has made quite the mess. Plates and pans, dishes everywhere, he could’ve possibly used just about everything in the cupboards, but it was all worth it for her, every penny, every minute. He couldn’t see it any other way. “Oh hello.” He giggles as Iman folds her arms around him from behind and surprises him, burying her face in his neck, kissing along his skin as he scrubs away and starts to get distracted, groaning softly and sighing out, feeling her hands exploring his trousers and leaning back into her, pulling away from the sink and leaning back into her. 

Iman pulls away and pulls her hands from his trousers, guiding him into the nearest wall and diving for his lips instead, snogging him deeply and lovingly, open mouthed kisses as David’s hands rest lightly against her backside, pinned against the wall, melting into her, they’ve missed each other very much so. He breathes heavily and gazes at her through half-lidded eyes when they pull back, “Didn’t you want dessert?” He ponders innocently, and she only smiles in response, leaning over to turn off the tap and grab him by the tie, leading him straight out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. His question was genuine, he did have a little something after in store, but he hadn’t gotten round to serving it yet, he was planning on doing the dishes and letting them both have a breather first. 

Thud. He lands down on the bed fully clothed and eyes Iman as she comes crawling onto the bed and straddles him, leaning down to claim his lips once again, kissing each other feverishly now, gasping between one to the next. Iman started to undo his belt and unzip his trousers, pulling them down as she kissed him, then starting to undo his shirt buttons and remove his suit jacket. He traces his hands up her body and unzips her dress, lifting up and over her head, throwing it aside and then starting to work on her bra. If anything they could’e always taken a job in stage production, the speed at which their clothes are finally discarded is rather hasty. 

“ _Darling.._ ” David groans and closes his eyes, Iman kissing down his chest, over his sensitive tummy, along his abdomen, heading south and eyeing him mischievously, giggling against his skin as she makes it along his thighs. “ _Uhhh-huhh-huhh-god!_ ” He pants out, watching her run her tongue along his length, teasing him greatly before she slipped him into her mouth and started to expertly suckle away.

“ _Mmmm.._ ” Iman drools and smiles against him, she knew what she wanted for dessert before she even opened the front door, but after all this, by god did he deserve it, and the innocence on his face when she went down on him, he didn’t even realise what was coming for him...


	30. Relation

Eleven in the evening. In most other cities and even countries by now, people were settling and retreating into their homes for the night, many already asleep, others perhaps watching television or spending time with their significant other. Some of the more animated and social kind, down at the local pub or bar, clinking glasses. Students leant over desks, squinting at their books, piles more at the side, straining themselves for the upcoming seasons. 

New York. Big Apple. Lights and life, this is where it’s at. Times Square never did stop flashing its bright luminous billboard ads, people didn’t stop stumbling on through central New York. There was always something much bigger happening around the corner. No wonder that David chose to live here of all places he could’ve nested, with the money he had in his pocket, he could’ve picked anywhere in the world, he picked New York. Urban enough, but just up the main high streets, trailing through a maze of side streets and avenues, a brilliant range of countryside skirted the city, so he was never far from a little retreat if he needed it. And from his high rise apartment building, with an especially picked and bought apartment, he could see it all, the grand sights of New York. But most of all, the sun as it rose in the morning, one of his favourite morning activities. His schedule for the day started at 6am just so he could see the light rise, it’s what got him started; well that and a good brew.

Inside his apartment, it was far from silent, and far from finished for the night yet. Creaking of floorboards, the distant thud of a headboard, David was indulging in what he loved most, apart from the woman herself of course. His libido had always carried it’s own enigma; just when did that appetite sate? Many would never know. David wasn’t too sure he’d ever know himself. He’d came to points where he could go on no longer for poor Lance’s condition, but never did he tire from a good session, it was always his partner that held a hand to his chest and breathlessly pleaded an end. But. He’d met his match. From the outside, Iman was already a fiery and stubborn woman, she held her ground, knew what she wanted and she’d get it, a determination and steely gaze, much akin to David’s own. They were very similar in more ways than immediately identified because Iman was less recorded and reported than David Bowie, the legendary rock star, everyone wanted to know everything about him, so it was out there somewhere, people to have been brushed by his ‘legendary’ handshake would trade their knowledge out like precious currency. 

Iman did not mess around. She was the most enduring and ferocious tigress David had ever had the pleasure to bed. And that was a fact. Once upon a time he’d joked to himself that he was an all night man, and it remained a joke purely because not many could keep up with him. But Iman. She was almost outrunning him, they were at one another’s pace, and at an understanding, there was a victory, and a loss to come out at the end. No draws to be pulled. 

“ _Iman, baby…_ ” David pleaded in a tone of sudden surrender, head back, laying flat at mercy of her relentless thrusting against him, holding him down by the chest, flashing her teeth, her fierce side awaken and out to play. But David had been having a rather relaxed time this evening, he hadn’t quite warmed up enough yet, until Iman arrived home. He did put a lot of effort into making her return as pleasant and warm as possible, with a selfless romantic gesture, just as greeting, he didn’t want anything in return. But Iman had other ideas, she was a loan shark, she always collected her debts, and she always paid them back. He was getting it tonight, whether he expected it or not. Of course David wouldn’t ever have enough breath to complain, by time he’d ever wanted to put a word in, he was tackled down onto the bed or the nearest surface for a serving and a half. 

It was the first, and only time, David had ever been dominated completely and utterly. He got his feathers ruffled, he bared his teeth equally, he was ferocious equally, but Iman had him, she always had the upper hand somehow. He couldn’t argue with her, what was done, went. Iman got a kick out of making him submit, he didn’t seem the type to openly and freely do so, he was a very humble man in life, but in the bedroom, another man emerged. When he wanted to get something done, when he was putting his heart and mind to it, that man emerged. Usually his workhead, but sex to him, was meant to be done right or not at all. He was supposed to put a hundred and ten percent into it like he did with anything, and he always did.

“ _Grrrr!_ ” David had soon overhauled the state of authority, finding a weak spot in her leaning position to kiss him, and mid-kiss, he flipped them over and made his mark there and then, holding her down by the shoulders, growling more so but also groaning when she grasped at his hair and tried to get the upper position again, attacking his hair usually worked, but he wouldn’t budge this time. After spending twenty minutes her captive, it was his turn to emerge, one way or another, he’d get what he craved, the chance to give her a good hard pounding. He swung his hips mercilessly, she’d get the entirety of him, and that would be enough to keep her tamed into submission enough. He was right in his methods. David was very well endowed, he didn’t take that for granted, he used it to his advantage as much as possible, and always found, his handsome looks were flourished over ten times more when they found out it wasn’t just a pretty face he was equiped with, but a rather lethal weapon, built for one purpose, and yet used in so many flawlessly and perfected ways, he was a true master at what he did. Music? Pah. He had another hidden talent, one that he couldn’t exactly showcase to the whole world unless he was nuts enough to do so, but he could certainly give his lover a night to remember, or a few, or for the rest of their lives. In this case, he intended to remain with Iman forever, it made it all the more affectionate, despite the ongoing wrestle between them. A lot of snogging, a lot of touching, skin on skin, it was the way the Jones’ made love.

Tonight was just another night for them. They’d established that both of them were rather sexual people, with very dirty minds, great jokes to tag along with those filthy minds, they shared a sense of humour, and it always somehow dragged them into the bedroom. Innuendos, or something a little more dark. Behind closed doors, they shared a common ground, and were very much made for one another. Both wearing the same mischievous grins as they claimed one another’s lips once again, kissing feverishly, chests heaving, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Nothing stood between them staying up all night, so why would they do anything but that.

2 AM. 

“ _Harder, uh-David, harder!_ ” Iman cries against the pillows, heavily perspiring between them, the sheets were already wrecked hours before, but they continued. Welcome home honey, in David’s most prolific way of saying so. I’ve missed you, without the need for words. Both of them shared an equal passion, and equal energy, eagerness for one another, two weeks wasn’t a long time really, but it was under those circumstances. The nights David had sat up, frowning, elbows upon the surface, hands on his chin, staring into nothing, listening to nothing but the clock ticking away and the occasional breeze against his window. 

4 AM.

“ _Mmmmph.._ ” Was the only sound coming from both of them, both of their mouths were occupied, buried faces in between each other’s legs, sideways on the bed, David was almost hanging off, laying flat with Iman on top of him again, the electric fan was hardly effective to their overheated state, but it was whirring away in the background, blowing a gentle and somewhat comforting breeze over them both every other moment. Iman was rather adventurous with David, her comfort zone being fashion, him being quite fashionable and into certain materials more than others. They’d gone through latex, leather and satin, but David particularly dug latin because of what they could get up to with it, or rather, what Iman could use it for, but his jaw almost dropped when he was laying there reading to himself innocently and Iman returned home wearing a full leather motorcyclist like attire. 

6 AM. 

“I love you..” He whispers to her, pecking along her jaw, holding her comfortable in his arms. David felt a strong victory in his performance tonight, and now, Iman had yawned and retired from her battle, she was exhausted, and he’d won, but he was a decent man, he at least turned his head away to grin in the satisfaction of that win. So far they were even steven, Iman had just as many victories as him, all she had to do was continue to hit his weak spots and make him cum as many times as possible and he’d soon cave in and find himself knackered beyond lying through his teeth about it. Admittedly, he was rather drained right now himself, but he’d been prepared to go on until she caved in this evening, she won last time. Plus, she’d engaged this battle, he wanted to be strong and stand mighty above her catching him by surprise, he’d had two long weeks to savour his libido and anticipate this moment, so he wasn’t so much surprised, he was ready, but it wasn’t the first thing he’d admit to thinking about when she walked through the door; although it pretty much was.

10 AM.

Reclined into the duvets, sunk into the mattress, laying still and motionless however half-asleep, eyes squinting ahead of himself, David woke up first and stretched out gently and carefully not to knock Iman, laid almost on top of him still, arms draped around his body, head tucked into his neck, face on his shoulder, thigh wrapped around his. He looked down dreamily and smiled sweetly, brushing his fingers through her long locks of hair ever so gently, he didn’t want to disturb her, so peacefully snoring against him, but he also desperately needed to get up for the bathroom. Sighing softly, he ended up laying there instead, holding her for another twenty minutes or so before he really had to go, going red in the face with the might of holding it in, but he slowly and methodically lifted her off and replaced his presence with his warm pillows, watching her wrap closer to them and tucking her in, he stalked off into the bathroom and stumbled over to the loo, leaning over it, holding his hand against the top, sighing loudly in satisfaction and pure relief. It was never a good idea for a male to hold their needs, their bladders were weak, once they felt the urge for the bathroom, it was a must or fear wetting one’s self. He took the risk, and managed to still make it in time, standing there for a good minute, his eyes widening, it just kept going and going…

Tomorrow morning, early on, they were due at the airport headed for France. Little did Iman know, David was going to slide her into as to keep it a remaining secret as much as possible. He was sure she’d trust him to pack her clothes and such for her, if he missed anything, they could buy it there. But he was pretty confident, he wanted to keep it as shrouded as possible, from start to end, he had plenty of surprises for her, that he’d been keeping secrets from her for the past couples of weeks, one of them, a couple of months already.


	31. Towel?

Shutting the door to the bathroom, David stepped straight into the shower and let the warm streams claim him at once, tilting his head up to let it run over his face, through his hair. Him and Iman had gotten rather messy last night, so his first initiative was to clean himself off and freshen himself up a bit, or he’d just smell of sex and other bodily odours. Being the orderly cleanly man that he was, that’d not be a good start to his day. 

Routine hadn’t always been something David found most prior and important in his everyday life but he’d grown to realise it’s potential and there on tried to stick to simple repetition to keep himself in order. His doctor told him it was the first step to taking back his mind, and getting himself out of half the low points he was feeling, because he would be clean, had eaten, drank, done everything essential to life and didn’t have that weighing down on him. It was about clearing the mind as much as possible with whatever applicable, some things were so plain obvious that the brighter sods tended to over-think and miss it completely. 

But this morning obviously wasn’t one those completely on the dot mornings for him, however he did not feel disheartened by that in anyway, he was rather leaning against the tiles lathering himself up, smiling as he thought about last night. David had a lot of energy, and didn’t need that much sleep to recharge, even though he’d only had four hours of sleep, he’d easily glide through the day and do the exact same as last night with no problems, maybe a yawn or two, but he is a tough cookie, he won’t let it show. Exhaustion doesn’t really suit his exterior, or not to his knowledge; or anyones. 

Finding himself singing in the shower as usual, however far softer and quieter as he did not want to stir his sleeping beauty in the next room, he eventually stepped out and switched off the shower, shaking out his hair like a wet dog and grabbing blindly for a towel with his hair in his eyes prohibiting much aim. After a few failed grasps, he thought he’d found the towel because his hand grasped onto something soft but he heard a gentle purr and opened his eyes, squinting through his sopping hair and grinned from ear to ear when he saw a sleepy Iman stood there smirking at him. Somehow in the blur of it all he’d managed to grab a boob rather than a towel, just his luck - very lucky man he was after all. He’d rather find a boob than a towel anyday but he still needed to get dry so he slipped on past her and found where he’d left his folded ready towel and slipped it on round his waist, throwing his hair back and then padding over to greet her. God he could’ve only imagined how silly he looked in that moment, like a hairy helicopter, slashing his hair about, stumbling around on the spot and in circles with no direction, bound to fall down at some point, making himself dizzy with his efforts. 

Iman hadn’t even been awake for a minute yet and she was already stood there cross armed giggling at him, what an awfully silly man she’d fallen in love with, but man was his silliness something to love. Purely innocent and hardly intended, he found himself in these situations often, every day situations for him, that she found hilarious. Best way to start the morning was definitely with a fresh dose of David and his mannerisms, or that’s how she saw it. There was no going back from this on any grounds, she’d never find a man like him, and in that way, also a benefit and trait to identify as something to praise; because David was all hers to gobble up, nobody else’s. That’s the way she wanted it to be, no second thoughts, there hadn’t been for a while now but she loved just how incredibly hard he tried to impress and win her over, as if he’d needed to this whole time… But she found that even when she confessed herself to him, and gave in to her heart’s song, he still made a huge effort, still went to all the romantic ins and outs. David didn’t just do that to get his foot in the door, he was just the type of guy, and that was substantial enough to have her heart a done deal long before he even realised, or would he ever? 

Doubts about the proposal, his idea seemed so strong and collected now, the scenario was down, he knew how it must go and where it would happen and everything was booked and ready, no backing out now. But he was pacing the halls in his mind, doubtful that he was right, that she’d do anything but laugh in his face and walk away - but bearing in mind that wouldn’t exactly be possible with the plans he had for her. This wasn’t to be awkward, or to go down as anything too soon. He feared that she hadn’t entirely made her mind up but it was completely irrational of his mind to do that, it always had been known for playing tricks on him. Making him think witches wanted to curse him, but those were the more stressful and substance orientated of instances. He battled with the irrational fear of him going the same way as his brother Terry, or anyone on his mother’s side of the family, that ate at his conscience often and never really went away.

Being able to love and mother him in the same instance did not worry Iman whatsoever. Naturally she had the instinct in her to mother, quite the fuss anyhow and already having one child, even if he was to half become another when he needed to be yanked up by his suspenders and told what was what, she would still be gracious for him. He had so many positives to his negatives, there were hardly much to put against him, things that were impactful but she learned to love his imperfections, and help him through it whatever the odds. When she’d fallen in love with him, there was no going back from it really, no ticket out, and not one needed. Even if things did ever split apart in a romantic sense, god forbid, she could see a lifelong close friendship that’d form in tow with their relationship, and she’d always want to look after him. He had that kind of helpless aura about him, she had heard of Coco from him, and knew she was the one that’d been keeping him steady all these years, and there she empathizes, she just couldn’t help but want to love and pet him, those sad puppy dog eyes, he’d be getting all the attention he needed from Iman. 

“Morning sweetness..” David mutter with a guilty smirk as they drew from each other's lips and gazed into one another’s eyes. There was a mutual understanding, still an afterglow radiating from their sensual night together, after sex glory. Iman pecked his nose and brushed his cheek, such a pretty boy, he knew it well too, using his good looks to get him out of anything. 

“What’s your plans today darling?” Iman asks him softly, one of her cheeky hands getting their own back and snaking down to squeeze his cheeks, smirking in her own glory when he squeaked in the exact same way she did. To her entering the bathroom, she had walked in, saw him stomping about and thought he’d seen her, but then he just grasped her tit for balance and she hadn’t expected that, not that she’d have room to complain. His large firm hands were always welcome all over her body, his to play with, as his was for her. 

“Well.. I need to drop by the studio and record the last song, finish up for sending the music off..” He explains going more serious for a moment, “But then it’s just you and I.. I promise.” He smiles sweetly and taps her chest, making his point clear, he doesn’t want to have her thinking it’ll be a repeat of last time, just a quick in and out job this time. Studio time can be entertaining but also stressful and he doesn’t like her seeing him growing angered because he’s not the nice softy she knows usually, he’s short and smokes a lot more, which doesn’t make it any better for her, firmly against his smoking but she won’t completely cut him off for now, first the booze. Recently recovering and cleaning off of alcohol for good just before he’d met her, he drank a lot, a stupid amount every day, an alcoholic confessed, but he was working hard to get that off his back, cigarettes could come later. The way in which he had transitions. Innocent hippie to full on rockstar, it’d taken him almost two decades to escape it all. Coke had been his biggest rival but Alcohol was just as dangerous, and damaging, his doctor had warned him so he’d immediately seeked to clean it up, he didn’t want to die from something as horrific as cirrhosis.

Iman nodded and shook her head at him, “If you need to work, go work darling, I’ll be here.” She spoke softly, having recently packed up her modelling career, she didn’t have much on her agenda really, only the odd business outing and visit to her offices for meetings and such. Now she just lived off of her cosmetics company and thrived in a side-hobby of charitable acts, visiting her native soils to help the locals. Her schedule was freed up mostly after her modelling career ended, but she still had many offered interviews and photoshoots, the same as David did. Asides all the professionalism though, they had been establishing a common ground in wanting their privacy and enjoying their leisurely time together; whether that be holiday-making or strolling around museums and galleries as David had fondly introduced her to. 

“Okay.” David agreed simply but in a smaller tone, she knew that meant he was still unsure, still only going by her word and what she wanted. Far too sweet, trying to be a crowd pleaser. Of course she wasn’t completely raving over the idea of him being gone all the time or consumed by his work, because that’d mean she’d see him less, but it didn’t mean that her selfish desire would get in the way of his career, or needed to. He could do what he wished, so she let him be, just as he would her, with all the long business trips. Iman knew he’d be sulking most of the time, hopefully the shepherd's pie had done the trick enough.


	32. Dirty Dancing

“Good Morning Gentlemen.” David waltzed into the studio space with open arms, coming to give Tony a gentle squeeze in warm welcome. He wasn’t expecting to bump into him on his way by, but it was a nice surprise to see his good friend along the way, something to smile about while finishing this all up. It’s like he understood the basis of David’s aims and definitely had enough experience with his style to perfectly sense and reciprocate his ideas, materialise them into a body of art. His finest producer and partner in crime when it came to musical masterpieces. 

“I hear you’ve pretty much polished it off already.” Tony mentions as he pulls back and reaches round to swing down into his chair and continue with his work alongside the locally hired mixer, one headphone over his ear listening back to the tracks and adding bits and pieces, editing and scratching up a tone. Usually David went light on the sound effects and extras, music of his rather raw in emotion and presentation but an organic charisma about that honest hand-over that made it more attractive to the inquisitive and open minded. Even he’d had a few slip-ups with his originality but he was always looking to travel another path, very determined and adventurous in everything he did. He certainly had already lead and had far to lead a entertaining and full life of his own, travelling and exploring other countries, exploring his own personal options with sexuality, genders, interests, styles or anything that he could do to spice it up. Getting in touch with his creative side it was rather strong, and did seep through into almost everything he did, but the natural enthusiasm that level of deep tapped courage towed along made it all worthwhile. He hardly made a wrong move, only a new one, and experimental, but an experience, he was always looking for new experiences. 

“Yep it’s all done already, I just wanted to get it out of the way as soon as..” David chirped and smiled as he pulled up a seat and pulled out his lyric and melody notebooks from his satchel and started to flick through the pages. “Just need to record the last track today Phil.” 

“That’s fine, I can set up a mic if you’re ready.” The mixer replied and got up to slip into the recording room and ready a mic for him, he’d been waiting for David to turn up so he could finish the one last song, that’d taken most of the time. The rest of the album was pretty quick and came flowing but this track took longer, however it definitely felt the deepest and most ventured of the songs for him personally. 

“Go ahead.” David smiles and nods his way before continuing to flick, looking specifically for the random page he’d jotted it all down on and eventually finding it. His mind was so rapid and spontaneously inspired that he’d just grasp head first for his pen and pad and open it at whatever fresh page to write his ideas, words and plans down before they disappeared. 

“You seem chipper, how’ve you been?” Tony observed as he noticed David still smiling to himself and chewing the end of his pen, getting a little sidetracked and looking somewhat distracted, but it couldn’t be bad, not with that smile he was wearing.

“Do I? Oh just fabulously, how’s life been treating you?” David asked and looked his way more seriously now, snapping out of his cheesy daydream about you know what, still surrendering to the afterglow of his evening. He was feeling bubbly, energetic and happy this afternoon and it showed, he had a clear switch in him. But he didn’t go into immediate details, resting back and diverting to ask Tony about his goings first, or David may just chew his ear off and never stop rambling on at him once he began, it was one of those moments.

“You do indeed. Something happened recently?” Tony raised a brow and interrogated him somewhat, regarding his posture, his relaxed posture, he had something to tell him but was waiting for the prime moment to do so. David was a man that could not hide his feelings or thoughts from his gaze, it spoke loudest for him, and gave a hint of his obscure interests and personality, the famous mismatched eyes of his. “I’ve been alright, getting by. Very busy with the record label.”

“Yeah. I’ll spill after the holiday though, don’t want to bring false hope into it.” David wavered his hand and shied away from answering again and Tony knew he was pretty much going nowhere with asking right now, he wouldn’t squeeze anything out of a timid evasive David, not too easily. If he really didn’t want to tell he wouldn’t, that was something to learn with him quickly. He’d confide what he wished to, keeping a strong ethic and motivation for his up and running privacy being drawn and maintained. “Busy huh? Is everything okay at home now?”

“Hmm.. You’re going on holiday?” Tony inquired and looked at him again, turning his swivel chair to address him now, “I assume with the missus’” He smiled then, seeing David lower his head and attempt to shake it but he was no liar, he wasn’t trying to, it just made him very smug and fuzzy to think about it. “It’s okay now yes, a good chat and good meal solved all.”

“To France for the week yes. Iman and I are going together mm..” He answered firmly, but casually enough, he did not want to spoil his news or give himself away. Lou and Coco knew but he didn’t feel to tell everyone he knew until they were receiving it via a wedding invitation. It seemed a far better way to deliver the latest news and then enjoy the night there, not only celebrating their newly joined souls in a new journey concrete, but to chuff on about Iman and tell all his friends. “Good sex always settles it.” He offered and snickered to himself afterwards, looking up as the mixer reappeared and gestures for the room. 

“It’s all setup, want to get started?” He interrupted David and Tony’s chat without realising but David nodded and swiftly went for the mic, keen to get started and get done for a late lunch at least. He’d need his leisurely time, and his beauty sleep, early night for the two of them tonight. 

*

“Honey, I’m home!” David called as he shoved his keys into his pocket and shut the door firmly behind him, shrugging off his suit jacket and hanging it up as he popped his head into the kitchen and saw Iman there in an apron, cooking something, that smelled rather delicious. She’d been waiting and guesstimating his return for lunch, as he had promised, however she could never be sure with David and his plans, there didn’t seem to be room for setting time limits on things, no pressure applied. 

“Hello.” He drawls as he comes up behind her and she giggles as he finds her surprise and reacts just as wished, Iman purposely wearing an apron and nothing more to treat him when he gets home, perhaps catch him in her web. David copped a good feel and peered over her shoulder, humming in approval of the halloumi frying in the pan. 

“I’m making us something healthy today darling, pan seared chicken, halloumi and avocado salad.” She explained to him and secretly smiled to herself as she felt his hands roaming exactly where she wanted them, all over her, feeling proud and flirtatious today. He could not complain but he scampered back to grab himself a drink and wolf whistled as he slapped her ass on the way to the fridge, making her squeal and giggle at him more, he did very much appreciate little touches like that, what could be a more suited welcome to David than that.

“Sounds delicious.” He agreed and aired his opinion, it certainly smelt mouthwatering and he had no reason to doubt her impeccable cooking, not with the state of his own. Iman cooked well, healthily and a flavoursome and delightful meal all at once, while his could be burnt, likely to give one food poisoning, or simply mis prepared, he just shouldn’t be allowed near the kitchen. Ever since they’d pretty much drawn close to the point where they were basically living together, but not officially or in one house of their own, Iman had been doing all the cooking and looking after him and she loved cooking anyway so it was a win-win situation.

“Eyes off mister.” Iman teased, she could feel his glowering eyes trailing all over her without needing to so much as inclined her head anywhere in his direction, and as expected, he was leaning against the wall sipping a glass of fresh milk and ‘milking’ the sight in the same instance. But it was all his and he grinned and chewed his lip when she caught him out so blatantly and easily, he was that predictable?

“Pants on missus’” He taunted back and continued to glower despite her warning, rubbing his thigh in temptation, he wanted to swagger back over there and cop another feel but he shouldn’t distract her while she’s cooking. Although he felt rather sidetracked now from whatever he’d intended to do when he returned home, have lunch, then what? It didn’t matter anymore, it could wait.

“I can do that.” Iman snorted and took the pan off the heat, dishing out the grilled haloumi equally into their bowls, where the pre-prepared salad and chicken was already dished up. She dumped the pan in the sink and grabbed her bowl of freshly made dressing, drizzling it on top.

“No need.” David excused of that quickly, of course he didn’t favour her to put some pants on, he wanted to have the full view. But at the same time, he was also getting rather restless just standing there, doing nothing but watching and heating up to himself. He followed Iman through to the dining area and took a seat beside her, grabbing up his fork and waiting for her to say prayer first. It wasn’t his first initiative but Iman was muslim and it meant a lot to her, which it did not bother him that he could eat halal and let her say prayer, she was a faithful woman.

“Bon appetit.” Iman spoke finally after a few moments, grabbing her own fork and digging in hungrily, humming to herself, good enough. David seemed to be in his element, quietly trying to downplay the heaven upon his face with every mouthful, he was starving when he got in, thank the heavens for his precious Iman and her thinking ahead. He shovelled the food down, having a bad habit of eating far too fast and chewing far too little. It was only a matter of minutes before both of them were sitting back and sighing in relief, bowls empty, smiles content.

“That hit the spot.” David complimented, leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile, appreciative of the meal very much so. “I’ll clear up.” He got up and went to clean up the dishes at once, filling the sink and starting to scrub away at the bowls and cutlery, saucepan and such, whistling happily to himself and rolling up his long sleeves to roll to his elbows and stay dry.

“Shall I put a film on dear?” Iman asked him from the other room, wandering out just to ask him. 

“Yes stick it on in the bedroom, I’ll be there in two.” David answered and called to her, scrubbing up the last bowl and placing it aside to dry, wiping up his hands on a towel and deciding to pour himself another glass of milk before he headed to the bedroom to join her. It was still only dawning upon early evening, late afternoon but he didn’t have anything else to do and his lack of sleep meant he just wanted to relax and laze about in bed more than anything. A lazy day after a productive morning was good enough. 

Iman laid under the duvets, waiting for him and upturning her gaze as he entered, snuggled up ready for him to join her, watching him sit down to kick off his uncomfortable shoes and swing into the spot next to her, straight down close next to her, maneuvering to get comfy and then turning his head towards her, “What’s on?”

“Dirty Dancing.” Iman mutters to him and fixates her eyes upon the screen, slowly drawing closer to him and resting her head against his shoulder comfortably, hand over his slowly rubbing her thumb against the back of it. 

“I’ve not watched this one before.” He mentioned and started to watch alongside her, slowly coming to rest his head against the side of hers, snuggling closer as time progressed and the film went on, inclining into each other. It got to a point where the sun had finally set all the way, the TV light blaring was the only one illuminating the room and surroundings and the movie in the background still playing was the only sound filling the room apart from the bilabial consonant of lips pressing and tongues clicking, finding themselves more engrossed in each other’s lips, inclining heads and noses nuzzled together rather than paying entire attention to the film.

Long, drawn steamy and sensual kissing endued and caught them both. Turning on their sides to links limbs and further their actions, coming to cuddle into each other and continue to exchange in heated moment one after another. The film didn’t even matter much anymore, enjoying the entire last thirty minutes of the film wholly pressing faces and making out, brushing gentle gestures of hair stroking and light second affections. When they did finally pull away breathlessly and slowly, they only remained but an inch from each other lips and gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, starting to giggle.

Iman suddenly snaked a hand down his front and over his thighs, feeling at his tender area and finding something far more rewarding that he’d been keeping a calm secret. He was extremely aroused and that made her smile more and come to start slowly undoing his pants and coaxing him in consent. 

David breathed hotly against her neck as he lips delved down and showered her soft flesh in more tender kisses, running his tongue teasefully and nibbling at her collarbone, lifting his feet when she bent down to slide his trousers off and fold them aside. There needn’t much words, if any, as Iman laid back and David threw his boxers down and off to the side, coming to crawl over her and remain lifted as she quickly unfastened his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and off. He immediately pressed down chest to chest, holding his hands at her shoulders and pressing his face to her neck again as he slowly guided himself in.

“Mmmm..” Iman moaned softly and quietly against his ear, feeling every inch of him introduced until she heard a familiar, soft grunt of his own, knowing he’d press all the way in and shortly started to rock his hips slowly at first, sliding up to rest his forehead against hers and tilt his head once again, pressing lips with her heatedly.


	33. Surprise

“Oh baby..” Iman moaned as she pulled away from his lips to gasp and gulp for air as he started to rock harder and noticeably, picking up pace and rhythm until the bed was whining slightly and the headboard was brushing the wall and clunking away, remaining deeply nestled and grinding his hips, switching up a tactic of grinding and thrusting to vary the strokes and pleasure them both immensely.

David just sighed softly against her lips and didn’t draw away from that level of intimacy, it was one he very much favoured and would eat up over any other. Tonight they found a peaceful balance of both heat and romance, snogging and fast and effective thrusting mixed expertly to create a perfect middle for them both. His breath tickled her lips as hers did his, their eyes fluttered and closed together, exchanging soft moans and occasionally leaning to swallow them up again. 

However he had managed to perfect the roll of his hips, Iman couldn’t have hit the jackpot more for finding not only a handsome, incredibly smart and interesting partner but also a very saucy and fun one. David had everything she wanted and needed in a man, a promise to please, tendency to pour on affection, enthusiasm and talkative spire to educate her… There were things in him she didn’t realise herself wanting at the time, but now she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, living without those simple things. Like the background blare of a croony history documentary in the other room as David lolled about gorging on cookies and glazing over at his favourite shows, black and white grainy filmographies, subtitled long international films, while Iman change the sheets or did the laundry, she had taken up some roles while he had taken up others. Usually he’d do the pots, organise every room, do food shopping, take out the bins, clean the bathroom up. Iman would cook, do laundry, iron his clothes for him, sometimes comb his hair.

“Ooooh. Uhhhhhh..” David groaned deeply and throatily, lolling his head down lazily and slowing his thrusts when he pulsed and shot long and hard, reaching a blissful and satisfying climax just as she did, moaning in unison with him, clenching and arching her back slightly, tensing her legs, clawing the sheets into her balled fists and stiffening her jaw wide to pant for oxygen. Both of them wearing a frameable ‘O’ face for a matter of moments, before David came to a stop and also inhaled and exhaled deeply, spending a moment doing so before they both reached to kiss again sensually, spending a good ten minutes indulging and embedded in another’s faces and embrace, slowly calming. They came to pull away but only slightly, resting their cheeks together however turning their heads to gaze at the TV once more. Both laid on their sides, David still deeply nestled within her, holding her thigh over his waist and using her cushiony chest for comfort as they resumed their film evening and started to watch another romantic film together. 

“What’s the plans for tomorrow?” Iman whispered to him and he smiled softly and looked up at her, now to tell her what they were going to be doing, he’d at least have to give her an idea, so he wasn’t dragging her out of bed at 4 AM for apparently no real reason.

“We’re catching a plane in the early hours darling.” David announced and she raised her brows and took it as a joke at first, before noticing he was deadly serious and gasping, but she was surprised, and smiled enthusiastically, they had nowhere else to be, both off the hook schedule wise for the next month, they could keep those kinds of surprises in these moments because they were living up their freedom together.

“Really? To-to where?” Iman sounded stunned but going along with it of course, she liked it when he pulled off these big surprises, like waiting for her at the bottom of the plane steps with a bouquet. David could whisk her off her feet and waltz away with her into the sunset, happily she’d lay there in his arms and follow. But a surprise holiday was a warming thought, now exciting her.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He giggled and she growled softly and feigned anger, however melting for him a few seconds later and placing another well needed kiss. Never enough romantics and affection for these two softies, totally and truly in love, at it’s finest, and most roaring with life. Still they were in the ‘honeymoon stage’ as most referred to it as but David couldn’t see it ending, he was completely and utterly over the moon still, and still had this element of surprise when he woke up in her arms every morning, like, I’m dating her? Like he’d forgotten their date even went well and one day he was going to wake up from this dream and face the nightmare of his own once again, without her, without a somebody to adore and be with. “What about packing, I’ll need to pack now then?” 

“I’ve already packed everything for you, just need your toothbrush and beauty products but we can do that before we go.”

“Oh darling..” Iman softened once again, he shouldn’t have, something was happening here, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. What was this all for? She still forgot, had this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that a man would do something for her to gain himself, but she was still getting used to being with David and not Spencer, after all, he’d never been a romantic, and didn’t scratch the edge for competition of what she now had in her arms, cherished and loved, David Jones. The sweet significant other in her life, she’d never want anyone else, she had a feeling she never really had, like she’d always yearned for David somehow, always silently reached for him, their weird previous history spoke for itself really; soulmates finally united. With David having a song named after her in 1977 by pure coincidence and their brief previous encounters at plays and shows and such, there was just so much that connected them before they even realised why, all along, for each other.

Iman pouted and resumed watching the film, asking no more questions because she knew she’d not get a peep out of him until she saw it with her own two eyes. But she scuffed his hair in her hand affectionately and heard him purr in response, he liked his hair being played with, his head being stroked so as they fell silent and peaceful for no vocal needed once more, she stroked his hair while they watched the film and soon found herself scrunching her nose and cooing internally, he was snoring already. 

So when she started to feel her eyelids grow heavy, she turned the TV off with the remote and placed it aside, gently and slowly scooching to lay down flat and however letting him remain exactly where he was, warm, rosey cheeked and deeply asleep against her chest, still their hips joined, limbs entwined, arms wrapped. 

*

4 AM

Distantly an alarm sounded and David ignored it at first but then he lifted his head and dropped it straight back down as he allowed an also awake Iman to lean over and press snooze for them both, at least five more minutes, they could afford it. Knowing David, he had set it early, but they had got an early night so given a few minutes to wake themselves up and perhaps indulge before their long plan journey, they’d have plenty of time for everything, and definitely make their flight unless something went seriously tits up. Doubtable though. David was a perfectionist so it’d take a pretty unfortunate accident or natural disaster to throw them of course, otherwise everything else was covered. 

He had drooled all over her chest, as usual, but she didn’t make a fuss or mind, it was rather adorable, she didn’t mind waking up with a puddle in between her breasts, they were rather mouthwatering she did agree. David had some sleeping tendencies of a child, she always cuddled him up and held him securely and closely because he suffered a lot of night terrors and she wanted him to feel cozy and safe, as he always did in her arms. He also sleep walked often and sleep mumbled, an active sleeper, he’d probably end up working in his sleep. 

“Daviddd..” Iman whispered and softly coaxed him out of his almost dreaming state again, rubbing his shoulder and massaging it, knowing it was the best way to wake him gently, she didn’t fuss as she glanced at the time and it was only 4 AM and David had said the flight to be at 6 30 AM. Two and a half hours was more than generous and more than cautious but those tickets cost good money, and he was planning and venturing this holiday with a hidden side motive, Iman had no clue.

“Mmmarmalade..” David mumbled and snored a few more time, before he opened his eyes to a squint and looked up at her ever so sleepily, licking his sopping lips and going onto to yawn cutely, “Hmm?”

“It’s time to get up darling.” Iman explained to him and smiled as she ruffled his hair again and he smiled in his majestic and ever so handsome fashion, he was very much asleep but quietly acknowledging her, she let it sink in and took it easy with him when he’d just woken, gentle and slow was the way to ease him back into the world, he took a while to become aware and fully wake up. But once he was awake everyone knew about it, excitable man resembling a small boy more often than not, bouncing off the walls and emulating that enthusiasm in the atmosphere. Iman did very much treasure and adore the very early morning moments with him though, the good ten minutes where he was hardly aware and however managed to be so innocent and adorable the whole while as he tried to snap into reality and more giggle-worthy, not slap his face back down and drift off.

“Mm..” David agreed however aware he was of that, pressing his cheek to her chest again for a few minutes of silent waking time, staring into space and contemplating life for the duration of it. Iman just held patience and appreciated the cuddling, silent herself, still waking but they had a different waking notion, she was far more alert than him, but still whacked out and daydreamy with the dopamine in her brain clearing. 

“Breakfast.” He suddenly uttered and Iman parted her lips to speak but gasped softly and licked her lips for a moment instead, he had woken up somewhat now, that was for sure. His lips lightly and softly running over her neck, inhaling her scent and starting to slither along her shoulders and down over her chest. Over her ribcage, along her sides, stomach… Now he was submerged entirely under the duvets into the darkness.

Iman was going to answer him seriously and ask what he fancied but she couldn’t have guessed what he meant until he showed her, not seeing the sleepy naughty morning smirk upon his face, his first thought, cheeky bugger. “Wh-whuhhh..” She attempted to in defense of her own innocence but ended up moaning out and clutching at the sheets, feeling a visitor at her entrance, warm and wet, his cheeky tongue. He ran it along her entirety, starting to mouth and suckle softly, flicking the tip of his tongue, noisily having his way with her, the languid sounds coming from under the duvet where he laid with his face nestled in between her legs. 

“Uh! David..” Iman moaned out restlessly, peeling back the duvets so he was still warm from the shoulders down but she could see his naughty beady little eyes peering up her as his lips latched onto her sensitive nub and he tongue ran wherever it pleased, feeling his delicately run his finger around her hole and tease it for a while before they joined the mixture. At an arch, he fingered her so skillfully with a perfect angle to rub right against her precious sensitive spot, working his mouth on her sensitive bundle of nerves noisily, careless to the sloppy sounds he made, music to his ears really. 

Iman couldn’t figure out what was hotter, what was arousing her more. The fact that he wore a proud smirk the entire time nestled there, the glint in his eyes, the obvious nature that he was just as thoroughly enjoying himself.. David went down on her often but each time it was treat as a precious luxury because he always took her by surprise, and always seemed to get his own kick out of it all, he just loved his pussycat, as short and sweet as that. Irreplacable expert in the bedroom, she’d never had anything like it beforehand, he was by far the most generous and pleasing lover of her life, he went all out.


	34. To the Airport

“Davidddd.. Uhhhh.. Ooooh..” Iman thrust her hips and arched her back, suddenly and violently jerking against him in an intensely orgasmic manner, eyes squeezed tight shut, jaw dropped, head pressed back, clawing the sheets, fiddling with them in between her fingers. Her legs quivered and nerves remained tender when he pulled back but not after generously and naughtily slurping her clean, crawling back up and giggling as she did - Good Morning David, in other words, was what this was all about, because the words just didn’t always do, he expressed himself immensely well through a crafty sexual performance, and he often loved to indulge himself of this treat as it was to him, a tasty treat, and a better appropriated gesture in his eyes, to express his love for her, fresh in the glory of the morning. Inevitably their dreams mostly consisted of one another so tightly drawn and closely bonded, so it wasn’t too rare for David to wake up with a case of morning wood either, like he had just now.

She leaned up for his lips when she had landed back into reality, panting out in relief, ever so contented and stunned by his morning antics, he’d sprung this on her a few times now, he liked to start ripe and early, which she loved also, nothing better than morning passion, but he still always caught her by complete and utter surprise. Which she could suppose why he favoured this time over most others, even evening when sometimes they got back and found themselves far too knackered to go for long, if at all. But they tried to have a healthy dose daily if they could, it kept them strong and affectionately close, which was what they aimed to maintain. That and they both had to routinely please their roaring libido, matching in appetite thankfully. His way of manipulating situations and always providing his key mastered talent and sided force, the element of surprise, he always entertained and never grew boring or old in her eyes, who knew what was waiting around the corner with him about? A rant or a snog.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he had slipped from being embedded to out in the open air but still he woke to his gently throbbing lance rested against her thigh; and don’t think she hadn’t noticed that in the ten minutes before he’d woken. Iman could see why David had been such a promiscuous youth, he was very easily excited, and often so, that it made sense he’d need plenty of ladies before his performances to keep his dignity, and to live up like any rockstar. A lad insanely in love with his women and perhaps his men, more so back in the day than now, he had established a bisexual status, but he knew within himself he had leant more towards females than males, it was just a matter of choice and time of day for him, whatever was available. When Iman was married to Spencer even he didn’t wake up as ripe and ready as David mostly did, most mornings were crammed with as much excitement as the end, never a dull moment with David around. She could not complain. It did indicate he was very attracted to her, the fact that he was so attracted to her, she cropped up in his dreams, and that excited him so much, he couldn’t even hide it away.

David simply laid like a starfish over Iman and rested his head back down for another few minutes of quiet bliss, taking his time waking up as ever, it felt more like he had to defrost than wake, it always took so long for his head to lower from the clouds. But he always experienced the most lucid of dreams, the most whacky insights in his sleep, that he couldn’t blame them really. His dreams could fuel his creative spurs and helped start his day with a spark. “Breakfast in or out?” He finally spoke and muttered in soft, sleepy morning tone, rich and baritone, with a very strong English accent that would usually neutralise by time he was dressed and out in public. Iman had the personal pleasure of waking up to that however, girlfriend rights.

“I don’t mind.” Iman answered him back softly, rubbing his back sweetly, trying to keep him awake in the most gentle way applicable. She knew what he was like. He could wake up somedays and be so motivated and up and go that she thought she was gazing upon an entirely different man. But some days he was sloth-like and slow to do anything, he had that liberty more so now because there was nowhere he’d rather be if his bed was warmed by the beauty of his life. To say he was emotionally troubled to some extent, that he largely wrapped away from the public eye, but became more apparently being around him most hours of the day, in his own home. He was largely affectionate and very cuddly, he could always do with a long peaceful snuggling session, he’d never turn it down. 

“Oh but first..” Iman suddenly spoke and ran her hand along his hips and then his cheeks, running them down slowly towards her thigh and wrapping her fingers around his length, eyeing him with a troublesome smirk and giggling as she pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth and coming to grasp him into her palm and start to stroke him gently. David chewed his lip too and came to roll onto his back beside her and lay back, letting her push the blankets back and start to massage him gently. He groaned softly and sighed deeply in a pleasured fashion, closing his eyes momentarily and scratching his nails lightly at the sheets when she adjusted her position and came to sit inbetween his parted legs, lowering her face to come to gently run her tongue along the base of his length and suckle at his weights as she massaged him expertly and squeezed gently. David knew all those expensive body soaps and creams would come in handy someday… Such soft skin, her hands complimented his throbbing length well and provided him with more than adequate relief…

*

“Oh come here.” Iman came stalking up behind David stood in the mirror looping his tie and failing to get the perfect windsor he wanted. His hands were shaking with excitement, and perhaps a little nerves somewhere in there for what lied ahead. He had many surprises in store for her and he was thinking about them so much he’d set himself off on a wobble as he tried to do the simplest of tasks. She grabbed his hands and steadied him, ending up taking the tie and coming to stand in front of him and carefully knot his tie for him, pulling the end to fasten it up to his buttons and then popping up the collar and tucking it underneath neatly. 

“How do I look?” 

She stood back and brushed him off, inspecting him and smiling as she leaned back in against his chest and pecked his lips, stroking his cheek gently. “You look perfect darling, you always do..” She giggled and reassured him as his shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief when she assured him of his looks, as if he didn’t look as perfect as ever. But it just proved that even the most sturdy looking, composed of people had their own insecurities and questions unanswered. David didn’t overly care about fashion but he had to look presentable before he was ready to go anywhere. Especially now he was back in the dating game, he wanted to look his best for Iman and have her puffing her chest and walking the streets proudly with him like always did her. 

She had taken less time to get ready than him today, it wasn’t the first time either… David could be a princess in front of the mirror and a right flap when it came to getting out of the door. He had to be sure of himself. Having Iman around to tell him what was what and guide him was a massive help, it had cut his time getting ready in the morning. 

“Come on then princess.” Iman took his arm and gently guided him away from the mirror once he’d finished touching and flicking at his hair with the comb, taking his hand and leading him out to the hallway, their suitcases were already packed and ready by the doorway, toiletries included. David tucked his comb into his pocket for emergencies, remembering the last time he’d came to visit her with those flowers. Even the hairspray and gel overload didn’t hold the shape enough and he’d ended up the cookie monster on a runway, so he came prepared this time, comb at the ready.

David took his case and Iman took hers, checking over everything last thing and then locking the door behind them and taking the elevator down to street level. There was already a car called and waiting to greet them outside so when they stepped out, luckily there was nobody around to snap them and pester them on their way straight to the car waiting parked up along the roadside. The chauffeur got out of his car and immediately made for sweeping up their luggage and packing it into the back of the car. David opened the door and helped Iman into the car before he got in himself and shut the door behind him, the chauffeur got into his front seat and started the car engine again, looking into his rear-view mirror with a friendly smile, “Good Morning, Mr. Jones and Ms. Abdulmajid. Straight to the airport?”

“Good Morning Paul, I’d like to stop off for breakfast first, where do you recommend?” David replied as he got comfy and adjusted to loosen his seatbelt slightly. This morning was fairly calm considering how hectic a plane flight could prove. Getting everything packed, getting everyone to the airport, and making sure everything was to go right was the stress alone. But this trip had been pre-planned and thought through thoroughly beforehand and even Iman didn’t feel much of a stir considering he’d only told her this was even the case last night. It hadn’t really sunk in until she’d woken and eyed the packed suitcases that she truly realised this was going to happen and everything had already been set in place. How long had he been planning this for? When had the first thought for it even came through? What was the motive behind this? Generally she had plenty of questions that she knew he’d keep sealed tight until they at least arrived and settled in at their place in France. She didn’t even know where they were going or what was to happen once they were there but she trusted David and his naturally organised self to have everything corner covered.

David did prove himself to be a true romantic. Heart of pure gold. Iman did not expect anything of him but even then, she could still smile to the thought of what she’d walk into next with him. He always welcomed her home in a very warm manner and always had something planned, something sweet to spruce the atmosphere up. Iman did not demand this of him. He acted upon his own will and thought entirely. This gesture was just one of many, but it was a rather huge gesture. David had pulled off many moves, but this was another new idea introduced. Being swept off her feet and treated to a holiday, which she regarded he’d have planned as something somewhat romantic. They travelled and holidayed often together as their responsibilities as a unit did not really pressure them into much, nor time frames. Iman had to occasionally go to other countries to deal with affairs, and go to work to have meetings and arrange business. David only had to pick up a pen and paper when he wished, it was not forced upon him that it was a must that he would make productions year in year out. But he usually did so. He was always working. Such a workaholic. But the perks of being an artist. He could do all this from the comfort of his own home really, other than when later production was in order and studio time was booked. It meant he could work sufficiently and still have his evenings free to spend with his wife. And even have his holiday space. He only had to work around Iman’s loose routine because his time was completely flexible unless he was mid-production.


	35. Onboard

“David! David!” Snap, snap, flash. Cameras everywhere being prodded in their faces, microphones almost being forced down their throats. Good thing their chauffeur was there to shield them somewhat. It came out of nowhere, an ambush of media vans and journalists, shouting their names, rapidly flashing cameras, they hurried into the airport and away from the attention. David holding Iman tightly closer to him, followed along by their chauffeur carrying the rest of the luggage. He protected her from oncoming storms as they slipped round and through crowds. Suddenly Iman tugged him back and they went in entirely the opposite direction and round the long way but it somehow shook most of the following journalists and fans off. 

They only stopped pacing and huffing when they got to the security survey closest to their terminal and were ushered through the amounting queues and past security in no time. Pacing down through crowds and only slowing together when they had left the chauffeur, and gotten to the narrow bridged walkways between the main airport and each terminal separately. Luckily it was rather empty, one businessman looking figure way further ahead on the flat escalators carrying luggage. “Phew..” David straightened out his tie and wiped his brow as he felt as though he could finally let his guard down somewhat, escaped from the crowds and alive somehow. It always felt as though they were being swallowed whole whenever they went out, let alone together, alone individually was bad enough. But two superstars combined. It just reeked of attention, media showings. 

They made it to their flight dock and waited the full thirty minutes ahead before they boarded swiftly and went to the completely empty first class area. Nobody else was booked in with first class? Surely not. While David and Iman settled in their seats next to each other and got comfortable and prepared for the journey, nobody else boarded to their secluded area, it ended up just being them and one starstruck looking flight attendant. Bless her. She kept glancing between them both and pacing back into the deck to think of what to say. Meeting famous people became regular but not him. Not the David Bowie. Not the Iman. The famous newly found couple. They’d been in the papers non-stop recently. Whatever the press wanted it wasn’t too important to them. Their focus lied in one another and that only. Devotion where it mattered. Both of them valued privacy equally and were managing to separate private home life from working life. 

Iman sat down by the window and David sat next to her, looking straight ahead, Iman holding his hand tightly in hers, rubbing circles on the back of his with her thumb gently and ending up holding him closer. She knew he didn’t like plane flights so whatever had came over him to have them travelling by plane was beyond her. Their first experience hadn’t been so bad but he was wide awake this time. “Darling, it’s fine, i’m here.” Iman told him softly as others boarded and seated in economy, spending another twenty minutes waiting patiently. Iman found David’s bag in the overhead luggage storage area and grabbed out a book for him to read to ignore the take off as much as permitted. Once he got engrossed in a good book he should be fine. His attention span was short for most things but for books? He could sit there for hours and hours reading away, one of his greatest obsessions taken after his older half-brother, Terry. 

David gulped and tapped his fingers nervously, he had chosen not to sit by the window wisely, he did not want to look down and remember how far above ground they were once the flight ensued. It’d take a good seven hours to get to Paris from here and they’d land at around eight in the evening there. Choosing First Class over Economy was a good choice as the place was empty and the treatment was more to their standard. Both of them were born in working class situations and environments and had a restricted childhood. They both had the heart and soul of a working class person but they had broken through the glass ceiling and became wealthy, they did not take that fact for granted but why not? If you could afford good treatment may as well right? Plus the hassle of sitting in Economy and being recognised just wasn’t on their agenda. Privacy came with price on a plane journey. 

“I’ve already read this twice.” Iman smiled as she passed him his book, taking her seat again and looking up when the air host came over and offered them the menu and to take an order. “Anything to drink sir, madam?” He bowed his head and kept a formal stance and impression and they both smiled together and Iman ordered hers before David asked for coffee for himself. He took the book between his fingers and flicked to his bookmarked page, getting comfortable, ignoring the intercom announcements of takeoff coming up. He’d feel it anyway, he’d feel that horrible rushing surge as they took off and propelled upwards, how did he describe it in the seventies? Like something running really really fast and then reaching the edge of a cliff and jumping, hoping you’ll reach the otherside. Except in his mind the other side was so distanced it was impractical. Flying scared the life out of him. He’d gotten to grips with it more as he aged and had to fly places more with tours and such but he was still internally screaming, Iman knew it, she had heard him say a few things but seen the way he acted on flights before this. 

Iman hoisted up her handbag and slipped her own book out, she read quite frequently but still nowhere near as much as David did. He could just lay there motionlessly and read for hours on end. She'd be there reading too but end up bored and be doing something else. Sometimes she’d just coax him away from them with other compromising tactics. Perhaps her clothes just slipped off by mistake. Oh no, her hand accidentally fell right into his lap. Always play it off cool but she usually left him to it. He was truly in his element reading, it was his other world, his vice. Sometimes it was entertaining enough to just lay there cuddled up to his side and watch his facial expressions as he read. He was quite animated in every instance. Reading included. She could tell when something exciting or intriguing was happening, with the way he sped up and gripped the book tighter. Oh how adorable he was. Just the little things..

Everything was good. Going from one of his lowest points to his best in a matter of months. Since then he had been into the hairdressers frequently with gifts and only praise for his hairdresser. She had saved him from the lurches of depression he had been sinking deeper and deeper into. Anymore and he was sure just like a sofa, it would have his matching imprint, just waiting for him to return. But then he met Iman of course, and everything changed. Flipped on it’s head completely. He was utterly enthralled by her in every way. In awe. How could he not be? She was just fabulous in every way. Iman had yet to show him anything he hadn’t enjoyed or found another beautiful trait in her. Her firmer side was appreciated. He could be himself with her and fear nothing less in return. Mr and Mrs Jones, here we come. It would only be a matter of time now, he thought to himself, this flight, a few days into the holiday, and he would be staging his pre-planned proposal. Only a handful of friends knew about it too. He wanted it to be private enough, although the papers would probably catch on soon, in the meantime, they had the time to enjoy it as one to another and nobody else, their friends could find out after that.


	36. Views

“David.. David darling..” His mind all a blur flickering from one confusing image to the next in short snapshots with an all too familiar voice in the background. He took a while to register it and finally his eyes slowly opened and he squinted up at her face realising he’d fallen asleep at some point. The plane’s engines were still whirring in the background but with the ruckus and people hurrying by, he figured out they had landed just as Iman mentioned it. “We’re here.” 

Iman got up first and took their hand luggage out of the compartment, standing up to tuck her book away and his own which’d fallen from his hand and onto his lap at some point. He didn’t remember himself even drifting off, it must’ve been in one of his daydreams, he had plenty of those. Where he was just about in another world, staring into nothing, but still awake technically, just unattentive. Coffee wasn’t his favourite choice of drink because he wanted to stay awake, like some people drank it for, he just liked coffee, it didn’t do much as far as consciousness was concerned. He could drink a few cups and still drift off to sleep just fine. How time did fly… Literally.

Iman gave him a few minutes while she went underway to packing everything they’d got out, away in the bags and cleared up their space onto a tray for the host to collect when they had left. It wasn’t actually too unwise that David was delaying the unboarding with his sleepy gaze and need for a few minutes waking time, it’d give them space from the other passengers and maybe allow for a smoother escape into Paris. Plus he just needed it. He wasn’t one of those people that could just snap their eyes open and go. He’d progress from closed but awake, to squinting, to blinking and squinting, to open eyes, all the while trying to regain control over his consciousness. He could easily drift straight back to sleep. Considering once he had started, he would not stop, he could lay in bed asleep for long periods of time carefree. But then that was one of the major weights of depression. The more unhappy a mind and soul became, the less energy they would contain for anything, proven fact. He’d never make it as an athlete!

“Come on then.” Iman held her hand out for him and smiled as he grasped it gently and let her help him stand, wrapping her arm in his and swinging his one bag over his shoulder for him, guiding him down the aisle and off the plane, down the steps straight into another swarm of the press waiting for them right outside. On the runway? It seemed they had some how evaded security measures. It didn’t surprise them. Iman and David hurried passed with their heads down, scooting through them and towards customs to proceed towards the city. 

Their plane had been pretty packed after all, it seemed, as they entered customs after the majority of them and saw massive queues of people up ahead waiting around for their bag to appear on the large conveyor belts whirring round. David and Iman stood back and watched, waiting for a few couples and families in front to collect theirs before they waited patiently, observed and then quickly grabbed their suitcases and took haste for the doors as soon as possible. They passed by shops and skirted through people, trying not to make their presence too known, but also not stopping and standing to let anyone recognise them. People that did usually respected their privacy anyway, it was in the busier cities like London and New York that they did get more attention. Paris was pretty hectic but not at this time of night. Thankfully, it only took minutes for their bags and personal belongings to be scanned and passports to be checked before they were out the door and waiting for a taxi to take them to their hotel for the evening.

*

“What a beautiful view.” David commented, stood out on the balcony of their hotel room, sipping an ice cold glass of lemonade, arms rested against the barriers. Their place was pretty swanky, good enough for the madam, he ensured. He didn’t mind where they stayed, so long as it had a comfortable bed and roomy shower space, but all the perks of splashing the cash, this place was more than he had imagined. He could see the Eiffel Tower from the room, towering over the other buildings around, peeking out from behind them in a silhouette against the moon. 

“What a beautiful lady.” He swung round when he felt a pair of arms come to greet him. No shame. He had undressed into just his briefs and stuck a robe on for disgression, just in case any nosey neighbours happened to peek. But Iman hadn’t even bothered with a robe, flashing her body, wearing but a strip of clothing. He gazed into her eyes and held his hands at her hips, smiling against her lips when she came to kiss him. There was never a better way to spice up the night. Or never a wrong time for that to be the perfect way to settle down before sleep. 

She smiled against his too and giggled as she pulled away when he squeezed her cheeks, his mischievous grin matching hers. “We have a long day tomorrow.” He whispered but his hands didn’t stop and eyes didn’t stop flirting with hers, what was he trying to do? Perhaps talk himself out of this so they didn’t end up staying up all night devouring one another. It was true, they did have a day ahead to look forward to. He wanted to visit the museums and explore the place. The last time he had been, he had found a perfect little place by the canal, that he would want to take her at some point. He was thinking openly, were they going to spend the next week indoors. What he had in store for the third day was plenty enough reason for that to happen, but before that, he wanted to fit in a little room for exploration.

“So?” Iman challenged him and ran her hands down his chest, over his sensitive stomach, along his thighs smoothing down and around. David was such a bad liar. Pretending to want to be responsible. His eyes contradicted him. That grin could not be mistaken. 

“So…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as she leaned in again and they caught lips strongly, ending up duelling tongues, clashing noses, breathing heavily, him lifting her up to cling to his frame as he stumbled forwards, taking her back inside and lowering her straight down onto the bed before him. Iman threw his robe off in their pause for breath, before they were back at it again, heads tilted, lips smacking,her fingers hooking his boxers down his legs slowly. It wasn’t their fault. But they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other...


	37. Sparks Flying

“Mmm..” Harmonious hums as their lips crashed together but they paused to giggle and take a chance to breath. Covered in perspiration. The scent of sex in the air. Limbs entwined still. Iman rested in his arms comfortably, head coming to rest down upon his chest once they had quite finished gorging out. Perhaps a good hot shower was in order and perhaps a change of sheets. But in the morning. It was too late at night to put in an order with the housekeepers now. And they were both too exhausted and too cosy in one another’s arms to want to be budging unnecessarily, rather, it was time to catch up on some sleep. Jetlagged for sure. It didn’t take long for them to drift to sleep peacefully, tucked up tight together.

 

Their amorous and insatiable natures coincided beautifully, each and every evening, maybe even every morning too, if they were feeling particularly cheeky. Iman and David did pledge to focus on one another and bond together as much as possible and let nothing else get in the way. Careers were still maintained but aside for the while that they dedicated to one another. David insisted more than anything that this was his promise to her. He had stepped back from his projects, put down his pen and paper and focused on what he wanted the most. He wanted Iman. He needed her. He’d never met someone that had mesmerized him so much as she did. He was utterly astonished by her, swooning constantly, marvelling at what he had achieved, he had managed to find the most beautiful girl in the world, both in and out, and just by his usually god awful luck, she’d happened to take a fancy for him too. Oh he could only thank whoever was watching over him. He was sure Iman was too good for him. He was amazed she’d decided to take up his offer and devote. But he would not complain nor question it. He’d simply prove timelessly that he loved her more than he’d ever loved, and ever would love anything. 

 

*

 

“Mph.. mpph..” David grunted in his sleep when he was being coaxed from his sleep gently, distantly, by gentle pecks placed upon his chest, neck, jaw, upon his lips and ears, eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted straight into the eyes of somebody keenly waiting for him, closing his eyes again as he softly and passionately embraced with Iman, kissing her back lovingly, but he was still half asleep, there was only so much a man could do at once. 

 

Iman let him be and cuddled close to him while he laid there with his eyes still half closed, eventually yawning and stretching out his arms, and in a very David manner, his arms went from up in the air to straight down under the covers with his hands upon her ass. It was the lamest, but most mischievous and characteristic move. But she could expect no less from him by now. She leaned up and kissed him again, appreciating it more so this time around, now that he was conscious enough to respond properly. She giggled as they pulled away and he simply wore a sleepy smirk and cheeky squint as his hands fondled her gently under the covers. 

 

There was something so perfect about their waking moments together. Ripe in the morning before the sun had fully risen, when all was still waking around them, people still snoring in most homes, the sound of birds chirping and singing in the distance. It was ambient and relaxed, and they needn’t exchange a single word, they simply did their thing, and ended up making each other laugh along the way. Their serious never worked. They both tried it. But could never maintain serious on one another for long. They just ended up breaking character and giggling together. 

 

Iman regained composure and simply rested close to him again, listening to the gentle thud of his heart, letting him stroke his hands along her body like he always did. There was something soothing about that gesture to her, something that she expected to happen, that she couldn’t imagine living without now she had grown so used to waking up to his naughty hands all over her. It didn’t bother her one bit. That’s exactly where she wanted his hands to be after all. She was so familiar with it that she couldn’t identify their mornings as any less. They could spend hours laying there just cuddling and sharing soft slow affection, it made for a great start to the day after all. 

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Iman whispered to him eventually, after much time just laying, cuddling, kissing, petting one another. David was the brains behind the journey after all. She had no idea what was going on or why exactly they were here. She was already flattered he’d remembered her mentioning wanting to visit Paris. But that wasn’t the only reason they were here and David knew that. He was both excited and fearing for his life ahead of this. Would she say yes? Oh god he hoped so. He had put all his heart and passion into this. He loved her dearly, truly, more than anything else already, he knew it was a done deal, from day one. 

 

“Just exploring, together. It’s a getaway vacation.” David smiled and informed her softly, rubbing her shoulder, reassuring her that they were not here for anything stressful or any real purpose. Well a big purpose. But not like that. He couldn’t explain why without giving the whole game away so he decided not to. She’d understand when he got to that moment. 

 

“Museums?” Iman sniffed him out and watched as his grin grew and he looked as guilty as can be. That was a point. Art was a treasure and attraction point here in hearty France. They could visit the louvre, and all the smaller galleries around. There was so much to see. So much to do. They could fit in what they could manage. He played it out well though, let her believe what she wanted, ultimately, this was for her, for what he wanted to do, and for her. 

 

“Maybe..” He giggled and even more so when she raised a finger, making her giggle too when he nipped at the tip of it gently yet playfully, challenging her somewhat. They had to be careful. They could quickly end up becoming sexual. Playing was all fair and well, but also a quick route to more than just teasing. Not that either of them minded that nor failed to realise their light teasing would lead to something more. Insatiable buggers. 

 

“C’mon..” He gruffed as he suddenly lifted with her in his arms and surprised her somewhat, letting her legs curl and close around his waist before he took slow heavy steps towards the bathroom, “We stink.” He smirked as he carried her into the bathroom with him, they both needed a shower. 

 

David switched on the showerhead and shut the glass door behind them, stepping under the hot streams of water as she did, leaning back against the tiles in front of him, letting the water soak her too. He leaned his face up towards the water and then resumed to grab the soap, lathering up his hands and then coming to smooth them up her thighs and round her hips slowly, rubbing circles, stepping closer, going for her parted lips when she tilted her head back and parted them purposefully, to lure him in. He fell for her and kissed with her as he lazily rubbed his hands up and down her satisfying body, too engrossed in her lips to see what he was doing soon enough. 

 

Iman lifted her legs again and he assisted her, hoisting her up to let her legs wrap around his waist again, this time, he ground his hips slowly, holding her back against the tiles, kiss becoming feverish and heated quickly, desperate, both of them moaning in sync into one another’s mouths. He grasped her by the hips and held them strongly, grinding his hips against hers, their sensitive flesh touching, rubbing, he groaned when she grasped a fistful of his hair and pulled him even closer, commanding more of him. Her hands ran down to his muscular behind, grasping and pushing at it, encouraging him, as he then lowered his hips and positioned himself, slipping in pleasurably, as they both moaned again and broke apart from another’s lips, remaining inches away however. They never let their gaze drop from one another’s as he thrust his hips sensually, rhythmically, sharing the same breath, moaning together, enjoying their morning as they wished, in a very them fashion. 

 

David and Iman spent everyday together as though they were already joined in marriage many years before this all sprouted. Like husband and wife already. Now all David had to do was sew that hole shut and clarify that status they already held for one another. Iman hadn’t been as keen as quickly, but as soon as her love had grown for him, it’d fired fast and strong, just like him upon first gaze. Looking back now how could they ever see their lives apart? Something brighter and more brilliant blossomed here than most would ever get to experience in their lifetime. True soulmates that had found one another. This was the situation. Believe it or not. They were definitely meant to meet in this life, somehow, somewhere, their whole journey so far had led up to this moment and prepared them for each other. David had long since knocked off his promiscuous nature and became a more grounded, homely man. He didn’t go out every night partying, nor go out everyday feeling obliged to socialise. He did not feel it necessary to bed somebody every evening, because he needed someone, not a whole bunch of them. He still had his immature mind alongside his manhood but seemed to have grown tenfold over these past few years particularly. They do say life starts at forty after all. Three years over that mark and he’d already united with someone he was optimistic on spending the rest of his life with. It surprised his friends and family of course. It surprised him. That he had finally found his ground. 

 

Iman was slower to warm up to David but not because he did anything wrong. In fact, looking back, she doubted he could ever do anything wrong. He was so sweet, so true to her and just the most genuine and lovable person she had ever met. He did not live up to the stereotypes. She had a whole swarm of prejudicial thoughts conflicting in her mind when she found herself dining with a rockstar. Rockstars were supposed to be fucked up in all kinds of ways. And too far up their own arse to realise others or even want something like a relationship. Who needs it? Not when you’re a rockstar. David had grown out of that bitter reality soon enough, after he had passed up the cocaine and calmed down because of that. Cocaine was more than half the blame for his promiscuity. It came with that side effect. To promote more sexual activity and frustration in an individual. Because it was a stimulant after all. It was basically like taking sugar laced viagra. But she sincerely did not think she would meet a rockstar with a personality, an actual whole and true face that came separate to their stage ego. David had Bowie and he had Jones. Iman had met and fallen in love with Jones. She already loved Bowie before they had even met. And David.. was a massive fan of her when he got one small and yet remembered moment to trail his eyes upon her at a play. She had strolled down the theatre aisle straight past him. He gauped. Lucky Coco had been there to turn his head and remind him he was in public. But who would’ve thought they’d hit it off eventually…

 

Iman had a terrible previous experience with her first long term relationship and marriage to another famous face. Spencer Haywood, a basketballer, that had one problem him and David could’ve had in common if David had lived up to his stereotype and been the rockstar she expected. Spencer got into drugs, the same as David’s choice, Cocaine. It didn’t go well from there. Spencer ended up losing his spot on the team, started to lose his knack for basketball, and lose everything to drug abuse. Iman had already had her fair share of trouble with him and was starting to forget she ever loved him. It ended in a spiral and not too shortly after, she had met with David for dinner. She was still healing, still recollecting herself and trying to find something in her that would be ready to love and devote to another person after what she had been through. But David? God he’d just gone and stole her heart away hadn’t he. Absolutely stolen it. She was besotted with him just as much as he was with her now. He had kept her keen, kept her thinking and ended up winning her over with his ultra romantic statements and dedication to this relationship. She just knew from there. He was a keeper. She never ever did or would forget him coming to pick her up from the airport, flowers in hand. That was the moment really. She was almost there, still working things out in her mind, all the way through her plane journey in fact. But when she saw that, he’d won her over.

 

“I love you..” David panted against her ear as he thrust his hips and squinted into her beautiful big wide brown eyes, they always enchanted him. The shine of enthusiasm his had, was only magnified by her own, motivation, enthusiasm, seeping through. She held her hands at the back of his neck and brought him in to kiss her again, and just as they both climaxed too, moaning and panting but resuming to kiss whenever they could, as he jerked his hips to his finale and she shivered against him pleasurably. It was their holiday, they had the right to enjoy it. Even if this was not out of the ordinary from what they’d do back at home in New York anyway, excuses excuses. 

 

People seemed to think different things from one another about sexual affairs. About what was right and what was wrong. Iman had sort of already went against a word, but rightfully, she could not keep her hands off her handsome boyfriend. David had thought about this but when she pretty much launched herself at him that evening, he’d done the manly thing in thinking with his dick over his brain. Her religion did say that sex before marriage was wrong, but she didn’t seem to be an extremist, that would follow it through and through. She just needed a light, guidance, and a god to praise and live to please. David was in a jumble of religious ethics himself but just as his hotpotch philosophy went. He took bits and pieces of other cultures and religions and merged them into his own belief. But he ended up settling on gnosticism. Gnosticism a form of Buddhism with a twist. One of the first religions, but smaller yet today, and a version of many. He had stuck with his fondness of buddhism and found the variation for him. Which he would follow and believe right until he took his last breath. 

 

“I love you too..” She whispered to him as they composed themselves and remained close and nestled, simply letting the water cover them, shielding their eyes from the water streams by touching foreheads. He smiled sweetly when she returned his words, he always did, every time, and there would never be a time he didn’t appreciate those words spoken to him. Everytime she said it was like the first time. His heart raced, eyes almost watered, breath caught, and smile grew sweet and blissful. Iman found it absolutely adorable. He truly was a softy, inside, past all of that ego. People didn’t get to see this side of David. Her Jones. Jones hid away from the public. But Iman got to kiss, and hold and share every breathing moment with Jones, each and every day. Maybe she even got to mingle with a little Bowie when they took the odd stroll down the highstreet or out of the house together, because then he would have to be a bit more cautious and rigid, others did not get to see him at his sweetest, well not often enough. He seemed to just keep it all in. Save it all for her. That touched her. She got him all to herself, just like she wanted it to be. Iman could not lie. She did get a little possessive and protective over her lover. Especially him. Such a teddy bear, she cared for him and looked after him properly. Made sure he was well fed, hydrated and happy. She did spoil him just a bit. But then he spoiled her all the time with his fancy dinners and spontaneous holidays, where he insisted he pay for it all.

 

Eventually, after they did end up washing each other as usual, in their soft, affectionate way. They got out of the bathroom and started to get ready to take their first trip out to the main streets together. Iman decided on sunglasses for them to go a little more incognito. Well that and the blaring sun, the weather was just right, not too hot for her poor British boy, and not too cold for her. Just right. He was going to wear one of his flash suits but she stopped him and reminded him of the weather, he ended up changing into shorts and a shirt, casual clothing like herself, also in shorts and a shirt. They interchanged quite well. With David having his more feminine side and Iman having a more masculine side to her. They almost swapped genders sometimes. Iman would do heavy lifting and fix the light and David would be ironing and doing the cleaning. Not quite as typical as that but it worked well. 

 

“These or… these.” David put on two different pairs of sunglasses and let her decide for him, although she more than trusted him to look after himself fashion wise and that was love and trust enough from Iman. Her passion being fashion. But she had just gone and fallen for one of the most stylish, fashionable males in the business. David always looked perfect, he wore something and wore it well, and made damn well sure he was good to go. He spent almost the same amount of time combing and flicking his hair as she did putting on makeup. But she did not wear it often. She was just expecting to see lots of cameras after their landing in Paris. Now the press knew they were here. Had to think ahead. 

 

“First one's.” Iman told him after inspecting them both a few times and deciding with a pout on her. She took the question seriously, but both the pairs looked good on him and matched his outfit. He hadn’t packed nearly as much as her but he’d brought all the right clothes and all the right accessories. He always did prepare himself well and organise himself. He was a very organised, thought out person. Iman loved that about him. She could trust he wouldn’t trash anything but his own office space and even then the mess would be organised mess. Piles of papers and such. Vinyls. He just had a tonne of stuff and not much place to keep it all. But little did anyone know he kept pretty much his entire childhood whether it be photographs to bottle cap tops, to books, to artwork. He had everything stored away. He truly was a sentimental man.


	38. Petit Dejeuner

“Darling, I will pay for breakfast, but god.. I don’t think I can afford another one of your shopping trips.” David grinned and teased her as they left the hotel together arm in arm, instantly turning heads, for both their familiar faces and pure glamour. Iman dressed ‘down’ considering it was their holiday and they were here to relax and enjoy their time away from the public eye - or as much as they could manage to evade the tactical press. David had simply picked up on some shorts and a buttoned shirt untucked, wearing shades to both hide and protect his eyes. People usually noticed him less when he covered up his most famous feature; his eyes. 

“I think you’ve paid for enough David.” Iman tutted and shook her head, thinking to herself, she wasn’t going to let him pay for everything like he always did, he always ended up either tricking her into it or insisting sincerely. He did like to spoil her after all.. They both shared a guilty pleasure in the highest price tags. Both of them had particularly expensive taste, but they had the money to be that way, and their appearance mattered to them. Although David didn’t admit it, he cared about his appearance a whole lot, and always spent hours getting ready, probably hours in front of the mirror alone, pampering his hair. 

“Well the tickets weren’t-” 

“I’m buying breakfast, end of.” Iman said stubbornly and he pouted and ended up smiling and agreeing silently, well not exactly, he’d still try his damndest to pay for breakfast. 

France was such a place of beauty, from the architecture to the culture around. There was artistic value in this location that David had always been drawn to. He spent much of his time in the late 70s commuting to and from Paris to his apartment in Berlin. The place was exquisite and nice to explore, with plenty of historical landmarks and museums for David to enjoy. Iman loved it for shopping, the place had great high streets and she could get stuff here that she usually had to import otherwise. They didn’t sell everything in America that they sold in Europe. Simple things like a brand of lipstick she liked and also a particular scent of candle. Now was her chance to stock up while they were in town. 

“You must’ve had some sort of plan..” Iman started and asked him out of the blue, as they walked down the street, eyeing shop fronts, trying to find a place to eat. Somewhere quiet enough for them to be able to sit and enjoy breakfast without the fear of their privacy being breached. It was bad enough being caught out on the street but indoors where they were sat trying to blend in, it needed to be somewhere quiet. 

“N-no, just to get away for a bit.” David stumbled over his first word and gulped back, he was an awful liar, and she knew that. In fact. Just asking him the right questions about something suspect was enough to know the truth. He’d end up giving in if she kept going at it. He’d taken her for a holiday and every time they’d spoken about it way beforehand. This one was different. Why? 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Iman grinned and sighed, stopping on the spot and nodding her head towards the nearby restaurant, it was empty besides a few businessman sipping coffees and reading papers and the place itself looked quite nice. They headed towards it, David taking this as his chance to avoid that topic all together and swiftly distract her. It was true. He was a terrible liar. And now to avoid that quickly. 

“God I haven’t had a proper ‘petit dejeuner’ in years” David rubbed his hands together and skimmed through the menu with Iman as they stood there and approved of the food being served before they entered together and met with a waiter stood waiting, taking them straight to a table. 

Iman giggled at him trying to use his French, which he had very little of considering he had lived here almost.. well just about.. years back. He had sang the whole of Heroes in French too. Iman spoke French fluently as well as her native language, Somali, Arabic and Italian. People took her intelligence for granted. She in fact was briefly studying Political Science at the University of Nairobi before the opportunity to model first came up and she ended up taking that path. But she had made it to University, and had a lot more knowledge under her belt than people were deceived to believe. Most had this image in their head, pretty but stupid. Iman was pretty and smart. David had found himself fascinated by her for what she seemed to know, she had ended up chewing his ear off about some philosophy, and that had him sold among many things. He needed another mind to entertain. He needed somebody that was bright enough to compete with his own thirst for knowledge; Iman checked that box too.

David had never been able to find a female that’d want to see him romantically and be able to take his long, boring rants about specific topics. He could just talk on and on about history, or philosophy, or science, something that had caught his eye, he would research and talk about lots and lots. Iman sat there and listened to him the entire time, actually showing interest, challenging it with questions of her own, and seemed to appreciate that side of him. He did need that. That level of appreciation which he rarely did find. Most people were put off after five minutes of him ranting of the shape of a crucifix and it’s history. Iman only teased him when she rolled her eyes and sighed about museums. She loved them just as much as he did. Maybe not always the same ones, she preferred some topics, he preferred others. But it was always an interesting journey, David seemed to know more about the artists in there than the owners themselves. 

“Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur. What would you like?” The waiter had heard them speaking English and spoke the language himself, unaware of Iman also speaking the language. He held a pen and paper, waiting patiently as they both sat and scanned the menu. 

“Can I have a Cafe Mocha please.” David ordered his drink first, waiting until the waiter nodded and turned his attention to Iman who then looked up and ordered exactly the same as David. Coffee was always a good beverage to start the day. It’s like the drink was made for that time of day. What was a morning without it’s coffee? 

“Okay, I will come back when you’re ready to order food.” The waiter nodded and went off to make their drinks and they resumed skimming through the menu, going through the options. There was only a handful of dishes but all were tempting, David liked everything on there.

Iman decided on her dish eventually, and David put down his menu and sat upright, holding her hand in his across the table, waiting for the waiter to return. “I know you’re hiding something.” She looked him right in the eye and informed him, raising a brow, waiting for him to fess up.

“Why on earth would I be hiding something?” David feigned confusion and looked at her innocently, all the while, underneath that act, he was panicking, and hitting himself for lying, but it was for a surprise. He did not want to tell her the truth because the truth was, he was preparing to propose to her in less than two days.

“You tell me.” Iman searched his eyes, damn, he was good. He was playing it off better than he had outside, but now he’d had time to think it through and calm his nerves enough to pull it off. 

“I am not hiding anything darling. I am just a simple man, trying to take his beautiful girlfriend on holiday. No strings attached.” He felt guilty for having to lie to her but she’d understand once they got to that point. Then she’d probably playfully smack him for not saying something sooner but also thank him - hopefully…

“Okay, what would you like?” The waiter returned with their drinks, setting them down carefully, putting the tray on the barside and coming to take their orders, holding the pen and paper ready. Yet again, the waiter saved him from answering anymore questions but he saw the little knowing glare Iman gave him before they turned to order. 

David gestured for her to go first, smirking as he broke composure and made her sigh, she wasn’t done questioning him yet. He couldn’t help it.. He didn’t want to ruin it. Oh god that was the last thing he wanted to do. But she was just so adorable when she tried to be all mad with him. She wasn’t actually mad, she was just trying to crack him open and get him to spill the truth. He found it amusing, and it just reminded him of what he had to come, if and when she said yes to his proposal. “I’ll have Quiche Florentine please.” Iman ordered and then looked to him.

“I’ll have the breakfast croissant please.” David said before the waiter had hurried off to give their order into the kitchen waiting. It seemed the other people in here were already finished eating or were simply enjoying beverages so the wait shouldn’t be too long. Which was a good thing too, David was starving, he could feel his stomach rumbling and growling, as could Iman.


	39. Louvre Palace

“Is this not good enough for you?” David diverted her attention yet again and used tactics to try to get her to stop asking, he did not want to dig a deeper hole but every time he lied to her he thought himself doing so. Circumstances had it that he was just about morally able to pull this off otherwise he’d feel truly bad. But he was already starting to break. He wanted to tell her. He told her everything, she was his rock, he confided everything in her but this.. was one of the only things he couldn’t tell her and it stuck out like a sore thumb. She knew it as well as he did. She knew he told her everything, they had a very strong bond, enough so make this seem particularly odd. 

“Of course it is..” Iman took the bait and squeezed his hand, leaning forward, assuring him, rubbing his hand in both of hers. “But I want to know why we’re here.” She went straight back to her original point and he sighed and shook his head, still playing it off.

“There is no other reason than to get away from the country and escape together for a bit. I’m not sure what else you want me to say.” David put his cards on the table and she seemed to believe him that time and her eyes softened, she was nagging him, now he looked stressed, poor baby. She switched just like that. She was so endearing towards him, she couldn’t stay mad at him for long. 

“Okay, then, that was really sweet of you.” Iman gave up trying to pester any information out of him. Although she wasn’t entirely convinced, somewhere in the middle, enough to last them until the actual proposal he hoped. 

“I have this beautiful spot I want to show you at some point..” He changed the subject and brought her back to focus on him and not what was going on behind all that. “It’s right on the beach, it’s quite a drive but.. we could spend the night over in Rouen.” He told her softly, one of his plans unfolding, so she would calm down about them having no proper plans. Of course he had the whole thing memorise from back to front, of what would occur, or roughly what he wanted to do while they were there. 

“I’d like to visit the Louvre too, they have a seasonal artist visit, that I must see.” His eyes went bright and she knew he’d be more than happy if they did go along to the museum and see the artist. Iman was more than happy to head down there at some point, but she also wanted to shop, if they were in Paris, might as well enjoy the high streets. 

“Well I’d like to pick up some products while I’m here. Maybe have a look through some of the clothing stores.” Iman told him and he nodded and agreed, his taste was particular though, it was doubtful he’d find anything in there that he’d want. He had his suits tailored by specific designers that he liked. 

When they looked up, the waiter had returned with their breakfasts, a very quick turn around time. They both sat up and started to tuck into their breakfast. Iman always managed to eat her food very quickly and David was quite slow, he liked to savour each bite and really enjoy his food. “Mm.. try this.” Iman offered and he took her fork and tried the quiche, looking surprised and nodding, handing her the fork back.

“Pretty good.” He agreed, he wasn’t massive on flans and quiches but that was good enough that he may consider having one himself next time. However, nothing beat a breakfast croissant. With scrambled eggs, a sausage, bacon and all the essentials of a cooked breakfast topped into two butter croissants, you couldn’t really go wrong. Almost as good as a full english breakfast. Something David loved to indulge upon often. 

David scooped up a little taster of his own and offered the fork to her, smirking when she simply opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her it instead, drawing back and raising his brows to gauge her reaction. Iman still hadn’t had a proper, full english breakfast yet. In fact. He hadn’t even shown her around his hometown yet. But there was still time.. hopefully a lifetime to show her that. Their relationship had developed and escalated pretty fast considering, six months, they were all over each other at this point. Holidaying together as more of a rounded week as a date but he still took her out for dinner often and treated her to many of his own romantic gestures. She had a few tricks of her own too, she looked after him, and sorted some issues out. Like resolving the matter of his poor cooking and decision to dine on frozen meals. But she did the washing, cleaning, ironing his suits for him. 

Breakfast went down smoothly, and afterwards, they ventured out and into the center of town. It was getting gradually busier as they drew closer to the morning rush hour of traffic building, people rushing to their day jobs in dapper suits, swinging briefcases. With his arm gently drawn around Iman’s back, holding her as they strolled through the mainstreets of Paris, he hardly noticed the shop fronts as Iman seemed to stop and start looking at the clothes and products in the windows. They moved on and didn’t stop at any specifics points, going towards the museum that David wanted to check out. It was just round the corner from the Louvre so it looked as though they may end up stopping by both, but they both had an appreciation for arts, maybe David’s was more so but he was incredibly well travelled, knowing of most artists, most periods of time, he even commented on some of the architecture on the way past buildings. Such an interesting man, he always had a tale to tell, or something interesting to quip. Full of facts. She wondered just how he managed to soak it all up and retain that much knowledge. 

They walked together, into the entrance of the museum, narrowly avoiding press folks nearby taking snaps of another celebrity. Such pests. They were everywhere when one was in a position of high fame. Before this all.. before fame, he hardly noticed but a single journalist, but a single person holstering a camera, paper and pen, or microphone. But nowadays, they just seemed to pinpoint him all the time, try to snap photos clear enough to be worth a week’s wages. It was quite a catch if they did manage to get photos. The closer and clearer the more they sold for to the magazines and newspapers. Whomever seeked them. Plenty of people chewed up the stories on the headline that had outrageous photos and bold ‘shocking’ titles that over exaggerated a situation so the more they snapped, the better their pay, and the more annoyed the victim was. David had quite a few of those headlines, back in the day more so than now. When people found his dress in public stunt shocking, and when he pushed boundaries, many papers in their own conservative bubble found it too much. Oh the labels he’d had over the years, every cuss word under the sun, every slur. 

“Even the tapestry, the cistercian architecture…” David hadn’t visited the louvre in many years, and even then, very briefly considering how many hours he’d liked to have spent in there compared to how much time he’d been juggling until his next show. This time it was proper and he could slowly and fully admire each piece and he even had someone to tell about it in full and share every single detail with. He loved to educate others and himself even more so. Rather than sitting around doing nothing, more often than not, he’d be working on a project or educating himself. Reading plenty of books or listening to new records and new artists. 

“You know, this building was originally King Philip the second’s fortress. They say the crypts still hold remnants of the twelfth century architecture.” David informed Iman excitedly as his eyes darted around and she wore a subtle smile, he was just so adorable when he was in his element, the enthusiasm was something else, something she had hardly found in anyone else. There was enthusiasm and then there was David’s enthusiasm. It was clear to see he was genuinely lightened up by something when he was enthusiastic, he didn’t leave anyone guessing. Those wide and darting eyes, the little contented grin. They’d only gone through the entrance and already he was fidgeting and speeding up, hurrying to get inside the museum itself. They met with the barrier and paid for their tickets first, before they entered together and Iman held her arm in his to keep him from running off, or she’d probably never find him, he was too excitable to trust not to wander off too far.   
“I heard that Napoleon seized most of the collection at one point..” Iman added what she knew but she didn’t think it’d snap up to what David knew, he probably already knew that about the place. Historically, he seemed to know it all, he was utterly enthused and obsessed by it. Around the house it was documentaries, factual thick books on the sideboard, he was very interested in it and she was too, because of him, and she had a lot yet to learn, but he’d definitely be sure to tell her about it all. 

“Yes he did indeed. Louis the Eighteenth and Charles the Tenth also expanded the collection by twenty thousand in their reign. It’s incredible, all this history in one building, miniscule to the time itself.. wow..” David told her and looked pleased when she told him about the little fact of her own, whenever she contributed, it did please him immensely, to know his words had either stuck or she showed an interest too. He didn’t want to bore her to death, he always feared he would, but she seemed to love his enthusiasm and support it. She even bought him more books and invested in paintings, so they were mutually interested.


	40. Bar or Bed?

“Thankyou darling,” David smiled sweetly as they sat down comfortably in the back of a taxi to return to their hotel. It had been an interesting experience and not one to be forgotten anytime soon that was for sure. His enthusiasm did come in handy as he ended up giving many people a factual story or two on his way round the museum. Iman did like the history of it and have an appreciation and understanding but it was definitely more his zone than her own. But she always got her own back when he was dragged into a day of splashing his cash on her, with those hand crafted dresses and labelled perfumes that she liked. He always remembered to get himself a few packs of Gitanes and some more of his favourite cologne while he was in the country. Minotaure by Paloma Picasso had become his favourite scent to wear and he often had to import it, but they sold it in the markets on the streets of France so he was just in luck. The brand of cigarettes more for the nostalgia, his regular brand back in the day, when he used to commute from Berlin to Paris and basically co-habited in both areas at the time. 

“For putting up with my rants today.” He finished his sentence after he’d kissed her cheek, holding her hand in his strongly, he meant what he said. Although he was just being polite, she didn’t need him to justify his passion, she’d follow him through the whole way and support what he had going on just as much as he would hers. He had already gotten involved in her charitable works and was going head first into the work the same way she did, which just spoke volumes to her more so. They worked well together, as a team, not just as lovers. But of course both coincided. Being able to get tasks done and wipe the work out of the way, and then relax to an evening of passion and romance, was a sight often lost. Most of the time, one partner had one strength and not the other, or they balanced one another out. These two did balance each other out beautifully, but also matched in courage, strength and intelligence, perfection, almost… Iman found it both comforting and desirable that she could approach him about more professional tasks and rely on him to be of support and take that seriously, but also approach him more light-heartedly, and have fun with him. They had it all down, the whole working life, home life separation, one different from another, both operating smoothly. It was definitely a strong start to their ever growing bond, and their strengthening relationship. Although David was already at a point where he was sure, in fact, had already been at that point for quite some time, they only had room to grow, and to improve and to just get stronger and stronger. One true power couple. 

Their honesty with one another was something so important and yet so rarely intact in a relationship that it made them thrive. To be able to get the harder things out of the way and be able to focus on and enjoy the good more, it made them seem almost flawless from the outside - hardly the case, of course they had lower moments, but they did work very well, and it made other people almost envious, because they did work out the perfect recipe to a happy relationship early on. Bonding time had been spent, they had shared every memory with one another, down to the grittier ins and outs, and the happier times, even the more brave instances, they had shared everything with one another. David had not exactly had a great childhood, nor had Iman, in different circumstances and different meanings, but all the same, they had a lot to talk about with one another. They confided everything in one another, the rock to each other's worlds. And it seemed such a strange, maybe even questionable concept from the outside, to understand that Iman was being both mothering and a girlfriend to him, but he needed that, it filled in the gaps of what he had missed out on. His mother hadn’t exactly been there for him, not like he needed her to be, and his father had obviously passed away in his youth, so he had quite a rough time, but he was also ever so inspirational for others in that way. He had made his own way to stardom, and his own way to success, with help from others coming later on really. He had started out working for an advertising agency, to earn the pretty pennies he needed to get the equipment for his kickstarter of a career. It had been off his own back mostly, he had been lucky on many occasions, and yes, some people saw this as shameful but he did use his naturally charismatic, and perhaps, his charm, to get to the place he was now. Hardly outrageous, to say, he had made it to his dreams, it was where he wanted to be. 

Both of them had their own stories, equally appreciative of one another’s hardships, and able to move onto the next plan. It was about not looking back, about moving forwards, striding proudly, that made them, them. They worked through it one day at a time really, something Iman had introduced to David more so, as she had came across his problems that he had explained to her, and helped him work through them, bit by bit, many were still yet to be solved, but being worked on. Like his alcoholism. Something he didn’t really talk about, nor, of course, was he, or would anybody be, particularly proud of, enough to speak about without feeling the impending judgement. But he did have a major problem with alcohol, it developed more so in the eighties, after he kicked his unhealthy cocaine habits, he replaced his vice as alcohol, which naturally, many did. But it had became just as much a problem to him as cocaine had been by the late seventies, where it was affecting everything around him, his whole lifestyle. She knew of this, and took on this challenge, as she did commit herself to him, knowingly of this, and wanted to help him. She saw the good in him and helped him past the demons, as she had started him on AA meetings, and getting out of that routine for good. He was now at a point in his life where he was completely clean months now, it was still hard at this point, he still fidgeted for a drink, still had really bad temptations, but she helped him see past them. She handled him and that problem in such a way that did not upset him, she handled it correctly, and as well as she could, as his other half. 

“You’re so silly sometimes David, but I love you silly.. it makes you all the more handsome.” Iman told him, looking at him pointedly at first, then breaking into a smile as he did and he pulled a funny face that made her giggle. He was very silly sometimes, silly in many different definitions. He knew what she meant, his quirky side, she did love his little quirks, like his quirk of changing accents mid-sentence, most of the time it was a rather broad, american accent, one that you would imagine hearing in a fifties commercial, but things like that, she found brilliant in him. He did not hide himself at all, they were always themselves, with one another. She pecked his lips sweetly, and brushed his cheek, as they shared their little moment and he stopped pulling a funny face and glowered at her amorously, to think it had only been six months.. it felt like a lifetime already, that they had known each other, in the way in which they had cleverly compacted everything important in that time. Him taking time off work and focusing on this, had turned out to be very beneficial, just having that little bit of extra time to focus on that, had made their advancing relationship, justified in it’s ways, they were already at a marriage stage, already were acting like husband and wife. 

They arrived back at the hotel and got out together, walking in swiftly, arm in arm still, going up to their room. Avoiding the unwanted attention was necessary, it was their holiday, and their time together, away from as much of that ‘attention’ as possible. People in Paris were more understanding of that than they would be back in New York, where they lived, and they were more on demand. It was still a relatively new story, their love, their blossoming relationship. Of course the little snapped photos of them together only spoke of a pinch of what was actually going on behind it all, and what they actually equated to, but they let them have their fun with one or two good photos of them striding down a street together, while they could still freely have their own time together, and do whatever they pleased. People bought into knowing more about their own precious idols, it was only human nature, but one that some ate up more than others. Buying the local papers, listening to the dribble inside, and not acknowledging anything other than that. It was actually an easy life for them, for others to believe what they wanted to, because it answered all their questions, so they were more mobile together, they could not complain. Even if some of the headlines were rather outrageous and mostly untrue, very dramatic and exaggerated, but it filled up their hunger for more information, even if it was inaccurate.

It had been a rather hot day out in Paris, even indoors away from the direct sunlight, there was a need to change and freshen up before they were to go anywhere else if they wished to. David had suggested going out to a bar and socialising for a bit at least, as much as they’d easily settle for spending the entire time snuggled up in bed together, and as tempting as a conclusion that was for them, they did need to enjoy being out here while they were. They had plans for a baby at some point, it’d make them less mobile, they did not yet know when, or what to come, but it was in their minds equally, they had discussed having children together, and Iman was keen, but David was very enthusiastic, and she knew it’d make him happy to have another child, as it would her, but it was more so for him. They’d know when the time was right, or in the meantime, it may just happen all on it’s own. How many times had they ended up falling into bed and forgetting about contraception already? Nobody was counting but it was to happen naturally anyway, hopefully, eventually. It meant every little scrap of time they had together carefree, was to be spent preciously, as when they would have a child, they’d need to settle down and reign it in a bit, for their baby’s sake, the whole school process that’d take them up to eighteen years at least, of almost idle state. 

David was in the mirror straightening out his fresh suit, doing up his tie, brushing himself off and doing his hair when Iman swung her arms around him from behind and kissed at his neck. He sighed softly and paused what he was doing, chewing his lip and running his hand back to cop a feel. “Darling..” His very weak attempt at stopping her from arousing him, but those tender kisses, they always did something else to him.. something he could not ignore too easily, especially not with these tight suit pants on. Iman simply continued, hands snaking down his hips, distracting him while he was trying to get ready was one of her favourite mischievous activities,he was not the only mischievous one that was for sure. She did it to wind him up, oh and certainly to tease him for later, she knew just how much in worked in her favour to tease him, and how incredibly hot a worked up David could be. It meant all the more fun for her when he did get round to getting his own back. Iman was easily the more dominant one in the relationship, and god that was a statement because he was pretty dominant, he liked to be on top, in charge, but she had a spell over him in that way, and she had opened up something in him he hadn’t realised until he had met her; it only worked with her, that she was allowed to handle him too. But they were a mixture, it depended what mood they were in at the time. It was always a very interesting evening for them if they were both feeling a little more controlling, a lot of wrestling and mess.. Sometimes Iman could be more submissive, and so could he, but one of them always had the lead either way.

With much might, David continued attempting to comb out his hair, giving up on his tie for now, hanging loose still unknotted as his hands shook and legs quivered, he was oh so easy to get to. He trembled somewhat and she felt him trembling against her and stopped teasing him immediately, those were the signs she needed to feel, and she let him ease up, because she knew it had worked. Oh such a cheeky devil, she did love to tease him, and forgot just how mean he could be when he was wound up; mean in a sense that she loved, he didn’t always seem to realise, it was her intention all along. They liked to experiment with different approaches other than a meal and back to the bedroom, to experiment with what else they could do to push the boundaries. It made for their excitement intact, and fun to always be had. Both of them had came close to even doing something so terribly unlawful, but also terribly tempting, but it hadn’t quite materialised yet. She knew better than to tease him public, thinking he wouldn’t just drop his trousers and have her right there and then, she didn’t know him well enough if she didn’t expect it to happen if she kept going at it like that. She came round and slipped the comb from his fingers, coming to help him do his hair instead, gently working the comb through his hair. She knew how he liked it by now, and it was quite an honour to have that he’d trust her with his hair, it was one of those things that just had to be right, it was important.

“Are you sure you want to.. go out still?” Iman asked him, wearing a naughty smirk all the while, as she put the comb aside and did up his tie for him carefully, punctuating her sentence with letting her spare fingers trail right against his pants, pressing, making her point clear. But he knew what she was on about, and he wouldn’t give in, not that easy, as much as he felt as though.. he may just make a mess of his fresh boxers sooner than he might’ve assumed pulling them on just twenty minutes ago. His eyes were closed and he was trying to compose himself which made it all the more satisfying for her to witness, her ploy had worked so far, he seemed far more aware.. of what was going to happen now. It wouldn’t be an unusual night in the Jones’ bedroom - or in fact, one without some sort of encounter would be the strangest, the only time they did wear clothes in the bedroom was when they were getting ready to head out, otherwise, it was almost unheard of. 

“Yes..” He breathed out as he opened his eyes and gave her a stern look, however he took one glance at what she was wearing and gulped back strongly. Whatever had gotten into her this evening, she had a few tricks up her sleeves, others showing in plain sight. But he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of catching him looking, no more than a glance at least, as much as his eyes kept struggling to stay among hers or above shoulder height, the temptation for them to trail down was rather high. He tried to wear a more serious expression as he frowned and went back to checking himself over in the mirror as she stood aside and brushed past him as she strutted off, grabbing her handbag, ready to go. 

“Come on then princess.” She called for him and he sighed again, this was going to be a long, long evening.. if it wasn’t trying not to drink up the sight of her in something so revealing, it was trying not to clockwatch, for although they had no curfew, he wasn’t sure how long their public appearance was going to last before he caved in. To even venture from the hotel now he knew what was to come, and how quickly she had already pushed all his buttons, spoke of something of a challenge.


	41. Chapter 41

With that they left the hotel and made for the high streets of Paris once more. Except this time it was only the soft afterglow of the moonlight and dim lit street lamps that illuminated the paths, until they had made it into the centre and there was the kaleidoscopic array of bar signage. Plenty of people were still out and about, some already drunk, as they stumbled on past, or they made their presence known with loud chatter and laughter. Mostly groups of youths that made the most stir, as the elder people were mostly couples, or more mature, reserved people kept to themselves. It was all fair and well maintaining one’s status for the short while, but one they’d had a few shots down them, then they’d see who was most mature. Alcohol made people loud, boisterous, bubbly, often stupid, maybe even violent. David was not going to be drinking anything other than water, maybe he’d allow himself the luxury of a fizzy drink or two, but asides from that, he was not to touch anything alcoholic. For both himself and Iman’s sake. And their reputation, god forbid he got his hands on any gin, they’d be kicked out before the night had even begun. It made him rather cocky, and quite disorderly, so there was no fun to him even attempting to drink anyway. That and his recent cleanup following his meetings and partial rehab sessions with a private psychologist. He didn’t want that part of him to be openly available or worse, make it to the newspapers so he did his first part anonymously and second part, with a private and paid professional away from the spotlight.

They kept on walking until they found a little alley that was narrow but filled with more entrances to smaller venues, little bars that seemed less rowdy than the popular favourites they had walked by, with people overflowing onto the streets. While they did enjoy a little more of an atmosphere on some of their nights out, they also had to keep a level of anonymity, and it wouldn’t be wise to take David somewhere he could easily be coerced into drinking again, so they settled on a smaller bar, where they were still serving food until eleven, and they could dine as well as socialise without the hassle of anyone too intoxicated to even remember their own name. 

David had his eyes on everything but her since they had left the hotel room, making his stand clear, to her amusement. When had it ever lasted? Never. He couldn’t resist.. she was just waiting for him to cave in. Hopefully he’d be able to wait until the hotel room. While the idea of something a little more risky and dirty had crossed their minds and came up in conversation once upon a time, it was also just meant for trouble, especially for them, high profile people, constantly having to look over their shoulders just in case. Imagine, front page of the paper, caught on camera… It was just not on their agenda, maybe somewhere like a quiet beach would be more to their taste - to remember a blanket was a must, sand and skin did not mix well. 

Once they had entered, they made way through the smaller amounts of people, mostly sat around the bar chattering amongst themselves, but the vibe was just right, and the place seemed more old-fashioned and to their taste than somewhere more modern full of drugs and violence. Nowadays people had to be careful in the spectacles, with people spiking drinks or popping ecstasy pills, it was a new craze, that went alongside the all new scene, raving had became a popular culture and started to boom in the music industry more recently, so most clubs and bars were catering to the vast majority’s favour. But in here there was a softer lighting, friendlier folk, nobody on the floor or stumbling about, the furnishing of the place caught David’s eye immediately, a gem in the streets of Paris. Now to try the food, and decide on whether it would be worth remembering this one.

They took up seats in one corner of the place, fancying the comfy looking leather padded chairs over the wooden stools of the bar front. There were waitresses and waiters serving other customers, plenty of staff at the bar alone. It seemed people in here were a little more cultured than what they would’ve found elsewhere, it was the atmosphere of the evening. David kept his head down, grabbing a menu, ignoring the distinct scent of alcohol all around him. It was still tough for him, he had only been sober a few months now, his temptations still got to him quite, but he told Iman it was okay, he waved it off because he did not want to ruin the fun and what's more, he wanted to face this head on. No point cowering away from the stuff, it was socially loved, most people’s choice of poison, so he’d have to get used to it now or he never would, and they’d hardly be able to visit bars and restaurants. 

“Bonjour, what would you like?” A waitress came over and asked them what they wanted, and while David looked up in confusion, just about being able to make out what she said, Iman understood her perfectly and was equipped to respond. God it was a good thing he had her, she spoke the language fluently, along with many others, in comparison to himself, barely being able to babble his own first language sometimes. 

“Can I have a glass of red please and a.. David what drink would you like?” She went from French to English to ask him and he looked up from the menu again and told her, “Glass of coke too please. We’re still deciding on food.” Iman told the waitress and she nodded and smiled politely, taking their order and going back to the bar to get their drinks. After eleven, people were expected to order their own drinks there but this place was a bar and restaurant so within serving hours they took orders at tables. Trying to do that all night would never work out with how busy they usually were, it was simpler for them to just arm the bar and serve from there. 

Iman eyed David as he finally lifted his gaze and looked directly back at her, but he still looked cross and she broke a smile and chewed her lip, he was seriously going get her back for teasing him, there was something fearsome about that glare that made it easy to translate. “Lighten up darling.” She didn’t mean for that to come across as a tease, as she brushed his hand and tried to make up for her teasing, for the time being anyway, just so he wouldn’t put her at the mercy of his glare all evening. But it was easier said than done when you were sat there with bulging pants and mind running amok with heated thoughts, he couldn’t even think straight now she’d set him off.

“How about you make me.” David lowered his tone and kept his glare however, darkened, not as angry, but more so mischievous. Maybe he should give her a little taste of her own medicine. So when she budged up, he made sure to slide his hand right along her thigh and stroke right there, acting as though it was all innocent and absent minded, and she made no attempt at moving it despite him assuming she’d just slap it right away. His eyes softened and he relaxed then, or as much as he could, playing it off coolly, his other arm right around her shoulders, reading over the menu in front of him. 

“What’re you going for?” He asked softly, pushing his fingers further, brushing the edge of her panties naughtily, he was going to make her feel exactly as he did, if not worse. It’d teach her not arouse him right before an evening out, maybe it’d raise the curfew. Iman knew what he was up to, right in public too, the cheeky boy knew she’d not make a big deal of it in a bar, so she just relaxed all the same as him, however her elongated sigh didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I fancy a meat dish, but I am not sure whether they serve halal in here.” Iman muttered to him, leaning against him, pressing up against his hand, almost as if she wanted him to continue. He had to pull his hand away however when the waitress returned with the drinks, hands on lap, smiling politely at her, as if nothing was happening in the first place as she set them down and Iman went to ask her question.

“Is it halal prepared in here?” Iman asked the waitress and she nodded and picked up the menu, showing Iman the label that said the place was serving halal and vegetarian foods too. What a place. She had problems finding anywhere that served halal, but it was becoming more and more common these days, for more places to serve muslim customers.

“Okay, then can I order the mussels in white wine please.” Iman placed her order and then turned to ask David of his order so she could translate. He could probably attempt it himself but every time he had tried to do an accent so far it had made her cry with laughter so he’d best not. 

“Um, beef bourguignon for me please.” He told her and she translated it before the waitress had walked away to place their orders in the kitchen. Hopefully the wait wasn’t too long, sometimes at this time of night, it could hours, especially in small establishments like this. Slowly his hand snaked straight back under her dress, his glance turning towards hers cheekily, as he went to gauge her reaction. 

“I think tonight’s going to be an early one, don’t you?” Iman whispered to him and matched his cheeky gaze with one of her own, running her fingertips down his well defined jawline, making him chew his lip, he loved it when she did that.

“I do indeed. Food and then back to the hotel.” He told her, rubbing her inner thigh evermore. It was sating him for the time being to feel her smooth skin against his hand, it stopped him from fidgeting so much, and it taught her a lesson, because she could hardly do much to stop him. It wasn’t as though his attention was unwelcomed, she’d rather pleaded him for it in ambushing him earlier on. 

“That’s fine by me..” She whispered, leaning in as he did, embracing in a kiss, slow and steady, the passion was there, but it’d truly come out once they were in their own space. This was just the beginning of what were to come. Out in public they did not need spectators, they would express what this gesture only signified to both of them, later on, not in the mass crowd of a bar. He responded and after trailing his fingers down the front of her panties suggestively, he slowly trailed his fingers down her thigh and pulled his hand away for the time being, feeling the thud of her heart pulse through her succulent lips, and the heat of her cheeks against his own; she felt his frustration now too. Iman was even more so stubborn than David when it came to it, she wouldn’t admit her frustration, and keep it rather concealed, but David knew her too well, she couldn’t hide it from him. 

Their public appearances had been few and short when they came these days, with them enjoying their time as homebodies more so than all-night partying like they both used to enjoy. Both of them found themselves feeling a little older now, with the maturity that came with stepping back from their youthful past and moving on, but it was a comfortable change that transitioned smoothly, they didn’t look back. Spending evenings with ice cream and cheesy films had became more their scene, just together, David wasn’t rather social anyway. Iman was more extroverted, she still went out with her friends often during the day, a few of them had met David now at lunches, as she showed him off, and proudly so, it was always a confidence boost for him. He felt as though, at points, he did not deserve her, guiltily, but he just looked at her and then looked at himself, and wondered what he had done truly, to find himself lucky enough to be dating someone so brilliant all round. She was too good to be true, treating him exceptionally well, loving him, introducing him to all the aspects of relationship, that were always desired throughout life, but never really found unless, you were with the one. His first marriage had been blissful and new at first, but very quickly, their relationship had deteriorated. It was a nice change to have something that just grew stronger, and stronger each day, he didn’t feel anything there decline, and he was pretty hard to please in that way, admittedly, picky about his people, but Iman had it all going on for him. He did not ever tire of her, if she wasn’t in his arms, he was daydreaming she would be, soppily to himself, as hard and fast as he’d fallen for her. Hopeless romantic he had always been, but it never really suited him up until now, up until the point where he had found someone worth all his time and effort.


	42. Repas Pour Deux

Soon enough their food had arrived and they enjoyed the meal together, trying each others dishes, and appreciating the change in palette for once. Both of them adored French foods, they were always delicious dishes, and always to their taste. But they did not dine in French restaurants much back at home, and it wasn’t quite the same unless you had an authentic French chef with the culture and childhood behind them, that the true taste of France was found. Food prepared in another country, elsewhere from the culture itself, was never to be topped from it’s origin. 

The portions were great value for money, and by time they had finished, they found themselves stuffed and satisfied anyway, going from mid-meal eyeing the dessert menu sitting there, to not even giving it a second glance by time they were finished. Iman had happily drank a few glasses of wine to herself, and David had stuck to his fizzy drinks, ending up laughing and chatting with her so much, he was completely unaware of the alcohol around him. It helped a lot, he was a danger to himself, his mind and it’s persuasive ways, distracting him was the best thing she could do. That and he’d had his mind on getting back to the hotel most of the time, fidgeting the whole time, tapping his feet, playing with his fingers, scratching the table top, bouncing his leg. Not as much impatient as ready to go, he was certainly ready to rumble, and get his own back, he still felt like he needed to get revenge. 

With their drinks finished and bill paid, they left the bar quietly, slipping through the crowds, linking arms when they made it onto the street again, walking together slowly, still chatting and giggling together about silly little anecdotes and things that always made them both smile. David had a great, witty, dry and sometimes sarcastic sense of humour, but he always did know how to make someone chuckle, sometimes he didn’t even realise himself doing it - but natural charisma was always the best kind, people putting on their humour never topped a naturally funny character. Iman was a little bit tipsy too, which helped, as she giggled and could not stop, and he just made it worse with more and more gestures that ended up just making it worse. She had the giggles and he did too, as they struggled to even straighten out and ask the taxi driver for a lift back, it took Iman a minute to get herself together and translate, before they were in the cab on the way back. 

In the back of the taxi their shared some more intimacy, Iman almost sitting in his lap, going from giggling to becoming more serious and erratic, their patience wearing thinner and thinner. The poor driver had to disturb them when he stopped outside the hotel and they didn’t even realise, pulling away from one another, David helped Iman out, went round to the other side and paid the driver, tipping him for putting up with their giggling and immature behaviour. It probably wasn’t uncommon to a driver by now anyway, they saw all sorts of sights, and all the types of folk in their time, probably all in one night. The night life was wild, it attracted all people from all corners of society. He’d probably dealt with much worse than a pair laughing and kissing in the back. 

Once they entered the hotel they had to weave through large groups of people, only getting the attention of a few women that called Iman’s name, waving and smiling, probably wanting an autograph, but the two of them were in quite a hurry, so she waved but kept on going, if they were around tomorrow she may be able to stop and say hello, but right now, there was something much more tempting on her mind, and she was staring right at it, as they took the lift, and they tried to keep their hands off each other until they made it to the hotel room, rushing out of the lift, going straight for their hotel room. Luckily those women hadn’t made any determined effort to stop them in their tracks, they both had their mind set on getting back as soon as possible. 

Straight up in the lift and tumbling back towards the hotel with kid-like antics as they scooted in hurriedly with their little mischievous giggles and matching grins. It wasn’t until he met Iman that he had found a woman that could truly appreciate his childish side. Where he could truly unfold and be whichever way he wanted to be, because he had rapid movements between being dead-on serious and business minded to wanting to be cuddled and petted like a toddler. It seemed they agreed on many many things, and although sometimes that could be a little cliche for the paradigm of relationships in general, it worked well in theirs. They were never going to be a stereotypical couple, that one was sorted and wrapped up the moment they laid eyes upon one another. 

Whomever wished what they wanted to about David and Iman. One fact. Their sex life was way more active than anyone could’ve even imagined and put into words. It bloomed the further they went on. And became perhaps, a little more.. experimental when they started to grow confident of their concrete future together. Some people find it easy to let loose and show their wild side, but for them, it comes a little later. Meanwhile…

Iman laid down on the bed waiting for him, undressed, dwelling on what sort of mood was waiting for her in the tiger unleashed. David was unpredictable always, surprise was another mastered art of his truly, he launched new ideas and new approaches unannounced up until the moment it was happening, in the here and now. She was left to wait and dwell while he was in the bathroom, taking his sweet time, letting her wait and wonder, this was just the beginning of what he had in mind for her. There was only so many times one could poke a wooden stick into the mouth of a crocodile before the stick was snapped in two and the mighty came running.

Stood in the mirror splashing water over his face, David loosened his tie and patted his face dry with a hand towel, other hand at the unsettled lump of his trousers, cupping against it gently. He had to have a moment to think and compose before he would walk out there and drag up his sexual side. Every day, every night. Same old. He had a penchant for an hours peace with a book and coffee in a quiet room after so much busy, so much bright and too much at once. It’d taken him a long time to even get to the ‘stage’ - literally - where he could handle that much and take to his career properly, without masks or personas to blanket some of which made him feel insecure or nervous. Still to this day, he admittedly, found some of it difficult. Especially the bigger shows and the less visited venues. He never knew whether the reception of the audience was going to be good or bad. The sound quality and lighting was going to be just so. That incident with the lighting fitter dying before a show had always haunted him forever afterwards, so much so, he had followed many of his crew around and made sure he gave them a hand or they were being safe and standard. He had far more worries than he let on. But he sighes and straight face at the beginning of a show were usually a giveaway for all those that knew him well and were fans for many years or more. 

David smiled to himself and straightened up before he pushed back and swaggered out of the bathroom towards the bed where Iman laid ready for him, taking slow steps to stagger the journey as he threw his tie off and undid each button, watching Iman’s eyes trail all over the sight of him. He crawled down onto the bed and towards her, undoing the last button and coming to pin her down and surprise her. Although his eyes were all the more dark and smirk was nowhere near innocent, perhaps even, menacing, he lowered his head and started to kiss at her neck softly instead, growling ever so slightly when her hands slid down his thighs and started to undo his belt, his hands all over her, getting a handful. 

Truthfully, although they had already had moments where it’d been more rough, or more experimental. Their ultimate conclusion always ended up being plain, but pleasurable romanticisms. Lots of kissing and touching, sensuality and heat shared between them rather than anything other. Pain and torment, bondage and whips wasn’t their first choice, although they had both discussed it in casual conversation, it had to be at the right moment, and when they actually had anything to use. In the middle of France and nowhere near their bedroom at home, they could always take a trip to a local adult store but there was all a stir now, people knew they were about, and just imagine the headlines for that.. if they were caught wondering into one of those stores together. Oh the fun the fans, the press, anybody interested would have with that. They had to be discrete.


	43. Mon Amour...

“Tous jours mon amour..” Iman whispered to him and made him smile sweetly, pressing his nose against hers and making her giggle. He fluttered his lashes at her and leaned closer when she did, kissing her sensually, rubbing his hands down her back gently. 

Still entwined. Laying together in the queen sized bed. Covered in perspiration and still calming, both messy haired and fatigued now. It’d mostly been another usual evening for them, but David had gotten his own back, before he’d returned to his sensual self. God how long she’d waited for that sweet sweet relief, as he laid between her legs and teased her with his long slender fingers, with his soft hot tongue. He’d tied her hands up with his tie so she couldn’t make much effort to press at his head or grasp at his hair, pulled away every time she was close, or if she tried to find friction with the jerks of her hips. He made her wait exactly as long as he’d counted their outing to be, his eyes had been on the clock, or his watch, often, as he sat there sexually frustrated, and fidgety. Exactly fifty seven minutes. He made her wait fifty seven minutes for her first and most glorious peak. It was worth the time, and definitely a lesson well taught, but she came to enjoy it far more than it’d felt every time he yanked his fingers away and pulled his face back. He hadn’t minded at all, he wasn’t over-exaggerating, or joking when he said, he could lay there between her legs all day. His endurance was most certainly impressive, he could just go on and on all night, all morning.. he’d still want more, his beady little eyes were always on her, his grubby hands always touching. 

He’d never witnessed her writhing so hard, or moaning so loudly, in their time together, as she had tonight.

David eventually slipped out but he pulled her against him as she rolled onto her side and he held her from behind, both exhausted, heads down against the pillow.. snoring within minutes. It always made him laugh, how loudly she snored, he would’ve never expected it in her. He was a silent sleeper, well, apart from all the mumbling he did. He was an active sleeper in every way, fidgeting, turning, mumbling, acting out his dreams, sleepwalking. He did it all. She often had to follow him to the bathroom and guide him back to bed as he paced around in his sleep, but she didn’t mind at all, she cared for him and looked after him as her own. 

But usually, if his evening had been well spent, and they’d tangoed enough to drain him and his extraordinary amounts of energy, then he’d sleep like a rock, glued to the spot like a sack of potatoes. He slept the whole night with his face pressed against her shoulder, arms around her holding her close, even instinctively pulling her closer whenever she moved. He was a very cuddly man, he loved to cuddle often, it was his favourite way of affection. 

In the morning he woke first, and rose as he usually did, tucking her in, taking his morning shower and padding around quietly, finding himself on the balcony in his gown, book on his lap, mug of hot coffee in one hand, cigarette between the fingers of the other. He’d pulled the doors two and leant away from the bedroom as to not let the smoke in. Iman did nag him about quitting, she didn’t like the habit, but she didn’t push him too hard either. It was very addictive, and he’d just about stopped drinking, one thing at a time, slowly but surely. It was something that he had always done, ever since he was a teen, and he couldn’t imagine giving it up, he enjoyed smoking far too much, although he knew of the problems with it. 

Iman usually slept in when he rose at his usual early time, but it gave him time for peace, not that he found her presence any less relaxing, but it was nice to be able to zone out and read his books, have a bit of alone time to enjoy the morning sun and read through his books completely undisturbed. It was something he did often enough anyway, feet up on the sofa, laying there, watching a documentary or reading one of the many books he was reading, one or two in each room at a different page. 

David spent his hour peacefully, as he was, with his book, before Iman rose and followed a similar routine to himself before she joined him on the balcony in her gown, leaning against the railing with each elbow, peering out at the view. He took a moment to finish his chapter and pull himself out of his zone before he looked up, stubbed out his cigarette and placed his empty mug aside, lifting up and coming to join her.

“Morning sweetie.” He spoke softly, pecking her cheek and standing beside her, peering out at the view. 

Iman simply smiled and took one of his hands, holding it, and taking her peaceful moment too, the fresh air, the pink hues of the sky, each bird chirping in the distance, singing their beautiful little songs, it always spoke of a good day ahead for the both of them. 

“What’re we doing today?” Iman asked him after some time, breaking the silence, turning to look at him with her amorous eyes upon his own. 

“I’d like to take you to see Dieppe for the day.” He told her, “I think a day in the sun is in order, there is beaches there, but there’s one in particular that I’ve always loved..” He started to explain, “Back in 76’ when I lived in between here and Berlin, I always escaped to Dieppe when I wasn’t writing and Iggy was busy. Coco and I would visit a beach there that had a nice little cove, it was always quite empty, but beautiful.” 

“So it’s a shorts and vest day today?” Iman smiled as she agreed, she did love the heat, and the sun, any chance to get out there and catch a little tan was welcomed. David did love the sun and the heat too, but he tended to go pink before he tanned.

“Absolutely..” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her this time, for a proper good morning, always the more affectionate the better, it never went sparingly between them, always laid on thick. It kept their bond tight to always share their affection, always remain close and in touch with that side. Some couples tended to fizzle out somewhat after years, some maybe even months, and become less and less associated in that way. Rest assured, their sex life, and love life, would never die, not even in death itself, still loving, always loving. Or that’s how David thought it was supposed to go, such a romantic as himself, he longed for a long-lasting, tight relationship with someone. Iman seemed the best candidate so far, and by far…


	44. Dieppe

Their journey would be about two hours out to the coastline from Paris but it was nothing a good book and conversation couldn’t handle. The flights they had made to and from were the tougher ones to conquer, but even then, they just slept through plenty of it and occupied themselves one way or another. Usually, because it was a particularly long flight and meant they’d be sat for many hours, they booked first class and flew with style because the seats were comfy and they also folded out into beds, plus there was less people in there and much more to occupy themselves with. David had been getting slightly, ever so slightly better with flights, little by little. Iman still had to hold him close and reassure him as the plane took off, and during at points. He was genuinely terrified, if he was travelling alone he’d even endure the hefty weeks journeys on boats or trains just to avoid planes. But with Iman, he’d rather not put her through a week’s journey, and plus, he was too excited for his plans, he couldn’t wait for that moment…

 

His long and hefty trips on the euroline and ferries were actually becoming one of his most treasured plans. With all the open crashing waters, miles and miles of darker blue bodies of water and next to nothing around, it had very little to zone in on and distract him really, he could truly relax out there for a while. Iman hadn’t been so fond of his seven hour sub-titled documentaries and avant garde films so he just took his laptop and the dvds with him. So peaceful, he had peace of mind there. And while he travelled along the tracks, he found himself inspired evermore, by the smooth passing building tops and thrushes of hedge and tree. He always had to move. He didn’t like to stay still for too long. He had grown so accustomed to life as a musician, moving from city to city on coaches, or planes, that he knew no different really. He often wanted to holiday with her, or go somewhere outdoors and elsewhere other than the concrete jungle. New York did offer him plenty of insight and inspiration with all it’s little quirks and the way it lived up to it’s famous rumour, the city that never sleeps, it truly did not. His little apartment overlooked a nice range of buildings and streets as it is, sometimes he just setup by the window and gazed down, notepad in hand, in deep thought, trapped in that other world, the one he dissolved into every time he would write.

 

David didn’t realise just how sporadic and eclectic his inspiration could be for anyone ever even attempting to pinpoint anything about him. It gave him a real edge that many other artists could only dream of replicating, ending up directly sourcing him as sample or as inspiration. He had been gifted in that way, in fact, he never once took just how lucky, and how fortuitous he had been. To some he looked a very odd man, but he had a charm in there, that brushed the eccentricity aside and revealed his attractive side. His personality, to die for really, if more people were to follow his footsteps and explore the way he did, the world would be better off. Ever so bright, a genius mind. He did take that part for granted, calling himself less of an academic, because of his school years, and his only qualification, which suited him best, his O Level in Art. That was all he needed really, he never had planned on being a signwriter for the rest of his life, art was his passion from a young age, always had been, and always would be. 

 

One thing he did know. He was ever so lucky to have Iman under his wing. What she saw in him? His modest self wouldn’t ever entirely grasp, but he knew, he was in love with her, and that’s all that mattered. 

 

“Definitely the red ones..” David interjected as he appeared in the bathroom doorway, catching Iman in decision between two bras, and of course, he eyed the lacey one and b-lined for it. He had dressed and combed his hair, in his simple plain shirt and shorts, dressed casually, for the mood of the day. One day of leisure on the beach, before his big plans set in the next, and every minute it drew nearer, he felt his nerves soar further and further. He had been mumbling to himself in the bathroom, he needed to get those under control if he were to do this properly, as he wished to. In his true romantic way, it had to be perfect, or as close to as realistic. 

 

Iman didn’t even reply, she just set her doe eyes upon him and started to dress after picking out her outfit, going for a shirt and shorts too, but of course she’d spruce it up a bit with a few accessories. No matter what she did, she had a sense of fashion that couldn’t be touched, even in her ‘casual’ outfits, she looked effortlessly fabulous. Two fashion divas in one household. Just imagine what their child would turn out to be.. That’s if and when they got round to that part. Iman had spoke to him about that, and witnessed the earnest firsthand, she had one daughter already, and he had a son, but they wanted one of their own, mutually. David would even go for multiple, two or three, he was starting to settle and definitely melting into a softer role than he had been earlier in life. He was ready to be a proper husband, and a family man all the way, with his other true love, music, sharing side spot, but never to match up to his family. 

 

“My PA called Darling, I have a photoshoot the day we return home.” Iman mentioned to him coolly, turning to look at him, fiddling with his camera. He liked to snap shots of the sights and collect trinkets of his own. Duncan had got him into the idea of cameras and taught him everything basic about using them, and now he never left without his camera when he was going somewhere new, or frame-worthy. 

“Okay, if you’ll not be too jet-lagged to go.” David nodded as he looked up moments later and replied at a delay, his attention span and all. He heard what she said but he didn’t register it until he had screwed the lens cap on tight and could focus on anything other than the camera. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. You could come along if you’re feeling up to it.” Iman offered and he smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, he did like attending her photoshoots and events, he supported her side of work, and while they separated the two, they went to many events together. David had taken her to the studios plenty of times, and allowed her to lay her cheek against his bare shoulder and watch as he wrote, that was a privilege, he had difficulty letting others spectate his work, not until he was happy with it at least, but Iman had a backstage pass, he didn’t mind at all. She had became his hit inspiration anyhow, with the newfound emotion and love in his life, it had lightened him up. 

 

*

 

First they went down to the lobby for breakfast, and then they set off on the coach to Dieppe. David had brought two books, one for himself and one he had found Iman eyeing. She had always been into books, but with David by her side, she never ran short, and found herself divulging more and more of the genres and authors she would’ve never done beforehand, or not without him. She had been more into novels before she met him. But now she had everything at hand to read, and had found herself reading plenty of his already huge collection, they would need a house with a library of it’s own at his rate, he already had bookshelves everywhere filled to the brim, more books stacked in his office space ready for a new shelf. 

 

It was mostly a silent, and peaceful journey there. The coach was mostly full of elder tourists minding their own business. They had came on a working season, so there were no children to endure. Sitting near to the front so they could get off quickly and make way to the quieter beach with little hassle. David had gotten to the window seat first, like two children themselves, they’d always squabble over who had that seat. But Iman always let David have it in the end because she could just lean and look out of it anyway. And she knew he was iffy about transport all together, planes being his worst, and cars not so much, but he had still had bad luck with them, like one crushing his leg when he left the handbrake off by accident. Luckily the scar on his inner thigh had mostly faded, but he could still feel it right there on the soft skin, it bugged him somewhat. 

 

Two hours flew by when they were in their own little world, and they left the coach immediately, making way with their heads down, until they were far enough from the vehicle to loosen up and not pace walk quite so much. Both of them wore shades and hats, both for the weather, and the disguise it sought. Most people, when they didn’t know David well enough, couldn’t spot him without seeing his famous mismatched eyes. It provided enough cover to keep them under the radar for long enough to slip out of public places and into sheltered areas easier than going out in broad daylight with others recognition. 

 

On their way down the broad stretch of a walkway alongside the beach, they spotted a vendor selling ice cream and after one glance at one another, quite in cue, they headed towards the vendor first and grabbed an ice cream before they continued. Considering it was not the most popular season, summertime, and in fact it was autumn, going into winter, the heat of the day was surprising and a blessing for their outfits really. The sun was blaring, not quite like a summer’s day, but better than it had been in New York with the torrential rain and storms recently. It wasn’t going to tan them up quite like they would’ve wished but it was getting somewhere. Maybe they should’ve brought sunscreen after all that bickering.. ‘No she said… it’ll be fine she said.’ David’s fair skin went pink and blotchy before he tanned, but he tanned well. He was just worried about peeling, and facing the effects, let alone heat stroke. 

 

“It truly is beautiful here.. look how blue the water is.” Iman muttered to him as they walked arm in arm, slowed in pace, admiring the radiant waters and surroundings. Currently they were passing the busiest beaches and plenty of people were out already, enjoying the sunshine, down with their children. David glanced at the children and the families and thought of his future again, what he wanted to make of it. Oh he could’ve almost sighed happily, he refrained, just to save himself the explanation. Iman teased him for being soft sometimes, although she loved it, she did like to tease him. He was a teddy bear really, all that modest posture and broadened shoulders she had thought him to be, his seriousness, she worried for no reason at all. David Jones was a different man indeed. One she had fallen in love with dearly, truly. Iman was soft on him too so they were on par. But if anyone did the shouting and the demanding, it was usually her. Until David made her smile or laugh and then she couldn’t be mad at him anymore, or at least not shouting, frowning, pouting or holding her hands at her hips. It was usually little things, silly things, and such that was simple little knicks going no further than where they began, fixable, and therefore forgiven.


	45. Seafood?

Over his shoulder he carried a duffel bag with all their essentials crammed inside for the day out. His stocky and prepared camera to snap and store the memories along with the once in a lifetime sights of perhaps a beautiful sunset or remarkable encounter. One could never know when taking a snap of something would be a regret and delete moment or gasp and treasure. Either way, in synonymy, they agreed that it was best to be prepared for anything. Rain or sun. Moon or shine. Whatever could happen ahead and they had the tact to prepare for, they had. Some things couldn’t be prevented or avoided however, and those things, were anxiety’s overstep and something they ignored. Healthy balance all in all.

Much of their time was spent in the sunlight, exploring the vendors and stores, or padding along the sand instead and merging with other crowds before they left and made way for the privacy and secrecy of the spot David had in mind. It wasn’t guaranteed to be empty, but if it was anything the same as he remembered it, the emptiness would comfort their need for quiet wind down time. In their household, they had intervals of each busy, and animated moments and quieter, relaxed moments. Respects held, and awareness of one another sinking in, they had empathy on a level for one another now, that meant they could only go onwards and upwards from here with everything established and sorted. Iman had aired the things she wanted to change, and he had fixed that. 

When they reached the edge and silent part of the beach, it was an utter relief to roll out the towels and fall flat onto their backs at last. Right near the mouth of the little cove he remembered paddling in decades ago. It was a nostalgic place for him to be. He had relied on this place, as one of a handful that he favoured, to relax, and to escape everything when he really felt himself starting to lose it. Both negative and positive, but ultimately, this place was a haven of his, and he exhausted all negativity while laying in the sunlight or moonlight of this very patch of sand, so he smiled. 

He had packed blankets and towels, swimwear already under their clothes so they could go for a swim if they wished. While it was still hot and the sun was still hanging above their heads, they organised everything first, and then removed their clothes together, with Iman following David into the cove beside their spot, only a few metres away. It was full of shoulder deep, crystal blue water, and at this time of day, it was beautifully lit, and just right in temperature. He dived in and she giggled as he splashed up and took a breath, he had decided to start at the deeper end, where the waters were two times his height. It was only a small pool really, but he couldn’t understand why children didn’t b-line for this place, it was perfect in his eyes, if he’d lived near this when he was a kid, he’d be here all the time.

It’d taken him years to learn to swim. He’d hardly been able when he had first discovered the place, but with time, and patience, he had mastered the basics and now he came rocketing for her under the water, arms out, legs paddling, sneaking up on her like a shark as she took a more delicate approach and slowly stepped in, getting used to the water bit by bit. She looked round and frowned, and suddenly, she jumped and ended up giggling as he did manage to surprise her, pinching her thigh and making her think there was a crab as he emerged from the water with a great gasp for breath and excellent grin. He’d enjoy his fill of swimming, stretching and exercising before they’d spend a little time relaxing by the edge. He splashed her chest and made her squeal again, then pout and call after him as he paddled off, “Where do you think you’re going, mister!” She braved up and let go of the rocks at the side, diving in after him, swimming rapidly, she had learnt to swim younger, and always enjoyed the sport as exercise. 

Despite all strange and eyebrow raising rumours and comments. David was actually minutely taller than Iman. It was when she wore her heels that she seemed to tower over him. So he had a small advantage but.. oh his stamina. He was up panting within moments and she caught him in her arms, holding him back from wriggling away again as they both giggled breathlessly. Cat and mouse games, they competed a little, but really, there was no competition between them in a sense. David knew what he was better at, and what she was comfortable in. Like the Kitchen being her room and domain, and his being the Office. However, they both liked to compete over the Lounge when one wanted to watch the news and the other, a talk show. No gender dominance following through with that. Although they had both grown up in generations where marriage was essential to a woman’s survival and them being housebound and the child carer was more so a thing. Together they would defy that as they did most things, flawlessly, as a fine power couple. It just worked out that Iman was passionate about cooking and way better at it than David, who had never been encouraged to, or terribly interested in learning to cook. Not to say that he couldn’t. He and others made it sound worse than it actually was. He made a damn well bombsite of the kitchen in the process, managing to use every utensil and item in the cupboards, but he wasn’t half bad, just not as near effective, confident or good as Iman was. They settled easy on who did what. David would take her out for dinner most of the time, to avoid the mess to clean, and the pre-empted burnt dinner, or under-standard. He’d rather know they’d be getting a good substantial meal.

They spent a good hour in the water, ending up enjoying a dip in the ocean too, before they came waddling out and dried off together, basking in the sun. It was a sure fast way to get sunburnt for him but he found himself so relaxed after that refreshing swim that he almost nodded off at one point and she had to remind him and stop him from taking a mouthful of sand. The hottest part of the day had passed, but now it was starting to cool, and the sun was beginning to slowly sink, they snacked on a few things they’d brought in the duffel bag but had decided to go and find somewhere to get something proper to eat shortly. 

Sunbathing, swimming, enjoying a nice, calm day out together alas. What could possibly top it off? It was when they were just packing up and he had ended up laying back on the blanket for a moment more while he folded away his book that it smoothly regarded a further highlight for them both. He was fiddling with his camera again, shutting the lens and dusting it off, putting it back into its case gently but securely, when he stopped, and froze as he looked up straight into Iman’s eyes glowering down at his own, that smirk upon her, it was suggestive, slightly mischievous, amorous? He didn’t even look away as he put the camera bag aside and his head dropped back when her hand came to his chest to guide him down, swinging her legs over him, straddling him. She leaned down and he anticipated her movements, coming crashing together heatedly, intimately, for a long - longer than both imagined and meant - kissing spree. It was the perfect environment for it and they’d been flirting with one another as ever, laid there under the setting sun, away from the public eye, free of all responsibility, and allowed to just, express themselves for a moment or two… 

Undoubtedly, she was the first to pull away, a stunning amount of minutes later. David could just go on and on and always draw the same satisfaction from such gesture. Anything to show his love for her, his snuggling and nuzzling of his nose, he had such affectionate gestures towards her already. Cuddling her from behind while she cooked, which she loved, although she kept that secret and tended to lightly scold him for ‘getting in the way’ or ‘distracting her’ while it was all playful and she’d stopped and lean into his arms for a while. God he had a filthy mind, she didn’t need to get into it to know that, all she had to do was spend a few months with him. Innuendos never ran dry, but he had a witty, sharp humour that she loved in him. 

It was all tongue on tongue, skin on skin, and right in the middle of a beach. He had felt her hand trail and cup at his stomach, thighs a few times. He didn’t really need much signage for action, but it meant, tonight was going to be as entertaining as ever for them both. 

He let out one elongated, deep sigh as they barely left lips, eyes slowly opening to squint up at hers once more. Sometimes that was enough. In fact. He could never ask for anymore than that. Kissing, in the right moment, at the right time, with the right person, could definitely shape up to qualify as a sex of it’s own. Or with what they had just encountered, and had done before, it was intimate enough to be. His hand ended up at her neck pleading her closer, as one of hers remained on his chest and the other swept his hair back and grasped at it gently in further affection and passion. It had all happened so naturally, so smoothly, and they hadn’t realised themselves getting all involved.. in public…

David particularly had a problem with it. While most people could nervously admit to finding a thrill in sexual encounters where ‘being caught’ was a possibility, and he did, but he didn’t really dig PDA. Public Displays of Affection. He’d much rather keep her all to himself at home and rarely tended to peck her cheek, or cuddle her anywhere. In the back of taxis, maybe, but in restaurants and such, it was secret, or he’d wait. For all they knew, someone could’ve seen them, or got their career’s lifetime worthy shot of the two of them.. although the place was almost empty, it was possible. But neither of them really seemed to care anyway, her hand still slowly rubbing his chest, silence, only eye contact and few more cheeky pecks before they managed to pull away from their zone again and jump up, pack their bags, depart the beach at last. 

“How about seafood, considering we’re on the coast.” David suggested to her in his softer tone, both arm in arm, hand in hand, almost leaning into each other with their closeness and smugness after their little encounter. It had sweetened them both up, now it was oodles of affection. 

“Mmm yes but where?” Iman felt stuck for choice as they had made contact with pavement once again and walked into town a little more, finding themselves among other people again, gazing upon many restaurants and bars. He hadn’t been here in decades so the places were all new and updated really, all except one, which he immediately turned for and suggested. He was searching for a nostalgic rush today, that and he knew this place did really good, seafood dishes. He wouldn’t want to take her to a place that she’d turn her nose up at. 

But when they got inside, it was fully booked, and they felt disappointed at first. All until they stumbled upon a fish and chip takeaway shop and decided to ditch the idea of sitting in, instead, take it back to the hotel and laze about in bed with fish and chips. It was right up David’s alley, and Iman had found she did love his idea of his comfort, and lazy days, so she agreed as they went into the store, feeling naughty for buying such junk foods, but it was a one off… And neither of them had a particularly strict routine or view for life. Iman had surprised David with that even though he should’ve seen it coming with how abstract to the background she had and industry she’d came from, she had been. She did eat quite healthily most days but simply because she loved her fruits and vegetables but she also gorged on treats and takeaways all the same and made him chuckle every time. He hadn’t expected it but then, that just pleased him all the more, blowing him away time and time again. It went both ways with them. It made them tick in a sense. Knowing someone inside out before dating, was a risque rope to cross. It could either go swimmingly well and be fate all along, or ruin the momentum and end up destroying both a beautiful friendship and relationship. They had bumped into each other on that evening, with little to expect, or to know, and all these months so far had been a learning process, it was proving to be a fun adventure for both of them. 

Not at all fun though. Some things contradicted. Little nags here and there. Nothing major or the effects would be immediate and show a tear in such a early on relationship. Well. Saying that, for them, mutually and spoken in whispers, it felt like years already, blissfully happy ones, not months. It was progressing far quicker than they had both expected it to. David had been love at first sight, in all definite statement. While Iman had only taken around a week anyway, just a little longer, having jumped into the dating scene quite quickly after a divorce, but.. they found each other at the right time really. Both had bad previous marriages. David was still a little sore about little bits of that here and there. But he served to soothe and mend Iman far quicker than she would’ve done if she’d stagnated and avoided the dating scene. The longer she’d have left it, the harder it would’ve become to return. Just like anything learnt in life. Riding a bike. Different things entirely, sure. But same practice and learn principles.


	46. Fish & Chips

“Merci!” Iman called in between light laughter as herself and David walked out of the door and waved to the friendly take away workers. It appeared they spoke good enough English to enjoy a good chat and humour with while they had waited for their food to be ready. It appeared they were fans of David’s music too so considering nobody else was in the shop and he was in a particularly good mood. He chanted along with them as they sang for him, going for his French rendition of Heroes. He was surprised he remembered every word of that one after all these years.

After all that walking, which was actually a rather swell way to end the day, with the slow steps and conversation flowing between them, about anything and everything, it was just nice to be out in the fresh air and appreciate the privacy they had out in the open world. Only small handfuls of people had politely asked for autographs or stopped them in their way so far really, nothing major, and they hadn’t bumped into the paps directly, narrowly avoided them once and probably had a few sly snaps taken of them elsewhere. They could care less if someone managed to catch them on the beach, their relationship was blossoming, the papers would find a way to twist it and make it sound worse though. Celebrity couple caught in the act! 

David hadn’t danced around the options much. He went straight for fish and chips and ended up making Iman’s decision for her as she ordered the same. He still had yet to take her to England and introduce her to the real, traditional dishes. It was something he definitely meant to do at some point. Oh the usual disappointment too. Fish and Chips served around the world was never quite the same as traditional English shops. None of them served gravy, or peas to go on the side. David always had his chips drowned in gravy, and sometimes he would have peas too. He remembered going up to a Northern city for one of his shows once, and he ordered fish and chips with peas, and found himself in the most peculiar situation when the owner asked whether he wanted mint sauce on top. Northern English towns served their peas with mint sauce mixed in. Odd! But it sure as hell works. For a London Boy, he was stunned by that, he even gave it a go at one point, but decided it wasn’t for him.

Iman had asked for hers wrapped, but David decided to have his open, with one of those tiny excuses of a fork that felt it’d snap between his digits at any moment. He wondered why those were ever invented. Perfect for spearing chips, not so sturdy. But he picked at his chips in hand as he walked down the streets, trying to find the nearest taxi stop to take them to a hotel for the evening. They had brought an outfit for tomorrow and all their bare essentials in the duffel bag, so they could stay overnight and return to Paris tomorrow morning - early. The day of revelation for him. For the time being, his nerves had ceased, too happy in his current present position to focus upon what was dawning upon them tomorrow.. 

*

Once they had checked in at the hotel they had a room booked in advance, they made way to their room and relaxed on the sofa watching television while they ate. Funny little things. David had introduced Iman to so many little things, and watching television while eating was one of them. Traditional in England but also closely in America. He was surprised she had lived here all these years and never really done so herself. Spencer must’ve been quite strict. He wondered how they compared so far and what the differences were between them. That had crossed his mind a few times. Iman seemed jittery, only for brief moments, but there were instances where David allowed her to do things, freedom was a working factor in their relationship, naturally, and it seemed Iman was putting too much pressure on herself. 

With luck, they had sat down just in time for one of David’s favourite shows, becoming Iman’s too because it had become almost ritual for them to sit down at eight in the evening and relax together to watch the show. Eastenders. A classic British Soap that he loved. It was so cheesy at points, so much drama, so chaotic. But he had watched it since the very first episode, he couldn’t not follow each and every one through. In front of the TV, kicked back, enjoying Fish and Chips, watching Eastenders; slap bang in the middle of Dieppe, France. 

It followed an hour of gentle relaxation, bellies full, going from sitting, to laying, David had her in his arms, snuggled up, peering at the screen intently right until the end. 

They could’ve just laid there all night long, they were so cozy. But eventually they did rise, and gather the rubbish, cleaning up the area and moving into the bathroom. Iman started to run a bath while David was in the bedroom, undressing to join her, but first arranging his old clothes, and getting out his outfit ready for the morning. He came strutting in behind her, checking out the sight before him and making a sultry pout, his naughty eyes glued to the scene until she turned around and caught him out. She was bent over the tub, running her hand through the water, checking the temperature and keeping the warmth flowing, adding a complimentary bubble bath the hotel left them. The tub was massive, enough to fit around four grown adults, but the space was only welcomed. 

“I saw that mister.” Iman tutted but smiled, as he had turned to look in the mirror and play it off instead, touching at his chin and inspecting the smooth skin for any sign of stubble. He shaved every day to keep on top of it and didn’t like to get behind but he could leave it for tomorrow morning, he supposed. He was more focused on what was happening here and now. It was actually rather nice to slip away from his routine sometimes and lose the serious edge he had. Iman reminded him to relax and to take breaks. Otherwise he never would.

She came up behind him and ran her hands against his toned cheeks gently, grasping at them cheekily as her amorous gaze appeared behind him. “Hello handsome..” She purred against his ear. That’s all it took. Just a little friendly reminder. 

The corners of his lips upturned ever so slightly, his famous smirk, but a darker element to it that only she got to savour. One breathy sigh came from him as she dug her nails at his sensitive behind. He thought it harmonious that they could both use the same gestures to get what they wanted. This was her, using his favourite move, against him. He couldn’t complain…

“Is the bath ready yet?” He asked softly, his piercing, yet soft mismatched eyes upon her own as they made eye contact through the mirror they stood before. The water was still running but it had filled enough for them to get in. She had ran the water pretty hot too. Just how they liked it. Almost scaldingly hot. Just as he had his coffee. She liked to bathe in hot water but found drinking her coffee too soon after she made it a challenge.

“Full enough to get in..” She answered his question and pulled back as he turned to face her and slowly stepped towards the bathtub as she backed up and trained her eyes upon him. Were they actually going to get round to bathing? Their relationship was still as heated and honeymoon phase as the first time, it didn’t seem to fade even at the edges, believe it or not, it may just last a lifetime for them..


	47. Bubblebath

Sunk into the depths of the jacuzzi style bathtub, David sat in between Iman’s leg leant forward slightly, letting her lather up his back and massage the gel into his stiff muscles. He always seemed to get very tense, very quickly. But it only meant he’d be treated to more of her soothing touch and expertise. Iman had introduced David to healthier alternatives and many self-loving acts that he hadn’t really paid much notice before. Being an ex-model. She had to know quite a few remedies, methods of keeping in lean, and ideal state both physically and mentally. He hadn’t ever laid hands upon a bottle of hand softening cream until he’d met her. 

It did mean their bathroom was newly, overcrowded with different shaped and sized bottles and jars of the collection Iman tended to use herself or had shown to him and encouraged him to use. He thought he was doing it to appease her at first. He wasn’t so keen on some of her ideas but he tried them all for the sake of having at least given it one go and not having eyed the packaging and made himself seem like a fool for turning his nose up. But. She had actually changed his mind about a lot of those items and he had found they worked. They shared a motive for caring for their bodies with exercise, and preservation. She made him healthier, delicious alternatives of his favourite dishes but not all could be topped. Like Shepherd’s Pie. Only minor touches but she left that one alone and made it just as it was meant to be. 

She had also ended up slipping in more regular, and planned routine of going to a spa or health professional to help with aches and pains. Spending a day between a spa pool and with other little touches like massages and more for her, manicures, was something he had found a new love for. Although it did still make him feel a little bit uncomfortable padding around in just a towel for most of it. It was a different story at home. Priding about in his nude glory, he didn’t seem to favour clothing much when they were back in their private space. In fact. Catching him wearing pants was becoming a rarity, as he became comfortable and fully engulfed in the flaming success of the relationship between them. 

Iman cared for him like no other ever had, well apart from his beloved friend Coco, his best friend for eternity, always there for him and showing her maternal side towards him when he needed it. He really did need somebody to fulfill that spot because he often forgot to stop and eat, or grab himself a glass of water when he’d been sat at his desk or laying in bed, spending long hours entranced in a notepad or book. He often forgot that he mattered too. He had so much love to give for others, so much so, his self-care, often came second, and with how many people he devoted himself to, his amassing fandom, his girlfriend, friends, son… he just ended up neglecting himself a bit. She made sure he was well looked after and tried to make him as happy as can be, cheer him up when she was too late or unable to prevent his fluctuant moods, make sure he was fed and well, that he was all organised when he ended up behind on something or too overwhelmed to remember everything. She put her all into this just as much as he did. She was definitely a positive that’d came out of all this madness, and gloom, that had been his life for quite some time now. Massively so. He hadn’t been this happy in such a dreadfully long time, or this consecutively, day on day, still smiling, still waking up to a warmth in his arms. 

David had a very mature, strong head on his shoulders. He had quite a stern, and serious overlook when he was out and about, as well as softening up and letting his hair down around friends. But his strength, and mature, all unravelled when he was allowed to sit in her maternal care. He was like a big baby, sappy eyed and gentle, soft spoken and humble. He let her baby him a bit, he liked it, he liked being toweled down and having his hair ruffled like a child, it was the kind of affection he had found quite absent from his life. It substituted what he had missed out on and always longed for somewhere deep down. His childhood had been missing many of the things he seeked, or found now like this kind of care. His mother hadn’t been too gentle with him. She hadn’t been kind to him at all really. He never really spoke about his childhood or dwelled on it with other minds too much, but it was constantly present and ghosted in his own mind, it still pained him sometimes. His father had gone too soon. Left him with her. To do what she wished to him. Treat him like shit. Show him no empathy or concern. Almost as if she wished he hadn’t ever arrived. Like he was disturbing something for her. She was cold and distanced. He never received the level of, or kind of maternal care, or gentle touch, affection, that most other children did. It was a wonder how he managed to turn that around and become one of the most affectionate, gentle of people. Even then. He struggled sometimes. Not with giving, but with receiving, with emotions in general.

Depression forever haunted him. Crept up on him and put him at a limp. Iman hadn’t had to handle him when he was at his worst really, not yet, but she had first hand witnessed his tendency to fluctuate, and what that did to him. Steeped. Stuck. De-motivated, un-enthusiastic, distanced, emotionless, silent.. Paused for a while. He didn’t have much kick for anything in moments like that. Everything felt so dull and grey, washed out, but Iman? Even when colour ceased. She shon out to him like a diamond in clay, always there, always a highlight. He had opened up to her about his childhood, about many things he had hardly dared mutter but a word to few other people, Coco was one of the only people he could recall, ever knowing it in such depth, and precision, or as much as that. She understood him, and empathised, it helped them connect on a deeper level to get to know the ins and outs like that. He knew one thing. He couldn’t lie to her. He would never try to anyway, honesty remained between them, but when he would duck out and disappear, or hide away, he knew when she entered, and faced him, he couldn’t excuse himself, or smile momentarily and put on enthusiasm, it drained him, and she saw the pain behind the smile everytime. 

Not to say that she put all this effort in and did all she did to appease him. Not at all. But she did have a genuine interest in seeing to his happiness, and maintaining it, doing her bit equally. Maybe a little more so than him at points, just to strike even, and help him back on his feet so he felt able to return the favour. She understood him. She had all empathy for him. She could justify his reasons, and forgive him when he had his moments. He didn’t mean to be down. She didn’t blame him nor let that stop her. She knew that buying in ice cream and gathering blankets was sometimes the best resolve for him, spending time with him, making sure he was distracted. Knowing how to handle him. 

Iman gently washed the soap from his hair and body, insisting he remain put while she did so, before he just leant right back into her arms and enjoyed the soft kisses she applied to the top of his head as they simply laid there and cuddled in the tub. His mind had ran adrift to what lied ahead. Just around the corner now. He couldn’t help feeling anxious about it. But moments like these did manage to simmer that side of him down somewhat. How could she not? He hated to think like that but at the same time. It reassured him. Kept him hopeful for the answer. Yes or no? After all this time and effort. He did hope it was the answer he was looking for, and he hadn’t jumped the gun, or misjudged her intentions. She had hinted about marriage to him, about wanting to spend her life with him, things that had made him feel more confident. But being with her. The feelings he had and got from this. Irreplaceable and never felt before quite so intensely, and quickly. Love at first sight. Strong as ever. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, happily her Mr. Jones. But would she want to be Mrs. Jones is the real question.

“Considering we’re already pretty much cohabiting. Should we look for an apartment together when we get back?” David pondered to her casually, after thinking about his proposal. He had actually been so sidetracked by the thought of the doom and gloom of it not going quite so well, that he hadn’t dwelled on what the future had to hold if they did get engaged. They’d been sharing a bed and pretty much remaining within David’s apartment for the most part, but it hadn’t yet come up in conversation whether they’d move in together, even though they pretty much already had. 

“Yes. I don’t think that bathroom is big enough for the two of us and all our products” Iman commented with an encouraging smile, agreeing to his suggestion but still caught by why he may’ve asked that. “Is something bothering you?”

David stopped frowning as he had been doing so absent mindedly, caught in thought and caught off guard by an all inquisitive Iman. “Uh, no darling, just.. just thinking about us.” He snapped out of it and she tapped his nose with the tip of her finger gently, looking down at him softly but with a pout that he associated with some remark to come. But she didn’t say anything immediately after that, she just stared at him and seemed to be working something out.

“Us huh? What about ‘us’?” Iman asked him curiously, a smile creeping onto her face again, just at the thought of the ‘us’ in that sentence, it pleased her to think of them as a unit and as a pair, not separate entities entirely, like they once were, six months previous. It was a strange, yet stunning thought to think they had ever lived without one another, and after such a short amount of time, she couldn’t imagine it ever going back to the way it was now she had met him, and experienced Mr. Jones for all his glory, she had no thought that consisted of the future, that was without him.

“Just.. y’know.. us” He smiled back sweetly and she took him by the cheeks and pecked his lips, to which he leaned forward and kissed her. His vague answer was taken lightly, and not dug into any further thankfully, she fell for his gesture more than stopping to ask anything else.


	48. Wakey Wakey

“Wakey, wakey..” One familiar and pleasant voice echoes through his mind in amidst his deep sleep, appearing in every seven second sequence, until it was gently bringing him out of his peaceful bubble and slowly, but surely, back to reality. His snores quietened bit by bit until he was just breathing deeply, licking his dry lips quaintly, daring open his eyes to a slight squint as he started to register the fingers brushing through his fluffed up mane of short ash blond hair. 

“Good morning lazy bones..” Iman greeted him sweetly with a peck to the tip of his nose, to which he smiled at softly, lifting his relaxed palm to touch at her cheek and stroke at it sleepily, he did silly things half-asleep, silly but adorable. He had to let his eyes adjust to light bit by bit, he’d always had quite sensitive eyes, especially ever since one of them had been damaged, that one particularly, suffered in sudden introductions to light. 

Psychologist had identified two types of people in more depth. Early risers aka morning people and Night owls. Early risers had less trouble waking up, and instantly moving to function normally and do everything needed happily and easily. Iman had always been an Early Riser. She woke up and could spring right out of bed. David on the other hand, naturally, a night owl. He always felt more enticed to sleep when he first woke up, like he hadn’t even slept a wink, groggy and melatonin heavy. It took him a while to even lift his arms, let alone get out of bed. If left alone and left peacefully, he’d guiltily sleep in and rise a little later, but he also had a habit of pushing himself into earlier patterns so he could get everything he wanted to, done in a day, so he could then relax more so in the evening, mornings were his time to get down to business. But he could do it later if he did happen to sleep in.   
Iman still couldn’t get over how much she adored his pre-waking self, all dopey, deep toned and floppy. He tried so hard but he really didn’t have the energy nor brain power for first thing after waking up, he needed a strong black coffee and hot shower to shock some sense into him usually.

“Mm.. morning gorgeous..” David murmured out sleepy as he cast his gaze towards her and shifted his warm palm to rest against hers instead. Iman was about to ease off when she felt him gently, lazily coaxing her closer. She almost forgot, he always showed her affection, no matter the weather, whether half-asleep or not. He kissed her sweetly, scrunching his nose and wearing an amused half pout, “Sorry, I bet I don’t taste gorgeous..” He apologised, morning breath, common morning problems, he always forgot when he went ahead and kissed her good morning, but she never complained, she was too chuffed with the affection to care about that part. 

“What time isit?” He muttered and patted around at the nightstand blindly, trying to find his watch, but she caught his hand and stopped him, he’d accidentally knocked it off in the process. 

“It’s quarter to eleven sleepy.” Iman told him as she eased back and let him have his space, she had decided to wake him, she knew he’d complain if he woke up any later, he had told her to wake him if he was sleeping in too late. Unless it was a particularly late night, which it hadn’t been, he’d just ended up pretty knackered out - for obvious reasons. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, he hadn’t disappointed, as ever, but he had a strong work ethos, not just in the studio…

“Mm.. Oh shit.” David ignored that statement for a matter of moments before he jumped right up and sat up straight, patting out his hair frantically, wide eyed, frowning. “We have plans today.” He stated as calmly as he could, he didn’t actually need to worry, those were for later, he hadn’t missed anything, but he could imagine she was starving, time for breakfast, once he was also dressed and ready.

“We do?” Iman asked curiously, getting up and straightening out her dress, she had spare time on her hands with him still snoring away, she’d woken up hours ago and spent the time, making phone calls, dressing up nicely, and reading one of his books. She had waited for him to get up rather than going down to the lobby to grab something to eat. 

“Oh yes. This evening though. I packed something nice for you to wear.” He smiled and kept her guessing, he wouldn’t tell her a thing, it was all surprise. He wanted it to remain that way, he’d gotten this far without spilling much already, but he was sure she was bursting to know by now, it’d kept cropping up time and time again, he narrowly evaded it. 

David gently swung his legs out of bed and rose with a big yawn and stretch, then realising the curtains were open, he pulled a funny face as he scooched past Iman in a hurry, jogging for the bathroom, rituals, first he’d need to take a leak before anything else happened… 

**

It ended up that they settled for a quick breakfast in a local cafe, finding a quiet spot and enjoying their meal in privacy, avoiding hot spots for obvious reasons. It could become a bother and irritation when they had to purposely avoid some of the better places because of the thought of being pestered by cameras and such but it was a lifestyle, and they had gotten used to it by now, but while they were on holiday at least, avoid the spotlight at all costs really. Nobody needed to be poking their nose in and dishing them out on the front covers with really slanderous titles and captions depicting the entirely wrong scenario for what was actually going down. 

Breakfast, both settling on a sweeter option for once, waffles and syrup. Then they went back to the hotel to pack up their things, before taking the journey back to Paris. He would’ve happily stayed there in Dieppe another day for another lazy day on the beach but there were plans for tonight, he had it all worked out, it was the reason they’d came out here after all. Two hours on the coach was no problem, and they were off in a jiffy, back to their hotel. He mentioned the idea of going back to Dieppe sometime for another low-key, quiet escape if they needed another holiday in the near future and she agreed wholeheartedly. It was quiet enough and fairly peaceful around there, in comparison to Paris, it proved to be a very good move, plus the bonus of being able to walk to the beach whenever they wished. 

“This is amazing, Iman.. darling you have to try this.” He leant over and held the spoon out to her, still with a mouthful himself, smiling as she tried his meal and made a funny face as she tried the dish, then nodding and humming in agreement. They didn’t share interest in absolutely everything. He had never been a massive fan of seafood, not saying he hadn’t ventured, but some fish he didn’t enjoy all too much, or not quite like Iman. She ordered mussels, in white wine, a classic French dish, while he had ordered a homeland comfort dish called Blanquette de Veau, which had a more hearty, red veal meat, which she was not so enthusiastic about herself. David was a man through and through, all for his meats, but to say he didn’t enjoy seafood would be preposterous, he just had some he couldn’t agree with, like one of the dishes on the menu that they had both laughed about and shivered at, Lamprey à la Bordelaise, serving the infamous ugly lamprey, in a medieval originated dish. 

“You sure?” She offered her spoon but he shook his head and politely turned down her offer as he avoided speaking with his mouthful, manners first, “I’ve tried them before darling, too sea tasting for me.” He commented and continued eating his food, hungrily, he was quite sure he’d be ordering a dessert on top, treating himself, but also trying to watch himself for this evening. He had planned dinner on top of everything else, so he needed to save himself somewhat, but he also, felt very peckish. 

“Too sea tasting..” She repeated with a little grin as she scooped each little creature out of their shell and tossed each empty shell into the lid of the ceramic pot it was served in. The hotel had top notch food, they wouldn’t really need to leave this place for food if they wanted the whole experience. It was all right here. Probably more for tourist muse than anything, but it worked, two curious tourists, enjoying their foods.


	49. Heartstrings

One quick trip upstairs to change into more suitable, fresh clothing and they were back off out the doors again, headed out to get a tour of the area and check out some of the more tourist-centric attractions for the day. Like the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe. He particularly wanted to get snaps of them on his camera, perhaps get them printed to keep, or whip out the old-fashioned polaroid camera he had snagged along for the holiday. Have them on little white bordered snaps for his wall at home, where he had stuck many memories already. Generally, he did not put pictures of himself or anyone he knew on there but sometimes, the odd photo couldn’t hurt. Never out in the halls or anywhere other people would gander. Or that’d lead to questions, curiosity he didn’t want to entertain much. 

Public attention was the last thing either of them sought and they had personally, strongly agreed on remaining that way. The newspapers may get the odd lucky snap of them out and about and make headlines of it but other than that they wouldn’t feed them much. David had stopped doing quite so many interviews and would narrow it down as they went on. He still wanted to answer his fans and give some of the better interviewers some of his time to talk about the arts he fancied currently, and what was going on with him career wise. But they kept a tight wrap on their personal affairs. It was the best way for them to remain together and to keep it all exciting, nobody peeking in to make them feel uncomfortable. They were successfully managing to separate their home life from their working lives. Little teasers wouldn’t hurt every now and then. Just to let everyone know it was still as strong and treading forth as it had always been. Truthfully, they couldn’t pre-empt the future exactly and predict whether they’d last the rest of their lifetime together but so far, that’s something they desired, they had found their match in one another.

David had never been quite so happy in his lifetime. His mind was at ease. Heart was finally met with another close in beat and liveliness. Iman was real fun to be around and definitely the female he had been looking for all along. It was a shame his first marriage didn’t quite work out and the same with her. But after all that drama and stress, to find one another and settle was something truly amazing, considering Iman’s being so soon after too. She had no intention of ending up like this so shortly after her last, ready to settle down again, put her all into another relationship, let alone with a rockstar. But David had not disappointed her at all. He had done everything right so far, had yet to really slip up, majorly at least, they had their differences, similarities, but all in all, it was working out well. He didn’t live up to the rockstar stereotype, or not anymore. He had since settled from that youthful life and mellowed out thoroughly and truly, before he met her. He was just getting over the other side of his alcoholism all thanks to her being amazing, and supporting him through that tough time. She took the edge off. In fact. She managed to satisfy him so much, and entertain him so greatly, he hadn’t even really given it a second thought, he was too deeply engrossed in what was blossoming between them. 

It will work out. He told himself this every morning, and evening. He wasn’t all strawberries and cream about everything, but not because of her, or of himself exactly, it was nothing personally orientating around their current relationship’s growth but rather him being strict in teaching himself to drop his long held pessimism for sudden positivity introduced to his life. He couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried, he still had to overcome that natural fear of his. David’s private nature was maintained, so much so, the only person that ever knew about what was actually going on behind the scenes, was Coco, the only person that had any insight or authority to peek, he only ever let Coco in. Simply because she was his best friend, his rock, his saviour, one of his only, proper, and truly, loyal and seeked friendship that had lasted. The only thing in his life so far, that to him, had always remained the same, always been there, like a lifejacket. Everyone had those moments. Everything running smoothly, finally back in the swing of things, cogs churning and jiving along normally, and then a spanner would land in the middle, sparks, chaos, and everything comes to a halt - but, it turns out it isn’t as simple as removing the spanner, some things have to change, routines, friends, ways.. Just change for the better, but change ultimately, and make a u-turn. It landed one in deep waters, and without that lifeline, the lifejacket, it seemed almost impossible to spot hope in that position. One was destined to drown without a lifejacket, stranded in the middle of the ocean that is occurring, rapid, and abrupt change. Without Coco. David had no idea where he would be right now. Somewhere white, bright and estranged from Earth he guessed; dead. Definitely not in a good way, lungs full of water, sodding from head to toe, maybe he’d make it to an island nearby by some drastic miracle. But he’d soon freeze without someone there, bearing a towel, and a helping hand. And that for him, had always been Coco, or for most of his life, if he could’ve known her longer, he would, he would never see a forward without Coco. 

He feared this happiness, and peace that he had found himself engulfed in currently. Because while it was all fine and dandy, and he basked in it, he had an absolute enthusiasm, a motivation and strive for what he wanted, a strong desire and hawk eye for the bullseye. But he didn’t want that to end. He couldn’t bare for that to end. He wouldn’t be able to let go of that. Not again.. Not like last time, or the time before.. or before that. David had grown used to failing relationship, of going through the honeymoon phase, cohabiting, sharing his waking moments with another, but seeing that flame extinguished. It wasn’t usually his decision. In fact. It hadn’t ever really been his decision. He had always been the one left with ears flattened, heart crushed and hardly beating, beaten in his palm, left to stare at it’s remains and wonder how to fix it. He didn’t share these moments with others, well, with no other, than Coco. Coco had seen him through all of these instances, apart from with Hermione. But David just seemed to have really bad luck, a terrible streak with his choice. Falling for the girls that ended up wanting something else more, he was always left dumbfounded, wondering where he went wrong, because he did not mess around with relationships, he was in it one hundred and ten percent, or even more than, he put his all into it, he threw his life down for it, he wanted to make it work, he loved unconditionally, and truly. He couldn’t take another beating, another sodden adventure, another year of misery, trying to scavenge the missing pieces and put himself back together again. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d even manage that. He was afraid that one more time, he may not find all those pieces. He couldn’t take being played around with anymore. His younger self had less trouble. But now more than ever, he just wanted to settle.

Iman knew about this. Briefly, he had confided some of his worry in her, and had her comfort and firm promises, gentle exchange of worry and reassurance. She had no intention of doing that to him, but she explained the possibility just as gently. They could not see into the future - well not exactly, some many query that with David, with some of the strange things he predicted at points. But he couldn’t help but feel that strain, that pressure still, it was something else, he was still trying to overcome. His last relationship, had ended, and that may’ve actually been his worst time yet. Hermione had been utter heartbreak. But Melissa, he did fall dramatically for quite some time. That’s when he started to truly, drink very heavily, every day, drown his sorrows truly, as he had found, he was still floating, Coco was still there, but in that current moment, and for some months to come, he found himself wishing there was a way to puncture that jacket, he gave up all will, he wanted to sink into nothingness. It wasn’t her fault, and her reason was plausible, truly, he didn’t blame her, but he blamed himself, he had to have somewhere to put that blame. This could not happen to him again. He wouldn’t survive another blow to the heart, he was fighting strongly not to.

Part of him found that, all of that experience did shape him. It did give him more insight, more faith in himself for the future, but it was a double edged sword, as ever anything negative morphing into a positive in one’s life. It couldn’t cancel out the negative impact, that left scars, but the positive showed through and strided on with him, it never left him, the negativity could for the most part, he didn’t have to glance at that scar ever again. So he went into this relationship, tentative, but sure at the same time. Tentative in his darker corners of his mind, easier to ignore, but there in the background, while his strong, and honest heart led him. Maybe this learning experience, had made his odds all the more promising this time? He hoped so. He wanted to tell himself he knew so. He was confident, he was not doubting her, or their current blossoming. What he saw in Iman, and what he found in her and their time together, their whole make-up, was different from what he was used to. In a very good way, a very comfortable, very cosy fashion that he almost found too good to be true. He clicked with her, truly. He was admittedly, and hand on heart, honestly, head over heels. Iman took a little longer to get that same rush, but it was equal, she showed it, in a different manner from him. Their different ways of showing it, and different affections, did actually work rather well. 

“Where to next, gorgeous…”


	50. Pour Les Caneux

“To the hotel..” Iman mutters against his ear discreetly, they’re out in public, undetected but careful about their goings, just for good precaution. Her eyes dance towards his playfully, her lips resisting the urge to grin too widely, but he can tell and he grasps her not so sly cue. 

“Darling,” David whispers back to her and waits until they’ve turned the corner of quieter street, before he continues quietly, only to her, “Wait until later, trust me..” He tells her with a smitten grin back, to her surprise and raised brows, not at all doubting his decision, but curious, and yes, surprised. Since when is it in David’s nature to turn down such opportunity? Iman hasn’t had a whiff of this side of him yet, he hasn’t yet, turned down such a proposition, and she is curious, because there must be a good reason for him to have the patience for the evening coming. He surely has a good reason to wait, other than the sake of continuing to explore, and not just sneaking back up to the room to be as scandalously naughty as they regularly are. It’s no joke, what strong and bright flame they bear for one another, attraction wise, and physically. Their honeymoon phase is lasting, and as endurant as David is in the bed itself… On and on, still rather bluntly and truthfully, all over one another, behind closed doors of course. Their most rash public display of affection usually, is arm in arm, hand in hand, that’s the affection they let show. It’s a statement of it’s own. Other people glide by, and know not to eye them in a wanting nature, they’re stating their relationship. But the further, and more, is left to home time. It keeps the excitement in, truly. By time the door is barely clicking shut, there’s already tie grabbing, dress raising, a scuffle for the bedroom, a race to the mattress. 

“Okay.” Iman surprises him back after a pause and short silence, leaving him guessing, as he continues to walk casually with her, trying to contain his excitement, his lips quivering to keep tightly glued about his happiness, but all he wants to do is smile, that’s all he ever wants to do when he’s around her. She had this natural aura of positivity around him, he feels really comfortable, really warm and safe in her company, really wanted, and peaceful, and certainly, oh so happy. It’s definitely the happiest he’s been in many years previous, many, many. He wants to say a decade, he wants to say even longer, happiness truly, and as consistent as this, has been long a shadow in his life. 

David tries to downplay his equal surprise, because of course, he is expecting questions. Iman is a very smart lady, he frowns upon the credit she misses out on for that. She is very ahead, very quick, like the snap of fingers, just like himself. So he expects questions, or something more inquisitive, than accepting such as that. But at the same time, relief, such relief she’ll be patient for once, and allow him to treat her to his grandiose surprise waiting. He hopes, this promise now, will not disappoint her, and he has done well to make her wait. He hopes she’ll accept…

*

“Double back, under, over, around…” David is stood in front of the tall mirror of the bedroom, all fitted in his best suit, concentrating hard, so much so his tongue is peeking from the corner of his mouth as he reminds himself of which way to guide the end of his tie. Iman is in the bathroom, doing her makeup, also in a rather stunning, and as always, effortlessly gorgeous dress, making it look ten times better of course, with her natural charisma, and great shape showing it off. He is proud he had remembered to choose that one in the first place, he had the pleasure of even choosing that one, his favourite one; lots of skin showing. He is glad she doesn’t mind, it’s not expected to be an exactly, flashy, out in the open affair exactly. Well. It’s out in the open, but not in the center of town like she expects. She has no idea what to expect, especially not with him. He is hard to predict, in fact, unpredictable, she loves it, a challenge for her, always keeping her guessing, hungry for more. He has that going for him, such a sophisticated way of devising plans, of holding himself, the way in which he does such things, his mysterious edge is a good chunk of his appeal. He doesn’t have a vanilla setting for anything, he has a Jones setting, and that setting, isn’t ran by anything in particular, not overpowered, just a random switch, with a random outcome. He surprises himself sometimes, he loves it all the same, he somehow manages to surprise himself, in the process of creating, or devising something genius, and not quite realising the genius, until he himself has seen it while amongst other eyes, also witnessing it for the first time. 

To himself, and quietly, he is humming a particular tune, of which he wishes to sing this evening. He stops abruptly and hushes himself when hears the gentle, but unforgettable click of heels behind him, emerging from the bathroom, as Iman swans out and he catches a glimpse of her. God. It’s like the movies, points in his life, more particularly, with Iman. He swore, in that moment, he really did feel his legs turn to jelly, he could’ve dropped right there and then in mere heatstroke. The whole room is suddenly one hundred degrees hotter, he chews his bottom lip roughly and fights mercilessly with his eyes, and mind, to focus on what he is doing, not on her in the background, as everything about him wishes to. 

“Ready darling?” David manages to coolly collect himself at the mirror and turn on his heels confidently, keeping a modesty, and false calm shielded over him for the while. This is it. This is what he has been waiting for. What he has been preparing for, and ready for. This is everything right here, on the line, waiting, on one mere journey, one evening. He has confidence, and doubt, battling gruesomely in his mind, a true battle of the somme up in his brain, but he strides on and gather her arm, kisses the back of her hand gently, and proceeds to escort her out enthusiastically, and more confidently than he is feeling right now, he has to thank his previous acting experience in this moment, it is his saviour currently, he somehow remains calm through this great moment of pressure, and anticipation. 

Both of them dressed up immaculately, and flawlessly, pioneers to the couples to come truly, a power couple, storming through. Him in a sleek, simplistic yet perfectly matching black tuxedo, with a little bowtie, as he ends up scraping the idea of a tie last minute, and going for a bowtie after finding it in his suitcase. Her in a stunning, perfectly modelled, and fitting red dress, like it was made and sewn for her to wear, and her alone, who would we know that could pull it off better than Iman? She knows her style, she knows her glamour, she doesn’t deny it one bit, especially not swaggering out of a hotel with a handsome gentleman on her right, escorting her. He opens the door of a limo, that he has ordered in advance, for the time he judged and planned for them to be ready for, on the dot, guiding her inside first, and helping her, before he gets in and sits down himself, shutting the door and nodding to the driver, whom begins motion gladly, gliding through the busy Paris streets. 

Iman is left in the dark currently, wondering what the occasion is, obviously blind, she knows it must be something obvious, but at the same time, not meant to be quite so obvious she’ll guess too quickly. He hasn’t made it too flashy, a limo to tickle her liking, and preferred over a jeep or something bulky, and less ‘I’m going to propose to you tonight’. He just sits there and gleams, giggling at her questions, and rubbing her hand in his soothingly, as he answers her questions cryptically, and gives very little away on their journey towards the final destination. “David. Seriously, what is all the fuss?” She pleads with him, wanting to know, curious, left teetering on the hook. “I’ll say no more until we’re there darling.”


	51. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be enjoyed with Ella Fitzgerald's April in Paris, the song he sang to her on the day of the proposal in April, 1991.   
> Factually, Iman actually held reluctance to saying yes, first they introduced one another to their family members and then he proposed again in France and it was finalised. First proposal was on his yacht out on the Adriatic Sea, in Bosphorus Strait. Iman also had two engagement rings, first of which was a 15 carat diamond star sapphire, second of which was a 14 carat yellow canary diamond ring.

Strange to think this romantic journey had originally been planned for another, with minor changes, it almost resembled what he last chased. It was put to the back of his mind what had came and gone, tonight. His entire focus and dedication was for Iman alone, and he hoped to show her that. It didn’t mean fireworks, and millions of pounds down the drain all at once, his gestures were more, well thought out and put together in such a way, one could realise and appreciate how much of his time and thought he had put into them, and them alone. Iman understood his nature, and was on a level with his type of romance, old-fashioned mostly, classic and rare to the modern day on most occasions. She hadn’t fallen for just any man, or just anyone that could be replaced, or matched up to, her fate was sealed as far as she was concerned, the communication of that was laid on thick, with how much time they had spent together, and what chemistry had become. She had truly fallen David Jones, the and the only one that would ever be. 

“We’re here..” He tells her gently, still grinning to himself, keeping her guessing, as she sat there and wondered, staring into the distance, her hand safely warmed between both of his own, waiting patiently. She had grasped that whatever this was, this was something he had planned for this holiday, and she would be best to wait and not spoil the surprise, for his hard work's sake and for her to experience it as he wished. His silly little grin, mucky and up to something, didn’t help her remain patient but she gritted it out and was brought out of her trance as he got up and opened the door for her, holding his hand out, taking hers and helping her out. “You know I don’t like surprises.” Iman scolded him softly, frowning as she got out and took his hand, taking his arm and following him down the steps nearby, towards the river side. What on earth had brought them all the way down here? 

“Yes but, this is a good surprise, a special one..” David retorted with an ever ready grin, taking her down towards a long, candle lit canal boat, dressed up, a little plank board had been prepared as a bridge, a smartly dressed male stood waiting, with a towel over his arm, a waiter. He greeted them warmly, “Bonsoir, right this way.” He told them and guided them onto the boat. Iman’s eyes were all over the place, still wondering, still guessing, unaware of what all this was for. She followed quietly, taking his arm strongly, and using him for balance, then realising that maybe her heels of choice were not such a wise choice. He had mentioned it but she just had to go and doubt him, and argue her point sassily, ‘I thought you liked these ones..’. 

Nevertheless, he helped her onboard and watched as the driver pulled the board away and got off to untie the ropes and rain them in. Meanwhile, they were drawn to the front end of the boat far from the driver’s end seat, greeted by more candles, flowers, and a table set out for two, taking their seats carefully, Iman sat across from him, reached her hands out and took his again, looking around curiously, either startled, or impressed, by her current expression. “David..” 

“Iman.” David quipped back confidently, to the speechless Iman, looking towards him now, as the driver clambered back onto the rear end of the boat, with the ropes in and ready to begin their journey. It sat right along the side of the long, low River Seine, running right through the North of Paris. 

“What..” Iman lost for words, trying to take it all in currently, as the boat pushed away from the dock gently, and carefully maneuvered out to set forth along the waters. “What is all this.”

“Well. It’s a canal boat, and a river.” David giggled and even more so when she gently, affectionately slapped his hand for being such a tease. He knew what she meant, but that was yet to become apparent, not just yet, but soon, he promised her soon, internally. “It’s just.. an evening out, for just the two of us. I thought we could use it.” He excused quietly, not making as much of a big fuss as Iman seemed to take it, to his silent, unshown joy. He wanted to make this moment last, and make it special for her, so far so good he thought. 

There they went, down the Seine slowly, gliding through the gentler waters, under bridges, illuminated by only the candles and the moonlight itself. His plan had set off nicely, with their glasses filled by the waiter, and soon food to greet them. Much to her further surprise, he had ordered her favourites, and even had them buy in her favourite red. He had only water, and elderflower himself, sensibly, and they spoke over dinner, talking about anything and everything as ever, the openness between them, and generally, sharing a rather intimate and lovely evening together.   
After dessert, and when all had settled, they had moved from the table, the waiter had folded it up and taken it back into the boat interior, leaving them at the end of the boat, laying together comfortably upon a cushioned surface, flirting, talking, sharing gentle affections. She cuddled into him and let him hold her, giggling at his silly jokes and nonchalant humours, listening intently to his tactfully placed stories, about past affairs, about what he wished for, leading up to his moment. But this was the onset of his moment, as a small huddle of people emerged, with instruments, just as he began to sing to her, complimenting him perfectly.

He continued to sing and smile, something she really loved, it always made her go all gooey, she had been a fan of his before their meeting, after all. And that deep, smooth and elegant tone of his never failed to charm her, but he sang one ballad, chosen specifically for the occasion, whispering against her ear, making sure she felt the center of his world, as it was, she was the center of his world after all. His smile grew and he elevated suddenly, lifting up, finishing the ballad softly, as he came to stand and take to the firmer decks of the boat, gesturing for her to come. Iman looked towards him dreamily, lifting up, following him, standing with him, hands in both of his, gazing at one another. The band retreated and left them be, passing under a bridge, as he gently took one of his hands from hers and reached into his pocket, his eyes glazed with passion, and smile glowering towards her. 

It all happened so fast, to her, she didn’t meet his cue right away, seeing him rummaging and then he began to lower, right before her, leaving her standing, taking one of her hands in his, the other enclosed around a box, coming to lay his palm flat and gaze up at her lovingly. She almost dropped with him, stunned, bewildered, but not disappointed, just in absolute shock and wonder all at one. He.. he was going to propose…

His fingers carefully unclasped the box, showing off the inevitable, the ring, and he kissed at the back of her hand preciously, “Iman darling…” His proposal came gently, telling her of his wishes, to be hers, for eternity, of his desire to be with no other, of what she meant to him, and what a strong love he already had for her. Iman’s eyes welled up, her heart thundering, hand shaking in his, lips apart, touched by his words, a stray tear leaving her, running down her cheek and over her stretching and widening smile, sweet and like the very first she had gave him truly, full of love, and promise and the one that had his tongue tied, palms sweating, heart pounding. He was oh so nervous, shaking a little himself, finishing his sentence, and waiting patiently, for her to make her decision… But she had already made her decision, long ago, and way before he’d have noticed, she just needed to find her voice first.

“David…” Iman felt more tears escape as she gleamed down at him, his innocent, hopeful eyes upon her, a smile more questioning, and hopeful upon his own face, hoping he had done enough, that he had proved himself, that she knew this was genuine, and everything he said, did, and promised, he was speaking from the heart, and for her, for himself, for what he truly, honestly wanted and believed. 

“Yes… of course.. of course, yes, I’d love that.” Iman blubbered out finally, and watched as he took her hand, and pulled the ring from the cushiony material of the box, slotting it onto her finger gently, smiling widely, it was a perfect fit. He had it fitted, with one of her other rings, but still had this simmering anxiety among all things, that it may or may not fit. So this is what all those questions, cues, hints were for… She had been so blind, but beautifully, and rightly so, this was a surprise, a very special, appreciated surprise. She’d have it no other way, he had done a marvellous job, and still managed to stun her despite all the time to think, and wonder ahead of today, of now, of this moment.

David gently raised and took both his hand round to rest against her lower back delicately, looking down brightly as she gaze at the ring in awe and inspected it upon her finger, before she looked towards him too, still stunned, still in disbelief, but amazed, and also questioning for a moment. “Is this.. is this the ring, that I saw that time.. in-in Italy?” She asked in further disbelief, and shakily, it was hard to all take in at once, such a prime and emotional moment for her, and for him. 

“Oh yes, the same one.” David smirked as he told her, proud of himself for going back for it in the first place, it had been a hard bugger to track down. He had thought it’d have been as simple as going back to that store and purchasing it, but oh no, oh somebody had gone and bought it. He ended up buying that exact same ring she now bestowed upon her finger happily, from the man that had purchased it, and he brought it all the way back, for the proposal. 

Iman had no more words, there needn’t be any, she simply snaked her hands around his neck and rested them against the back, leaning in for him, taking his lips passionately, strongly, happily. Nearly kissing the dear life out of him, with the passion that ensued, the reinforced, confirmed and prized feelings of the moment, between them, the heat of that moment high, his hands did their natural thing, slipping lower, and making her giggle mid-kiss and just want him more, lean closer, continue to snog him…..


	52. April in Paris..

Slam. Door shut. Thud. David landed against the wall, as she took him by his shirt and started to unbutton it frantically, kissing him strongly, his hands running along her, up her back, fiddling with her zip, as they then stumbled backwards and blindly through the hallway, giggling, bumping into things clumsily, almost out of their clothes already by time they reached the bedroom. 

David had ran her zip down almost when she pulled away from his lips abruptly and pushed him down onto the bed firmly, wearing a menacing grin. He gazed up at her lovingly all the while and ran his tongue along his teeth, as he fiddled with his belt and watched her slowly lower her dress before him, snaking out of it sexily, putting on a show for him as she stepped free and tossed it aside carelessly for the while, coming to crawl onto the bed and over him, taking his hands gently and pushing them aside, going to roughly undo his belt and unzip his trousers, yanking them down, letting him shrug out of his open shirt. He tossed that aside and pressed his hands over her chest, round to her back, undoing her bra effortlessly, and letting that drop to expose her breasts before him, his hungry, lustful eyes upon them, coming up suddenly to kiss at them, making her moan and sigh as she worked his boxers down and his hands blindly pulled her panties off all the same. 

Iman pushed at his chest and pushed him back again once they were fully nude, budging up onto him, her thighs against his, pressing back, letting him enter her, as she grabbed his lower lip between her lips and pulled at it sexily, parting her lips as he came to kiss her again, grasp at her backside strongly, groan deeply against her lips, close his eyes and let her take control, rocking gently and slowly at first, before she began to take pace and thrust rhythmically, faster, grasping his shoulders and pinning him back, continuing to go in for kisses, taking occasional pause to pant against one another’s lips and moan equally, deeply, for one another. 

“Baby…” David groaned out breathlessly, “Oh darling…” Iman kept him pinned as she furiously, passionately worked her lips and pushed against him intensely, panting, perspiring, holding him down, making him do nothing but lay there and take it, as he deserved, as she wished. Her ferocious passion drawn out by him, for him only, and taken rightfully. She bucked against him suddenly and sang her own praise, tightening around him, frantically, strongly bucking, quivering from head to toe, wearing a perfect expression that he soaked up in as he gazed up at her with his own pleasured expression, holding her close as she reached her high, and continued to rock, picking up her pace again shortly after, reaching for his spots, kissing his neck, rubbing his chest, focusing on him. 

David just moaned loudly as his face contorted and he edged, nearer, and nearer, and there, “Right there..” He gasped and held her hips, helping her, guiding her, gasping and cursing suddenly as he jolted against her and growled almost, in pure pleasure and might, reaching his own peak, his nails digging, jaw widening, heavenly tone coming thick and fast, as much so as his love, within her. She could see his point now, why he had resisted, made this all the more special evermore. It was a good job he’d managed to wait, they were energetic and ready to go now, for as long as they wished, or as they could go more like, it was always that settle with them, grind until they passed out, a good way to settle it too. 

*

And boy, did she prove her point. Iman made it damn clear she wanted to be his Mrs. Jones and not without plenty punctuation in the form of kisses. It started off rather vanilla but progressed from rougher, but playful wrestling for top to more experimental, kinkier play between them. Always trying to find a way to spice it up in the bedroom, although, they’d never grow tired of one another either way, their performances for one another were most grandiose. It was never without a bucket load of emotional backlog, tiding in, making their approach always very passionate and meaningful. David was a very, very passionate man, about his work, about everything he did really, deep down, he tried to take everything with a pinch of salt in life, that’s something he did very well in fact, but he also did everything he meant, with passion and all his might thrown in there. Iman was also the same, passionate about her matters, so it left little to mind to wonder.

With a very reddened behind, equally reddened cheeks and heaving chest, Iman laid with her face press against his neck, leg hoisted over him keeping him there and cuddling him in a sense, she was pretty much spent, so much so she didn’t want to move even an inch anymore. David laid staring dreamily at the ceiling, zoned out, focusing only on his breathing, and his overflowing, yet in the same matter, empty mind. Emptied of worries, of all that anxiety he had hung around his neck and sprawled upon his back weighing him down all this time, nothing to worry about right now, no negativity whatsoever, this occasion had completely purged him of anything grey to blotch upon the canvas of his mind. He didn’t know whether that made him feel comfortable or not. He was used to having a little of that in the mix, or well, quite a lot most days, he did have quite a pessimistic tendency deep down, and naturally, instead of getting exceedingly angry, or strongly collecting any emotions, he just grew depressed and blue for a while. It came specially wrapped and ribboned with a brighter mind. 

The whole idea of this plan was for her to say yes, and yet, he did feel a little stunned, and surprised himself, bedazzled. David did have this sort of, almost fan like mind towards Iman. He felt a little starstruck around her, always quite magically enchanted by her presence alone, overjoyed, his smile grew too wide, and eyes shon attentively when she was nearby, he felt as though he was meeting her for the first time, every time she walked in, fresh emotion and attraction, it was a new feeling for him. He hadn’t been in such a position before, or not quite, as such as this. Iman had been somebody, he had known of for longer than this encounter, and he hadn’t put her to the back of his mind once since their first engagement. In fact, he had thought about her more than he’d even admitted to himself previously, daydreaming, putting himself in this ideal with her by his side. He’d wanted this for years, in a perfect world his mind had wanted this, and now he felt as though, he had entered his perfect world. He obviously knew perfection didn’t really exist entirely, but there were close elements to it, and well, he was quite the perfectionist himself, unannounced. 

His thought was interrupted by the gentle snores vibrating against him, as he peered down at her and smiled sweetly, leaning over to pull the covers up and over them gently, before he nudged slightly to curl up against her too and closed his eyes, heavy with the inevitable need for sleep, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep, peacefully and happily with no worry in the world, harmlessly curled into her with his face against her shoulder. He was slowly starting to accept this resonating happiness in his current lifestyle, as it went on and on and didn’t show much sign of slowing down anytime soon. Iman made him feel so happy, so overjoyed and motivated for life, for once in his life, he actually felt a reason to wake up smiling, to spring around his apartment and whistle to himself. It couldn’t get any better than this for him, it really couldn’t, not something so secure and warming as this, to be deeply in love and not fear a sudden crash and burn. He had known him and Angie were falling into a destine landslide for quite sometime ahead, they started to distance and grow cold to one another after Zowie’s birth, more and more until it came a time to tear the vows and move on. He could at least be gracious for her decision to let him gain custody of his son, he had wanted him after all, and cared for him like no other.


	53. A Flame That Never Dies..

“I’d still like us to be introduced to our families, before we have our ceremony…” Iman whispered to him as they laid there sleepily together, cuddled up under the duvets, discussing the evening’s events now they had gotten their overwhelming desire out of their system. There hadn’t really been much exchange after that, it had been lots of affection, and sweet nothings whispered, a nice settled journey on the boat and then back to the hotel when Iman wished to get him back there. 

“Of course darling, but..” David frowned softly and she searched his eyes, wondering what else was on his mind when he began to pout and try to look away from her then. He had some strange faces when he was thinking, he couldn’t help it, once his mind was gone elsewhere, he would pull strange faces and maybe even hum to himself, absent mindedly. He was quite notorious for his particularly short attention span, he had to be hard on himself sometimes, because he found it difficult to focus on one thing, let alone multiple. It had gotten easier as he grew older, but he still needed a snap of the fingers nearby to wake him up sometimes. Iman didn’t mind it all too much, it was something she was getting used to. Seeing unfinished artwork everywhere, half read books, even half-eaten sandwiches. His ability to even finish one piece of work startled her, with how much he seemed to struggle to keep to one task at a time. 

“Are you sure?” David asked her quietly, his mind had ran adrift to the idea of meeting with his mother. For Iman to meet her too. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to allow her that or for worry of her not impressing his mother or anything, that hadn’t stopped him the first time with Angie. It was his mother. Him and her had a quite, distant and fractured relationship. She was particularly cold and he had quite a bad time with her as a child. He had to escape the house when his father died, she grew too much to handle at that point. He had wanted to leave even before then though. Terry had made it tolerable before he left for the military, but when he left, it was just him, and those two. His father was concerned about the business David was aspiring towards, music, pretty tough to get into, it took a lot of motivation, dedication and lots of hard work to get anywhere. He feared the young, inexperienced David was reaching too far ahead of himself at that point in time, maybe he’d realise. But with all that said, he didn’t air that to him entirely, or discourage him at all. He bought him his first saxophone, a grafton alto sax that he still kept along with plenty of other childhood belongings. David had taken up his first job as a butcher’s assistant back then, to pay for the lessons with the saxophonist. 

He had some real personal issues with his mother. They were somewhat unaddressed and all the contact they really had now, was distant in between, and hardly conversation. David supported her by sending her money, and that was that. He didn’t really have much to do with her otherwise. She didn’t seem to want to have much to do with him at the time when he left anyway, she didn’t support him, or seemed overly enthused by his ideas, like his father. His father had always been there goading him on, despite the worries, always patting his back for him to continue. David had his suspicions about his mother that he left unmentioned, very close to him, and him only. Him and his close friend George Underwood. It put him further off spiral with his mother in result, that discovery had upset him dearly. 

Iman would have to walk into quite an awkward affair really, the two of them quite estranged, and not really as close and personal as she would be with her own family. But then everyone was different, and David had his reasons. If she really did wish to meet her, he couldn’t deny her that, he wouldn’t, he shouldn’t let his problems get in the way of that wish. Plus, if it meant their marriage, it meant everything to him to follow through with that. He was constantly on board with anything that’d prove he was putting his all into this. He wanted to be his best for her, he’d kicked his dirty habits, sorted himself out, knowing this what he wanted, he did everything to change himself, and make this work. 

“Yes. I think it’s important we know each other’ family, we’ll be related in law” Iman nodded softly, she knew things about his past, and his difficult relationship with his mother. Not everything, but a lot of things. Their relationship was honest, and they confided in one another about everything, even though they didn’t need to be completely see-through to work, they thought it easier, agreed on that. Plus it was good to have someone to store that information in, it couldn’t remain bottled within forever. 

“Okay.” David respected her wishes and nodded back slowly, thinking about it did make him a little nervous, and he didn’t have much hope in that but he was honest at least, she knew it wasn’t going to picture perfect and that he wouldn’t falsify his feelings either. Iman got through to him more so than others could, he was a very private, closed off man in reality, he only shared what he wished to with the world, or others. The rest didn’t come out, no matter what a person did. But Iman had heard quite a few things, stories, memories of his, and moments, that nobody, or very few others ever had, or would. It did speak to her, that he felt he could be that honest with her, that he did open up to her like that, she knew it was tough for him, she could tell he didn’t tell anyone else half the things she’d heard. He didn’t sugar-coat any of it either, he told it how it was, spoke of his feelings towards it, admitted everything, and got a lot off his chest. That was something, to her, that spoke loudly, that communicated his feelings strongly, he wouldn’t be sharing this, or confiding in her like this, if he didn’t foresee a future for them, if he didn’t love her as unconditionally as he expressed otherwise. 

“Mm, stay here..” David clung onto her and pulled her back down when she tried to get up, knowing where she was off to immediately, the phone. Iman always made lots of calls and liked the chat, she thrived on socialising, which made them a little different in that way, he could happily sit in his solitude for hours on end, writing, smoking, daydreaming, whatever he wished, with no hassle, no problem. It did get unhealthy sometimes, and he did get to the point where he had to pry himself from his bed, or chair, and throw himself outdoors for a while. But otherwise, he was peaceful, easygoing, to remain home, becoming even more a homebody than he’d been in his younger years. He did still go out to some parties, sober nowadays, but enjoyed it nonetheless. He had friends over, socialised sometimes, but it didn’t feel as necessary, or well, as compulsory as it had before. He did what he wanted to, he didn’t force himself into things as much, he just let himself go with the flow. Iman had taken him out to some nice meals with her friends, he’d done the same with her. They shared their social lives a little, it was nicer going out with an other half to return home with. It did make him a little more comfortable in every situation, he didn’t grow bored, or tired quickly of the situation, when he could just start mumbling to Iman and so the same for her to him. They were very much in their own element together though, their friends sometimes did notice that, the two of them were very, very closely bound. It was sweet, and nice to see them both so happy. 

“We can’t just stay in bed all day.” Iman smiled and giggled as he pulled her back down strongly and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in the bed, pressing his nose against her neck, leaving one gentle kiss against it. David did have lazy days, you wouldn’t think it just looking at the guy bouncing and bustling with energy on stage, but there came times when even a rocket needed to land. He did get a little obsessive over whatever he’d recently latched onto to the point where he’d be at it non-stop and sleep barely, to fully sap the experience. But he needed to get his head down in between those moments, like anybody would. Days and days of solid work and focus followed by graceful retreat for a few more. He usually stuck to a solid routine and kept every morning and evening in order but when he was letting his hair down, he didn’t try to control anything, he let his mind and body rest. He had always been in quite a pickle when it came to when to stop, and when to go again. His on and off switch always seemed to get jammed into position, it never had a steady release.

This morning of all mornings, he definitely thought it was justified to stay in bed for a little longer than usual, maybe lounge about here for the entire day, he wasn’t averse to the idea of that. Iman had grown so used to his sprite and sharp ways that when he did stop, and did break momentum, she never saw it coming. He left no marker of the time and date on the calendar for her, or for himself. It was one of his more spontaneous natures, that he allowed to be itself, let nature have it’s way. He hadn’t done that in his younger years, he’d just kept going until he completely broke down, or crashed and burned. The drugs probably didn’t help at all, in fact, they were mostly the cause. He couldn’t sleep when he was on something, he’d just buzz and ignore the idea of sleeping all together. Once every couple of weeks, he’d disappear to hibernate for a few days, but otherwise..

“And why would that be?” David questioned her statement with his cheekier manner continuing, he was such a flirt, always changing course in the most unexpected ways. But she should probably know better by now, he didn’t exactly surprise her as anything new when he was petting and kissing, no question marks to what he wanted. None to hers either. It’s something that definitely made them click. No nonsense. Little to question, unless they were to tease one another. Quick witted minds alike, challenging one another, they kept their fire alight with little gestures of such. 

“I thought you had plans..” Iman leaned back into him, deciding not to wriggle away or cause much challenge for him. She knew he’d keep determined either way, he always managed to get what he wanted, gently, or firmly. But never unfair, he knew his lines, there weren’t many to their relationship, they didn’t take much seriously on the account of being their complete selves around one another. They were playful mostly, lighthearted, it meant there was little to clash over. The last thing either of them wanted to do was clash, in a bad, disastrous fashion. Good clashes were expected, ones that did tell the two apart, that needed to happen. David had a nature of being so light hearted sometimes, that he was naturally evading serious moments. He didn’t like to argue, he never usually lost his temper, because he had quite a fierce one when he truly snapped. If there was anyone doing the shouting around the house, it was Iman, and he always found a way to flip that one round on it’s head and make her smile. He had a knack for quickly defusing a situation. But he took in every word she said, if she was nagging at him for leaving his boxers lying around, or not putting the toilet seat down. Simple little things usually. Nothing to get stressed over. It was usually something that made many duos fall apart. 

“Plans for what? I don’t plan cuddling you darling.” He muttered back softly, although his idea of cuddling right now, went a little further than simple wrapped arms. Truth be told, if he was left to organise planned cuddling events, they’d have no time for anything else. Their schedule would be fully booked, there was never a bad moment for cuddling. 

“Just cuddling?” Iman turned her head and faced him, in an awkward position to do so but the nevertheless, she wanted to see the look in his eyes when she asked, he wouldn’t lie to her, he hardly could with what she based that off.

“Well you can’t blame me…” David chewed his lip innocently and broke into a grin, caught out, he was simply, insatiable. She’d learned that quickly, it didn’t deter her though, she felt the same way most of the time, sometimes she’d make him wait a little. He didn’t always get what he wanted, immediately, even if he applied his charms and flirtations on thick, she teased him evermore. She loved to see just what lengths he’d go to, even though, that was just plain old Jones’ style anyway, he didn’t bluff for something he desired, he treated her no differently from any other occasion, he was always doting and sweet. 

“You’re the one being all gorgeous…” She cut him off as she leaned in for him, making him smile even more, as he felt the heat in her cheeks, and strong, almost frustrated air of her gesture. He turned closer and she broke away to crawl back under the sheets next to him properly, hooking a leg over his waist, a hand out flat against his chest as she leant back in again. He had admittedly, had a long going battle with affection, he was usually an affectionate guy, in other ways, he hadn’t been quite so conventional as this before. But then maybe he was just waiting for the right person to flick that switch for him, where he became a prisoner of love truly, so much so that he always wanted to pour on the affection. Iman had his full attention, had him wrapped around her little finger, although she was definitely unconditionally in love with him, he had fallen first, he had fallen ever so hard.


	54. Jetlagged?

Instead of flapping and honing in on his fear he focused on the things that he did enjoy about a plane flight. Even if few and far between. The motion itself did relax him. The feeling of floating, could be just as comforting as it could frightening. The whir of the engine and that consistency in the near distance, all the same. He felt neutral towards the mid-air journey, it was definitely the take off and landing that had him shook the most. He didn’t make a big fuss. He never did usually make a scene out of his own thoughts or feelings, if anything, plain and poignant statements here and there. One could always tell something was wrong though. If it hadn’t of been so far away, and he had been travelling alone, he’d have gone for the QE2 over the flights. But he did not want to delay their moment, he was too excited to wait the full weeks of the journey on the boat. 

But what had instilled such fear in him to fly in the first place? Well it was not exactly the safest industry out there but then again; more so than cars. He remembered the time that truly left him terrified to ever board a plane again. It was on the return to England from Cyprus in 1971. He had invited Woody and Mick along with him and Angie to take a short holiday in between their hectic and flourishing career. Their flight there had been a little rocky, but nothing unusual. Concords were still in commision back then, flights were quicker, but almost blew your ears out in the process. The journey home, David had settled upon a window seat as he did like to let his gaze linger, needing something to keep him busy, even if that meant the whooshing clouds and pinprick outlines of villages below. But it hadn’t been quite as serene as he intended. Halfway through their flight terrible turbulence had struck and the plane jolted and jived like nobody’s business, a storm had came on and they passed through the violent atmosphere, the planes rattling and finding it hard to remain in control, and lightening rapidly hitting both the wingtips. 

Poor David had almost left his body in shock. He already had the creeps for airlines. This had just been the absolute factor of reasoning against flights for him. Colour completely drained from his already abnormally paled face, he almost passed out in fear. Woody had looked after him, being less prone, terrified all the same but able to remain composed for his frail friend. That had been his reasoning factor for avoiding flights at all costs, ever since. Time and money didn’t matter to him, if it meant steering clear of aircraft. He just didn’t feel safe. It seemed there was always another tragedy involving planes on the news everyday, headlining the papers. He had only taken very few planes since, and only on the grounds of having no other choice. But he had taken a brave, and bold move flying again now. He did feel a streak of bravery when he was around Iman, a rush of adrenaline, he felt safe when she was close. Even if that was illogical, her being closer, or sat next to him, wouldn’t magically prevent the plane from crashing, or any accidents. 

*

“Easy on the wine darling,” David pecked her cheek goodbye, and followed her to the door, dragging his flat tail along behind him. Of course he didn’t mind her going out to socialise. She had invited him and he knew he was more than welcome. But he didn’t fancy the hecticness of a night out tonight, he had convinced her to go after he dropped out himself. He couldn’t deny his sense of abandon and lost feeling when she was gone though, he was like a pup fending for itself all over again. Iman was such a dear to him, she had cooked dinner, made sure he was bathed, and been particularly endearing before she got ready to leave. He smiled after her and waved, shutting and locking the door, he had made sure she had her key. 

Honestly, he was so used to being the tirelessly bubbly character of a situation that seeing Iman swanning out pridefully and without even a speck of jetlag showing was stunning. He turned his back to the door and sighed softly, standing there for a moment, thinking to himself, before he shuffled off towards the lounge and bounded down onto the sofa, kicking his feet up and grasping the remote at once. He had yet to unpack, but he truly, just wanted to relax and unwind for a while first. He had been taking in what Iman said and following her advice more. She knew he was hard on himself often, especially when he truly didn’t need to be. She told him to follow his heart, and cave in to desire. So he did, with a pitcher of milk, fluffy pajamas, documentaries and relaxation. Exactly what he desired in this current moment.

*

_1:43am..._

The front door opened with a swift swing, almost banging against the wall but the clumsy, aloof Iman caught it and stumbled on in, heels in hands, handbag loose upon her shoulders, dropping her keys on the side as she kicked the door shut behind her and snuck into the kitchen first. 

“Hmm..” David awoke with a start and faced the flickering screen of the television, squinting heavily, turning his head away and looking down at his watch, he had heard the door go. It was quite late. But oddly, early for Iman! He wasn’t controlling, he did expect to see her by morning, but he didn’t give her curfews or anything as daft. They kept their freedom, it kept them ticking, and they were both pretty free flowing spirits anyway. He tried to blink himself awake, breathing deeply, grasping at the side of the sofa. He must’ve drifted off at some point, he was pretty knackered, he wouldn’t have survived a night on the road. He could only do so many, especially these days, he was settling as an elder man, definitely noticing and feeling the change, but he embraced it. The seventies had already been a lifetime enough for him, wild and promiscuous, he was always hanging from the edge of a cliff. He didn’t know if his fluttering heart, and rattling bones could take that anymore, not quite as much. Whole weeks of no sleep was definitely off the list. 

Iman carefully tiptoed down the hallway, seeing the light blaring from the lounge doorway and peeking in. “Somebody had a good night..” David remarked softly, smirking, seeing her wobbling, failing to hide it. He only added the soft advice of going easy for the sake of saying so, he knew she would do whatever she wished. Being around handfuls of drunk, drugged people was not really his scene anymore. Partially because he could not indulge himself, he was clean, happily so, and not intending to return to that dark place anytime soon. But just because, they were a damn handful. All goofy, and loud, and reckless. He ended up looking after them all, and watching in amusement, wondering what it had been like in his case. Probably approaching with palms outstretched, eyes wide, and gentle words of no harm meant. He was a paranoid bugger back then, awfully so, he was afraid he’d almost lost himself entirely. He could’ve done at any point, he was shocked, and yet never more thankful he didn’t. Joe needed him, he was been a big driving force in running from that fantasy world once and for all. 

“ _Mmm.._ ” Iman giggled and bit her lip, smirking mischievously. He switched off the TV and got up, tugging his robe over his shoulders and coming to escort her out of the room. “Come on then missy..” He tutted sarcastically and smiled after her, letting her hold her arm around his shoulder as he took her to bed. He actually rather enjoyed being the one on the outside now, he didn’t mind looking after people rather than being the one in the embarrassing mess. He had control here, he liked being in control again. That’s something he had been in draws with during that dark time, he didn’t admit it, nor show it too blindingly, but he liked to be in control, it was almost a must for him. He asserted his dominance one way or another. When he was on all those cocktails of drugs, he could hardly even cipher a clear thought. He was trapped, and that had sent him loopy, that had given him terrible waves of paranoia alone. 

David came up behind her and unzipped her dress swiftly, keeping her balanced as she stepped out of it and letting her flop down into bed as he placed her shoes aside. He wandered off for a moment or two, locking the front door and returning with a big glass of water and some painkillers for when she woke up. Wine always managed to properly screw a person over. Leave their head throbbing, mouth dry, eyes watering, stomach turning. Wine hangovers were the worst kind in his experience, he took extra care, and left them on her bedside table, before he shrugged off his robe, kicked off his boxers crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her. It was habit. He was nudist at heart, he did like to roam his own kingdom like the lion of the jungle. Not that she minded that one bit, or rather, adopted that nature for her own and became the proud lioness. 

The scent of red wine was thick and hit him quickly, but he snuggled closer, he was a cuddly man, he radiated affection around her, her particularly. Something had switched up in him around Iman. He had never felt such a desire, such a must to be so affectionate with anyone else. Iman simply endlessly continued to fool and daze David in a dreamy state, as he drifted off with his arms around her, slipping off into a peaceful sleep quickly. Each night, he was contradicted by the excitement of another day well spent with his soulmate, but also the peace, and utter comfort he found cuddled up to her. He slept soundly, and felt well rested every morning, with a bright enthusiasm for the next.


	55. Naughty Boy

Morning settled in slowly, an amber hue electrifying the pinky blue sky as the sun steadily rose up and embraced the skyline. Cars were starting to beep their horns down below, busy footsteps rustling, streetlights fading and fizzling out for the day to begin. It was always the same from up here. Such a perfect view. Of both the picturesque skyline being swallowed up by the dawning sun, and the birds eye view of the life beginning to blossom and bloom along the narrow streets of New York once again. He made time to appreciate every single moment of this part of his day, it had became his most cherished and peaceful time, it had became ritual to him to rise early and find his solace for the day in the hour of relaxation. Stood at the balcony, cigarette bridged between his fingers, coffee cupped in his other hand safely, gazing out into nothingness. It was a time where he reflected, gathered and collected his thoughts and genuinely just appreciated his life. That was definitely something he had once been lacking, for this hour of every day, definitely kept him going among other things. It gave him all the energy, and enthusiasm he needed to get things done. 

David had left Iman cocooned in the duvet. He tiptoed around particularly and wafted the coffee out of an open window. He did not want to disturb her one bit. If she could sleep off most of the hangover, she’d be better off. His hair was still wet at the ends from when he had taken his daily shower, now just stood in a robe, sipping at his coffee, the sunlight glinting off the reflection of his glasses. He puffed upon his cigarette calmly, taking in a long, deep drag and holding it, letting the smoke slowly ripple from his nostrils and disappear with the tickling breeze. There was nothing to bother him out here, at this moment. His mind was at ease, relaxed, shoulder hunking as he leaned and peered down at the gathering traffic. It wasn’t all too busy yet, but about as streaming as his childhood area had been. New York could reach new levels of activity, if one had never experienced the life of New York, they would never be able to imagine it until experiencing it themselves, first hand. It was chanted upon as the city that never sleeps, quite literally, there was always something going on in the concrete jungle.

Usually he took a good thirty minutes out there, depending on how early he rose to catch the moment and what the weather was like. Before he’d waddle back indoors and reside in his office space for a while. Which was truly his fortress. Where he kept all his favourite art pieces and galvanized music collection. Where he got most of his work done. He had a chair that he liked to place somewhere randomly each day, and there he would sit and get everything done. It didn’t matter where, there was no order, no precise location. He just liked to switch it up, refresh, but his favourite place was by the window. So much to gaze upon and help bud his creations. 

He stood by his truly vintage vinyl player, and laid a track carefully, lifting the end of the pin with his index and ever so gently lowering it until it settled into the grain of the vinyl and the familiar, satisfying crackle settled in before the track began to fizzle in and softly fill the room. He started off his mornings with mellow, and nostalgic tracks usually. Ones from his childhood, classics, his favourites. It could be Miles Kane, or BB King, or Louis Armstrong. Who knew? He had his vinyls neatly organized, unlike the entire rest of the room, the shelves were kept and neat, it resembled how much he cared for his music. Above all really. Forever his passion. He’d stroll up to his specific shelf and slide a random cover out, whatever slipped out would be his first track. 

David formed a proud pout as he strutted from the player to settled down into his chair and sighed gently, singing softly along. Of all tracks he could pick. This morning he had managed to settle upon the original, April in Paris. The song he had sung to Iman when he proposed. It made him smile blissfully and zone out for a while longer, before he leaned back more and slowly undid the front of his robe. It would always be a track close to his heart, especially because now he had bonded it to something that meant the world to him. Iman. Oh he gleamed upon her name alone, his heart thudded steadily, as his head rested back and his eyes closed. Such a stunningly, beautiful woman she was. Through and through. He couldn’t be in guilt for wondering whether that perfect face had more to it. He had found his diamond in the pile of coal. He was too damn happy to handle. He blubbered on about Iman to his friends, at this point it was completely public, there was no way to mask it for any longer, and they need not. It wasn’t going to end anytime soon, it just kept getting better and better in fact.

Every day he reminded himself that he was living every man’s fantasy, being in close quarters with such a gorgeous woman. It had pondered upon his mind just how he managed to strike such gold. Where did his luck come from all of a sudden? He didn’t quite have the self-confidence to fully grasp how. He was quite a selfless man, he didn’t quite realise what he had going for himself all the time. But he had faith in Iman’s choice. She must have found something, or somethings in him too, to be interested in him, as well as marriage. So soon too. After her previous split still quite recent, to be convinced to jump back into that now, after the short pause. He was convinced in that. He certainly knew either way, he wouldn’t be letting go of his precious darling without difficulty. He continued to put his all into the relationship and his whole heart. He had learnt one massive lesson, he could not mask his feelings around the one he truly loved. That is something he had done in the past and this time, decided to change. In fact, felt comfortable enough to do so. Maybe that’s what he had been waiting for truly? He shouldn’t feel required to do so unless he wanted to. Him and Iman had no secrets between them, they shared their lives, like true soulmates. 

He let out a strong sigh as his fingers dug at the edge of his unsettled boxers. Even as his sleeping beauty, she always managed to creep into his mind. Even from afar she did unholy things to him and his mind. Left him panting and sweating, she was too irresistible for him. He was not exactly good at resisting temptation anyway, it was a weakness he acknowledged and didn’t exactly feel a need to stop. He doubted even the most strong willed, patient man could resist being tickled by her sexual appeal. He was plainly a naughty bugger, old habits die hard? Everything else had faded, but his libido would always remain, it defined him, David without his shiveringly handsome smirk and beady eyes, grabby hands, filthy words, would be incomplete.

His hand had soon snaked down under the thin material and his fingers gently traced along his prodding length. Oh dear. Now he wouldn’t be able to get anything done until this was sorted. It was quite a sarcastic remark of ‘Oh dear’ because this was frequent for him. He found himself in hot sweats and untidy dressing over her very often, but he definitely didn’t want to disturb her all snug in those blankets, his sleeping beauty. He half opened his eyes as he rolled his boxers down at kicked them off, gazing down, biting down upon his bottom lip and nibbling it gently when his fingers curled and he took his uneasy lance into his hand, stroking skillfully, slowly at first. 

He reached for his draw with his spare hand and traced his fingers down to the third draw, patting his hand back up onto the desk, nudging his ashtray and revealing a key. He locked his draw of dirty, little secrets. Okay, maybe he did have one or two ‘secrets’ but he didn’t realise Iman had already discovered this draw left open one day when she was cleaning up after him. He took the key and unlocked the draw, taking his other hand away to pull it open and peer inside, rummaging, then noticing a little pocket sized notebook there on top of the small stack of ‘magazines’ and he slid it out into his hand, shutting the draw and frowning at the sticky note on the front at first. 

‘For a very naughty boy..’

David grinned and peeled the sticky note off, placing it aside, flicking open the notebook, his expression dropped, his eyes widened and he licked his lips slightly. Where did this come from? Well of course, he had no other in his life right now that called him such pet names, or had access to his apartment. But how? He must’ve been particularly clumsy one morning, he did tuck his hand into this draw more often than he thought she’d know. Clearly not.. He didn’t know whether to grin wider or blush right now. Caught red handed, she seemed to want to encourage him. The little notebook was made especially for him. What a gift. When had she done this? Where had all these.. nude pictures of her came from? Of course, naturally he had a few, he had plenty of arousal for her, he didn’t need any random dirty magazine. But she must’ve snuck out and had this done, there were polaroids stuck to each page.

He rested back again and placed it in front of him on the desk, flicking through it, his excited attentive eyes scanned each picture as he slid his hand along his length swiftly and groaned softly, trying to muffle it into grunts. “Mmmm..” He tried to contain himself, holding each sound in his throat, letting it vibrate but never leave his lips. Knock, knock.

“Oh shit…” He knocked the book onto the floor in a hurry, and pulled his robes over himself, looking up towards the door as Iman came sleepily stalking in. He tried to calm his breath without being detected, wiping the panic from his face, just looking over at her calmly, and sitting there hands upon his desk, smiling suspiciously. He wasn’t a good liar, she was very good at sniffing him out.

“Good morning darling..” David breathed out softly, he couldn’t not greet her, it was his normal calling, and he let his unhinged breath escape as she just gazed him up and down and smiled in a sultry manner. Oh?

“Morning, naughty boy.. Did I disturb something?” Iman had woken with an acute headache, to which she had immediately necked the glass of water and taken some tablets. But apart from that she was doing pretty well to have survived with the amount of wine she consumed last night.

“Uh- N-no..” He mumbled out quickly, so caught out in this moment. “You had a good evening, how’re you feeling.” David smiled, chewing his lip, mischief written all over his face. The way she put longevity on the pet name, he wasn’t getting away with it before she’d even knocked on the door. But how? He just smiled up innocently as she came and swung her arms around him from behind, in the chair, kissing his cheek sweetly and noticing the book on the floor, still open. It hadn’t landed quite as he’d planned. He hoped it would have closed and landed out of view.

“You’re having a good morning, without me?” Iman whispered to him, he was so guilty, even his robes had began to give way and reveal the evidence. His quick and frantic cover up had fallen apart in two seconds flat. He breathed out heavily, and nodded slowly, tilting his head, looking up towards her guiltily as she pushed his robe apart and traced his tip with her fingertips, that alone made him sigh. “I may’ve had a little too much wine, but I’m faring well..” 

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You’re so beautiful when you sleep.” David uttered out innocently, closing his eyes briefly and sighing again in response to her fingers grasping his tip and releasing it again. She leant down and picked up the notebook, seeing the little sticky note on the side of his desk and reaching for that too. She took the note and stuck it to his forehead, giggling as he pouted up at her cutely and she leaned down to kiss him properly. 

“I take it you liked my little present then?” Iman laughed as she inspected his erection and swaggered around his chair, coming to stand before him, slowly unfastening her robe before him. She placed the book on the desk behind her and gave him that look. He shivered in place and gulped, parting his lips to speak, taking a moment.

“Very much so.. How did you-” 

“You’re very careless. It wasn’t even closed darling.” Iman tutted towards him and let the robe drop from her shoulders, standing before him in her nude glory, watching him gaupe up at her. He was like a kid in a candy store, every damn time. She liked that effect she had on him. It definitely gave her the control in the matter. Iman was the first and the only female that’d ever dominated David, and he’d allowed it willingly, or well, he pretended through gritted teeth because he couldn’t swallow his pride with this one too easy. But once she got to him, she got all the truths she needed in his loud effeminate moans. He really enjoyed it. But she did like to push his buttons too. He was equally, a very sexy dominant once he got fired up. All she had to do was tease him, and he’d use that growl of his and grasp her tightly, warn her with his unsettled breath and harsh glare. He was very convincing, she loved it, but sometimes he needed a taste of his own medicine. They shared, somewhat. It was more, who got to the throne first. 

Iman dropped to her knees before him swiftly, letting her hands slide down his smooth thighs and massage them firmly, as she flicked her hair back and came to run her tongue along his tip, and down his shaft softly, staring up at him seductively. David breathed out harshly, and growled out ever so slightly, his eyes rolled slightly and joined hers, running his tongue along his teeth as she teased him. See. This what he was talking about. God how could he ever possibly be expected to resist her? Seriously?

“Nnnnnuuhh..” David groaned out loudly when she parted her lips and slipped him between her lips, suckling upon his tip strongly, swirling her tongue, watching as his nail dug into the leather arms of his chair at once. He was already throbbing, and painfully hard, this wouldn’t take long at all. Not with how magically she played him, she knew every single one of his weaknesses, she smirked naughtily against him as she took him down further and her throat reflexed slightly, making him gasp and groan out more. 

“Fuck! Ahhh..” He sucked in his breaths sharply, he growled out loudly and grasped her head, pulling her back and standing up shakily, pulling her to her feet and turning her round, pushing her down against the desk roughly. Iman grinned widely, squealing and giggling, turning straight into loud moans of her own when he plunged straight in and his thighs smacked against hers mercilessly, thrusting deeply and harshly, holding her head down, the other hand against one of her wrists, pinned to her back, holding her down. 

“Yesssss.. Uhhhh god yess take it baby!” David growled and moaned out, starting to shake against her, his knees trembling, face contorting, thrusts fastening further. Iman moaned breathlessly, his swift movements had surprised her slightly, but it was just the way she liked it, she’d have it no other way. That was his mastered art truly, the art of surprise. Even being his closest and dearest, he managed to surprise her day in, day out. 

“Daviddd!” Iman moaned out as she jerked against the desk, the hinges protesting slightly, making the old oak floorboards squeak slightly. That sound satisfied him immensely, as he jolted forward violently and his effeminate moans appeared, his length throbbed strongly with each jolt, filling her shamelessly, moaning, panting, eyes screwed shut, feeling the fluid dripping down her thigh and down his own. A mixture of their combined, she was surprisingly aroused, but then he wasn’t the only one that woke up a ‘little’ excited…

“Huhhh.. mmm… mm…” He panted out, pulling his hands back, pulling out gently and pulling her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he stumbled back and landed in his big leather office chair, instantly reacting to her lunging for him, their teeth clashing as they both parted lips and their tongues duelled. “I love you..” He gasped as they pulled back, nuzzling nose with her, kissing the tip of it softly and leaning back as she sat in his lap and calmed too. 

“I love you too, naughty boy..” Iman whispered against his ear and drew back, holding her fingers under his chin, gazing into his eyes. “You’re cooking breakfast today..”

David grinned toothily and sniggered, “Okay.”


	56. Black Pudding

“I’ll need to go out and get some groceries in then..” 

“Let me clean you up first.” Iman broke into another matching grin and touched at his lightly stubbled chin, he had been so deliriously relaxed this morning he hadn’t even thought about shaving. Usually it was part of his daily routine to get up, clean himself up for the day ahead and neaten up his smooth face. He had to shave daily to keep on top of the smoothened skin in place for a beard. But even then, he had found he wasn’t capable of growing a full blown beard, probably because he always shortened his growing hairs. He had never been too fond of hair being anywhere but the top of his head, he had grown more lenient towards his armpits but even then, while he was touring he tended to crop that back because the scorching light of the spotlights up on stage had him sweating profusely by the end and keeping those hairs would just be unhygienic and he’d smell like a compost bin otherwise.

Iman swung her arms back and let him peck her lips once more, sliding off of his lap and tugging him up by his hands, grasping one of his sweaty palms and leading him out of the office, he lazily followed her to the bathroom. “I’ve got some errands to run later.” Iman told him softly, “But it shouldn’t take long.” 

“I’m planning on nipping over to the studio after lunch anyway, Tony needs to discuss some other plans we’ve made.” David responded as he folded his robe aside and followed her into the shower, padding into the flowing water and standing underneath the streams with her, holding his hands loosely at her waist as he up turned his head and closed his eyes, letting the steaming water cover him. 

“Are you taking lunch with you?” Iman pondered quietly, she always kept tabs on his eating habits. It had became quickly apparent to her that he often became too busy or engrossed in what he was doing, to remember to eat and drink in between. He found it difficult to take a break, or rather, to remember that he needed one. She had made a mission of it to care for him in that way, she knew it wasn’t something he did entirely intentionally, and that he needed somebody there to look out for him in that way. He had a great mind for certain things, and a super focus for his work and all that needed tackling. But in the depths of his involvement with mentally challenging, intense tasks, he naturally forgot to cover the basics. The most important parts could be easily lost in the world that he entered each and every time he was inspired and swallowed up by his fantastical world where his imagination engulfed his being. 

People with intensely creative minds and strong imaginations were often like that. Falling down to the same issues no matter how hard they tried not to. It was more of a decision for that individual. Coming to a crossroad, two paths, imagination, and daily life. They had to choose one in that moment, there was no option to go straight down the middle and juggle both worlds. Particularly imaginative minds seemed to be the same people with terribly temperamental attention spans. Or rather, what one would notice, superfocus. Like a hawk above its target, zoning in on the moving figure, honing like a rocket, making a trajectory straight for that solely. That person could focus on that target, not multiple. Throw more than one target in there and ask them to get all of them at once. They’d get none. Ask them to capture one. They’d execute that plan effectively, and dust their hands, a job well done, and easily by their methods of working. 

“I’ll get something while I’m there.” David replied gently, but she knew he was just fibbing to keep her from worrying. He’d forget all about lunch once he was in his element. Iman made a mental note to pop in at lunch and drop something in for him if he ended up staying longer than he had originally planned, which was usually the case. She wondered how such a workaholic was managing to refrain from it’s normal lifestyle of heavy duty production. David had been sitting back and focusing on their relationship, spending the majority of his time with her as he had promised he would. But she didn’t expect him to do that and from where she watched, it looked more like he was sitting on his hands to stop himself from urging. She would give him his freedom, whether he realised how badly he wanted to run back into his work or not. 

*

New York’s weather was actually pretty similar to England’s. In the sense of being up and down like nobody’s business and from one extreme to another in the space of two days. This morning it was mild enough, there had been gusts of colder wind out on the balcony so he wrapped up in his coat and wore a flat cap to keep his ears and head warm, and gloves just in case. Rather than going through the annoyance of riding the public transport just to get to the bigger stores, he decided to go to the local businesses and see what he could get there. Each store had at least one of the things he was looking for. He was swift going through each shop, ducking his head and keeping himself to himself. It was still pretty early in the morning, but he always had to keep a low profile once he had stepped outside of the front door. Nevertheless, he went through three stores and managed to pick up all the ingredients he needed for a good breakfast. Of course, he was going to cook her the same breakfast he always settled for when they were out and about. Nothing came close to a full english for him. He was aware that Americans seemed to prefer a sweeter breakfast, like pancakes, or waffles, pop tarts, something toasted with lots more sugar. Though there were savoury options, it wasn’t quite as primely favoured here as it was in England. 

David headed home hastily, getting indoors and kicking off his shoes at once. He pushed them to the side lazily, with the other pairs he kept handy nearby, shrugged off his coat and slung it onto a random peg along with his cap, and stowed his gloves into his coat pocket before he scurried into the kitchen with his shopping bags and got to work. Iman had taken up a cosy camp in the lounge, rather they had swapped roles this morning, for once. Not that she would have it any other way, usually. She actually rather enjoyed cooking breakfast, making his coffee and ironing his clothes. The little airands of the morning were part of her routine, and she took great pride in preening her cub; David, of course. He did relax into a more childlike, incapable mode when she was around sweeping him off his feet and promising to do everything. He could hardly argue with her. He’d do some things himself, but even then, if he didn’t get in there quickly, he’d wake to everything already prepared and being handed to him. Freshly ironed outfit, steaming mug of coffee - she may as well have held a lighter ready to his cigarette as he would waddle in with the hazardous stick sitting between his lips. Eventually, she would wean him off those too, eventually…

Maybe he did spread it on a little thick in expressing his discontent in the kitchen. It wasn’t necessarily that he was ‘bad’ at cooking. But rather he lacked the skill to multi-task and be effective in that room particularly. He somehow managed to use nearly every utensil, and once clean item, in the process. There’d be a tornado of a mess in the kitchen after David was finished in there. And if he hadn’t managed to stain his clothes, get a little flour in his hair, or a spot of sauce on his chin too, it’d be a miracle. But after all that, he wasn’t a bad cook, it just wasn’t his aspiration at all. He would certainly never pursue cooking as anything more than a despised chore. Plus, he hadn’t much practice really, considering. His mother had cooked for him until he left home, and then by the power of charm, he had been pretty much sorted for a cook ever since. He always had a female nearby. Angie had been a terrible cook, even more disastrous than him, so Coco had been offering her helping hand. Once all that had broken loose and he’d fallen into his safety net, he’d already managed to accumulate enough to avoid the responsibility yet again and pretty much skate through the most of the eighties in treating himself to dinners out. He avoided the kitchen as much as possible, in other terms.

“Darling,” David called out as he stuck his head out of the kitchen door and let his voice carry down the hallway, “Breakfast is ready.” 

Iman smiled to herself, she could already smell what was on the menu. She should’ve known. Not that she was disappointed, she had grown more and more fond of this dish as she’d been with him. It had grown on her, it’d have to if she was going to be spending her day and night with David. It was his favourite, he definitely loved his cooked breakfasts in the morning, quite unhealthily so. But this morning he had pulled out all the stops. Bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans, hash browns, sausages - he’d even went to the odds of deciding to pick up some black pudding, which he was quite fond of, but it was one of those odd foods that was either yay or nay, no in between. Basically pig’s blood and offcuts that were dried, and then fried, all packed into one sausage shaped object. One crazy British invention right there. But he wasn’t going to put that on her plate, nor the bacon, he knew the lines. Her religion was strictly against eating pigs, so he had bought in halal beef sausages to make up for it. He had picked up and cooked more than enough items to substitute those missing items anyway. David was very careful, and respectful. He had left his own separate bits and pieces to cook until last so there was no cross-contamination. 

Bringing the plates through first and then a pot of filtered coffee and two mugs shortly after, he eventually did sit down after her insistence. He had started to flap too much and stress that everything was done. He had shoved all of the dirty dishes into the sink in some hot soapy water to be cleaned afterwards along with their plates and mugs. Iman took up a fork and started to dig in at once, humming her approval his way and smiling softly, fluttering her lashes at the reddened faced, puffed out David sat next to her. Both of them had a different method to tackling their breakfast. It really showed personality, the way in which a person tackled something. Or rather, when they looked at the task at hand, just how they decided to complete it. David always stuck to a really lazy, shovelling method. Of spearing lots of different foods onto his fork and taking in big mouthfuls. He had relaxed since their first, upright, formal meal. There was simply no need for manners, or silver spoons at home. It was an outright given for them to relax and be themselves at home. Being their selves meaning, doing what they wanted to naturally. If they wanted to eat like a pig, then so be it!

Iman was more precise and methodical about her approach. Sitting there cutting up the bigger items into bitesize pieces first and then starting to enjoy her breakfast. She enjoyed the items in a separate bite but the same mouthfuls while David was just getting a bit of everything onto his fork each time. Same all but different. It depended on just how patient one was feeling, and what their mind was saying at the time. This morning, David felt rather flippant and all a jumble. He didn’t have plans, but he’d managed to stick to his routine so far - roughly. Iman was more conserved in her thoughts and had everything together, although she was relaxing more and not really following any specific route today, she had certain tasks that needed completing but nothing was set in stone for times, there was no pressure applied. 

David finished first by a mile, he hadn’t wasted a second, getting a little sauce down his front in the process. He sighed as he realised and inspected the damage. Luckily he hadn’t picked a white shirt or it’d have been completely ruined. He could get away with this one if he put it under cold water and on the wash as soon as possible. Iman eyed him and smiled to herself, he always managed to get something down him. He was a right messy pup at home. He had this natural aura that told one he was always in control, a tone and expression that matched with ‘I’ve got my head on straight’. But sometimes, he could be a complete and utter disaster. Or in his eyes at least. He didn’t like being a speck out of line, such as a perfectionist was. Especially a closeted one. Iman had quickly come to terms with how much of a perfectionist David indeed was and while she was sure he was aware, he also seemed to feign confusion when she mentioned it in a manner of ‘Not everything is going to be perfect darling’ as to calm him if he got frustrated with something not going according to mental plan. See imaginations. Double edged swords. Because one could imagine something vividly, and that’s how it’d be. That’s how you’d want it. But if it wasn’t fitting, it was a rather huge disappointment.


	57. Just Another Day..

“Oh you’re pretty good..” David was stood behind Iman, leaning over her as she sat before the piano and played back to him. First he had displayed a simple tune and then along with her basic knowledge of music reading, she had only played one wrong note back. Sometimes she liked to sneak in while he was busy magicking up melodies and lighten him up. She found that his work process was flattening at points, whether it be the long hours he submerged himself into it for, or simply the frustration it could cause for him sometimes. He would sit there and perfect it for hours and hours. He didn’t find the basic melodies hard, but he always had more to add, that was his problem. He couldn’t leave it alone once he’d started, little tweaks, fiddling about with the notes and ending up winding himself up with going back and forth between copies. He did appreciate it when she came in and sat with him, he enjoyed the company, she kept him smiling, and helped aid his musical process massively. 

Of course. He did work massively off of emotion in his songs, which is why he touched so many. It all came from the heart, and the things he thought loosely, the things he felt for certain situations, or ideas. Right now, his life was revolving massively around the newfound love in his life, so of course, having the her sat right there, he was gushing with ideas. Like an artist hiding behind a canvas, with a palette of paint on their lap, brush swiping away, peeking from behind it towards the live model. Reference point. Plus, he felt as though doing it together, he could have a second opinion on what worked and what didn’t. He could also include her and not feel guilty for disappearing away for hours and hours. He was still adjusting to that. He’d sit down to get started and then just feel obliged to be with her instead. He couldn’t fully get past that in his mind. He was trying to right his wrongs. One of which was neglecting his partner for his music in a sense. Angie hadn’t been overly fussed all the time, she had given him a lot of freedom, as she had kept herself busy anyway. But he was never there it seemed, everywhere but home. Settling into his elder years, he had became more and more a homebody anyway, he had everything he needed here. It was almost a studio of his own in his large office space, bigger than all the other rooms combined. 

David slid down on the seat next to her and took over, smiling as he settled down and began to play, wearing his reading glasses loosely upon the end of his nose as he glanced towards the sheet of music he’d gotten through so far. Even when he wasn’t writing for a cause, or working towards anything for the public eye, he was still creating. Iman draped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder, watching him as he got to work, singing softly under his breath, figuring out lyrics. It wouldn’t be unusual for him to slide in bonus songs for his latest album. Which would be the soundtrack he had been working on for the BBC Documentary, Buddha of Suburbia. His mind was always ticking, aligning new sets of notes and forming more melodies. It had been such a strange click in his mind. He had spent years and years trying to crack the formula. He had some budding ideas and an edge to him that struck but he was still in formation of what his predecessors streamed into his brain not what he wanted to express. One morning, it had been just like that, click, he was sat there scribbling away incessantly, for hours and hours, melodies, lyrics, flying down onto the page. But once it had begun, he had been stuck a jukebox ever since, not that he minded. Music was his greatest love, but it came to second to Iman, now that he had settled into basking in the warmth of love once again. 

One could call the tweaking and fiddling not a perfectionist’s touch. But rather an artist’s. True artists knew the uncontrollable urge to change their art slightly once someone was satisfied with it. They’d nod and encourage, and then there’d be another slashing action of the brush, and a sloshed paint line over the top of what they had been told to accomplish. It’s how they wanted it. Their art was not to be satisfactory, it was to express what they wanted. 

David knew this far too well. He had the mind and inner core of an introvert. His mind worked in such a way. His ideas could be expressed and communicated to an extent but when it came to building, and actually acting upon the ideas and plans. He had to have control. The introvert would compose, and conduct their ideas. Because their way of working is particular. They have a particular image in mind and they’ve already sat there awake at night staring at the ceiling, buzzing and wired when they’re supposed to be sleeping for an early morning rise, thinking through that plan, analysing it, ironing out the creases, thinking over exactly what it’ll be comprised of, making sure it’ll go smoothly. They come in fully mentally prepared, and with the right mind to get the job done. Knowing what tools and materials are needed. Introverts are control freaks by nature, but endearingly, to the full effect of having a polished product at the end, polished in their eyes, to becoming exactly what they wanted, no matter how many lengths they have to go to. Their mind works upon pictures, and in a more linear fashion, so to waiver the lines in that is to frustrate, and possibly enrage that individual. Moral to the story, double edged, let the introvert have their control, do not mess with their plans and trust they’ll get the job done. 

It takes a particularly keen eye to notice what lengths one individual will go to for their masterplan. What they’ll notice and what’ll go left unseen, unheard, untouched in every sense. David loves that untouched corner. He thrives off the success of being a constant surprise artist, of speaking in cryptic, in every way other than words or gestures, he is defined artist through and through. Even when you think you know it all. When you think you’ve just about cracked it. That the last cobweb has been scathed away and dusted off. There’s another in the corner of your eye. Enigmatic composure, it keeps it interesting, keeps the hunger burning, unsettled for more. 

Every day is a different day. But today, in the Jones residence, is just another day really, in their eyes. David happily holed up in his office cuddling his instruments, and Iman swanning about, following the trails of socks and boxers that the naughty boy has left lying around. Don’t think he won’t get an earful for it, he always does, but her raised or italicized tone doesn’t last long around David, not for something so petty, he always ends up making her grin somehow. Home wouldn’t be home without those simple monotonous tasks of the day. Like finding the toilet seat left up, or the jam jar left out on the side. Nothing serious, or to ever seriously argue over. But she pleads her point to hope to someday get through to him, although it is hardly likely, it is just in nature to do such simple things automatically, or without much realisation, especially if one has had it in such a way for such a long time with no control, no rule over it otherwise. Their arguments are always short-lived and silly, never anything belligerent or worrying, their relationship is very healthy, and running smoothly. There is no bother in either of their minds for any tension between them. 

Iman reaches over to kiss his cheek and waits to feel the muscles of his cheeks expand as he pulls a lazy smile and nuzzles his nose towards her, half closing his eyes in that silently appreciative, and affectionate fashion of his, before she slips her arms away and ruffles his hair when she swaggers off to tend to her own duties. David is in a world of his own anyway, he has been pulled into his musical element now, on another plain of existence, zoned in on his piano keys, and letting the rhythm take him. She’ll probably have to pop back in soon and make sure he has a drink, and something to eat, check he hasn’t forgotten any scheduled meetings or anything important. Usually he’s more scatty with unimportant events, and usually it’s when he’s got too much going on already, and perhaps that plan has been made last minute. Otherwise, it’ll not leave his mind until it is over. If he has to go to the studio for important talks, or anything of the likes, he’s bound to be there sharpish. But he pins everything on his calendar anyway, so if he does forget some things, he can go check his day plan out just to make sure he won’t miss it. 

But things like eating, sleeping and drinking are not things he can put on a calendar. Perhaps a timetable devised to keep him in routine but even if he leaves that within reach and in view he’ll forget about it once he’s off into his zoned out music world. He can’t seem to find a balance. Because his ambition takes front lead to any other desire of his. Thirst and hunger are hardly apparent in the midst of desperate writing flurry, he isn’t quite capable of looking after himself in that way. He does admittedly need that helping hand, even if it’s a little nudge to say, go gets a sandwich, or grab a glass of water. But that’s manageable, he doesn’t do it purposefully, he is aware of the problem and not in delusion to it’s importance. His weight has always been a downfall in his hardworking, he can get a tonne of work done happily, but forget to look after himself. And there’s no inbetween for him. His attention span can’t quite juggle both, not every day, he has some days that are more difficult than others. Some days where he is off with the fairies entirely, and others where he can focus somewhat, or for longer, which is usually when he sits down to get to work. 

An hours passes and with a quiet, frustrated sigh David sits back and looks at his watch. He has gotten through another two songs in that time, wrote the basic melodies for the instruments and some of lyrics, even though they are not required, they can become bonus’ tracks for when he decidedly releases the album. He can hear the gentle whirring of the vacuum in another room, and he waits a moment, stretching his arms and legs, yawning and standing up from his piano stool. He is on top of it today, need to eat something, and drink something, so he pads off to the kitchen to make himself another brew and possibly some lunch.


	58. Busybodies

Back in his office, David relaxed back in his recliner behind his moderately organised desk space, holding his hand to his mug as he chattered away on the phone to a friend. His record players distinct crackling becoming a sound of ambience to the giggling, and waffling of David. Once he started talking to Reeves he didn’t stop, they had the kind of relationship where just looking at one another was sometimes enough to have them both laughing and grinning. Silly boys, with a lot of silly in-jokes. David was glad to still be on good terms with Reeves after the end of the band had came. The Sales brothers were not quite as easy as that, and hadn’t taken it as well as expected. But then Reeves had a similar position to David, he had contacts, he had a mind to get places and become something. He was confident in his skill and that’s what drove him. He knew even with the end of the band, he was not being entirely fucked over by that decision. Plus, he rationalised David’s reasoning for that abrupt ending and defined it for himself. He knew this was just something they’d had to expect all along. It wasn’t the first time David did such a thing. Except this time, he wasn’t as high as a kite, so he could be a tad more gentle about it and give the breaking some forethought. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t warned them. Or that their band proposal had ever been based upon a plan built to last. It was a short lived thing. It worked in some ways and in others it was catastrophic. For different reasons in each of the beholder’s eyes. David enjoyed the experience nonetheless. The chance for change, and a new taste to open him back up to the idea of exploration once more. Something that, by the end of the eighties, and by time the chance to start this band came, he thought he had hopelessly dropped into unforgiven depths that he would never be destined to find his musical originality ever again. He felt as though he had shrunk into the mould of each and every other artist around him and now he was doomed to remain there until he couldn’t bare another step. But this had provided exactly what he wanted, the aims were met. He needed a new kick, a new flame to ignite. And he had found just that in their explorative musical direction over the past four years. 

It had already all been settled and put to rest in their minds. Reeves and David giggled like always, making the silliest of jokes, things others may not define as joke or exactly crease in the same way as them. They shared a common ground in humour, the beauty of the random. He was regularly on the phone to Reeves, reaching out, showing that he did care. Righting his wrongs, he didn’t want to relive the past, especially not sober. It was bad enough back then, he had felt guilt, and all other hazardous emotions that could’ve led him to his end. But now he’d actually have to face it head on. No numbing effects of the drugs there to cradle him. Not that he relied on them to do that. He hadn’t even been aware of his ruthlessness and tact in getting his own way, he had become a braindead zombie, in his own mind. He couldn’t even remember large portions of that time period. But oh the glory of being in the spotlight, something he could actually appreciate the press for. They kept a diary of his life at it’s key moments back then, so he could always research just what exactly he had been up to then, he didn’t need to be left in the dark forever. Or on everything. 

“Ah. Okay, I’ll speak to you tomorrow Reeves.” David rubbed the corners of his eyes of the drying tears of laughter, still wearing a big grin. That man. Always cheered him right up. He knew he could talk to Reeves when he was frustrated, or feeling as though he was about to sink. He trusted him to find a way to get him past that. With humour. The best cure for David. Someone that could make him tickle, could solve everything, because he did love a good humoured individual. 

“Definitely, yes, okay, ta’ra for now.” He wished him farewell and let the phone slide back onto the receiver, immediately taking up his mug and taking a large satisfying gulp of the lukewarm liquid inside. It wasn’t the lava hot coffee he usually liked, but he’d drink a coffee in any form, never waste a good coffee. If he were that insistent on it’s state, he’d just warm it up in a pan. 

He also reached over and began to finish his salad. It was a fairly healthy lunch for him. But it was definitely the sort of salad he could agree with. Because Iman had a way of making all his detested foods fabulous once more. Probably just her what most of his commons would call ‘innovative’ seasoning usage. He ended up letting her cook for them both. After failing to properly boil his egg twice. But not because he was simply that terrible, he emphasised that far too much, his cooking skills were so-so. Because he ended up getting distracted both times. The first time he got lost in a book that had been conveniently been laying on the side nearby when he had started to fidget and grow impatient just stood there waiting. The second time he had to answer the door to the postman and bam, he managed to completely screw up his egg again. He wasn’t going to give up though. He was just about to start up some fresh water for a third, when Iman came strutting in, and took over after realising he had managed to screw it up twice. She said she’d make lunch anyway, he was just too hungry to wait. All that brainstorming, he worked up quite an appetite, even more so now that he was actually acknowledging it.

Caesar Salad. Nothing too fancy, just well cooked and seasoned chicken, some pine nuts and seeds, lots of greenery, avocados, and a few slices of grilled halloumi. But it was perfection. Never had he met someone capable of making him groan into every bite of his meal. He did adore her cooking, she was a far, far better cook than him that was for sure. He didn’t try to take on the helpless, flapping husband role. He just belonged there. He did try not to be such a helpless, sorry sucker. But he failed many a times. With cooking right, with organising the things right. Iman had a specific way, and she was happy doing it, knowing that it’d be her way. So as his laidback self, he let her do what she wished, but she wasn’t allowed to touch anything in his office. He did that himself, arranged his own vinyls, piled his own paperwork. 

“Honey, I’m just nipping out for a while.” Iman popped her head in the door and he turned in place to look at her, finishing off his salad. “Is there anything you need while I’m out?” She asked him as she strutted in and offered to take his bowl out. She knew his habits, he held onto a few of his teenage habits that had never quite slipped. But only because of his foggy brain and click short attention span. Leaving his mugs and bowls on his desk was one of the things he did without thinking about it. It just didn’t occur to him when he padded out of the room eventually, that he had anything else to do other than escape before he was roped into four more hours of sitting there steaming rolling through his music. 

“I’m going down to the studio to meet Tony shortly, I’ll grab anything I need then.” He assured her softly, kissing her farewell, brushing her hand, letting it go hesitantly. Everytime. He wanted to grasp it and convince her to stay. But she was a busy woman, it was either business related trips or social calls. Iman loved to sit on the phone for hours and chatter to her friends. In all languages! It seemed. He would just sit there blank faced and try to work out the odd word. But Iman spoke multiple languages, it baffled him, but also impressed him a lot. He did shiver when she spoke to him in Italian, just small phrases, that he could just about understand, that was usually something rather naughty, or affectionate - typical of him to know what that meant but get all raised brow at a simple hello. He knew how to ask for cigarettes, and a beer in most languages. Because of his touring, that was all he was equipped with when he visited another country. 

This was definitely the first time in his life he’d been completely and utterly besotted with someone. Head over heels to the very definition. He had to be glad she’d hadn’t met him ten years previous. That he hadn’t ran into her while he was still wedged in the deep end of his addictions. Cigarettes were still a terrible habit of his but one terrible habit he didn’t even wish to change. But Iman did. She made it clear that she didn’t appreciate his smoking all too much but she’d didn’t push him nor extenuate that at all. She did give him little talks every now and then and gently probe him into answering whether he’d ever give up, if he’d even consider it, for his own health. The damage was already done really, but continuing wouldn’t do him any favours. It was just the old walk of life. Every individual had some sort of escapism, coping method. Whether that be addiction, or leisurely activities. Something to ease their stress, or push it to the back of their mind. It was an individuals choice what became their method, but it was whatever worked best for them. When David wasn’t coping too well with the plunge into stardom, he turned to drugs, mistakingly, for a number of years. Got past that, but he couldn’t let go of everything, it’d be foolish of him to think he could get completely clean just like that. Not from cigarettes, way too much hassle.


	59. Pizza.

One sock. Two pairs of boxers. One half eaten sandwich. Glancing at half open books laid lone on each surface she walked past. Iman simply shook her head in sighed but a smile managed to creep onto her face, the corners of her lips turning slightly, she couldn’t be stubborn with that big teddy bear. David did get an earful for his scatty habits but she ended up being the one forgetting what she walked in a room for when he either had her giggling or pulling him by his tie. He was naturally very good at protecting himself from getting to the point. Protecting? Well in a different, more decentered point. 

He didn’t like to dwell on negative little nags unless they really needed to be addressed. But the things that bothered other people like not shutting a door behind them, or forgetting to close the toilet seat, were the least of his concerns. In that way he was completely carefree. He didn’t like to take life all too seriously, at least not to that degree. He had figured that was how he’d end up even more depressed. Because those little pestering annoyances laid right around the corner always, when you let them get to you every time. Iman did get through to him. He understood the frustration, he did frown when he walked in beauty products littering the sink when all he wanted was a simple shave, a razor, shaving cream, simple stuff really. But clouded by the clutter upon his workspace. Instead of rising to that frustration by blaming the other, he did the simpler, easier thing; moved it out of the way. Sometimes trying to instill a lesson in someone was simply a lost cause. Habits were something everyone had, whether good or bad, they remained, they lingered, they were subconscious and usually inconsequential anyway. 

The more time she had spent pent up in her dreamworld, the more she realised how much she wanted to remain basking that glorious second world they had created. That was still blossoming. David was the absolute center of her world. Returning home from a what felt, even more so than usual, long day, was an absolute pleasure, a damned relief. When she came in she hung her long coat next to his and leant against the wall as she immediately soothed herself by becoming a few inches shorter, removing the uncomfortable heels she had wore for an important meeting earlier in the day. She found her reputation hard to keep up with sometimes. Although she effortlessly carried out most looks, she simply had this itching in the back of her mind. What would people think if she were to strut out in joggers. Rather than become headline for such a petty thing, she did usually go out and dress to impress. But at least to impress David. Although their whole relationship wasn’t really built upon that kind of nature. Of competition. Of pride for the world around them. But rather for themselves, and them alone. It was just about the two of them; and to that note, whomever they were to be graced with when the time did come, for them to get to that predestine desire to share a child. To procreate, and spread their love to another being, raise it as their legacy, that was their pride right there, what they had, in something irreplaceable

To come into the sound of her sweet, loving husband doing what he loved, was something that’d definitely lift her spirits already. The gentle strumming of a guitar in the other room and the occasional low vibrations of his kind, familiar voice. It felt good to be home. Good to come home to him. To everything that they had created. Although it had hardly hit it’s peak yet. There wasn’t really a pinnacle or a plummet for them. Just a fairytale romance really, fairytale almost, it felt like that ninety percent of the time. The bliss of love really, quite simply. It’s essence. Their very essence as what they stood for as a beautiful couple, was an essence powerful enough to bring joy, and harmony in many other hearts around. It would live on. Even after their time.

“Mm..mm..” David was concentrating particularly hard, focusing on his strumming, and pausing only briefly to jot little bits and bobs down. See he was good at that part. Remembering to write things down to remember. His brain may be able to lose parts of the information in the chaos that was his mind, but the paper would not, only by the tragedy of a flame, or the sudden strike of waterdrops. He didn’t count on that happening. He had a safe place. He was organised enough to have a place where he stored all his jottings, all his lyrics, melodies, the products that came out of a good night’s work. Productive night’s work at least. He was pleased with this evening. He had managed to master the basics of a few more songs which would probably end up drafted bonus tracks on his release for the BBC documentary, but the nevertheless, he was satisfied. 

“Darling?” David’s gentle tone came as he turned his head to the door just as she was entering, smiling at him already, those expecting eyes, lighting up as they laid upon her figure, her form, her familiar face. Goodness knows when that novelty would die down. Never. Never in a million years. He had been finishing up anyway, just strumming his guitar for fun now. Kidding himself really. He had finished working for now, he was just passing time now, waiting for her to come home. He had already looked through the cupboards and the fridge, he was tempted to start on dinner, but he liked their idea of open communication much better. As they did discuss everything, and work it out together. It was the first team, David had really managed to not try to squeeze an I into. He admitted that to himself. Him and Iman were a very strong team, and he found himself enjoying this co-leadership between them. It worked for him. 

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Iman entered quietly, creeping over to him, draping her arms around his front and pecking his cheek softly. He could give her two minutes of him time, she knew he would anyway, he had became quickly, predictable in that way. He ate from her palm, and she did his quite some too, but both of them, in their more playful ways, did not forget that fact about one another. It was one beautiful syncopathy of it’s own. 

“I was just waiting for you to get home actually.” He smiled softly, leaning up to peck her lips back, making that familiar, comforting sound when she rubbed his cheek with her fingertips briefly. Always so affectionate. Something she definitely did fall for massively, a lot to give, in return for a lot to receive. Balanced out between them. Both very affectionate, and showing it proudly, freely to one another.”Busy?”

“Pretty much. Lots of boring meetings.” Iman rolled her eyes and giggled slightly when he took hold of her hand and lifted from the chair, coming to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her close, his eyes glowering in their mischievous, and warm fashion before he kissed her properly. It was a familiar, but not unwelcome greeting by now. 

“Oh and you have to come home to boring old me now huh?” David sighed and shrugged his shoulder slightly, being dramatic, just to tease her. Like he was fishing for a compliment, but he was just teasing, he knew she didn’t really think that. She in fact, seemed rather delighted to see him. Naturally, he thought snidely, in contradiction to his comment.

“David.. You are far from it, you silly man.” Iman scolded him softly and gave him the reaction he wanted, as he smirked and snorted slightly, kissing her again softly. He was definitely happy to see her. It had only been hours. God what was he like. He was growing ever so dependent. But he kept reminding himself, a team, communicate. She may’ve had plans for dinner, she may’ve wanted to do something. She did usually like to do dinner after all, unless he was being all romantic, then she’d leave him to it, she’d never turn a good romantic gesture down.

“Are you hungry darling?” He asked curiously, as a cue, “I was going to make some pasta but I wasn’t sure what you fancied.” It was honest enough. Last thing he wanted to do was make something, then find out she was feeling an entirely different dish. 

“Mm, very.” Iman nodded but left the question undecided, she knew it meant, make a suggestion for dinner. He was more than prepared to get his hands dirty and make something for them both, but he wanted to know what she wanted. 

“Pasta?” David asked softly, “Spaghetti?” 

“Hmm.” She detached from him gently as he turned to start packing up his stuff and tucking it away for the evening. His notes and such. The guitar tucked neatly back in the corner with the other instruments laying around. He had plenty to play about with. 

“Actually.” She started and he dusted his hands off and came towards her again, quirking his head.

“What?”

“I just want to get these clothes off, take a nice, long hot bath and snuggle up in bed.” Iman told him, “Can we order in?”

“Of course, but what do you fancy?” David wondered as he went to find a menu through his draw, searching carefully, picking through plenty of fliers and other miscellaneous pamphlets all neatly piled in one section of his drawers.

“Pizza.” Iman smiled softly, going towards the door, waiting for him.

He found the menu and slipped it out from near the middle of the pile, shutting the draw and following her out of the room, towards the bedroom.


	60. Quirks

“I was going to suggest the same but you always cook for me so I did want to return the favour.” David smirked slightly, he really hadn’t wanted to cook but he had been willing to if she was needing to be cared for after a long day at work. His confidence in the kitchen was zero to none, and the mess that he made was an armageddon they would rather avoid. His cooking was occasional and more of a romantic gesture than anything, to cheer her up or simply as a nice surprise when she returned home. Iman had the reigns in the kitchen really. 

Iman smiled softly and shook her head at him. He didn’t need to return any favours. It wasn’t something she expected him to do. But the gesture was sweet and she appreciated it all the same. He did doubt himself far too much when it came to his cooking. He had a wide taste when it came to cuisine. To say he was a fairly narrowly built man with a very lean muscular structure, he had a good taste in foods. “Don’t be silly, I don’t fancy cooking anyway,” She muttered to him as she undressed slowly and slipped into bed, taking the bobble out of her hair and letting it fall loose upon her shoulders, “Besides, when was the last time we had takeaway…” She reasoned with him as he seemed worried about it. He was just careful about her diet and such, he knew she liked to eat a balanced diet but a one off wouldn’t hurt. He wasn’t so fussed though because he seemed to just lack the ability to put on many pounds after binging out fattening meals and sugary foods, he didn’t need to worry so much about putting on any pounds at all, he could use a little more tummy to tuck. 

David nodded and came wandering over, landing down on the bed beside her with a thump, face first, sighing against the pillow before he rolled over and handed the menu to her to flick through first. Meanwhile he got cosy under the covers, after kicking off his clothes, scooching up next to her, almost sharing her pillow, resting his cheek against her shoulder gently. He reached for his reading glasses and slotted them on, resting upon his nose, glancing at the menu with her. “I want something with lots of meat.” He decided and pointed to the meat pizzas, eyeing the calzone particularly. 

“I think I’ll go for the seafood pizza.” Iman tapped her finger against her choice, as David read the description and nodded. He wasn’t a massive fan of shellfish, or particularly on a pizza but he knew she did love her shellfish. After their experience in France he had quickly came to understand that she loved fish of all meats. It was one of the few they could eat without needing to go to the halal butchers. But it was no big deal really, he couldn’t be fussed in the slightest that they ate halal meat instead. It was actually a more satisfying thought, to be eating an animal that had a quick and painless death, and free life before that moment. Not caged and choked like supermarkets packaged their meat. There was no difference apart from the way it was killed and prepared. Exactly the same meat, different, more gentle method upon the animals. He didn’t know what all the fuss about stores selling halal was. 

“Hmm. Calzone.. I think I want Calzone.” David looked between two choices for a moment and then made his mind up quickly, or they’d be there all day, with what loopty loops his mind could do when making such decisions. Kid in a candy store cliche, in every situation when he had more than one option, when it came to choosing shoes, or clothes, food, books. He sometimes ended up buying nothing, and sometimes multiple things just to settle his inner whirling over which to choose. But that nature out of work completely contradicted David’s surefire ways of deciding what he wanted to do with his work next, what direction he wanted to take, what genre, what haircut, style, instruments. He could figure all of that out easily. But it had taken him some time to get used to that systematic way of handling things. 

He picked up the phone from his nightstand, pulling at the cord slightly, and dialing the number, ordering their food quickly, before he hung up and laid back and relaxed properly. It would take at least an hour on delivery, which was a pretty good estimation to be given on a chaotically busy Saturday night in New York. The man on the phone said. So they had time to take a bath and relax before the food would arrive.

David raised his head and lifted from the bed, getting up and stretching his arms with a loud yawn. It was amazing just how much spending a day being creative could drain an individual. He felt satisfied with his workload today, he had slowly begun to ease himself back into it and learn to juggle his personal and work life effectively at the same time. He didn’t want to rush into anything. After all, he knew himself better than anyone. And he knew, that he couldn’t do something without throwing himself right into it. Meaning he’d probably end up spending very little time with Iman in the process. Something he didn’t want to do. But there was a good balance he was managing to maintain currently. He wanted to bond with her, and keep her happy, all the same. She said she was fine with him working, but she had yet to experience the full extent of his workaholic side. His serious, levelheaded, Bowie facade. She hadn’t met Bowie yet, in his full glory, and fall.

He humbly shuffled along into the bathroom and made to get the bath running, he could do with one himself anyway, and Iman definitely insisted upon a nice hot bubble bath. He hadn’t really interfered with her work life all too much, he had heard bits and pieces when she’d been on the phone, sometimes entirely in another language so he was left to just sit there and wonder what she was frustrated about, or laughing about. But he knew she worked very hard, and was very successful as a result. Her charitable works were remarkable, she constantly supported those in need, something David always did when he had the chance. It was definitely a level they bonded on. Generous souls, looking out for others. Possibly, sometimes more than themselves. 

Iman eventually lifted herself up after him, swanning into the bathroom up behind him, watching him carefully adding the bubble bath. Very precise amounts. His face of concentration on. Oh the little things. The little, strange, quirky things they found in one another. He had his routines. His apt measurements for bubble bath being one of them, one of the more, miscellaneous, but amusing ones. But whatever made him comfortable right? He seemed to have cracked the method to a perfect bubble bath, he always ran it just the right temperature, and just enough bubbles for her, so who would she be to complain? She hardly could when she got a glimpse at that face. 

“Is that enough?” She asked him softly, which made him notice her presence, turning with a quirked brow, melting into a guilty smirk very quickly. 

“Yes..” He chuckled, “I uh- it’s- I don’t like too much in there.” He tried to explain himself and she just brush her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, as he blushed to himself. How long had she been there? He had been so focused upon getting it right, he lost all track of the outside world, it’s how his attention span worked. Functioning very well in keeping on top of one area, but losing track of anything else. One at a time. No multi-tasking. That’s where it got extremely tricky for him. He did try to multi-task, again and again, he never gave up trying. But he was no good at it. Rather than one piece of lightly toasted bread, there’d be a loaf’s worth of burnt toast in the trash. 

“I like it when you concentrate, such a handsome face.” Iman sounded as though she was teasing him, but no kidding, it was rather attractive. It brought out his jawline perfectly, that unrelenting expression. David pouted and she held her fingers to his chin, lifting his head and pecking his lips, drifting by towards the mirror to remove her makeup before their bath. 

“I know it’s weird.. but I always do it. It makes the perfect bubble bath.” David mumbled eventually, after some frowning, and thinking on it. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, it was one of those home habits, that nobody would ever know about, unless they knew him as intimately as this, as Iman was coming to know him. Which is something they were both still getting used to, as a couple, after years of stagnating as far as relationships were concerned. Being at home alone all that time, they had to open back up, and loosen their shoulders. Remember they lived with another person. But there was nothing wrong with having habits, and different ways of doing things, even if it was a matter of pouring ample amounts of bubble bath into the cap before adding it to the water. Quirky, but to love, not pick upon. It was nothing negative.

“David..” Iman sighed as she recognised his flustered look, the one she knew all too well by now. She turned towards him, wiping off the last of her makeup, and dropping the flannel on the sink, looking at him sincerely, he seemed to think he’d done wrong, by the look on his face, she could see the cogs working on overdrive, behind all that, driving him mad. She could only imagine what his mind did to him, she had come to understand, and grow used to his bouts of paranoia, something the papers hadn’t yet exposed him for, and never would, he kept it well under wraps nowadays. But it was still an existing part of him, anxiousness, a whole heaped tablespoon too much of it, mixed into the recipe of his creation. 

“If you didn’t do things, the way you do, you wouldn’t be you.” She told him, “And I love you. Darling, stop worrying, I doubt I could think any less of you for anything you did really, you’re such a gentle, lovely man.” She knelt down next to him and spoke to him, ceasing his worrying, she knew he was trying too hard, he naturally did so, because he was rather insecure, he was in an unkind position where, he felt as though he had built his title up too far, and he wasn’t living up this imaginary expectation. Part of being famous he supposed, famous for one thing, doing another. “I love you just the way you are, or else, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” She brought him in for a kiss, it was a rare occasion, that he hadn’t already beat her to it.

He relaxed instantly, slowly smiling against her lips, as she pulled back and gazed at him a moment longer, making sure he was settled. He needed a lot of affection, a lot of reassuring to feel secure. She completely empathised with him on that. She was exactly the same sometimes, but it flared in different ways, and he seemed to be so experienced in that himself, that he complimented her and made her feel comfortable before it even really showed. Iman really enjoyed taking care of him, and being given the room to show him how much she did care, back. A lot of relationships ended up being top heavy, which is where they began to crumble. One partner doing a lot more work than the other. Or one dominating it too much. Nothing wrong with a leader, but the shared power, and shared action, was part of what made a perfect relationship, being able to consult one another, and then,make a move, together.

People didn’t see that side of David. The rest of the public. The people that adored him. Or loved his work. Didn’t get very much insight on the man himself. He managed to keep that private enough, which is how he wanted it, being able to craft and form his own barrier between them, so he could cope. Which is something that had definitely made him crumble at the beginning, it all happened so fast, he was so inexperienced. Suddenly, the papers were slandering his name, he had to deal with all this talk, hearing of himself in so many different perspectives, having to rush in and out of buildings with assistance. Not being able to live as freely, as he had before fame struck. He was thrown into the deep end. He hadn’t really considered all of those aspects beforehand. Or had a chance to before, bang, he was everywhere, and a superstar in the world’s eyes. It wasn’t too late though. Slowly but surely, he managed to wedge a gap between him and the media, what went on the front cover, and what remained his, as his own world, not everyone else’s, or what they saw of him. Of course image mattered to him. It was his career. And while he didn’t believe the utter nonsense they slapped on paper and sold to people, as a cheap idea to make their business, well, not so cheap. Others bought into it, and some were rather led by hearsay. He had to be careful.


	61. Intimacy

In any household, there was bound to be something that people were challenged to cope with in another person; whether that be mental health related or simply, clashing personalities. It is all part of living with another person or multiple. It isn’t always going to be a harmonious fairytale time. It’s seeing people that closely, and studying them that often that makes you notice the smaller things in them. It’s coming to love another, that helps you move past them. Because if you’re sharing a house, and in relationship terms, a bed with another person, day in, day out, there’s bound to be ups and downs. It’s all a natural, and healthy part of life.

It would be more insane of a person, to never once crack in the comfort of their own home, than to have a few moments of downtime, or maybe quite a few. Some experienced more low moods than others. David experienced low moods often, he had become better at coping with them over the years, and masking them, but not necessarily experiencing it any less. It was harder for him to expect to get better, when he had to shovel it all away for later, in the fear of breaking down in front of a crowd, an audience. But he had realised, that although he didn’t at all, like the feeling, of breaking down in front of someone else, anyone else, he was in good hands when he had someone as close, as Iman. Without her, he’d probably still be struggling with his alcoholism, still giving up, still letting it consume him. He was convinced that was going to be the end of him, drinking himself to death. It had been completely, coincidentally, perfect timing, when they met.

Even at happiest, which he definitely was currently, feeling far more upbeat and motivated than ever with a newly acquired love life. He could still get low, and still have occasional anxiety, and paranoia attacks. It was something he wouldn’t share with others and it wouldn’t ever come into conversation, even if it did, he’d be reluctant to ever share that with anyone. It just wasn’t something you’d want to talk about. Or ever really know how to talk about. See. They taught us a lot of ‘useful’ things in early life education, but how to face real problems, and actually live among society, was not one of those lessons. It was a matter of learning from mistakes, and making a journey of your own first. Learning that it was not conventionally acceptable to act a certain way, or share certain things with people.  
But it’s something society was definitely lacking, especially in this day and age, progressing to the new millennium, and still, everyone seemed to repulse at the thought of discussing, or acknowledging the very real problem, that was mental health, and what that entailed exactly.

With the bath ran, and just enough bubbles for David to tolerate, he laid there, with Iman between his legs, laid back, eyes almost closed, enjoying his gentle, and silent affection. Brushing her hair back between his fingers, reaching up for the hair products of hers, and applying them as he went, washing her hair for her. Gently massaging his fingers through, relaxed back, taking his sweet time with each strand, enjoying the quiet, gentle moment between them. Intimacy. It came in all forms, whether it meant holding hands, or something more lust-driven. Either way, it was intimacy, and it bonded two beings closer. Any form of touching, was a very special intimacy of it’s own really.

David gently rinsed her hair off, making sure it didn’t run into her eyes. It made her smile softly, it reminded her quite fondly, of her childhood. That was the last time she could happily remember, having her hair washed so carefully, and caringly. But of course, not quite like this. The man she loved more than any other in the world, holding her, and performing such a gentle act, no prompt, other than kindness, which he never seemed to run dry of. He scooched up and lifted up from behind her, letting her rest back, coming to sit further down the tub, hoisting one of her legs up, and grabbing a razor and gently bringing it to her leg, shaving the short hair away gently. This was what she had always wanted. When she thought of marriage, when she thought of relationships, she didn’t necessarily expect someone to be there to kiss her ass - or well - but she thought of someone that she could share such moments with, as simple, and meaningless as they may seem to anyone else. That was the point. It was their moment. He looked towards her, with his soft, butter-wouldn’t-melt eyes, kissing at the tip of her toe, a smile growing as he did so, warm, it was cherry on top. 

Whenever people asked her. What are you doing with a man like him? Or whenever someone had the audacity, to ask David, how he had managed to pull her, while clearly gesturing to her, and then him, as though they weren’t both attractive people, she kept a cool composure, but on the inside, she was laughing hysterically. Nobody knew her David, David Jones. Not like she did. It made her feel special, and honoured, to have him all to herself, truly, she had a man, all to herself. Whatever anyone else knew, or fell in love with, was an image, a persona, him all the same, but not the version she was gifted. He was a very handsome man, but a whole new level of attractive, as a person. Such a beautiful person. Oh they didn’t even know, and what was better, they had the inside joke, of equally, finding amusement in what others said. They truly, knew nothing, the comments were fruitless to them.

In the same manner, he sat there and carefully, gently shaved her legs for her, sharing a glowering gaze, and matching smiles. It was loving, but of course, it had that touch, where the eyes did linger, and roll up and down one another suggestively. Patience. By time they would finish washing, and get out, the pizza would be due to arrive. So once he had finished shaving her legs, he washed himself off and finished the job, washing her body, and stepping out of the bath first, wrapping a towel around his waist loosely, before he held one out, arms wide stretched, stood there, awaiting her stepping out, coming to wrap it around her, and end up cuddling her up in the process, stood there with his check against her warm chest, padded by the towel, as she wrapped her arms around him and started to rub him dry while he blissfully cuddled into her, eyes closed, breathing deeply, letting her rub him dry. 

“Ooh..” David was brought of his bliss when he heard the door rasp loudly, pulling the towel tighter, and rushing off to collect the pizzas, slipping and sliding across the laminate floor, grasping his wallet off the side and padding towards the door at once. He opened it only halfway, smiling towards the pizza delivery man, mostly hidden behind the door, but it was clear to see, he’d just gotten out of the shower, with his still sopping hair, and reddened skin. 

“That’ll be twenty-five dollars sir.” 

“Here you go, keep the change, thank you, have a good night.” David gave him a fifty and took the pizzas indoors, smiling and offering the delivery man a polite farewell, hoping the tip, and lightheartedness would do some kind towards him too. He was generally generous towards people like that, they were usually doing it purely for the desperation, needing to keep the job to afford the rent, but barely paying it, and finding themselves miserable in the process. All the shitty, tipless customers they had to deal with on a night-to-night basis. He always tried to cheer them up, and he always tipped nicely, he could afford to, why not give back? 

Iman had dried herself off and leapt straight back into bed after pampering her legs with cream and letting the bath water out, laying there, the towel still wrapped loosely around her waist, snuggled up in the duvets awaiting him, when he came padding back in, balancing the pizzas in one hand, and holding at his towel with the other. He let go of it and huddled over to the bed, kicking the towel aside, and placing pizzas on her lap, jump into bed, getting comfortable under the covers with her. 

“God it smells amazing, this is just what I wanted..” Iman sighed, smiling, taking her pizza from the top, smartly, they had labelled the pizzas, so they could tell which one was which, without having to open them up, one idea at a time..

“Mmm..” David agreed, this was definitely much better than being stood in the kitchen, still, like he would’ve been if he’d decided to give cooking another shot. He much preferred this plan B, to his original idea. Relaxing back in bed, snuggled up close, eating pizza. What would go well with this? Well for them anyway, keeping up with the soaps of course. He was still very much British in that way, no matter where he had lived, been to, over these years, he kept up with his British Soaps. Eastenders. It was a tradition, to sit down at seven thirty on an evening, with tea, and cakes, kicked up on the sofa, or cosied up in bed, watching the latest installment of Eastenders. Coronation Street. And perhaps Emmerdale, if you were to go as far as that.

He reached for the remote, holding his pizza slice in the other hand, taking a big bite as he switched the TV on and flicked through the channels, finding the channel airing Eastenders, which was due to come on soon. The only downside was, watching the episodes a day late in America, due to time differences and such, they aired yesterday’s episode, a day later, at seven-thirty instead. But as long as he got up to date with it, he didn’t mind seeing them a day late, he still kept up with the soaps.

David scoffed his pizza down rather quickly, ending up with hiccups, giggling mid-hiccup when he sat up and sat forwards and Iman pat his back, trying to coax it out of him. But he got up and placed the box aside, going for a quick cigarette, pulling on his boxers and standing out on the balcony, the glass was frosted, so he was pretty much protected from unwanted eyes, if they did look up this far anyway. But just to be sure. Plus, it was pretty chilly, he probably could’ve down with a gown, but he liked the rush of cool air, it reminded him of England. The fresh, cool air hitting his face. That was a pretty bog-standard morning in England, always frosty cold and windy, even indoors. 

He smoked his cigarette at leisurely pace, while Iman remained in bed, enjoying her pizza, glancing at him stood out there, seemingly smirking to himself, about god knows what. Probably being soppy, or making up something comical in his head. He had a tendency of doing that, he was always good humoured, he just usually didn’t have anyone to share it with, not until he met her at least. When he had finished his cigarette, he came back indoors and lit a few candles before he slipped back into bed, a little chilly, he giggled when Iman squealed and cursed at him for placing his cold fingertips right against her thigh, almost spitting her pizza out. 

“David.” Iman frowned at him as he laughed, laying back, cuddling up to her, for warmth, his cheek against her shoulder, gazing over at the television, one of his hands starting to gently explore. It ran against her tummy, stroking softly, sub-consciously really, he was getting engrossed in the episode. Iman soon finished her pizza, placing the box aside, watching the television, pretending to pay little note to David’s wondering hand, stroking up and down her body, across her thighs, over her tummy, and up against her chest.

They spent the entire hour, deeply ingrained in the programme, both of them were fans of the show, Iman newly introduced to it after becoming used to David watching it religiously, ended up getting into it herself and learning the characters and plots. Now it was a ritual of theirs, settle down in the evening and watch the soaps. She loved the little British quirks in him, maybe he didn’t drink tea like expected, but he did do other things. She did have the guilty secret of loving to lay in bed and watch food, or sit on the sofa and eat, whilst watching television. But it’s not what she’d been brought up on. Her family had been rather strict mannered, sitting at the dining table, no exceptions. But David made her realise that lounging about and eating food was acceptable, or at least, in England it definitely was. Some families liked to come together and eat together, but a lot of the time, especially more Northern families, simply sat around the television. 

His hand snaked up to her chest, massaging it gently, grasping her attention, just as the credits came on, and the famous theme tune began, thudding along. Turning her head towards him, a half lidded, sultry gaze upon him. He had been sensually teasing her for almost an hour now, she hadn’t realised quite how worked up she had become, when she was all engrained in the show. The towel was definitely ruined, that was for sure. He gazed upon her in the same manner, suggesting, coaxing, leaning closer, as she tilted her head down towards him, and they caught in an embrace, his hand still stroking down her front.

“Mm..” Came their hums, as it grew steamy, open mouthed, he found himself being pushed onto his back, and held down, as Iman pressed her palm against his chest and suddenly shuffled, rolling over, mounting his thighs, coming to straddle him, still making out, not breaking away once. They panted against another lips desperately, his hands coming to firmly grasp at her backside, massaging it between his slender fingers, a few of them slipping down further to tease at her slit gently. “Mmh..” David grunted against her lips breathlessly, groaning when she bucked her hips once, aligning with his settled, prodding length, rubbing up against it. 

Iman grasped at his hair, as she fiercely, passionately kissed him, to which he slapped at her ass in response, before breaking away and suddenly throwing her down under him, reversing their positions smoothly, coming to straddle her instead, clambering up, pinning her down and resuming their heated kissing once more. “Mmmm..” Iman moaned into mouth as he ground his hips firmly, causing a much wanted, much needed, much sought after friction, making him gasp against her. He slipped his hands down to her hips, taking a grasp of them, kissing her deeply still, grinding harder, groaning into her mouth again.

Iman held her hands at his ass, encouraging him, to which he broke free of her lips, leaving them both panting furiously already, eyeing each other lustfully, as he moved his hips and suddenly pushed into her, grunting as he started to enter, and groaning once he had settled in. His thrusts were strong, and desperate, growing in speed rapidly, rocking against her, trying to contain his moans, breathlessly unable to do so, panting out his pleasure as she moaned his name and grasped at him strongly, assisting his thrusts.

“ _David.. **oh**.._ ” Iman’s eyes rolled closed, as he pressed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses against her exposed neck, his own groans muffled against her skin, steadily thrusting harder and harder until the flesh against flesh was undeniable. Undeniably pleasurable. He lifted his head back, panting out, gasping for air, slowing down suddenly, pulling out only to turn her over onto her front, slapping at her ass, a cue for her to curl up onto her knees for him, as he grasped her by the hips and thrust back in strongly, continuing his merciless thrusting once more.

“ _Ah **yesss**.._ ” David slapped her ass roughly again, making her moan louder, and jerk against him, bowing her head, leaning against her forearms, keeping her hips held high for him. He kept going and going, gasping for breath, only surrendering when he felt her suddenly buck harshly against him, slowing his thrust as he moaned out in the epic height of their climax; the sweetest sound of all, even in bed, the most elegant, and erotic tone.. And that face he pulled. Iman tugged him down onto his back and straddled him instead, slipping down onto him as he recovered, still wearing that face as he panted and tried to collect himself, barely managing to before she caught his lips and started roll her hips against him again...


	62. Iman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of the people whom it may concern, 
> 
> I am deeply apologetic for the dry patch in updates on this story, and on my page generally. It's all a nonsense of technology breaking on me & becoming increasingly busy with other more pressing matters personally.
> 
> However, I'm here and I hope to fix a schedule again. I'm setting time aside to write.

It is strange. 

Strange what a huge difference the right choice makes. It's effects rippling, the influence spreading. It's impact a permanent marker point in one's life. It could be small, tiny, inconsequential to anyone else's eyes. Or a complete overhaul, a huge leap forward and probably into the unknown.

Iman laid there peacefully, collected and thoughtful as she had cast her mind back to Spencer, her ex husband. And to Zulekha, her distant daughter. All the while she thought about the past and flicked through the memories, David was laying right by her side. Still fast asleep, a gentle curve in his lips, his arm draped around her front, face near enough to feel the little breeze of his deep, gentle breaths. 

Iman looked over him and over everything. Change was rewarding her for once, she needn't worry for a second about her present situation and even her future. She knew David was here to stay, that fact was inevitable. He was maybe almost even more passionate and sure of his direction in life than he had ever been. Her workload was less since she had retired from super modelling recently before their first encounter. And David was a workaholic but easily persuaded, and the job he had was more of an optional front than a must. It's not as though they'd run out of money anytime soon. Maintaining a job was purely to retain order & if they weren't out seeing friends, their jobs were the little pockets of time they would have to themselves. Not that they ever seemed to tire of the more homebased life they had settled into. 

Iman looked over David with care, and love, partnership and guardianship equally. Regarding him while he slept with her eyes slowly inspecting him. How much different he was from what she used to have, in many ways. And in a good way too, a very positive, prosperous way that filled her with motivation for the future and hope rather than a bitterness that had ended what she used to have. 

It was different with David. So different. So good. Their connection and relationship was so strong, nobody could break that. Even their short lived arguments ended in laughter and a strong hug. They had found each other at the right time in their lives, where they were both actively seeking a partner for life, no longer promiscuous teens, and mature enough to resolve issues quickly and maintain a transparent honesty.

“Nnnnnnh..”

David budged slightly, the stirring brought her out of her thoughtful trance as she wore a very gentle smile, he was waking up in his normal fashion, she found his nature quite endearing; even herself as an icon in public sight, knowing that deep down they were all just human, with the way David held himself so immaculately, she was too left wondering what he was actually like - no longer, the ring she wore made her swell with pride whenever she caught glimpse of it. 

“Nnnnnh..”

David groaned against her chest, where his face had ended up after stirring slightly. Iman ran her fingertips through his hair, combing it through her fingers and trailing them down his back. 

“Honey..”

He was quite a deep sleeper, recovering that took some time and majesty. She just laid there allowing him to get his first full thought through, helping him wake up. It was almost midday by this point, so she knew he'd gripe if he didn't get up now. 

David lifted his head slightly as he found his bearings, squinting up at her, a cheshire grin growing on his face. Iman looked down and stroked his rosy cheek. He moved his other arm to drape around her and she rubbed his back softly, which always made him feel better but also kept him awake while he was trying not to roll over and sleep more. 

“Good Morning Sleepy.”

Iman almost giggled, he was trancing, so she pulled him closer and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. That usually worked, he couldn't resist the affection. 

“Hello you.”

He mumbled in his deep morning tone, reciprocating the gesture, brushing his hands against her shoulders where they landed. 

“I feel very achy today.”

David laughed slightly, his body was still reeling from last night. He didn't feel like moving, but he also didn't usually like to sit dormant. He reserved that time for when he was particularly ill or hungover, something he wouldn't have to feel again if he continued on the straight and narrow. Which he was determined and confident to maintain. His life was so much better now, he was forming solid memories again, not just blurs of before he had drank or taken too much drugs. For once, he didn't have to rely on the newspapers and magazines to fill him in on the blanks. 

And besides, his life had only climbed and climbed satisfaction wise. He started every morning and ended every day feeling a newfound satisfaction, even if he hadn't been working, life itself was providing him with a buzz. It was so intoxicating to be high on life, he didn't even need anything else. 

After how him and Angie had ended up. And his relationship with Duncan and even the people around him. It was definitely best this way, he could get nasty drunk, Iman deserved so much better and that he would provide. He'd be a madman to even consider returning to anything from his unhealthy past that'd possibly result in losing Iman. That. That he would never do. He was far too in love, and cared for her far too much.


	63. Little Ups and Downs...

In some ways Winter held a certain level of dismay in people's' minds. But in other ways, it also held many qualities that could cloud the bitter, miserable weather and bitey chills. 

When was there a better time to gorge on Hot Chocolate and excuse staying at home or even tucked up in bed. It was a season of togetherness, families, couples, flocks of seagulls. Everybody and everything was moving quickly, shuffling through ankle deep slush, wading through powdery layers of snow. It was a time that definitely brought us all closer together, with the nature parks & swimming pools out of the question. It meant indoors stoking the fireplace or tediously notching up the boiler dial was the place to be. 

Lucky for them, David’s apartment was particularly well insulated and fitted with sufficient heating. Even the towel racks and tiled floors heated to keep them warm. It meant nothing really changed for them. Still able to skip about in the nudey freely as they wished. 

Iman found it an amusing clash. David Bowie. Creator of Ziggy Stardust. Fashion Icon in the music world. Known widely for pushing the boundaries with clothing, dresses, kimonos, platform boots… 

It turned out that he actually revelled in the glorious freedom of his home, freedom of clothes. He was pretty relieved to be free of itchy labels and any form of restriction. It was a rare occasion he might pull on a pair of boxers if the mailman came or a friend was due. But otherwise it was nothing out of the ordinary in his household, now, their household. 

Currently David remained almost completely still as he squinted from the window, cuddled up against Iman’s front. Legs either side of hers, allowing Iman to continue running her fingers through his hair. 

“It's going to be a home day today.”

David mumbled against her, turning his head to look her way again. 

“Well I don't have anything to do today, luckily..” 

Iman replied with a relieved sigh, feeling just as lazy and lethargic as David looked slumped against her with a pout of sorts. Home day didn't mean bed all day, but simply spending time together whatever they got up to. Housebound was no chore to them. It was nice to take days off from the outside world, a steady recharge before stepping out in front of judging eyes and dishonest cameras. 

It could get frustrating sometimes, when they went out together intending a discrete day out or quiet meal together. Wherever they went the nosey paps tagged along. But it was nowhere near as bad as David’s hometown where the Artists were tagteamed the moment they woke up to when they went to bed. 

Which is why he unfortunately, couldn't go back to stay. He wouldn't settle in England with his familiarity there. He had no idea how to remain anonymous there so he wouldn't even try. New York had always been an interesting location for him. He'd always wanted to live here and now he did, and had been in and out a few times. 

The culture and locals were a whole new wonderful bunch. Around Soho & Manhattan. It was littered with unique and interesting shops, bookstores, record stores, it was a musicians galore. And not quite as in your face as other places he had been to in the past. Possibly one of the more settled places of all, Berlin being another, Switzerland probably one of the quietest. He still owned his retreat there, so him and Iman could go skiing. But living there, it could get lonely in the little remote villages. 

“Come on hun, I'll make you some breakfast.”

Iman eventually found herself fidgeting to get up and start the day, but she was stuck under the big warm trancing lump, David. He was delayed in response, but he lifted up and let her scooch out and pad around. While faceplanting into her pillow himself, still too out of it to face the day. But he rolled out of bed after her a couple of minutes later, despite his lazy, tired form. Slouching around, grabbing his gown and tugging it on as he walked through to the kitchen space. 

Iman already had the pan on the stove, milk carefully measured, and stirred consistently so it didn't curdle. The kettle sitting waiting, steaming. She worked efficiently and quickly in the kitchen, it was almost a hidden passion, her time spent cooking. Obviously, David hadn't been quite as interested but then she understood the way he would get by, less cleaning and waiting when going out to restaurants or heating pre made meals. 

But she was determined to keep him healthy, those meals were packed full of carbohydrates and not good enough to sustain him. Occasionally, but not daily. He didn't need those though. Iman made larger portions of things to stow away so when he came wandering in he'd have options but also well prepared home cooked food. 

Freezing pasta sauces and stews. Iman made him breakfast every morning, and he ate leftovers for lunch most days. Goodness knows what he'd do without her. When she left for work, he needn't sit and ponder. She knew that the other side of his unhealthy diet before their meeting was forgetting to eat or not doing so to avoid cooking. 

David sleepily leaned against the wall, quickly greeted with a hot steaming mug of coffee and his cigarettes, a lighter. She was more than used to his unchanging routine by now, and she realised how important it was for him not to tamper with it. He didn't like change, he was a creature of habit. It made everything simpler, minimal effort required from his brain so he could function until he finished his first cup of coffee. 

“Thank you darling.”

He muttered before gratefully taking his first sip, testing the temperature before gulping instead. He could drink it almost straight from the kettle. And the sooner he got his caffeine, the sooner he could start his day. 

It followed the usual hum of content as he drank the coffee pretty quickly while Iman was shifting around the kitchen preparing their breakfast. She regularly bought in fresh products to make meals with, fruits and vegetables, specialised breads. Though David tried to get away with just syrup in his porridge, she littered the top with berries and fruits to keep him healthy. 

Iman was the more assertive one of the pair, once she had stepped into his life, he had taken quite a backseat and always followed along with her because she was usually right, looking out for him. It was quite the change for the usually assertive, confident and cocky London boy in him. But he actually found comfort in being the observer. 

It didn't mean his cheeky confidence wasn't there. He just knew Iman had certain tasks she had to do herself too. Sharing control and responsibility between them. It took some of the pressure off. 

“It's hot, be careful.”

Iman warned him with a raise of her brow as she grabbed their bowls and handed him his, following after him padding through to the lounge space to slump down on the sofa. He switched the TV on and idly flicked through the channels to the news before taking his first mouthful. 

He had looked at her with a raise of his own brows, he drank his coffee scalding hot. But he was puffing and waving his hands in seconds, struggling to swallow his food. Iman snorted and shrugged, it had been boiled and cooked through at a high temperature, higher than he was expecting. 

She was carefully blowing upon her own spoon, and he was quick to sit up and make more effort to cool his own. His gaze upon the television as he was soon enjoying his porridge after burning the roof of his mouth. It was the same old political nonsense really, false promises, or pumping negativity into the populous. 

He was soon to change the channel, and finish his breakfast, laying back into the sofa and sighing softly, eyes half closed. Iman looked over at him quizzically, he was easy to read, there was something on his mind. But before she opened a can of worms, she took care of their bowls and let them rest to soak in the sink. 

When she returned David had disappeared, and she had to make a decision. Follow after him or let him have some space. She knew he was quite inward sometimes, letting thoughts gather or rather unreleased feelings. He could get clammed up and when he used to live alone, he'd just sit upon it until there was a release. He didn't have to hold it all in anymore, and that was something he was still getting used to because he didn't like to offload in fear of affecting his confidant. In this case, Iman. 

She noticed his office door was open and decided to peer in quietly. He was sat in front of the window, trancing out upon the skyline aimlessly, wearing a slight frown and folding his arms. He was definitely not right, he was too busy, too impatient, it was rare he ever sat down and did so little. He always needed to have something to do and would work copiously or fill his time with whatever he could to not let himself sit dormant. Otherwise, this is how he ended up, lost in thought, facing everything his work and hobbies had been tucking away. 

Even on his days off, if he didn't have anything else planned, he ended up working again just to fill the void. 

“David.”

Iman slipped into the room and approached him, settling herself down right next to him and taking up one of his hands to rest between both of hers. He was hesitant to look her way, she could see the mask slipping, he always tried to put on a brave face. Even when he was convincingly smiling and goofing about, deep down, he may not feel that way at all. But around Iman, he let his guard down. There were only a handful of people in his entire life that got that close to him, intimately, it was very intimate for him to share his thoughts and feelings. 

“Talk to me.”

She spoke quietly, encouraging him, as he looked down at his feet and his whole expression diminished quite quickly. There was a glaze upon his eyes, a sadness in his drooped head and almost inaudible sighs.

It remained silent for some minutes, but she didn't push him to open up, or talk. It was his choice, but she had made it very clear that she was there by his side and there to stay, as long as he needed. 

He did look her way, there were small glistening streaks down his cheeks, little droplets clinging onto his chin. You'd think, how could somebody with so much going for him, so much success and luxury, comfort…

How could he feel depressed? How could he get down when his life was so high, everything was going for him. Well. There's a very simple answer to that. He is only human. As the rest of us. It would be freakish of anyone to never get down, never feel blue. 

Iman held his gaze, seeing him leaning forward and coming to catch him in her arms, kissing his forehead softly, letting his face rest against her neck. She could feel the fresh tears seeping and dripping upon her skin, gulping and trying to remain strong for him. But something had really broken him. Even in his lower moods, she never saw him cry, it was such a rare occasion. 

She held him close and rubbed his back, he was almost starting to hyperventilate when she did lift his head and touch noses with him, forcing him to look at her this time. 

“David, look at me, look, what's wrong, did something happen?”

She held his chin, her tone and look sincere, this wasn't just him feeling low, what had she missed? 

“It's n- I… I don't usually get like this.”

He grimaced and wiped at his tears, stumbling upon his words and gulping audibly to try and gather himself. 

“I uh.. It's um, my father's birthday to-today.. I'm sorry… It's nothing serious.. I don't know why it got to me.. He's been dead twenty years now, I don't usually get like this..”

David stuttered, confused, letting Iman wipe fresh tears away with her thumbs delicately, he drew a sad smile, but his lips trembled as he broke down again. 

Iman held him tightly again, kissing just behind his ear as he trembled in her arms. He was quite collected and calm usually, so this was a moment that, without it coming across as strange or sadistic; she cherished seeing his emotional side because she knew he never gave anyone else even a hint. It reminded her of how special she was to him, to have that bonded trust, and the fact that he wasn't just scrambling to hold it all in. Because it was unhealthy, and against the nature of a human being. 

It was cherished for his sake, the more he got off his chest, the better, in her eyes. Even she wasn't always sure just how much emotion he kept pent up inside. But she'd soon realised that he was an ever so emotional man. So emotional that he constantly moved between rooms, going into the office to throw it all down on paper rather than shout, or throw his weight, or show any such unpleasant behaviour. Which he had never done, she'd seen him annoyed, and frustrated, but never angry.

“You have nothing to be sorry about hun, it's hard, I know you were closer to him than your mother. I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner.”

Iman told him, as he lifted his head again and started to smile instead. He was focusing on the memories of him, the good times. 

“I remember once, I had just got home from school and I was sitting in the living room. He came stomping through the door with a big old dusty crate and threw it down in front of me and Terry. We both looked at each other, because he just left the room without saying anything, and obviously, we wanted to know what was in the crate. Turns out he'd spent almost all of his cash on record for us, we fought over a few of em’, me and Terry.. That's the sort of man he was.. I'd like to think I took after him in some way.”

David shared his anecdote with a change of moods, becoming animated as he explained, a big smile growing. Iman smiled sweetly, an arm around him, pouting and eyeing him when he showed a little doubt. 

“David, Robert, Jones. You are the most beautiful. Interesting. Generous. Loving. But also frustrating man, I've ever met. Look, come on, look.”

Iman planted kisses on his jaw to punctuate her sentence, cheering him up as he formed a tiny blush and smiled when she did so. She took up his left hand with hers and held it up in front of them both. 

“Look. Do you really think we'd be wearing these if you weren't all those things.” 

David gazed upon their rings with such bliss, his toothy grin shining, looking to her with a cheeky glower. 

“Probably not..”

He muttered cutely, his eyes rolling up and down, between her lips and eyes, before he leant straight for her and engaged in a ceremonious kiss, where they leant upon another heavily, starting out innocent, but this is Iman and David we're talking about here. 

David gasped against her lips, smiling, both of them giggling a little bit when their eyes caught another's again, noses still pressed; they weren't finished yet…


	64. Sensuality..

Less talking, more action. That was always David's way, and it was what made him, him. Otherwise, we'd have three or four albums to celebrate, not over twenty. 

David didn't like to dwell on things usually, once it was done, it was done. Having his moment to reflect and both mourn, but also celebrate his father. Iman was glad to see his uplifting after being able to get some stuff off his chest, which is what she always encouraged, that he had his outlet too, not just a smoke screen of happiness, when really, life was full of bumps. 

How did this even happen? Leave them both in a room together for five minutes and… 

David was laying on his back, splayed across the floor, luckily it was carpet and not hard tiles, either way, that was the least of his focuses right now. He had pulled Iman onto him and they were in between laughing as they tickled one another and kissing, which was heating up rather quickly, inevitably it would with them. There was no end to their honeymoon phase. 

“Oh no you don't.”

They rolled around the floor after one another, Iman was trying to crawl from his grasp as he tickled her knees, so he firmly grabbed her arm and threw her down under him instead, meeting lips again, the intensity and length of their pauses growing. Slowly but surely, they were making their way to the door, with their riving and rolling. 

“Are you sure?”

Iman took a pause, checking in with him because his hands had tucked underneath her robe and rested against the inners of her thighs. 

David looked back down at her, a brief flicker of thought, but he grinned and came nose to nose with her again. His hands sliding out from under the robe and coming to easily undo the loosely tied strap, exposing her body. He did the same with his own, looking at her again, almost pointedly, playfully. 

“Does this look sure to you.”

He grasped her lips again, rolled down onto his back in seconds, Iman wrestled him down, but unlike their bodily expression which was more aggressive and excitable, their kiss slowed and grew deeper rather than continuing on its fiery, aggressive path. The tickling ceased, the smiles dampened, as the mood was set, their steamy passion gentle but clear. It went on and on, hands exploring, tongues entwining, thighs rubbing ever so subtly. 

It was always about variety with them, and always about glorious sex. Never enough sex. Voracious appetites, greedy libidos alike. Their relationship was strong, deep, built upon pure attraction, to both person and body. They had the perfect balance of both, with two attractive icons, finding deeper underlying emotions for one another. It was important to them to share plenty of pillow time, to share the sheets for them was to invite a long lasting, evermore loving relationship. It continued their flame for them, lots of soppy words and evenings out, presents, flower, gestures in general. But even more physical, active symbolism. 

One minute they could be talking deeply about the way an artist had carefully portrayed their art with certain brushstrokes, or delving enthusiastically into breaking down an episode of a series they liked. The next it could be straddling, touching, kissing, it was all the same to them, a very communicative relationship, with a variety of methods. 

It wasn't unique in the slightest, plenty were back and forth to the bedroom like jack rabbits. But to understand it, was to also experience it. 

It went silent, nothing but the gentle serenity of the room, the little creaks and snaps that reminded us the building was still alive. And the gentle sounds of lips meeting, legs fidgeting, hairs brushing against the carpet making the ends of each fibre split and fluff with the static energy. Their chests catching friction, every little movement they made, entranced by another entirely. 

The whole world stopped, lights flickering, ambience fading, just David, Iman and everything else faded to grey. They kissed, like nothing before, the sparks flew, their breaths shared, moans swallowed, it was bliss in all it's entirety. Exactly how they always were, and always would be. Connected, so deeply in love. It ran trickling through the cracks between rocks, the canvas of fallen leaves, the fluid streams of fresh, untouched, and unreachable summits. All it needed was one drop, that drop found it's way into the deep, crystal springs. 

It grew to be the point of unhurried, deliberate thrusts, skin upon skin. Grinding, ever continuing friction. They spent what felt like an eternity, just laid there, gracefully joined upon the carpet of his office, before they pulled away finally, and remained there for minutes more, speaking in hushed tones. 

The grinding of metal, clunking of realigning, click and pop, as the door snapped shut behind them. Thudding footsteps, the slight groan of the bed as their weight pressed down upon it. Outside, the twittering birds and rustle of motors down below, collective and aligning clatter of shoe soles, slams of car doors, droning of traffic lights. 

It was but a distant breeze to them, robes shrugged off and tossed aside in a crumpled pile on the floor. Duvet slipping to one side, pillows rearranged, only a little mess. 

The same ambience collected again, the soft smacking of lips, brushing of their skin against the thin, silky sheets, and the skin upon skin as their legs wrapped and moved. David laid flat on his back, with Iman the one ultimately ending up elevated above for the time being. There was a moisture gathering, not only upon another's lips, face, necks. But between their hips, which only added to the current, subtle ambience of the room they had settled in. 

David was completely and utterly relaxed, his shoulders rested back, hands at his sides, eyes closed, breathing deeply and occasionally panting out softly as Iman went from lips, to neck, chest, stomach, lips again. Legs, ankles, feet. Ears, hands. Not a margin of his skin was going untouched by her hands and lips. All while he just laid there dazed, moaning ever so softly every so often, being seduced in the most sensual manner. 

David only moved when she met his lips again, melting against them, he was in heaven, ecstasy, she knew just what had him gasping. Just what had his nails marking at the sheets. Each and every last second, spent gripped by her movements. 

He was an experienced lover so he'd grown used to taking charge, and seducing the girl - or boy - and giving them a night to remember. Never had any complaints. But Iman was slick, sensual, magical with her fingers and lips alone. Enough to make him drizzle with precum, again and again, his wet, throbbing length goading her further.   
“Yes…”

He breathed out in his daze, Iman was kissing and massaging his feet, even suckling on toes, she knew he liked it, his guilty pleasure. It was a peculiar fetish to have, one he seemed a little more timid about, but wasn't hiding it when she knelt by his sensitive feet and caressed them until he was moaning again. 

She could feel him shivering with pleasure every time she ran her hands along them, his back almost arching at this point. She smiled to herself, he was going to reach orgasm here alone. Knowing that she could attentively caress his lips and do that to him, was a powerful buzz. 

More skin on skin, she could feel his hard, hot length digging against her as their lips enveloped another's. His hips moved in reaction to her hand reaching down to stroke at his erection, fingers lacing up and down, around, exploring, feeling him moan hotly against her swollen lips was enough. 

Iman barely lifted, as they broke away breathlessly, her hands upon his shoulders now, noses inclined, eyes half closed as their lips flirted another, and another heated encounter, quivering, brushing, while she pushed back and let him penetrate her ever so slowly. Every movement was poignant, emphasised and slowed to allow their bodies to feel each and every last bit. 

David's eyes rolled back and his lips parted with every inch, his impatient hips staying put to allow her to tease him the whole duration. He couldn't resist, nibbling upon her lower lip, tasting her tongue, brushing his hands along her generously sizable behind. His sultry gaze upon hers entirely, never leaving it as the motion began, her hips thrusting him deeper, making them both gasp. 

David's silky deep tone echoed around the room, sending shivers down her spine, every rasp and pant, he was turned on beyond belief. His hands dropped to allow her to continue, slowly rocking against him at first, drawing out each motion, making him yearn for more, his eyes pleading, length pulsating wildly. 

Iman slid her hands down in front of her, pressed against his chest as she straightened her back and started to really get him groaning. He gazed up at her as she gazed down at him, sharing facial expressions, her movements growing and growing until he was cussing and panting too.


	65. New Home?

Sun blaring, clouds parting to reveal a blissful array of blue skies above. Only the occasional cloud dotted about, otherwise clear and bright weather marked the beginning of the day for them, and for many of the New Yorkers around. It made way for plenty of plans to go ahead, and brought more people outside together. No immediate need presented for them to drag the curtains closed and ignore the gloom, it was a day to relax, and enjoy, the weather did so much to determine the behaviour of the surrounding populus. Not many could be bothered to brave the storms, the snow, the gales of hounding winds, or simply the rain itself. Something about grey clouds and darker skies, made most frown and hide in a blanket. Some unfortunate workers didn’t have much of a choice however, clogging through, despite the bitter chills, in rain macs and wellington boots alike. Umbrellas. Oh how many umbrellas ended up deserted in these such times, ditched in a hedge, or simply, taken away by the wind itself, as mighty as it could become.

Today, it would become a true rush hour. Every creed and colour of society unveiled in such spree to get their daily shopping lists checked before the grey gloom returned. It would be bedlam down in the streets below but lucky for them, it was a perfect distance, out of reach and only to be glowered on from above if they stepped out onto the balcony. Most of the city’s ambience was just out of ear stretch in David’s cosy penthouse suite. But they had been thinking about moving into a more suitable place for the two of them. And an optimistic place for their future which included their hopeful agreement on children. It was particularly, a dream of David’s to have more children. Partially because he wanted a second chance at fatherhood, parenthood alike. His first marriage had ended a fiasco, and caught his poor son up in the loose ends. Somehow, in a miracle turn, David had gained custody of him as Angie claimed, the child’s birth was for his benefit anyway, despite it being theirs. Duncan ended up with David and one of the main reasons he was now a sober, happier man today. It had been a driving force of motivation for him to get clean so he could properly look at his son and not rely on Marrion or Coco to pick up the pieces any longer. 

A new apartment was definitely close on the horizon. With the way David liked to live, it wouldn’t be too much hassle to get there either. He lived fairly minimally, with most of his furnishings, and such able to remain here for the next buyer. He had everything he needed sorted, there’d not be an endless back and forth journey to make when they did decide to move. Or not for his sake, he chuckled away when Iman mentioned it, adding cheekily, “We might need a separate van for your shoes alone.” Which was probably a fair point to make. She had mostly clothes and fashion wears to budge herself, whilst David, had most of it in storage by this point. All of his collected items, outfits that remained precious to him, artwork, everything important was stored away safely so he didn’t have to drag it around with him. The idea of this apartment had been purely somewhere to rest when he finished touring, because he was often out and about, meeting people, going places, down the studio. His home space was simple, and filled with only the essential items he’d need to survive and relax back once the work was done and there was some time to fill. It was his place of sanctum when he needed to shy away from the limelight for a bit but he didn’t stay in it often with all his moving about, and his other homes. It was one of the many locations he could find himself in. All until he met Iman of course, shortly after they met, he had decided to sell his tuck-away apartment in Australia and look to find a bigger place here, in New York. 

It was somewhere he’d always wanted to settle, and now the city meant something to him truly, it’s where he’d met his wife, his true love. It was definite in him, since the moment they met, and he’d certainly pursued it with all his heart and desire on show. He also thought of it in a long-term perspective, unlike many things he did, this was permanent for him, he was getting on in life and he needed to settle down and make a family with someone before the chance passed him by and he was too senile and slow to hope to.

Shortly after the sun had risen fully, and the clouds had parted, the two started to stir from their deep sleep and fidget around the bed as they slowly landed back on Earth and started to regain their consciousness. Iman was always the first one to actually wake up, unless David had trouble sleeping, in which, she would wake just to find him and bring him back to bed. He often sleepwalked around the house without even realising it and ended up asleep on the carpet, so she was aware of his activeness and kept a close eye on him. Not that he seemed to mind the carpet at all, but the absence of his warmth, his face against her chest, or neck. Iman had gotten used to him wrapping himself around her whilst they slept. He started out comfortably laid next to her, and ended up waking up almost on top of her.

Her eyes had opened but she was too cosy, and sleepy to want to move just yet. She checked the bedside clock for the time, it wasn’t even 6am yet but a normal, bog standard time for them. Early risers when they had something planned, a good early start to the day. Except, David had to neck about four cups of coffee before he even left the house. He would otherwise, rather lay back down and snooze until midday, happily so in fact. He was a heavily motivated person, but he did love his sleep, especially with a beautiful woman to cuddle. What sane man wouldn’t just love that?

“Iman?”

His voice came softly, making her aware that he was actually awake, because he’d barely lifted a finger, not a sign out of him until the mumbling against her neck told her otherwise. He then budged slightly, only to move his head so he could look up at her with his sleepy squint and smirk at her, such a cheeky look he had and used to his advantage often. It was a cocky, confident kind of cheeky, but not in your face. It shouldn’t work so well on her, but it really did, it always did. Just one look and she was at his mercy, and he got away with it too. His swells of confidence were rather attractive to her, because he was usually rather mellow, the cheeky side was just an underlying feature, but it made it’s occasional appearances.

“Yes, darling?”

She replied, stroking his hair from his face with her eyes now upon his. She felt his hand searching for hers under the quilt and grasped it gently, entwining fingers. Last night was still fresh on their minds. It was a very interesting turn of events. From weeping upon her shoulder, to a gentle harmony, hours of raw affection and long-winded sex. But it certainly cheered him up, and gave his mind something else to feast upon rather than spending the day festering upon the other event it shared. His father’s death had affected him heavily in his teen years. He was closer to his father than his mother by a long shot, so losing him was very rough on him, and it had always been a very sensitive point for David. He never spoke about his family, particularly, not his father. Maybe in the odd moment he would reminisce to her and talk of the better times they did have. Which were few and far between, the way his home dynamics had worked as a kid, growing up in a poor household. So much money stress it was unbearable. 

“I love you.”

David whispered with a glint in his eyes, pulling her hand up to kiss at it gently, a smug smile upon his face. Iman smiled back with raised brows, she couldn’t tell whether he was still asleep or not. She had been expecting a strange, out of the blue question, or something else, not a simple gesture of love. Perhaps he was still half asleep, maybe he thought he was still dreaming. Not that she’d complain, it made her perk up, and reach down to kiss him, naturally she responded with equal affection.

“I love you too.”

She whispered to him, still wondering where it’d came from. But then, after last night, maybe this was their first spoken words since. There had been no conversation, only action and physical affection. 

“I was just dreaming about you…”

He smirked, he was squinting at her in such a funny way, like he was trying to suss something out. Yep. Definitely still waking up. Maybe this was what he thought, the tail end of his dream, becoming vivid before he’d finally, actually wake up to a gloomy sky, cold breeze, sleeping fiancee. 

“It was… almost like a nightmare.. I, imagined you were marrying somebody else and I was invited…”

He frowned with a jealous pout, he would definitely feel very envious of another man getting to marry his wife-to-be. Even if they’d never met properly, he’d known of her, and always been attracted to her, ever since the first time he laid eyes upon her, back in the theatre.

“Then I woke up..”

He snorted, grinning like a cheshire cat, to which she giggled too and stroked his hair affectionately.

“I’m marrying you, nobody else.”

Iman said simply with a matching grin, a strange dream indeed, but then maybe it was just a manifest of his anxiety. The anxiety of him not having this fate, of marrying her, and never meeting her but having to watch her marry away to another man from a distance. 

“Are we going home-viewing again today or?”

David asked after their moment was over, and he had shifted off of her, to sit up next to her, grabbing his watch and sliding it onto his bare wrist. His eyes shifting over to the bright skies outside, making him squint again. He wore sunglasses often, his eyes were particularly sensitive to the light. Especially on days like this, as any normal person, but also on some of the grey days too. Some days were better, some worse. The weather didn’t really seem to factor into his need to shield his eyes away, they were just tender sometimes, more than other times.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea. But I need to go into work this morning and sort some stuff out there before we do. I thought you were going to the studio?”

Iman replied, watching him shift about.

“I am but I was thinking, we could meet for lunch, and go after that. I’m not that busy, just need to see Tony and sort a few things out before anything else. The soundtracks I did are due out soon but we thought we may as well compile it into an album too. Also, working on a new project for the wedding, so I’ll have to talk to him about that.”

David explained, thinking about the day and how it’d work out depending on their schedules. Sometimes they didn’t see each other until the evening because they were out doing other things. Iman was retired from modelling now, thankfully, but she still did some photoshoots and had a business to keep in check.

“Of course. I’ll have to go in a little earlier today then, I think there’s a meeting at nine and then after that I’ll be able to sort everything else out and meet you.”

Iman nodded, thinking about her day too, which was usually less booked up than his. He hadn’t reached full workaholic mode yet since they met. Or not to the extent she’d been told of. But he was quite involved in his music. There were days when he was in his office for the majority just playing various instruments, working out melodies and writing various lyrics down when they came to him. He was always preparing for a new album, the content didn’t stop flowing from him, it was part of him really. He carried a pen with him everywhere, and more recently, a small pocket sized notepad too because Iman always told him off for scribbling all over his hands and arms. Once a lyric came to him he had to write it down in case he forgot it so he would usually just resort to jotting it down on his hands and arms. But she was right, getting him a notepad was a good idea.

“Where shall we say? I can come and meet you outside the offices if you’d like.”

David offered and she nodded his way.

“Yes I’m not sure what time i’ll be out so just come in and ask for me. I’m sure they know you by now.”


End file.
